Investgation on sekirei
by Naruhina 123
Summary: Tsunade want to protect Naruto from she gave him a mission but that mission made his life ruto x Akistu x hinata x kyu x other pairing . Some Shinobies also became sekireies.
1. Meeting new friends Minato and Musubi

**I do not own Naruto or Sekirei. Kishimoto owns Naruto while sekirei but I own the plot of this story.**

**AN This story begins after the Invasion of Pain arc and before the Five Kage Summit arc. It is a bit AU and Tsunade already woke up from her coma. For the inconvenience and so that you guys/girls wouldn't flame me for this being plagiarism, some bits of this story would come from sekirei.**

Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, toad sage and jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, was sitting in a bus, quietly waiting for the ride to reach its destination. There was no one else on board except for him and the bus driver, who was smoking a cigar. Staring out and looking at the window, he couldn't help but admire the beauty of the countryside and the clear blue sky and started to feel at ease because of the warm sunlight. _Today is a good day,_ he thought.

Are you that new person the Hokage told me about?" the bus driver suddenly asked, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Um, yeah, I am."

They started to enter a dark tunnel. "Hmm, you know, the place where you're going to, it's kinda dangerous. No wait, scratch that, it's a _very_ dangerous and horrifying place." The bus driver said, looking over his shoulder at him. Naruto was able to make out his eyes and noticed that they were glowing.

Naruto scoffed, "I've seen worse."

Naruto was dropped off in front of a bus stop of capital city with a pumpkin head. He was wearing a black strapped hitai-ate, with the symbol of Konoha engraved on the metal, and his sage clothes, In histhe scroll on his back was carrying a suitcase and bag. Dropping his bag and suitcase, he started to remember the mission the baa-chan Gondaime gave this scroll it has ninja equipment and other stuff.

xxxxx

_**The day before**_

_Naruto knocked on the door of the makeshift Hokage office in the evacuation centre of Konoha. A few seconds later, Tsunade called for him to come in. As he entered he saw that the room was not very big, with only a desk and two chairs for the receptions and a plain office chair where Tsunade was seated at. On the desk, there was a massive stack of paperwork._

"_Ah Naruto, your here, come sit." Tsunade said, looking up from her paperwork and gesturing to the seat at her left-hand side._

_Naruto walked towards the seat and sat down. Tsunade then stopped signing and laced her fingers together and looked at him with a serious expression. After a few seconds of staring, Tsunade started to speak._

"_You will not interrupt me when I tell you this so listen carefully. You are to going capital city in order for your protection against the Akatsuki. They do not know of the existence or the location of the place and the Daimino has sworn that he would protect you. Once you arrive, report to him immediately. I will sent you capital because some things are happen that we ninja can't predict I sent you go to the town and gather information what you have got . Do not mention this to anyone except for Kakashi and Sakura. This is classified as an extended S-rank mission and may take years before you will be able to return. You will leave tomorrow morning and will be escorted to a nearby 'bus' stop and shall be picked up there. Now you are dismissed, go now and start packing your essentials and say goodbye __**only**__ to Kakashi and Sakura." Tsunade ordered._

_Naruto slammed his hands on the table. "What? Why? I can take those bastards on! I defeated Pein so the rest of them will be no sweat. I can't just leave Konoha unprotected! When this village's enemies find out they'll attack us and we'll be overpowered! You guys will need me and I can't just abandon the village now that they have finally accepted me. I refuse to accept the mission." Naruto said defiantly._

_Tsunade was able to keep her composure and continued looking at Naruto. If this were one of those other times, she would have slammed him into the wall for this. But she understood what he feels about the mission and, finally, after all the years of abuse and criticism, was able to get the villagers respect and admiration, and leaving them now for him felt like he was abandoning them. She waited for him to finish his outburst and then spoke._

"_You are to accept this mission. As your Hokage, I order you to. If you do not, I __**will**__ kick you out of the village and declare you a missing-nin. You will be hunted by the hunter nins and ANBU and never be able to return. Do you understand?" Tsunade warned while staring at him with fire in her eyes._

_Naruto was taken aback. 'Where was all of this coming from?' he thought._

"_H-Hai... Hokage-sama." Naruto hesitantly said. He gave her a stiff, tense bow and was about to leave before Tsunade called him back._

"_Wait Naruto, I want to give you something first."_

_She stood up and walked over to Naruto. At first, he thought she was going to punch him, but instead she lifted his hitai-ate and kissed him on the forehead._

"_Wow Naruto, you really have grown. You're not that obnoxious little twelve year old boy anymore; you're growing up to be a fine man now. Just like your father. I'll miss you baka." Tsunade said, with tears starting to form in her eyes._

_Naruto didn't know what to say, so instead, he enveloped her into a hug._

"_And I'll miss you baa-chan, just make sure that by the time I come back, everyone will still be here." Naruto said and quickly left before she saw the tears falling from his eyes._

_Tsunade stood there for a second, but then shook her head and wiped her eyes and went back to her paperwork. Suddenly, another knock came to the door. She called for the person to come in and was shocked to see that it was Naruto._

"_Oh yeah, about that paperwork, why can't you just use __**Kage Bunshins**__? When they dispel, the knowledge they get goes back to you." He cheerfully said and closed the door and left again._

_The last thing he heard was a loud 'thud' and different types of swear words coming from Tsunade's office._

Xxx

Naruto stand the bus stop of city of capital .Naruto's other things like food supply,new elemental scroll,his cloth and vice versa are cover in his in his backpack. He was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and black boots, a formfitting white sleeveless t-shirt, a black sleeveless haori with a hood, a pair of black fingerless gloves and an armband with the symbol of a leaf on a metal plate wrapped around his left bicep.

He received many odd looks, both because even though he was technically from this region of the world he didn't look Japanese at all. When most people saw him they normally assumed he was American due to his blue eyes and brightly colored hair. The other thing that grabbed peoples attention and caused the unusual stares was the haori, since it was pretty warm during this season, along with the fact that most people simply didn't wear more traditional clothing like that now a days. Not that the looks he received would cause him to change the style he had been wearing for most of his life.

"Guh, man this place has changed so much," the blond male complained as he got off another tram, this one leading further into the city. He had been walking and riding trains for the past two hours and still had yet to get a good feel for the place. "Man, it looks like they changed the entire layout of this city. Now how I am going to find my publisher if I can't even find out where I am?"

The streets were busy, with hundreds of cars moving along them, or stopped up in traffic. The people walking down the sidewalks were all crowded together and would make it impossible for anyone to walk against the flow. It was a lot busier then he had remembered last time he had been there.

"And in other breaking news, Hiroto Minaka, the President of the giant conglomerate M.B.I. has bought up eighty percent of all Shinto Teito stalks..." Naruto looked up at the screen when he heard the announcement to see a man with white messy hair, glasses and a high-collared cape(?) of some kind sitting in a high backed chair. The man looked like he was trying to pose as some kind of king with the way he was seated; with his hands on the large arm rests on either side and his legs crossed as he sat straight up with an imperious look on his face.

What the keck this place, why grandma tsunade sent me this weird place all things tipical,naruto where I lived I don't know this place let try this way.

Fortunately for Naruto he was not only much bigger then most, especially people living in Japan, but also very powerful physical, he did not do anything more then move back a step. He shook his head, silently berating himself for not watching where he was going, then looked down to see who he had accidentally knocked over.

It was a young man with black hair and eyes who had been mumbling about 'failing twice' and 'entrance exams' or some such nonsense.

"Sorry about that," the blond said as he held his hand out to the kid. The other guy rubbed his backside before looking up. The blond blinked when he got a good look at the kids face – it was the kind of nondescript 'I've got nothing going for me in my life' face that some of the younger generation seemed to posses now a days – before breaking into a sheepish smile. "You ok?"

"It's alright I wasn't looking either. My name's Minato." The boy said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "Is something wrong?"

"No it's just my father's name was Minato. He died a long time ago." Naruto responded.

"I'm sorry. So where are you headed?"

I only come here because university result was declared in this city. "Actually I've been just looking around. This is my first time seeing the city .

"Well I'm about to head to the subway if you want to walk with me."

Naruto thanked him as the two walked down the stairs of the subway. Minato talked about a school. Naruto responded by explaining his time in the academy which he hated. Naruto left out what the academy was. So Minato simply thought it was a school like his and Naruto didn't do well in.

"I suppose we'll just say we should both be more careful," the Naruto replied with a good natured chuckle. "Anyways, good luck on your next entrance exams."

"What! How did you know about my entrance exams!" asked the kid in surprise.

The Naruto sweat dropped. "You were just talking out loud about failing your entrance exams twice before I ran into you."

Oh..." the black haired kid looked embarrassed, Naruto figured it was about asking such an obvious question or somewhere along those lines. It wasn't like he cared though, and so he put the thought out of his mind.

**LILLTE INTRODUCTION ON MINATO **

My name is Minato Sahashi, and I now a second year Rounin student looking to be accepted into Shinto University. Currently I wear a white t shirt and a pair of jeans along with a pair of white sneakers. I have a backpack on my back with books and other school supplies in it, but right now I hardly have the motivation to use them.

Stepping off the train at my stop, I start walking back toward my apartment.

**STORY CONTINUE**

As the two continued to talk they heard someone yell from behind them. Turning around they were both stunned to see a girl flying toward them.

"AH! Get out of the way please!"

Both looking up the blond had just enough time to see that the girl falling before them was brunette and had extremely large breasts before she smashed into kid stomach with enough force to send him crashing into the ground and creating a decently sized his leg was covered naruto end result trio fall on back sides.

"Ugh... what the... fuck...?" kid blinked as he saw a tight, toned and shapely ass clad in white panties.

she just groaned.

Naruto angreed that girl who was falling in to when he seen her cute face his anger was gone in couple of second. "what a cute girl."he through.

Minato move his own body back ,the girl look at Minato .Minato eye wide when he look her face.

"What a cute girl"Minato same thoughts that Naruto was think about that girl.

Minato assumed she was simply injured – asked, "hey, are you alright?"

"I m all right Thank you sir you must have caught me." The girl said to Minato.

No,we both catch you .Minato said frankly and his hand pointed on NarutoSo The Girl can see him.

The girl can see Naruto who standing besides Minato.

The girl stand up on his feet and moving her head toward Naruto and said,thank you both of you to catch me.

Naruto smiled and said," it's our pleasure."

Naruto and Masubi sensed . Naruto sensing something was coming grabbed Minato by the shirtwhile girl are jump and move to landed besides Naruto. Naruto grab Minato shirt shifting him backside away from the explosion. When the dust settled Naruto saw identical twins standing on a tower looking down on all three of them.

"There's no use running. Now come on and fight us!" One of the twins yelled.

"I can't fight yet"Girl said to the two girl.

If you don't want to fight to one of the girl said to that girl her hand was glowing in purple light.

Naruto and Minato eye was wide when he seen the girl kind of power.

Seeing they were talking to the girl with him Naruto stood with the girl walking beside him, "Two on one isn't fair. So I think I'll even up the odds."

"Sir I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt trying to help me." The girl said only to have Naruto smile back at her. "Don't worry about me I can take care of myself."

"Oh I will help you too Minato" said to Naruto" no Minato this is not a game I know you want to protect this girl am I right ?"

Minato nobbed ."so stay with her I can take this girls".

"Sir I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want you to get hurt trying to help me." Girl said again.

Don't worry about me I can take care myself Naruto said with smile to the girl.

The girl apparently didn't believe Naruto because she grabbed him and Minato by the hands as she took off in the other direction. Naruto allowed the girl to drag him around impressed by her speed. However, when he noticed they weren't be chased he put his feet on the ground jerking the girl to a Minato was flying on the air he will never experience such things.

"Damn it she run away" Hikari said.

"What kind of fight she could put on without his owner "the dark grey hair man said.

Both girls are blink and turn her head towards the man who was standing behind them.

That Grey hair man was wear black colour suit and and black pant .his face was black mask coverd his mouth.

"Himaru" both girl said."you again ? you always getting in the way in our work."

"If you are wingingless to chase her then I'll be your opponent"Himaru said. His right hand was glowing burning fire.

Hikari and girl was freeze when they seen the man hand's burning were sence that he was more powerful then anyother man.

Hikari was angree that man because he always came her smarl was come out hikari body she started to attack her.

Before she start the fight the girl grabbed her hand and said hikari its dangerous .we have retreat now.

Hikari sigh and said we have retreat hibiki

both started to run opposite to the 'll come back again Himaru just wait. Hikari shouted.

Wait Hiakri ,hibiki said behind her.

They were gone some his hand fire was gone look towards road were the girl was run.

That sekirei.. I hoped its owner soon himaru said and gone that place were he was standing.

**IN MASUBI**

"We should be safe here. Are you two alright? I'm sorry for getting the two of you involved like this." The girl said while Minato coughed up a storm.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto answered.

"Now that I think about it I could have just run away myself. Why do you think I took your hand thoughtlessly?

"Maybe because I caught you and saved your life."

"Oh I haven't introduced myself. They call me Musubi."

"I'm Minato Sahashi."

I'm Uzumaki Naruto.

'_I wonder why those girls were chasing Musubi._" Naruto through and look at Masubi.

Baa chan was right some thing was happening in this city I want to investigate and report to her before she angree at me .she more scrarier then Sakua chan. Naruto through.

Minato only to catch said girl as she fainted.

"Is she alright ?" minato asked.

I think she used all the power of running those two girls that chess after him, she may be exhausted. So don't would wake up some time said.

"Ok let my home I think we could safe there for some time". Minato said.

Naruto hearing her stomach growling lifted Musubi up bridal style. Minato then told Naruto to follow him back to where he was staying. Naruto and Minato exchange there information the way were Minato living.

**MINATO APARATMENT**

Minato reached his apartment then he open the and Minato enter his apartment Naruto pick down Masubi in Minato's Naruto look arounds its looks like 1 bhk room.

"so you are living this place".Naruto asked.

"Yeah I had my budget so I can preferred this apartment"Minato replied.

Some couple of time Masubi wake look around she was in a aprtment. She was laying in a futon.

"Well you wake up finally I'm glad you are alright"Minato Naruto was making some rools in Minato's kichen.

As if in answer to his words Musubi's stomach rumbled, that is, if having what sounded like a roaring dinosaur shake the room they were in could truly be considered a mere rumble.

The moment Minato got into the kitchen he grabbed some rolls off the table. He then lightly smacked Musubi on the side of the face waking her up. The girl quickly took the rolls from Minato wolfing them down before turning to Naruto who gave her his own sandwiches.

Musubi's eyes grew really large as a puppy dog like look came to her face. It was quite easily the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

You both are truly my life savor and now this …. Masubi said with his large puppy eye.

Minato waving his hand and said" its ok just eat what you want".Minato he asked Masubi and Naruto were they are living ?

Both look each other and said.

So where are you living? Minato asked again.

Well…

Actually…

'You both don't have place for return to ?' Minato shouted.

Well you don't bother …. Can you stay me here? Masubi asked.

Can you please stay me here today ,so tomorrow I can find new place for living ? Naruto asked.

Minato look both them and said. I guess that fine

Thank goodness both Naruto and Masubi said.

Minato look at them and thing Mom I get new friends in this one is strange cute girl name Masubi and one good looking guy that Naruto Uzumaki.

I don't know what happen next but I feels so strange feeling about these girl. I wonder whats happen in my through.

when Minato look at Naruto" I really thing that Yukari fall in love this man" Minato through.

"You truly are my savior Minato san helping me and now this." Musubi said with tears in her eyes as Minato waved her off. "Don't worry about it I'm just happy I could help."

While Naruto goes to the kichen making some dinner tonight.

"what happen this why she react this?"Minato throughs.

"Minato I wish someone like you could be my Ashikabi-sama." Musubi said thoughtfully.

'_Ashikabi that's a weird word I wonder what it's about?_'

"I've been looking for one someone precious whom I've never met before. Each of us we're born after our Ashikabi to guide him to the ascension."

As Musubi said this she moved closer to Minato. Musubi was so close she would be on his lap had he been sitting down. "I hope you find that person Musubi. Someone helped me a great deal in life.

Musubi stared at Minato amazed. What he'd said had to be one of the most inspiring things she'd ever heard. It was that moment when she looked at Minato her body began to become hot. Unable to control herself she fell onto Minato's chest looking up at him.

Without warning Musubi jumped into Minatos arms knocking them both to the floor. With the ninja lying on top of the girl, both staring into each other's eyes. Musubi placed her hand on Minato's chest allowing her to feel his muscles through his shirt. Minato on the other hand had the left side of Musubi's face in the palm of his Masubi's lips meets Minato's eye widened when he sees the Naruto making dinner he sensed some energy come from moved backward sees that Masubi kissing Minato.

Is that powerful chakra coming from that girl whose this girl ? Naruto his mind many question has ran in his mind.

Musubi began glowing a light purple, the chakra forming around her in prism like rays of light. A symbol appeared on her back and began to project itself outwards in a physical manifestation of energy. The symbol was of a bird with a yin and yang circle under it and two tomoes on either side, making that four total. With the the yin and yang crest they formed a U with the tomoes under the bird. From the projected symbol ten wings spread out from her back, brilliant rays of light that shone in the darkness of the alley.

What that light ? Naruto through.

The light soon began to fade, the wings disappeared, the symbol made from energy vanished the brown haired girl who broke the kiss just as Minato started to get into it.

"I've found you my Ashikabi-sama." Musubi said as she threw her arms around Minato's neck. "Wait a second I remember you saying something about this earlier."

"She found her askikabi was Minato"Naruto throughs.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! An electronic beeping noise rises out of his right hip pocket. He nearly jumps at the noise, and he reaches into his pocket and withdraws his cellular phone. He looks at the front display, and not recognizing the number, he flips it open and puts the phone to his ear. On the screen, I can see the corner of a face, and a familiar man's voice blares from the speaker.

"Ah, Sahashi Minato-san!" Minaka's voice booms from the speaker.

Minato reflexively pulls the phone from his ear, and looks at the screen, seeing the white haired man's face on the screen. I can't help scowl at the face on the screen while Minaka smiles a beaming smile.

"So, you managed to get a Sekirei partner…" Minaka begins.

"Uh, just who are you?" Minato asks the face on the phone.

Minaka shakes his head in disgust.

"You don't know who I am? You really should watch the news more often, Minato Sahashi-san."

"He's Minaka Hiroto, president of MBI and the one behind the Sekirei Plan." I explain, distaste in my voice when I say the president's name.

"Professor is that you?" Musubi asked.

"Oh number 88 Musubi. Are you doing well?" The Professor asked.

"Musubi you know this guy? What does he mean by number 88?" Minato asked. "Yes he's our professor and CEO. 88 is my Sekirei number."

"You must be Uzumaki Naruto"Minaka said to blinked and nobbed.

"Listen Naruto Uzumaki since you don't have sekirei means you must have eliminated by MBI forces'Minaka said

'You cant eliminate Naruto san he also protect my life. Please give a chance to slove this problem"Masubi tod to Minaka..

"ok if my honorable sekirei insist so then I was given you to 1 week to find sekirei just like Masubi if you don't find I will sent you M.B.I FORCES TO ELIMINATED YOU GOT IT"Minaka explained.

"Ok take care Masubi"

"By professor "

Naruto was confused were M.B.I,ashikabi,sekirei and etc .

WHAT THE HELL THIS THINGS Naruto shouted.

Sorry Naruto san but you also help me with those lighting sekirei and you are Minato friend so you are my friend too.

"Yes Naruto Masubi chan right we are friends now and friends also protect each other" Minato said.

Naruto reminds what Jiraya sensei said,"the person who care about you and take care of about things that not harm you and protect you those persons were called true friends.

Naruto got it that jiraya sensei look both of them then closed his eyes ,take a deep breath then again look them again.

Ok thank you Masubi chan for saved me and Minato thank you for remind me those things was important to joyfuuly said to both of them.

You are welcome Minato said .Mee too Masubi said with jumping on the floor.

"So Naruto san can you find a sekirei in the week" Masubi asked.

"Well I had one week so I can find sekirei" Naruto said

"I exciting when you find your sekirei Naruto san "

"Ok but stop calling me Naruto san It kinda odd you know but you called me Naruto or Naruto kun I like that Naruto said to Masubi.

She giggle Minato small laugh and then said,"ok Naruto kun its ok .

That better Naruto said with rise his head .

Things are complicated how to explained grandma tsunade when i going to this sekirei things. Kami help me Why do I think that this will become a very weird situation...?" Naruto through.

**Story to be continued …. **

**I hope you like it…..**


	2. Naruto become ashikabi

Narutoand Musubi were rest in Minato apartment .Minato was wake up in the morning. he turned his head sees that Narutowas sleep on his left yawned then Minato moved His hand moved to left side and landed some soft and was see that his hand landed on Musubi's chest. Minato was blushed and hurried moved his hands before Musubi. Musubi's wake up after Minato.

"Ohh good morning Minato sama"Musubi said with rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning" Minato still wear only Minato's shirt that caused he seen Musubi breast openly.

Suddenly Narutowake up said "good morning"

Narutoseen that musubi grabbed minato head and buried her breast minato face flushed in the red colour "_Hmm he never got this experience like before_"Narutothrough.

"Thank you for pajama's you even gave me for own blanket "Musubi took out his pajama's was wear. Narutoand Minato face flushed up in red and started blood coming from his noses. They never ever seen women changed their cloth in front of them.

Musubi look at the Minato and slowly turning towards him with her b size breast heavily shown .

Minato sama….

"Musubi chan and Minato please change the your cloth if you both have done then call me , okay" Narutoget up running towards the door.

"Naruto..please wait for me ...Musubi you change first then called me okay" Minato said Minato get up ran after Naruto.

Musubi was confused why she can't change the cloth in the front off ashikabi and his friend .

Narutoand Minato were relief that they were outside of Minato apartment if they even stay any longer they were heavy blood loss because off Musubi sexy looks.

"Minato who is that man" Narutopointed to man who suddenly standing next to him.

"Ohh he is my landlord , this is Naruto",he is stay here for a day" Minato said.

'That dosen't matter Minato san if he stayed here but…"his landlord said in cold tone "this room only for single,if you bring women here.. I would force to leave you with your friends"then he leaved.

Minato look at Narutoand explained his rules to him." ohhh so we have to be careful …he can't find out Musubi okay"Narutoasked and Minato nobbed.

"Narutokun,Minato sama" Musubi said with worried face wearing her boys turned see that she was fully dressed."ohh so you finally dressed uh "Minato said with small laugh.

"I'm sorry I have a no sence how to live normally" Musubi said with a saddist tone.

Narutolook Musubi face was sadden he can't see any girl sad in front off him "its fine Musubi chan ,no its actually made him happy right Minato"

Right Minato blinked "the things before…Naruto"

"I'm just kidding"

Narutolook that Musubi face turn into joyful and she said to Minato "thank goodness "

"Just don't do any other place Musubi chan "Minato asked.

"Yes I won't do in front of anyone but Minato sama and…." Cut off by Naruto."look Musubi chan I don't know what is ashikabi like thing … you only belive your ashikabi right" Narutosaid and Musubi nobbed. "Then you only do this thing in the front Minato not in front off me okay "

"Ahh Naruto" Minato paled he couldn't handle naked Musubi in front his were Musubi confused what happened with them.

"Hey Musubi chan?Minato asked.

"Yes" Musubi replied.

"Ashikabi why did you chose me?you can choose Naruto?"Minato asked.

Narutoblinked and said' what she choose you and you don't satisfied?'

"That not I mean I like her but just wonder why ?"Minato asked.

Musubi picked up Minato bed sheet put them into Minato's cupboards then she said" I don' know detail …we are able to power through genes off our ashikabi , you were pull into …" then Musubi grabbed Minato faced pull into a kiss …then winged flow behind her body responds like this Musubi said.

"Umm Musubi chan …"Narutosaid.

"Yes Narutokun "Musubi said.

"Your explanation I heard I think you have feeling for Minato or you were fallen in love with him,whenever a person fallen in love,when the person is very closed to you your body feeling warmed and certain type of joy you felt""Narutoexplained.

"But that means I fall in love with Minato sama" Musubi asked.

"I think so" Narutosaid.

Minato blushed and Musubi jumping up and down then hugged and said"Minato sama"

"Yes" Minato said

"I'm hungry" Musubi said with a puppy dog eye .

Minato as well as Narutosighed and Minato said "yes I understand."

After several minutes Narutoand Minato were restaurant Musubi eat 20 bowls Minato look into his wallet was empty bcoz he paid all the bill dishes were eaten by Musubi.

"Not bad ha ha ha …" Minato said nervously.

"Thank you for the meal " Musubi said happily.

"Minato sama I'll prepare dinner for a tonight "Musubi said.

"Then should we stop by the supermarket there aren't any ingredient in the house" Minato said.

"Sorry Musubi chan you go ahead I want to stop by the bank okay "Minato said.

"Narutokun can you stay with Minato sama I don't want he caught in any troble" Musubi said.

"Musubi chan" Narutolaughed and said" I take care of him okay"Narutosaid .Musubi smiled and gone to the supermarket.

"Do I have a enough money ' Minato through.

"Minato hey Minato 'Narutowaved his hand in the face .Minato came out his through and said "what"

"Your phone …."

"Ohhh thanks" he pick up his phone before he get near his ear "**ahahahaha onii chan I heared you failed into get in this year too…**"

"Are you yukari?what all of sudden ?"Minato said.

"**You turned into prevent after moving to the capital yukari**" said loud that Narutocould heard .

"No its not like that "Minato said and sighed "_I think younger sister is worthless_ "

"Hum… what did you said .."yukari asked .

"No its nothing "Minato said.

"Yukari can you brough some cloth okay I have hurried bye" then Minato shut the phone.

Narutocould not help but laughed at him at Minato reaction.

Narutoand Minato walking through the road Minato were seen that two girl was selling small ballons to the girls none of other lighting sekireis.

Humm Hikari turn around his eyes were contact Minato's and Narutoface.

"That guy and his friend with conceited sekirei"Hikari said in angree tone.

"Hey Minato's this ladies were we met yesterday right"Narutosaid to Minato when he look at him his face were stunned."crap if she attack Minato I have to protect him… thank god Musubi's was not here "Narutothrough.

"Minato sama" Musubi shouted.

Naruto,Minato and lighting sekirei's blinked look there were the sounded cam from.

"I didn't asked you what do you want to eat" Musubi said with running towards them.

"No stop" Minato shouted.

"Run away… Musubi chan" Narutosaid.

Huh.. she stop though why his master stopping her.

"In the small world ,you look pitiful as…. well both lighting sekirei Hikari left hand and Hibiki right hand grab each other small purple thunder appeared each thunder sekirei other hand.

Musubi grasped she stoped that place."you are…"

"Too late" Hikari thrown thunder towards Musubi before thunder could touch closed closed her eyes and waiting for attack but she could not feel any hurt but she felt like someone grabbed her in hug and fallen in ground.. she opened his eyes she could sees Narutoface. Her eyes shocked that Narutoput his own life in danger to protect her.

Musubi get up and sat near Naruto" Narutokun are you alright" Musubi asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm alright Naruto" said he stand on his feet and Musubi stand with him.

"Naruto,Musubi chan are you okay?" Minato asked and both nobbed.

Then Minato stand in the front of them that were Musubi and Narutoshocked"I won't let you hurt my friends "that speech Narutoand Musubi smiled.

"Why did you put your life in danger for that sekirei?"i Hikari asked

"Because she is my sekirei…"Minato said. Hikari blinked "that mean you are his…."

"Ashikabi" Minato said. He put some confident and said to the lighting sekirei.

"So you kid why did you protect her she is not your sekirei" Hikari demanded from and Musubi look at him waiting his answer why did he do that.

Narutosmiled and said "she and his ashikabi mean Minato were my friends , Both are they are important for me "Musubi and Minato smiled at him.

"Okay" Hikari grab Minato collared and said but it press me off ,"I've no business winged one but I have doubt that you lied us lets wathed" Hikari angreed face Narutoreminds Sakura when he do stupid thing he angree with him.

Hikari smirked her right hand pointed towards Musubi. she thrown thunder attack again Musubi but this time Narutowas too late that thunder crashed Musubi.

"Ahhhhhh hh" Musubi thunder strike on Musubi.

"Musubi chan" Narutoand Minato both shouted same time.

Musubi was alright but his upper part torn out and that shown her b size and Hibiki seen that sekirei mark on her neck.

Musubi get up stand on his feet and her right hand covered her frowned and said"please let go off Minato sama you have no business with him"

Narutoknow situation was getting worse and but Narutomind came up with Hikari could do. Narutosaid "sorry Hikari chan you should leaved Minato alone if you killed Minato then your job what you were doing was loose ,you don't have any job"

"Hikari san he's right if you kill him we loose our job "Hibiki said.

Hikari blinked "that he was right if I kill him we loose our job and we don't money for food supply"Hikari secondly she blushed that he added his name suffix with chan.

Hikari let go Minato on his grib and they walk away from get up run towads Musubi.

"Musubi chan are you alright ?" Minato asked he take off his jacket and covered her neck part.

"Yeah I'm okay Minato sama" Musubi said with joyful his master was alright but short worried about Narutothat he was a part of this game but he don't get sekirei to fight for his ashikabi.

Narutosees that Musubi face was depressed "what happen Musubi chan" Narutojerk up and said" nothing"

"Okay Minato take Musubi chan to home.. I'll came tonight" Narutosaid.

But where are you going ? Minato asked to blonde boy.

Narutogave a foxy grin to Minato said "I'll find the sekirei for me that I could help you."'crap if I went to my village without any investigation what happen in this city ,baa chan probabily kill me" Narutothough he scared when tsunade gets angry.

"Okay so we meet you tonight" Minato said and he take Musubi started to leave."don't be late Narutokun "Musubi said,.

"yeah I don't late Musubi chan"NarutoMinato and Musubi leaved this place.

Narutowas enter to park he sees that many children was playing small games .he reminds that his childhood not very good he played only shikamaru and chougi was nice with was walking straight path he was look arounds… he sees that a white women sat on bench she was completely neck but she only wear white coat which covered his uppered walked her walk towards the women when he reach to sees that women was half neck, grey hair,same skin and same size breast as Musubi,but intersting part that is that his sekirei mark her forhead.

Narutotake a deep breath and said "Hey," he said in a soft voice. "Are you ok? Do you want me to take escort you home?"

"I have no home..." she said in a voice that was so broken. "Because I am... broken... I'm... a failure..."

Narutolooka at her though that he was his past childhood,he think him self that he was failure but he found iruka was encourage him to not give up,that why he practice daily then he became a genin.

Narutosit besides women and said" why you think such that way… I don't think you are weak"

Women jerk up and look at Naruto"you don't know what happen to me in my life and if you tried to winged me then you waste your time"Akistu said in cold tone.

Narutolook at her eyes hurt and pain "So tell me what happen to you and why you think you are broken sekirei"Narutosaid.

Women came again depressed mode My name is Akistu. I am an alien and I live on a spaceship. The ship isn't in space though; it crashed here on earth hundreds or thousands of years ago. Physically I look like a twelve year old but I may be older that recorded human history. Most of my existence was spent in suspended animation. The ship crashed into the ocean and remained there for an untold number of years until the island of Kamikura rose up out of the sea. It was then discovered by our current owner; Hiroto Minaka.

Narutofinally founded that how the sekirei this things were born and Akistu continued his story.

I've met him a few times. A very strange and excitable man. He has boundless energy and even more boundless imagination. I don't think Takehito likes him very much. Minaka is the one who gave my race the name, 'Sekirei.' It's not our real name of course, but since no one knows what we're really called it's as good a name as any other. Somewhere out in space is the world my people come from. The world where this ship was constructed and launched from and from which my parents conceived me. But where among all stars this world might be, the reason why they sent a spaceship with 108 life forms to Earth, or whether or not my race even still exists out there, none of this is known.

I don't suppose any of it really matters. Wherever it was I and this ship came from Earth is the only world I will ever know. I only hope that someday I get to know more of it that just this barren rock.

When I was fifteen I finally left Kamikura Island. They put me on a M.B.I. helicopter and flew me all the way to Tokyo. In M.B.I. Tower I was given a luxurious apartment with a view overlooking the whole city.

But I wasn't allowed to leave the building.

Small flash back with Akistu

"_Will I have an ashikabi someday?"_

_"An ashikabi?" Takehito looks uncomfortable._

_I have a sekirei crest on my forehead. I was, 'winged' through an injection that contained various strands of DNA. I am a winged sekirei without an ashikabi. Thanks to my experience Takehito says he will be able to perfect the winging system for the others. When the Sekirei Plan goes into effect each of them will be able to make a special connection to one particular human, their ashikabi._

_But what about me?_

_"I want to know if I can have an ashikabi," Akistu say._

_"I'm sorry," Takehito answers. "Each sekirei can be winged only once. So no, I'm afraid you won't be able to."_

_Hearing him confirm that makes me very unhappy. It's just one more thing that has been taken from me. "I see," I answer him like always, revealing nothing of what I feel._

_Takehito looks very sad._

flashback end

I taken into lab to make experiment on meand that they founded that "Each sekirei can be winged only once. But he said the tears came down from Akistu eyes and carefully listen Akistu next words.

"I never found my ashikabi'Akistu shouted single tear coming from her eye. Narutofroze at her speech he clench his fist ragged came his mind when he heared Akistu story.

"I don't care about the any power and this stupid sekirei plan … I All I want is an ashikabi who cares about me."Akistu cried.

Narutoeyes was widened what he heard this broken sekirei's just want ashikabi who care herself he about reminds he's own situation he tried to work hard that the people recongnised him after the pain's fight people finally able to understand him. .

Narutocouldn't take it anymore he grabbed Akistu turned Narutoand he turned Akistu Shocked what blonde doing "what are you doing get off..but it was interrupt by Naruto"don't believe them…"Akistu eyes widened what Narutowas saying."What"Akistu replied.

Narutobroke the hugged look into Akistu eyes " I said don't believed them what they done tons of experiment on you .. I don't know very much about you but I understand you louniness " Narut look up the sky and though about the person came in his mind " but I tell you one thing that you would find ashikabi if you believe the results what M.B.I told to you was worthless "Akistu again widened she never heard those word other than continue " The fact is that if you've faith yourself then I definitely tell you that you well get your ashikabi"Narutogave her foxy grined "Akistu eyes widened her depression was gone suddenly his heart bits pumping more then normal level.

What other sekirei and that baka Minaka things about you they were wrong" Akistu heart bumping again increases and she feels new feeling coming inside her hearts." _ If I force her to being my sekirei then I nothing but same as Sasuke who used other people"_

I believe that you also find better ashikabi that who care about you and you were not at akistu "when I look at you ,you were good looking ,beautiful,strong and sexy girl I ever seen"this comment Akistu blushed lightly no one say this thing about her.

"I believe you find better ashikabi then any other men In this world."Narutosaid give him a foxy grin." Just believed yourself"

Akistu smiled at gave him hugged to Narutoand said "thank you"but she was confused his new feeling came about this men "_what is this feeling and why my heart so pumping when he closed oh no that mean…_Akistu broke the hugged look at him.

"Sorry for you telling me about your bad things that you suffer , I hope you forgive me "Narutosaid. He gave her foxy grin that made her blushed again and said 'its okay I feel better when I tell you about my li…"

"Ohh sorry I have to go Akistu…. I hope you can find your ashikabi who care about you …and don't be depressed when you smiled you look so beautiful bye "Narutosaid then Akistu stunned when Narutostart to leaving.

Akistu feel that the pain again came from her heart. she dosen't want he leaved her alone " _why I feel bad when he was leaving..wait he stay I felt joy from my bottom of my heart_"she look back Narutosmiled " _I once to try it if he is my…"_

When Narutostarted to leaved Akistu suddenly grab his hand and push him to herself and pull into a kiss. Akistu lips pressed against Narutolips and the blonds mind short up. blinked that he was kissed. 'Akistu' body feel that new emotion and power coming from this men and her heart pumping so fast and felt new energy flow all over her body . He was shocked what he sees her sekirei mark her for head was disappeared and reappeared behind her baked. And her sekirei mark was glowing in light blue clour. When the kiss separated away slowly slowly.

"Akistu look your sekirei mark on your forehead was gone and came behind your backed"Narutosaid.

Akistu shocked she touched her forhead, she couldn't believe that her sekirei mark gone and touch back side and she eyes widened feels that sekirei mark was his neck.

That means….

"Yeah you are my sekirei and I'm your ashikabi"Narutosaid with joy and then pull into hug Akistu." _That means she loves me. She told me everything her past sincerely. I should told her about my life and secret. I don't want burden on her."_

The joyful tears came from Akistu eyes"thank you for being my ashikabi sama"

Narutopull away Akistu from the hug and said "please call me Narutokun ashikabi sama is so weird".

Akistu giggled " Okay Naruto kun" Akistu said.'I came with you any where my Naruto kun"

"No you can't came with me"Narutosaid.

Akistu heart ripped in to two part when she heard that statement.

"Why Narutokun why I can't came with you Akistu came closed to Narutoand reveal her B size breast that Narutocould sees easily".

Naruto could sees her breast but he also look into her eye that tears came from her eyes and said "huh no I don't that mean what you think, I said you can't came with in your current outfit because ….Narutolook away said "you are naked."

Akistu confused that her why his own ashikabi couldn't watch his owned sekirei in naked"but you can watch me in naked Narutokun and I'm finally your Narutokun if any other man could see me I kick his ass"she explained.

Naruto look at her and smiled she same cute and sexy as same as Musubi.

"Okay first lets some buy cloth for you that you should wear then we can go home okay"Narutosaid.

"Okay Naruto kun Akistu" said with smiled.

"Akistu chan there is important secret regarding my life"Narutosaid.

"about your girlfriend?"akstu asked. Narutolook at Akistu "no no not about girlfirnds"

"so what is that secret Naruto kun"Akistu replied.

"Akistu your my sekirei now so I want to tell you everything about me but not here I tell you everything but…"Akistu look at Naruto eyes the fear in his eyes.. "I tell you when we home okay.."

"hai Narutokun…"

But first I must do something Narutosaid he leaned forwards slowly slowly towards blushed when he closed to closed his eyes and kiss Akistu eyes widened then closed his eyes and return kissing opened his eyes and sees that his sekirei mark glow they goes away from each other.

"Why did you do this Narutokun" Akistu asked.

"Hummm this is my feelings towards to you Akistu chan" Narutosaid."_But why do I feel I know her_. He look at akistu blushing face and _I really want to kiss her but why I felt I got lost person I never ever seen her in my life._

Akistu blushed he calling her name with chan suffix."okay lets go Akistu chan to buy you new cloth" Naruto grab Akistu hand and goes to the shopping.

Where Minato and Musubi apartment

Minato was complaining Yukari on his cellphone"Blue sailor uniform you were misunderstanding me,I just want a normal cloth"he was complaining bcoz Musubi wear Minato white shirt and brown chest reveal very big ubnder the any shirt that Musubi wear his breast will shown very bigger an bigger.

…. But its make me feel little good Minato's minds coming Musubi breast sized and that imagination he passed out.

"MINATO SAMA" she shouted run towards him and pick up him.


	3. Suddenly visitors

Musubi was taking a shower while Minato is waiting for Musubi when she finish her minds crazy poses appearing Musubi's naked part' breathing heavily with that crazy poses."damn I behave like Yukari, I wonder whats Naruto doing now ,he find his sekirei "many question came from Minato's mind.

His ideas where cut off as Musubi came out the shower butt naked with water dripping off her, all of which was a stimulating image for Minato as she called to him "Minato-sama out of shampoo" she said walking out before slipping due to the water.

Minato's caught her but felt the sensation of her breasts against his body as he was in a tight black shirt and jeans "I'm sorry" said Musubi "Don't be you just fell" said Minato enjoying the feel of her body. "So… in this case…" she muttered covering her breasts in a couple if ways trying to act embarrassed before hitting her head looking frustrated. "Ooh common sense is hard" she said making Minato think she really was cute if a bit ditzy "Musubi-chan the shampoo is next to the washing machine ok" he said pointing as she nodded "Ok" heading to collect it.

"What happen if Naruto in my place"Minato through."he will nothing more can do what I did just right now"Minato sighed.

"Mr. Minato you have a package" said the voice behind the door which he opened taking the package with the label MBI on its delivery note.

"Wonder what they're sending me?" he muttered while outside a familiar face had arrived "Hmm onii-chan you were living at a place like this" said the voice of Yukari as the MBI van drove away "Then, shall I see what he's up to?" she muttered to herself.

Back inside it turned out the package was a replacement outfit for Musubi who gave a twirl in it "This is the best after all" she said happily as Minato shook his head '_They couldn't send normal clothes could they?_' he questioned the strange man that was no doubt responsible.

"I'm surprised, I thought you would be living alone, all dirty" she said rosy cheeked as Minato felt another headache coming " "Hello Yukari" he greeted with a small wave "Why are you here?" he asked sounding bored making her pout "What do you mean by that? You as bad as ever, how can you treat you little sister who came all the way here from the country side?" she asked as he answered deadpanned "Because you always cause me a headache from all your antics and that you have a more perverted mind than most men" she puffed her cheeks out throwing her bag which he dodged.

"Shut it, and I actually got accepted into a college here. This time I had a good reason to come to the capital, I didn't want to say this to a repeater" she said and that anime tears coming from his eyes bcoz she tease him.

"And you didn't call me to tell me this because…" she gave a nervous smile rubbing the back of her head "I was gonna tell you over the phone last time but…" she then noticed Musubi behind Minato.

"Hey who's that? Is that the girl you wanted clothes for? Are you living with her?" she asked glaring at her brother who was about to lie but Musubi answered first. "I'm Minato-sama's se…" her mouth was covered by Minato before she could reveal the truth "Musubi-chan we need to keep your real identity a secret of the MBI will come after us okay" she nodded thinking this had something to do with common sense again.

Yukari at the side smirked "Um, you wanna stop sticking to her? It's not even noon yet" she said trying to get him

Suddenly Minato's cellphone ringed he picked the phone that other friend talking about result what the Minato was failed.

Onichan Yukari said.

Huh Minato said turning his head towards Yukari which she calling him.

Is here any other person living here ?yukari Asked.

Before Minato could answer Musubi said,"yes here one person staying."

Who Yukari asked getting interest."Uzumaki Naruto"

What his things that you interesting in him Yukari asked his preventness as same jiraya interst in women.

What do you mean ? Musubi asked in you his girl friend ?

No I'm Minato sama girlfriend Musubi said directly to yukari face .yukari eyes widened she look at Minato was blushing brightly.

Onii chan…..yukari said with evil were sees his sister habits before she could said he changed the you want know about Naruto guy? Minato asked yukari smiled disappeared and again curious on her seen Minato could relief.

Onii chan can you tell me who is Naruto and what type he are ? yukari asked his brother she was getting more information about this guy from his oniichan.

Well you could say Naruto is very is first I ever found in this city but he is stranger but ican trust him as friendMinato said he was not here me and Musubi was not not alive yukari Minato continue he is very friendly for me and Musubi nobbed for Minato's statement.

Wow onii chan he is stranger but you says like he is your childhood friend yukari said to his brother .

"But I want to met him how he looks like" she said.

"Yukari, can you help Musubi-chan here get some regular clothes since she doesn't have a lot at the moment?" he asked as she smiled.

"Sure plus it gives me the chance to get to know Musubi-chan here" she did indeed want to know about the girl and what she'd been doing with her brother. "Eh are you not coming with us Minato-sama?" asked Musubi not really wanting to go without him before she then felt arms snake round her and two hands fondle her breasts. "Musubi-chan, there are stores where only girls can enter you know?" she said looking to Minato to see a reaction but he had a blank face before holding a small sign saying pervert making her puff out her cheeks again, she hated that sign which he always pulled out of nowhere.

But then checked the size of the breasts in her hands "Ohh… F? G? Is it's above F then we gotta find a specialty store" she said continuing her fondling. "When you quite finished…" he said rubbing his head as his sister always seemed to be interested in girls with large chests and seemed to be drawn to fondle them.

Once outside Minato waved goodbye to Yukari and Musubi for now "Take good care of her… Musubi-chan" he said making Yukari pout since he was intentionally doing that "But both of you be careful okay" he said as they nodded and walked off while he went in the opposite direction need to go for a walk himself. "I really dislike it when he treats me like a kid baka onii-san" said a red faced Yukari.

"I think Minato-sama is a gentle person" Musubi voiced opinion on the subject as Yukari shrugged "Well besides that he had no good points" she replied not always seeing the gentle side of her brother. It's amazing… the person regulating me told me this; strength and will won't be here without gentleness. To be gentle is the hardest thing; I really like that about Minato-sama" she said with a bright smile to Yukari.

Yukari herself felt a little red remembering the gentle smile on Naruto's face when they were first introduced "Yeah… well… actually I also like that too" she said before sighing "Ah but besides that, he's just a bum" Musubi smiled as her Ashikabi had such a caring sister.

Ah I'm so envious, I'd like a boyfriend also" she said a little jealous of how close Naruto and Musubi seemed. "Then there are a few male Sekirei" said Musubi thoughtlessly "Seki…?" Yukari was slightly curious to the slip of the tongue before Musubi corrected herself No nothing? Ah that's tight this came with the clothes…use this for shopping" she said pulling out a card with 'MBI Member Card' written on it.

Yukari took it from her and looked at it with interest "Members card? It's a convenient finger print recognition card. This is great It's like an MBI VIP card, there's no limit…" she said this neither really noticed the dark haired woman walking past them. What kind of person are you Musubi?" asked Yukari wondering what kind of girl her brother was living with "Seki… no… I mean I'm just a simple boxing girl" she corrected herself as the woman stopped for a moment to inspect Musubi.

"That child… is she a winged Sekirei?" she wondered before sighing a little putting her sunglasses back on which she had taken off for a moment. What ever, it has nothing to do with me, something like Sekirei plan…" as she walked away o her back you would find a familiar mark that Musubi also had. Musubi herself felt the presence of another Sekirei for a moment before Yukari called her so they could get to shopping for her.

Xxxxxx

Achooo Naruto sneezed.

Naruto kun are you alright ?Akistu asked.(Akistu outfit same as in sekirei anime.)

No I'm alright I think someone talking behind me Naruto said.

Is really true Naruto kun ? Akistu asked and Naruto nobbed.

Hey Naruto Minato shouted.

Naruto and Akistu turned his head behind were Minato running towards them.

Oh yeah Minato what happen is anything wrong ?Naruto asked were Minato panted.

Minato turn his head towards Akistu and then look at Naruto "so you finally find your sekirei and this girl is your sekirei".

Naruto rubbed his head with his right hand and Akistu were confused what is talked.

Naruto kun what he taking ? Akistu asked.

Naruto look at her and explained that how he met Minato then musubi's and lighting sekirei fight,musubi is wiged by Minato ,athat time I was there so M.B.I president Minaka give me period one week to find my sekirei if I live this city otherwise I was eliminated by M.B.I.

Akistu raged came up her head how they dared to elimate her ashikabi she find her ashikabi for her longest time.

So that Akistu my current work to find my sekirei but when I look at you you where fallen in lonniness when I heared your story I can't force you to winged me bcoz you have no feeling for me….cut off by Akistu I have feeling for you Naruto kun when you came near to me I share my story to you ,I feel that good small way, when you encourage me to not belive them and comment me I feel good ,my heart bumping so hard and when you leave I feel pain again….

Naruto hugged akstu tightly "shh I never ever leave you okay"tears came from Akistu eyes and she retuen hugged to Naruto.

"Please two of you can explain me what happen between to off you"Minato said confused what happen.

Naruto and Akistu blinked get away from that hugged the bright blush appeared both of them"uhh sorry for I introduced "Akistu this Minato ,and Minato this is Akistu my sekirei"

"Hello Minato sam is Nice to meet you" Akistu rubbed his head right hand.

Akistu chan what a sekirei are you ? Naruto asked.

I'm ice type sekirei Akistu said.

Okay Naruto and Akistu san lets go home Minato said .

Both nobbed and go to Minato's apartment.

Xxxxx

"Eh… leaving so soon?" asked Musubi as Yukari nodded Yeah I was planning to stay at a friends house from the start, plus I know that onii-san is okay now" she said grabbing her bags ready to leave before she remembered her plan. AH don't take the clothes off until he gets back Musubi" she told her new friends who she had had fun shopping with today.

"I understand" replied Musubi a little confused by what she was given to wear but was reassured by Yukari "Thanks for today, see you Musubi" she waved walking away half giggling at what she had done and the expected reaction of her brother.

We were home Both Minato and Naruto said "and I have a guest with me"Naruto said.

he said opening the door and quickly going red as there in front of him stood Musubi in a maid uniform. Welcome back Minato-sama" she said in the pose Yukari had taught her, "Musubi-chan what are you wearing?" he asked as she looked down at herself.

Yukari said you like these kinds of clothes. Don't you like them Minato-sama?" she asked hopeful her big eyes weakening Minato as he succumbed Yes I like them very much, you look nice Musubi-chan" he said while internally'Damn it Yukari, I should have known this would happen' he thought in annoyance as Musubi took note of his passenger.

Naruto kun what you think ? Musubi's asked .

Musubi you look beautiful and gorgeous when you at that maid out Naruto comment Musubi feel happiness came out his heart "thank you "

Musubi's eyes turn into Akistu "who is this Naruto kun"

Oh yeah I'm introduced you Akistu this Musubi ,Minato's sekirei and Musubi this is Akistu my sekirei.

Yahoo, I finally fight another sekirei Musubi said taking her fighting stun.

What Naruto and Akistu shouted ."what the hell that"

This is game that we have to fight another sekirei …. Cut off by Akistu It is true but idon't want to fight statement Musubi shocked and said" you don't to fight and you were part off this game."

"Yeah this is true I part off this game but I don't fight you bcoz you were my Naruto kun friends" "if you hurt my Naruto kun I'm not hestited to fight you "Akistu said angried tone.

Before Musubi could do "stop it guy we were friend we can protect each other"Musubi look at Naruto then Minato ,"okay I'm not do this thing again"Musubi said with sad lok at her face,he wispared Minato ear Minato blushed and look at Naruto

"are you sure" Minato asked and Naruto nobbed "just go and do it" Akistu stared at Naruto wonder what he said to him.

Minato take a deep breath he walked towards Musubi's and kiss her on her nose "don't be sad ,you look beautiful when you smile"Musubi face light up and happy feeling comin from her face"thank you Minato sama "

Akistu blinked "that line…"then she look at Naruto "you tell him those line "she said small voice that only Naruto could heared andNaruto nobbed.

Akistu smiled at him "you are care person Naruto kun"

"Thanks that comment" Naruto said.

"Ohh Naruto kun Yukari give you this letter" Musubi show him a letter that yukari blinked and feared that what she written to him"

Naruto blinked and taken a letter written by yukari "ahh Minato is yukari your sister".

Naruto opened a letter and started to read..

_Hello Naruto Uzumaki I'm Yukari Sahashi the Minato's younger sister. I heared about you lot off Minato and Musubi. I would thank you or caring my brother.i heard that you too strong and handsome that Musubi talk about.._then he look at Musubi "she really think I'm handsome "Naruto continue reading … _Naruto my brother is really afraid danger things so if he found any danger plz help him and please tried stop him if he any do pervents things to Musubi"_

_This was for my brother but I like your nature that Musubi and my brother talked about you favorable,handsome and care person. I want to go on date with you said yes then…_ he read next few lines he couldn't help read anymore and he passed out.

NARUTO KUN! Both Musubi and Akistu shouted came twards Naruto and Minato knew that Naruto really passed out.

In somewere else

"Hehehehehe I think Naruto can read my letter I want to know what his answer.."Yukari said.

Back to Naruto and Minato

Naruto wake up in several minutes then he look at Akistu and Musubi that her worried face"don't worry Akistu chan and Musubi chan I 'm okay ".both sighed in relief.

Then he look at Minato "Minato I'm sorry to say but you sister is really prevent"Naruto said.

Minato was not angried at Naruto he knew that that he write in letter"don't worry Naruto I'm not angried I know my sister behavior but I want to say you should care about your self "

"Don't worry I can handle my self when I met her"Naruto said.

Naruto himself was glad he'd found Akitsu as she was like a lost puppy you feed then flows you round, anyone else would have most likely have used her for unknown means if they found her, especially with the strength level he presumed she had. "Naruto-sama… may I wash you back?" Akitsu asked a little nervous, she seemed unsure f her words to her new Ashikabi.

"That would be fine Akitsu-chan, just wish this tub was a little bigger" he said with a small chuckle as he and his new Sekirei were sharing the bath of his apartment which was only just big enough for the two of them.

"Okay I'll make a dinner for you"Musubi said.

"I'll help you" Minato said.

Xxxxxx

"The seeds are spread, an accident created by a child prodigy. That is the sign that the world is changing, Ashikabis… are you ready to beautifully grow the seed that was placed in your hands?"

**Sahashi Minato**** (****佐橋****皆人****) also known as the Ashikabi of the North (****北の葦牙****, **_**Kita no Ashikabi)**_**, is the male protagonist of the story. He is a 19 year old average teenager who happens to be highly intelligent, yet due to his inability to resist pressure has failed his entrance exam twice, and as result has been branded an idiot and a loser. Minato's known family consists of his mother Sahashi Takami, his unknown grandmother, and his younger sister Yukari; Minaka Hiroto is heavily implied to be Minato's Father****[1]****. Minato became an Ashikabi after being swept up in a battle between Sekireis and is currently the most powerful Ashikabi in the North sector of the city.**

**Musubi :** **Musubi is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and slender built. She sports a very developed and curvaceous body with a slim waist and flared hips. She has brown eyes and a brown hair with the back tied by a pink ribbon. Her hair is hime-styled; it has short bangs,chin-length strands surrounds her head and framing her face, a single antenna-like strands that hangs just above her head, and hip-length hair at the nape of her neck. Her most noticeable physical trait is her firm and well-endowed chest, which is the second largest of Minato's Sekireis**

**Yukari : younger sister. She is 18 years old (younger than him by one year) a college student that is enrolled in Shindong Women's University****[1]****. Unlike Minato, Yukari has a very strong and confident personality and also knew for a long time who her father was****[2]****. She comes to Tokyo to attend university and be closer to her mother and brother.**


	4. Chapter 4

WHILE Naruto and Akistu in bath house ,

Akistu rubbed her ashikabi back. he can enjoy that the women has rubbed Narutofelt guilty that first thing is Akistu tell him her Story ,she was fully trust him and now she was Narutopartner.

Narutonever tell his story and he never told her his biggest that if he tell her the thruth then she will run away from didn't want she leaved his started feeling towards he finally made his mind he tell her truth.

"A a..Akistu "

Akistu blinked she look at Naruto"what is Narutokun?"

"You told me your side story or you big secret .now it is my time I tell you my side story or my big secret."

Akistu knew that what he tell she found out thar his speech that he heastiated to tell got up and sit straight towards Naruto.

"Narutokun are you afraid that you tell me your secret then I leaved your side" Akistu asked.

Narutoshocked that how did she knew that what he afraid and he nobbed.

"Narutoplease closed your eyes" Akistu said.

Narutowas confused what she closed his eyes.

"Now Narutodo not opened your eyes before I said" Akistu said.

Narutonobbed .then Akistu touch Naruto's cheek both hand and she move forward touch her forhead to Narutoforhead.

Akistu appeared in Naruto's mindspace he look his memories why he could see..

Konoha, the village Hidden in the Leaves; one of the strongest villages of the five shinobi villages. It has been Narutohome for 16 long years. To others, sisteen years may not be a long time, however, only a few people have shouldered the burden that I had to shoulder throughout my life. Uzumaki Naruto, was chosen to carry the Kyuubi that attacked the village twelve years prior.

_Naruto walked through the shop district, he was heading to this mask store that he had found the other day. There was this one mask that looked almost identical to that of an ANBU black ops member's mask. It intrigued Naruto, but he didn't get a good look at it, so although he didn't have any money, he was going to go and look at the mask. When he arrived and entered the store, and as soon as he did he spotted the mask on the wall. He walked over to it and gawked at it in awe, the mask was a cheap plastic fake, but to Naruto it was an awesome piece of memorabilia. He stood there and just stared at the mask for a few minutes, then he reached up and pulled it off the wall. He held it in his hands and continued to stare, while feeling the texture._

_But unfortunately people had noticed Naruto and had began to whisper about him, this caught the attention of the mask shop owner. As soon as he laid eyes on Naruto, he gritted his teeth and came out from behind the counter where the customers came to pay him at. He walked over to Naruto and snatched the mask from his hands, Naruto looked at the man and spoke, "Hey I was looking at that!"_

_The man began pushing Naruto, making him back up out of his shop, "Get out! Get out! Get out!"_

_Just as Naruto exited the man's shop, he pushed Naruto even harder, causing him to fall onto the ground, landing right on his butt. "I said get out!"_

_everyone in the area now had their eye's on Naruto. Naruto didn't understand what he had done wrong, "But I was just looking at that mask and..."_

_The shop owner then threw the mask at Naruto, hitting him in the head with it. "Here! Take it! Take it and go! Leave! Get away from here!"_

_Tears began to roll down Naruto's face, the mask shop owner walked back into his store and Naruto stood up. He walked over to the mask and picked it up, he then looked around, everyone was staring at him, and whispering about him. He could hear them, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. Naruto began to cry more, he couldn't take it anymore, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"_

_Naruto then turned around and began to run as fast as he could away from the shop district, and he couldn't help but cry the whole way. An hour later, Naruto was wearing the mask as he walked home. As Naruto neared his apartment that he had been given, he felt something hit the back of his head. Naruto turned around and picked it up, it was a small rock, really small. "Hey Weirdo!"_

_Naruto then looked up, there was three different kids, each of them had a fist sized rock in their hands. "Hand over that mask! Or else!"_

_Naruto shook his head real quick, turned around and began to run in the opposite direction as fast as he possibly could. Naruto was able to stay ahead for several seconds, but the three boys eventually got close enough to him and began to throw their rocks. The first rock missed Naruto completely, the second grazed, his cheek, the third hit him in the back, he couldn't help but let out a yelp of pain, "Ahh!"_

_Naruto continued to run as fast as he could, the fourth rock hit him in his neck, it hurt like hell, he once again let out a yelp of pain, "Ahh!"_

_The fifth rock went zooming by Naruto's head, but he could see his apartment building, he was almost home free! As Naruto got closer and closer to the stairs to his apartment complex, he felt more like he was going to make it. But the sixth rock hit him strait in the back of the head, Naruto crumpled to the ground and began to bleed from the back of his head. The boys approached him, and took the mask right off of his face, "Thanks for the mask, loser!"_

_The boys then ran off, Naruto was crying, he was in a lot of pain. He managed to sit up and feel the back of his head, it was gushing blood, if the rock had hit him any harder, he would of had to go to the hospital. But Naruto had gotten off lucky...this time. Naruto stood up and looked at the stairs to his apartment complex, he heard a footstep, he turned around and he saw a pale girl with black hair and milky white eyes. Naruto didn't get a good look at her though, because he turned around and dashed up the stairs, screaming, "No! No! Don't hit me with another rock! Please!"_

_He entered the complex, and rushed to his apartment door. He unlocked it, opened it and entered. He closed the door, locked it with all the locks he had and stood, his back against the door. Naruto slid down the door and sat, his back against it. Naruto then hid his face in his hands and began to cry his heart out._

Akistu eyes widened how people treated Narutobadly and she was very angried for the villagers how his ashikabi suffer in his child couldn't belive his loooniness was greater then herself.(including orphan thing ).Akistu couldn't help but ragged came up her mind how did they done this things to his sekirei marks glow white 14 wings appeared on her backed but she clam down when Akistu see Naruto next memories.

Akistu could see that Naruto in 13 years old how First, he proved it on his team's mission in Wave Country when he stood tall against Zabuza and Haku. Next, he had held off the dreaded Orochimaru in the forest of death in an attempt to save his teammates, only to have what little control he had crippled by a strange seal applied by the evil Sannin. Even after all that, he went on to defeat Kiba Inuzuka in fair combat, delivering some justice for himself and a dear friend. He then went on to swear vengeance and reap it against a Genin that even Sasuke couldn't have beaten. Directly after that, Narutofought toe to toe with and defeated his fellow Demon Container, Gaara. After recovering from both his injuries and from the loss of the Sandaime, he and Jiraiya, his new teacher, set out to find the Slug Princess Tsunade to become their next Hokage, during which, he mastered the Rasengan, a jutsu thought to have been lost with it's creator, the Yondaime. With it, he helped to drive away Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto and rescued Tsunade from he couldn't complete his promised that he made from her teammate he said that he couldn't rage on him infact she say that next time we both save sasuke.

Akistu was glad that Narutowas hard working and able to making was happy for his improved himself little was sad for third hokage who was closed to Narutowas died.

Akistu continued see his memories when he was 16th year old ,he was trained by Jiraya sennin ,he saved his friend Gaara from failed second time to protect sasuke from changed defeat the pain and protect his village and Narutowas became a hero of his village.

Akistu was happy that all villager finally gained trust Narutoas he hero and second though she couldn't belived his ashikabi is founded out that tsunade sent Naruto mission here.

"hummm that hinata girl is care about my Naruto more than her life I don't mind to share my Naruto to her"Akistu said when she seen hinata protect Naruto in pain battle confessed him about her love."but why I seen her before I seen this girl she remind me someone"

"So his biggest secreat was…." Akistu said.

"**I'll tell you little girl come here the" voice** said.

Akistu blinked and turned his head to see the large bar At least she thought it was a sewer. Gray, drab walls with cracks running along their and there were pipes that glowed with a blue energy running every which way along the walls. Sitting up, Akistu realized she was in knee deep water, yet despite this, he was saw that his clothes and body were still completely dry.

Getting up Akistu looked around and tried to figure out where he was. It didn't look like any of the sewers he had ever seen before; and he had been in every sewer in Konoha during his attempts to escape from the drunken civilians that would occasionally chase after him.

Akistu eyes found a pipe running along the ceiling that was different than the others, where all the pipes glowed blue this one did not. Rather it had a deep reddish glow; it was also the only one that was leading in a direction she could go. She decided to follow it.

Eventually Akistu was forced to stop ass he ended up staring at a large cage, it had odd black symbols that glowed with a purple energy along the bars, in the center of the cage was a piece of paper with some odd symbol he had never seen, but looked kind of like the stuff that the old man in the pointy had would look around then Naruto was standing near the wall .

"Narutokun …. "Akistu said.

Narutoblinked he look around his eyes windened he sees that Akistu standing in front off him.

"Akistu chan how did you came here ?you shoudn't came here because…."cut off by Kyubu **"because I seal inside him**."

Akistu look up and she founded that wide eyes staring at her."who are you?"

"**I'm greatest demon kistune no Kyubu sealed inside this person**" Kyubu said.

Narutofeared that if Kyubu tell something horrible things about Narutoshe leaved Narutoand said "Akistu don't listen what he said" Narutosaid.(Narutoand Akistu both wear clothes)

"Narutoi know who is he? and how he seal inside you?"

"How.."

"Sorry for but I seen your memories that how you suffer you childhood because off this demon."she walked towards Narutotouched his cheek her right hand "and you think I leave your side because of this monsterthat seal inside you then you were are my ashikabi uzumaki Narutonot a only seal inside were not monster Narutokun .you are my Narutokun. I feel same pain and looniness that you felt in your childhood and now were my ashikabi and I won't leave your side '.Akistu said.

Narutocouldn't help but teares coming from his blinked when she look his ashikabi crying "what happen naru…"cut off by pull her into was enjoying his he broke her kiss "thank you Akistu chan I never leave your side "

"I love you Akistu chan"Narutosaid.

Akistu shocked then joyful tears coming from her eyes because those words she wanted to heared his ashikabi"I love you too Narutokun".then they hugged.

Than Narutoand Akistu heard it, a sound they had grown familiar with as it had been one he had made countless times. Someone was crying.

Following the sound Narutoand Akistu easily moved between the bars as he continued on towards the source,they do not feared because they belive each other.

"Akistu you…"cut off by Akistu"if you say I stay here then you were wrong I came with you no matter what I came with you and I protect you ."

Narutosmiled his sekirei "we go together"Narutograb Akistu left hand and go inside the bar.

In front of them was a girl, she looked to be about ten years older than he was. With long red hair that reached down to her mid back and a pair of bangs that framed a beautiful, aristocratic face, with high cheek bones, luscious red lip, and a small nose; her eyes were currently closed so he could not see the color, but she had rather long lashes that added to her beautiful features.

She was wearing a red Kimono that hid her rather beautiful figure, long, toned legs, wide hips with a small, firm, shapely rear that fit her five foot eight height perfectly and tapered into a lithe waist, before moving into a bust that fit her just as perfectly as everything else about her body did. All in all the woman was too beautiful to be human, not that the little blond had any real concept of beauty.

Nine fox tails laid limply at her side, and two fox ears were flattened against her head. Currently she was curled up in the fetal position as tears rained down her face.

For a moment they was unsure what to do, he learned that anyone couldn't faith in demon .Narutoknew that Kyubu means She could easily be trying to trick him into coming closer, however he also wanted to comfort the strange, pretty girl, having cried many times himself he knew she must be hurting and he could not stand to see others cry.

Narutokun what you think ?Akistu asked.

"I don't know Akistu chan why Kyubu able to female from". Narutosaid."you stay here I don't want you hurt"

If Kyubu attack you I …"cut off by Naruto"I know you protect me".she her hand and walked towards the crying women.

Hey Kyubu …..Narutosaid.

The Kyubu gasped when she saw a pair of bright blue eyes in front of her and nearly fell backwards, or she would have had she been in an upright position.

"Hey Kyubu are you alright ?"Narutoasked.

Out of some kind of instinct that she didn't know she had the beautiful red head grabbed Naruto, pulling his body to her in a hug as she buried her face in his hair.

For a second Naruto's eyes widened and his entire body stiffened like a board as the young woman hugged him.

Akistu think Kyubu tried trick do with Narutoso run toward Narutoto protect that monster but some words that shock both Akistu and stop besides Naruto.

**"I'm sorry," **despite her voice cracking it was still extremely an beautiful and soft sounding alto pitch. **"I'm so, so sorry," **she continued, **"thi-this is all my fault."**

Narutoshock as well as Akistu shocked the great demon has apolised to Naruto.

**"Those people are hurting you because of me,"** the Kyubu replied to his question. **"Because I was sealed inside you ,your childhood has you suffer because of me "**she began to shake as her tears spilled out harder.

"You don't need to apologize," Narutosaid as he moved his head up to look at her. "You've never tried to hurt me or done anything mean to me "

The Kyubu looked at the boy in shock, all of this was her fault; had she been more prepared she would not have been caught off guard and forced to attack Konoha. She would never have been sealed in this boy and he would have never lost his family, she deserved nothing more than to receive this boy's hatred and the beatings he had taken from the villagers because of her.

Akistu was shocked that what his ashikabi said.

Narutolook at Akistu and smiled "Akistu chan you see my memories "Akistu nobbed.

"So as villager ever hurt me ,do you see that Kyubu tried to hurt me otherwise she heal me when ever I suffer more damaged"Akistu nobbed.

"Narutois right Kyubu is not your fault ,you never hurt Naruto,so don't apolised" Akistu said.

"I thought the Kyuubi was an evil demon that the Yondaime killed. There's no way you can be a demon."

**I am kit,"** Kyuubi said sadly, **"however I am not evil I was… tricked into attacking your village." **it was part of the truth at least, but the boy was not yet ready to hear of the dangers he may face since she was sealed in him. **"As for the Yondaime, while he did 'defeat me' in a sense he could not kill me. Demons of my caliber cannot be killed by mortals, so he did the next best thing by sealing me into a new born baby."**

**But I never ever trust humans he gain my power for the selfishness **but Kyubu placed his hands on Narutocheek that Narutoblushed** "you used my power for protect others ,I belive you that why I transform into human form…."**

"So that means the greatest demon of nine tails is female"Narutosaid then he passed out in Kyubu catched Narutobefore he fall on the water.

"Narutokun" .".**kit"**both Akistu and Kyubu shouted.

Narutowake up some time later "Narutokun are you alright?"Akistu asked.

"yeah ,I m al right Akistu chan"Narutosaid.

"**Hey kit why you passed out" **Kyubu asked.

"Ohh sorry I never though the beautiful and hottest women was seal inside me"Narutosaid that Kyubu blushed his was sad that he never said this words about her.

Narutolook at Akistu faced he knew that he never said the words how she look like"that same things goes to you Akistu chan ,you were gorgeous , hot, kind and beautiful women that I never seen before"that statement Akistu face light up pink .

Kyubu was frown when he comment on Akistu.

"**Hey you guys I think you can leaved Musubi is calling you"**Kyubu said.

Both they blinked and look at Kyubu ohh sorry we were bath house so we can leave "

Before they started walking "**wait"**both stop look back to Kyubu"**Akistu plz don't tell anyone about this or anybody in your village Narutoand you can talk to me any time Akistu just talk in mind ..** Kyubu paused then look at Narutoand said **can we friends now**…

Narutoand Akistu look each other and nobbed "yeah we friends Kyubu"Narutosaid give a foxy grin that Kyubu blushed.

"Yeah Kyubu we were friends now "Akistu said.

Kyubu smiled at his new friends "thank you".

"Akistu chan lets go Musubi chan and Minato waiting for us and kyu chan we can talk to you latter"Narutograbbed his hand then vanish suddenly.

Kyubu stunned when they vanished and then bright blushed covered Kyubu face when he add her name with chan suffix."**that means he like me"**

**Int outside Narutoand Akistu bath house**

"Narutokun Narutokun wake up" Musubi said.

Narutowake up slowly he move his hand but he felt he grab some thing soft and warm."Na..Narutokun" Musubi said hurtful tone.

Narruto wake up he look Musubi but suddenly he look his hand grab Musubi his hand from Musubi's breast and apolosied to her what he done.

'Why you apolised Narutokun' Musubi said.

Narutolook at her confused look "Musubi you are girl,girls never touch his own body for any other person,you could touch those man who you love like Minato ,if any other man can touch without your permission then kick his ass you got that you got it"Narutoexplained Musubi nobbed.

"Okay o plz forgive me" Narutoapolosied again

"Its okay Narutokun I know you couldn't do such thing so I forgive you and lets hurried dinner is ready Musubi" said and she goes out.

"Akistu chan wake up dinner is ready" Akistu wake up then they covered his clothes then goes out.

Naruto,Minato ,Akistu and Musubi were making dinner. there was a knock at the door "Minato, are you in?" asked the voice of Minato's landlord from the outside.

"Crap I know what happen to next" explained the contract that he made the landlord.

He opened the door "Ah Mr. Landlord, how can I help you?" he asked politely.

"Well actually Minato I have been hearing several noises coming from your room, mainly female voices you do remember this is a singles only room and even though I like you , if you have someone else living here I'll have to evict you for a breach in contract" he told him as Minato sighed.

"Then I'm afraid I have to confess to have two girls and one boy were living with me, no point trying to hide it from you" he said as the man sighed as well.

"I'm sorry Minato , you'll have to leave in one week then, I don't have the room for three here" he said since Minato was always on time with his payments and kept his room in good keep.

"It's okay I'm sure I'll find some place to stay around here" he told him seeing as he was only doing his job, not that made his situation any easier.

Xxxxx

Where am I going to find a place big enough for the three of us on such short notice now" said Minato as he walked with Musubi.

""I'm sorry Minato-sama, I caused you to get kicked out of your home" apologised Musubi.

"Plz forgive me and Akistu for that incidence" Narutosaid.

"Hey don't frown, we have time and unlike a few people I have a lot of finds to find us a place" he told them.

"How is that Minato-sama?" asked Musubi.

"Well Musubi-chan, a family friend gave me the rights to his books so when I gave it to a publisher a week ago it wasn't long before it was a huge hit and funds were placed into my account" he explained not mentioning what genre the book was, he was thankful to Kami Yukari hadn't discovered the book or the fact he was the source of them.

"Well that good idea you like it Akistu chan" Narutosaid.

"_What you think kyu-chan"_ Narutothough.

"**Well it is good idea but you could find place by yourself that you repay the debt"** Kyubu said."**what you think Akistu?"**

"_Well you have a point ,NarutoMinato let leave you in his apartment so you could find the place yourself so it will little help for Minato to finding a new apartment"_ Akistu said to Naruto.

"**Well don't get wrong idea I can help you**" Kyubu said.

"_Really thank you kyu chan you really great"_ Narutosaid.

"Umm Minato and Musubi you look left area of city and me and Akistu find right area of this city"Narutoexplained.

Both nobbed and they leads there ways to find better placed that they four live together..

With Minato and Musubi

Minato search a new apartment while Musubi offered Minato m.b.i vip card but Minato discard that cards .Minato mother told him"take care yourself business by any means".

Minato and Musubi find some apartment or hotel managers to find rome four people but people not allow him because Minato's lower budget.

At the evening Minato and Musubi sitting on the bench in park.

"Haha after going at least 36 place completely failure…the world isn't kind" Minato said with completely exhausted.

Suddenly rain started Musubi blinked look at air then she look at Minato with worry face.

"I can't…"Minato get up look at Musubi "I failed entrance exam twice.. I got kick out my house..someone ashikabi like special person someone like me.. I can't "

"Minato sama"Musubi said.

Musubi stand up look at sky"seem like preety moon is out tonight"..then he look at Minato face "I want to show you and I really like you Minato sama"

"Musubi"Minato said with stunned mode.

Musubi hands moves upwards "if you wish you can do anything …though the thick cloud off the moon one day I'll show you the way of ancension"

Musubi walk towards Minato"because Minato is special is own ways"she kissed Minato again sekrei mark glow.

Musubi both hands his chest covered x types and says.

**FIRST OF CONTACT!**

**BREACK UNHAPPINESS OF MY ASHIKABI !.**

Then Musubi body glowing in pink colored."were going"

Musubi grabbed Minato hand and jump .The strong wind appearing Musubi body when she jump"Minato was shocked he never experience this before.

When the strong wind disappeared Musubi and Minato was in the mid of them look the moon you can say they were flying.

She look back to Minato were they are flying"isn't the moon preety"

But suddenly they fall down rapidly .

Minato blinked "huh"

"I sorrry I didn't know how to get down"Musubi apolosied then fall downwards.

Narutoand Akistu

"**Naruto,Akistu stop**" Kyubu said.

"_What happen kyu chan"_ Narutoasked.

"**Look up "**Kyubu said.

Both Narutoand Akistu look up and there eyes wide that Minato and Musubi was falling down rapidly.

"If they continue falling like this they will die,if you hurried go to that house and turn left side there is backyard and single there was tree that they were landed"Kyubu explained.

Narutoand Akistu follow the direction what Kyubu run to the house turn left that there was backyards then they both stop that point of tree where the Minato and Musubi falling.

Minato and Musubi was before collapsed on the Minato and Akistu catched Musubi .but all of them collapsed on the 's dress ripped off bcoz she landing upside off tree and Minato ankle was broke.

Minato opened his eyes he found Narutoface and Musubi opened his eyes she founded Akistu.

Naruto..Minato said.

Akistu …Musubi said.

You were our life savior both said together.

"_You were hhis life savior Kyubu Akistu_" said Naruto in his though.

"**No please don't thank me you were save them**"Kyubu replied.

"**if you don't said the location were they landing they will die , so you were Minato and Musubi's that right Akistu chan"** Narutosaid and Akistu nobbed.

When Narutosaid to Kyubu Kyubu blushed "thank you Narutokun"

Narutoblinked that the greatest demon and beautiful lady adding his name with suffix kun"no problem kyu chan"

"Are you alright?" a voice said.

Narutoand Akistu come out his though and Minato and Musubi blinked.

All of them look at the purple hair women.


	5. New place

"Umm excume me … Who Are you ? the purple women said with calm tone.

"Ah sorry where are we" the college student said.

"In the garden of my house" women said. she looked at his knee to see it was cut.

Minato tried to stand up but Naruto stop him"don't stand up your ankle was broke"

Minato blinked then look at his ankle was really broke.

"Minato sama you are bleeding" Musubi said with worried tone.

"I'm fine Naruto can you help me" Minato asked. Naruto nobbed.

"Musubi chan are you alright?"he said he turn his head to look shock and small blood coming from his 's some part off clothes was ripped off and mostly his chest reveal that anyone can see look away from Musubi then he look take off his jacket and covered Musubi.

"Are you alright ?"Naruto said.

"Yeah I'm alright" Akistu said.

"That its…if its alright with you,would you like to come in and rest?"the women said.

"Miya…" a voice coming from all the of them blinked look at door.

The door opened the silver hair man came in garden said"its noisy is someone there?"he asked.

The silver hair man look at the the group in garden.

You are …

15 minutes latter

"There you go" Kagari say as I Bandage up his knee. I then slapped said knee.

"Ouch what was that for" The college student.

"Ah suck it up be a man" I said

"So how did get into the garden" Kagari asked.

Minato blinked then look at noticed that Minato loking at him get some lest hand waved up and and in his left cheek for maintain some look at what Naruto doing then he get idea.

"Uhh I was blow their" He said.

"Hmm must be some crazy weather were having" Naruto said thoughtfully. The college student nodded.

"Minato-sama, I borrowed a kimono" Musubi said entering the room with Miya and Akistu wearing a kimono.

"Sorry I don't have normal clothes, but only traditional" Miya said.

Naruto look at them how the beauiful looking in kimono.

"Wow all off you looking so blossom and beautiful"Naruto said.

That compliment Akistu blushed and Musubi cheek turned into red and heat coming from her put his left hand on his mouth small giggled.

"Thank you for compliment" miya said.

Naruto walked towards Minato and whispered in his small blushed appeared on his face.

Minato take a deep breath and said " you looking like angle in this kimono Musubi chan"

Musubi faced bolt upto jump and launched at catched her.

"thank you Minato sama"Musubi said with happy tone.

Minato face turned in to red because Musubi breast was touching her his chest.

Akistu walked over Naruto and said "you help him don't you"

Naruto happily nobbed.

Musubi get Minato away from his hug.

"Sorry about this" the student said.

"It's quite alright, I don't might getting involved. My husband as well those are his clothes" Miya said. Minato and Naruto looked at Kagari.

"No I'm not" Kagari said. he's dead"

"Oh I'm sorry" the Minato and Naruto said.

"It's quite an old story, so what are your names" Miya said.

"I'm Musubi" the girl said.

"I'm Minato Sahashi" the male said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki"Naruto said.

"I'm Akistu"girl said.

"I'm Miya Asama and this is kagari" Miya said gesturing to silver man.

"Hey its look like two flower blommed side by side"kagari said.

Ah I don't recongnised the shoes..miya is someone ?the voice said.

Naruto and Minato look at door where the sound came from.

When the door slide the brown hair women came in the room she same look like Musubi but his hair was too she wear nothing only panties.

"**Uhh Akistu put your hand on Naruto eyes I don't like Naruto kun look at ant girl like**"Kyubi said.

Okay Akistu though.

Akistu left hand coverd Naruto eyes not look at brown hair women."**thank you**"

Minato look away covered from that women covered his mouth his hand to stop his nose bleeding.

Kagari sighed and said" uzume…not to came out in that state"

"Umm but I definitely wearing my panties" uzume said.

Were all the people were leaving the house

"Thank you very much…I'll return these cloth tomorrow"Minato said.

"We apoloised for intriguing" Naruto said.

"Then I'll be wait" miya said.

"Hey Musubi ,Minato" Naruto asked.

"These placed this placed what is it ? those people didn't look like family …."Naruto said.

"But they look fun" Musubi said.

"Hey Naruto you find any apartment" Minato asked.

"No you"Naruto asked.

"Same pinch its bad luck is should find my own house before I suld invoved other people business"…Minato stop suddenly he look at poster were attach off the uzumi inn wall.

"Minato sama…" Musubi asked followed Naruto and Akistu worried what happened to him.

"Naruto look this"Naruto blinked look at the poster.

"open house at I zumo house"

apartment available,6tatami and bathroom

1 room,2people allow,rent Rs 50000

Minato grab this poster and run towards ladlord.

"Wait"

Minato stop miya before he entered her inns.

"This …"Minato show poster too miya.

Minato fall in his knees to beg her.

"I asked you please we were evicted from our apartment so we have no were to go" Minato said.

"Please raise your head" miya said.

Minato blinked look at miya who small giggled.

Miya put his hand to his chest and said "my husband…was someone who didn't prevent people from coming."

"Maybe because of its those we wearing that why you remind your husband"Naruto and Akistu fallow him.

"your husband was great man that why he get a beautiful and kind women like you"Naruto said.

Miya giggled" thank you for that compliment Naruto san"

So all look at miya "welcome to our IZOME INN"all them blinked

Musubi hugged Minato and Akistu hugged Naruto.

Minato sama "its because I met you I never feel happiness and joy this stage"

"Naruto kun "Naruto blinked look at Akistu "I met you my colourless world started to become brilliant"

Musubi chan Minato aid.

Akistu chan Naruto said.

Both hugged them.

Miya..miya turned look at kagari "miya is that okay deciding so simply"

Miya smiled,look at them"if they were here by chance ,were connected its guidance of god"she look at the kagari"then there no reason to refused anyone".

Kagari sighed and turning his room"its your decision I won't look for any different meaning".

"Lets talk t discuss business this way "miya said.

Uhh thank you Minato said.

They both go inside the inn.

Here kagari was thinking"hummm rain suddenly stopped and cloud looks like torn up..it look like someone did the purpose of look at moon…I wonder who is responsible"

Naruto blinked "I senced some wind chakara bit if its my imagination"Naruto though.

The afternoon

Naruto and Akistu tried earlier to make dinner for his friends.

**"Naruto don't ever tried to pervert thing on married women you got that"** Kyubi demand

_"Hum kyu chan what suppose to mean that I never did"_ Naruto said.

**"Ohh yeah what you said to that miya landlady of izome inn"** Kyubi said.

_"Naruto dosen't that mean Kyubi san"_ Akistu said.

**"Naruto your father loved your mom at age of 13"**Kyubi said.

"What" Naruto and Akistu shouted at same time.

"_But how did you know that you were not that time when you trick by baka man to attack village_" Naruto said.

"_Naruto kun what your father name_" Akistu asked.

Minato namikase Naruto replied.

"But you were orphan" Akistu said "how did you find out who is your father"

"when I was fighting with pain he killed my best and special friend in front off me,I went in rampage , Kyubi controlled me I removed that seal nearly but forth hokage stop me that he tell me that he was my father"Naruto explained.

Akistu look at the Kyubi in angry state and kybi was lower her head with shame.

"but if I was in Kyubi place I was do same thing what she do"both girls look at Naruto " Kyubi I see your anger that people using your power for selfish purpose but I said to you you hace free will to give me your power or not, or other purpose I don't want your power"

Akistu smiled at his ashikabi who was not seen Kyubi falut.

"Kyubi you were telling me about my parents"Kyubi blinked "yeah"she was lost in Naruto speech.

**"Naruto your mother was previous containor off nine tails"**Kyubi said.

"What" Naruto shouted.

"You know my mother Naruto" asked to Kyubi.

**Yes your mother name is Kushina Uzumaki,she was other village of uzumaki who is expert on sealing justu,your father learn some sealing justu's on that third ninja war village of uzumaki totally destroy and you were last person** explained.

Naruto was stunned what he hered the information.

Akistu look at Naruto was stunned face. She walked towards Naruto and kissed her. "don't worry Naruto kun you were not alone I always stay by your side"

"Thank you Akistu chan" Naruto said.",Kyubi we need to talk Akistu you stay my side"both nobbed.

All of them eating his dinner and went to a sleep.

Musubi tried to sleep she look at Minato so he still wake up already.

It's a relief Minato sama..you found a new house and there was time I wondered what was happened to next ..really"

Minato tried to sleep but his cell phone was get up and pick up the phone .

Hello mom… I deciding to moving to Minato said.

**"MOVE….what you thinking at time like this**" mom's replied

Well I need some allowance ….Minato said.

"your allowance cut in to halp until youget in to college"mom said.

"Half that too much…mom"Minato said.

**"show strength if you are man..don't think about replying on your grandma either got it ? I 'm busy so I hanging up.**

Click

beep

**"**sekirei plan,allowance reductuion,exam my problems are gonna tough "Minato tough.

"Hey Minato" Naruto said.

Minato blinked and look at Naruto."don't worry about this things, your mom tried you to become man,so don't angry with her"Naruto slide his bedsheet "I don't know how mother feeling towards his son because I was orphan,my mom and dad was died when I was borned.

"Naruto kun" both musubi and Akistu also same bad feel about him.

"And for allowance we probably do part time job so don't giving up"Naruto said.

Minato shock that how he find out what he though.

"Thank Naruto I work hard" Minato said take a relief he got a care person friend.

"Minato sama I'll work hard too..lets go work part time together"Musubi said both of they sleeping his bed sheet.

"Sweet dream Minato sama" Musubi kissed look at Musubi what she doing.

"Good night Naruto kun" Akistu kissed of them winged gowing on his backed.

Minato face small blushed apppaeared when Musubi kissed him.

"Do you like this or not Minato sama?"Musubi asked.

Minato blinked "what no way."

Musubi grabbed Minato face pulled him into breast"can you feel his heartbits"

Then she sleep that sence Naruto ,Minato and Akistu sweet droped that Musubi's strange behavior.

"Okay good night Minato "Naruto said.

"Okay good night ,Naruto kun and Akistu chan" Minato said.

They all fall in sleep

Naruto mind space Naruto and Akistu appeared Kyubi place.

_"Kyu chan can you tell me why is my kaa-san was previous jinturiki"_ Naruto asked.

Kyubi sighed and said **"you mother were pure uzumaki clan only uzumaki clan had power to stole beast inside off human,there my first container was First hokage wife mito uzumaki"**

Naruto and Akistu nobbed what she trying to said.

"_Kyubi why did you attack the village you were kind carefree women and why only you transform your true self in front off us_"Akistu asked.

Kyubi look at Naruto and Akistu then look at the ground.

"**I didn't attack your village I was…..** "Kyubi started to crying she can't explain them what happen at that time.

Naruto look at Kyubi was crying Naruto dosen't any women cry in front odd walk towards Kyubi then wrapped his arms around eyes widened that Naruto was hugging her.

"**shhh if you don't want to tell now you can tell us later** "Naruto the hug look ar Kyubi's eyes "**we were now your friend kyu-chan and friends never force you to tell anything**"Kyubi blushed turning into dark shaded when he closed to her.

Akistu felt guilty what she had done,she walk forward "I'm sorry Kyubi I didn't want to you be sad I'm sorry"

Naruto and Kyubi blinked look at Akistu"**its okay Akistu san**"

"_Naruto kun I still want to hug you that you were still hugging Kyubi_" Akistu said.

Naruto and Kyubi blinked that Naruto still wrapped his arms around moved his hands around Kyubi "sorry about that "Naruto said small blushed appeared his face.

"**Its okay**"Kyubi said."**ohh dammed I want he still hugged me some more time**"the inner Kyubi said.

"Okay Naruto I want to tell you the story".Kyubi said.

"_Its okay kyu chan you can tell later_"… cut off by Kyubi "**no Naruto kun you gave me confidance so I want to tell you**".

Naruto loosed that he never beat womens when she want toto prove something.

"**Your mother Naruto-kun, was my previous host**", said Kyuubi

"**When she gave birth to you, someone attacked her. After a jinchuriki gives birth, her seal gets weakened considerably. So that day, a man with a black cloak wearing an orange spiral mask on his face attacked her just after giving birth to you. I still don't clearly remember the incident, but I do know that he somehow released me. He had the Sharingan, although I couldn't clearly see what form it was, but it was definitely Mangekyou or above. When I saw him in the eyes, something snapped in me. **

"**When forth battle him he removed me from his control successfully but people in your village still attack me**"Kyubi said with sad tone"**forth means your dad were teleport me or himself otherplace**"

The tears coming from her eyes" **I want tell him but he seal me inside you but I think he saved me or your village but your child hood worst because off me or I'm always alone** "

Naruto and Akistu ran towards Kyubi wrapped his and her arms around her then they hugged her.,

"_shh I said you again you were not responsible for me and my village so I for give you_"Naruto said.

"_Kyubi you were not alone anymore you have me or Naruto kun so don't thing you were alone anymore_"Akistu said.

Kyubi wrapped her tailes arounds Naruto and Akistu back she hugged Naruto and Akistu with her tails and started too cry harder.

Some time later both away from each other

"**thank you**"Kyubi said.

"_its okay you were acted like Musubi when she sad_"Naruto joked.

"**hey I'm not act like her**"Kyubi frowned at him laughed and Akistu giggled.

"_Okay okay don't be so angry and angriness dosen't suit you,you look beautful when you smiled and that truth_"Naruto said.

Kyubi blinked then look at Naruto ,then she blushed "**thank you for the compliment**".

Akistu remind something that she wanted to asked she walk towards her and whispered her low voice that only Kyubi hered "_Kyubi why did you asked me to covered Naruto eyes when he look at uzume_"Akistu asked.

"**Naruto can you give me some space we want talk private things**" Kyubi said.

_Okay if you want_… Naruto kept several distance that Akistu and Kyubi what they talk that Naruto not hered them.

"**Akistu when the women loved man then she dosen't want he look other women in half naked so that why I tell you too covered Naruto eyes**"Kyubi said.

"_so that means you also loved Naruto am I right_?"she asked.

Kyubi face turned into darked red but she couldn't help but she nobbed"**you don't mind if you want to shared Naruto with me**"Kyubi asked.

"_No I don't mind n fact we both love Naruto kun so we can shared but…_" Akistu turned into garra toned "if you tried to kill him I don't hesitated to fght you"

Kyubi smiled that she could do that thing that she were fight greatest demon nine tails and not feared to her eyes.

"**You were guts too fight me**"Kyubi said.

"_if the fact to protect Naruto I would do anything he protect me from looniness and also he love me I do whatever I want_'Akistu said in his straight voice.

"**Don't worry I also loved Naruto kun we both protect him because we love him**"Kyubi said with smile.

"_So when you confess_ Naruto" that statement Kyubi blushed again.

"_Well I tell him when times come in so plz don't tell him about this_"Kyubi said.

"_Okay I won't tell him_" Akistu said .Kyubi relief that she can belived her friends.

Some time later Naruto walk towards ladies

"_So you had done your talking I'm really board_"Naruto said with clumsy tone.

"_we were done Naruto kun_"Akistu said with giggled.

"Hey Kyubi I want to give you gift Naruto said.

Kyubi blinked then look at Naruto "**what is the gift Naruto kun** "

Ok, give me a second." Naruto sat in a meditative position. Suddenly the walls around them melted, revealing a large forest. The seal wrapped around Kyuubi's neck, turning into a collar with a tag.

Kyuubi and Akistu eyes widened when she look at larger trees blue sky just like real land soft grass that she napp easily.

Naruto opened his eyes look at Kyubi and said"_do you like it_"

"Why did you changed the placed" Kyubi asked.

_Well I felt guilty that you were seal inside me and i looking around the dammed servers,I wondered how you stayed like this,so this is my mindspace so I change this place into jungle and seal came to your neck so you don't sit that damned cell ,you can freely moving around sit and napp whatever you want _Naruto explained.

Kyubi could help but her face fall in down.

Naruto look at her " _you don't like it_"

Kyubi blinked and look at Naruto "**don't like it…** wrapped her arms around him then hugged "**I love it** "but suddenly unacceptable thing happen Kyubi look at Naruto face then she kissed him on his was shocked and his eyes widened that Kyubi the greatest demon and hottest women kissed him,he never Akistu giggled.

Several seconds later ,Kyubi still kissing Naruto but another seconds reminds what she done she blinked then broke her kissed moved away Naruto from face was turned into darked red.

"**I'm so..sorry Naruto kun**" Kyubi apolosied.

"_Well its okay kyu-chan I won't angried at you I think this express your joy towards me_"Naruto said.

Kyubi blushed away "**thank you for this gift no containor give me this**"

"_Umm Kyubi can I asked you something_"Naruto said.

Kyubi blinked look at Naruto " _what is Naruto kun_ ?".

"_umm just like I gave you gift I want you give me something_"Naruto said.

Kyubi stared at Naruto ' **if he asked to control on my powers I swear I'll kill him or Akistu ,off course all the people same type , obtained my powers**"Kyubi though.

What you want Naruto ?Kyubi said with minus kun suffix.

"umm can you trained Akistu to controlled her powers "Naruto said.

"what "Kyubi said as well Akistu blinked what he said.

"well don't get misunderstood I also trained Akistu chan but I also searching for job to earned money for allowance for izomo manson" Naruto take a deep breath"well I change my mindspace so you could easily travel anywhere but I know you would be board so if you train Akistu chan ,you got company for time spending and Akistu chan can controlled his power easily and otherthing when I was doing work so Akistu ,you and me can also together" Naruto explained.

Kyubi lower her head shamed that her though about Naruto too control her power was wrong.

"Naruto kun you truly different from anyother man in this world"Kyubi though.

"Kyubi hey kyu chan"Naruto shouted.

Kyubi blinked and look at Naruto "what"

"You don't like my I idea"Naruto asked.

Kyubi look at Akistu and both look at Naruto .

You want to answer ?Kyubi nobbed.

"Well I train Akistu chan "Kyubi asked.

"well Akistu chan what you think can you train with Kyubi"

"Naruto kun I don't mind I can become so strong all sekirei's to protect you and my friends"Akistu said.

Naruto and Kyubi smiled at Akistu burning passion.

"I think you should go back to your place before Musubi think that you two would be dead"Kyubi joked.

"Aha ha very funny "Naruto replied .

Okay bye kyu chan Naruto said.

Bye Kyubi Akistu disappeared couple off second.

Kyubi touched her lips " I couldn't belive it I kissed Naruto kun".she blusked furiously.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Akistu wake up and help Minato packing his they were finally leaving.

"Thanks for letting me stay here for as long as I did" were the words Minato gave to his old landlord as he was collecting his stuff to move out with. "We found a new place so we'll get out of your hair so you can re-rent the room out I already packed everything"

Yeah, it's been good having you here Minato, gonna be a bit dull without you. Just make sure to look after those two here, they look like keepers" the man smirked as Musubi and Naruto & Akitsu bowed to him.

"We thank you Mr. Landlord, Minato kun has had a good home here with you" said Akitsu as the old man blushed slightly.

"Well like I said he was a good kid to have round. Minato you'll be refunded your deposit use the money to look after them" he said as Minato chuckled.

I will but I have a good source of income at the moment now too, you'll probably end up reading it at some point" he said with a smirk as the landlord's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Come on Musubi-chan,Naruto kun Akitsu-chan time to go to our new home" he said as the all of them nodded and got to his side as he walked out the room. The landlord began looking back and forth from Naruto to his room.

Where the heck did he put all his stuff?" he wondered seeing him walk away smiling, but had a small one on his face. "About time really, after talking to him for so long even I could tell he wanted someone. Just don't understand what took him so long, he looks as good as I did back in those days" he muttered with a small chuckle.

Musubi reach down and grasp the large sack of Minato's belongings. With one hand he pick it up and sling it around my neck, resting the large bag on my Naruto and Akistu taking small stuff.

"Wow Musubi-chan, you're really strong." Minato points out.

"I'm fist type sekirei that nothing bad"Musubi said with smiled.

Hefting the rather large pack full of Minato's belongings, the group follow Minato as he walks down the street, behind him and slightly to his left. As the four of us walk, people give Musubi a rather strange look of surprise at seeing her carrying the rather large bag on her shoulders as though it doesn't weigh more then a few pounds. Of course, most of these people don't know about the Sekirei Plan or Sekirei themselves, as MBI has done everything it can to keep the game and it's rules and participants a secret all this time…

Naruto and Akistu noticed that people giving look at Musubi.

"You and your younger sister are really close." Naruto offer in conversation, and Minato nods once.

"Yeah, dad ran off right after Yukari was born, and Mom was never around because she was always so busy. It's only been Yukari and I together since we were young, so we're naturally going to be close."

There's a silence between us, and then Minato speaks up.

"But why suddenly asked you this question"Minato asked.

" well n that letter what yukari described that she really cared about you"Naruto said.

"Ohh I see"

"but tell me how did you and Musubi flying in the sky"Naruto said.

Minato and Musubi were embarrassed in that sence what happen in park and they explained Naruto and Akistu what happened them.

"umm I think Musubi chan woudn't do wrong"Naruto said.

Minato and Musubi blinked then look at Naruto "what you really I'm not wrong"Minato asked Wwere Musubi kept looking at him.

"simple I want to say Musubi chan want to bring back your confidance"Minato look at Musubi "you really want to bring my confidance"he asked Musubi and she nobbed.

"Now that I think off it,you said something during the dornadoMinato said.

" that was my prayer"Musubi said.

" a prayer"Minato confused.

"it just like that Minato kun ,when you used large amount off power,you used it set it thing up"Akistu explained.

" correct Akistu chan each sekirei has her own prayer"Musubi said.

"that means you have prauer Akistu chan"Akistu nobbed. "great"

Akistu smiled at his ashikabi.

"Ohh thank you for saving us Naruto kun and Akistu chan you were our life"Minato said.

"Please don't say that"Naruto emabarrased."I give you all this credit kyu-chan"Naruto said to Kyubi.

"**thank you Naruto kun**"Kyubi lying on grass and looking light blue sky and healthy wind blowing."**even I seal in side you Naruto kun but I feel like I'm in heaven**"Kyubi though and enjoying healthy wind.

Kyubi slightl up she remind something "Naruto kun what you think about Hinata girl"

Naruto and Akistu blinked when Kyubi suddenly mention Hinata.

"Hinata is that puple hair wome who confess her love during pain fight" Akistu said."Naruto what your think about Hinata"

Naruto kept remain silent "**_Naruto kun you also accept her that way_**"Kyubi said.

Akistu nobbed "_Naruto kun I can't force you but you also accept her because she is only few person that she never hurt you ,never she you as a demon or monster she every times ,every second she was with you._

Naruto think about her seriously " _she is right,only Hinata neither see me demon nor ever hurt me,whenever I near to her she faint,I though she was weird but she was love me, I think I also care about her whenever she were in danger._

Naruto eyes widnened what he realised "_that means I also love her_"

Naruto look at Akistu said in his mind "_Akistu if you don't mind you can share me with Hinata_"

Akistu look at Naruto and smile "hai Naruto kun I also seen her looniness because off her family and friends(this things also saw in his memories).she also care about my ashikabi deeply I can share her with you"

Naruto smiled at her "thank you Akistu chan or thank you kyu chan"

Akistu as well as Kyubi Kyubi think that when she could confess him"

Naruto look up sky"Hinata when I see you again I can tell you how I feel about about also I can tell you this thing before you get its wrong idea"Naruto though.

"ah its here"Musubi said.

Naruto,Akistu,Minato Musubi were standing izome inns main entrance.

"_well things goes interesting but I also continue to help my help because In every movement_"Naruto though.

Akistu grabbed Naruto left hand "_I' will help every step and movement when ever you goes Naruto kun_"Akistu said with his mind.

Naruto smiled at Akistu"_yeah I know you and kyu chan were with me_"

"**thank you Naruto kun I always with you**"Kyubi said in his mind.

FROM HERE THE NEW LIFE BEGINS….

"I'm little nervous"Minato said with little nervous.

**I hope you like it…..**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto ,Minato and her sekireis was standing outside the Izome inns.

Miya opened the door the "welcome I've been come in."Miya said with smiled.

"yes we'll under your care "Minato said then he and his group went inside the Izome inns.

'Minato and Musubi your room no 202"Miya said she opened the door "here go inside".Minato look at his room was clean and bigger then his apartment."I've a clean the place up"

"thank you very much"Minato said happily that her landlord doing this thing for them.

"wow this room was bigger and clear for you and Musubi ,right"Naruto nobbed but Musubi can't replied because "Minato sama I got caught entering and now I'm stuck"Musubi cried.

Minato got his attention to Musubi " AHH MUSUBI CHAN"

Minato ,Naruto and Akistu were trying to unstuck Musubi.

After 15 minutes latter

"finally …."Naruto said with panted.

"we were unstuck Musubi"Minato said with panted.

"thank you Naruto kun ,Minato sama,Akistu san"Musubi said.

"well Musubi san you have lot off strength"Miya said

"yes because…."Naruto ,Minato and Akistu blinked and they know what she she complete her line cut off by Naruto.

"because …."Miya blinked her attention got by Naruto "she is hard work and regular exercise girl you ever seen in this city so she was strong,right"

"right Naruto kun"Musubi said with happily and smilely.

This reaction Minato,Naruto and Akistu sweet dropped at Musubi look at Naruto and said "thank you" without any recognized what he want to saying.

Miya put her left hand his mouth and giggled"what a interesting person".

"Naruto san and Akistu san I'll show you your room"Miya and Akistu get up.

"okay Minato and Musubi chan we 'll leave"Naruto said.

"okay Naruto"Minato said.

"bye Naruto kun"Musubi said.

Naruto and Akistu went out with Miya where she was showing Naruto get towards quickly Musubi and told that "Musubi chan you were endly telling landlady that you were sekirei, thank god that Naruto san quickly said other lines, he protect us nealy kick out us before you reveal your identity'.

Musubi shocked and realized that she was reaveal her identity in front off landlord "I'm sorry mnato sama"Musubi apololised.

Minato look at her and smiled "its okay but don't do again we need to keep this secret if we stay here"

"Okay Minato sama"Musubi said with happily."no matter what you're bulled by president,if were together its peaceful".Minato look at her like she never seen girl before,Musubi continued "no matter what happen to you Minato sama,I will definitely protect you"

Minato look at her couple of seconds ,he blinked turned back smashing his head with owns hands "I'm a failure!being happy over having a girl says she'll protect you"Minato though.

Musubi was confused what his ashikabi doing "Minato sama?"

"ummm Minato what are you doing?"Naruto was enter his room then he sees Minato weird Akistu and Miya talking some stuff and rules about his room 205.

"ohh Naruto, nothing its alright"Minato replied.

Musubi look at Naruto entering his room ,she get up lanch at Naruto .Naruto catch Musubi .both landed on the hungrily higged him "thank you Naruto kun save us"Musubi said Naruto waved his hand for Minato that he would notice. Minato caught his aattention walk towards Naruto and Musubi "Minato save me"Naruto said. Minato look his face was brust into Musubi's can't even feared that Naruto was dead so he hurriedly said."Musubi chan get away from Naruto now"Minato said with harsh tone.

Musubi quickly get away from Naruto when he heared his ashikabi harshed tone "what happen Minato sama?is anything am I doing wrong ? Musubi asked.

Minato ignored Musubi question watch at Naruto condition "Naruto san are you alright"Minato asked.

Naruto bearly breathing before his face turn into blue "yeah I'm.. l'm right Minato"

Minato look at Musubi said"Musubi chan I'm sorry at yell at you but don't do this as ever again,you nearly kill her"

"don't worry Minato ,Musubi when you launch at me you hugged me into your breast I sufforcate…so thing happen…so that why Minato tell you don't ever do that this into me okay"

"okay Naruto kun I'll try"Musubi said

"she'll tried I think I'll take precation before she do that thing again me"Naruto though.

Xxxxx

Where Akistu and Miya

"so you and Naruto were childhood friends that interesting"Miya said with smiled her face.

"yeah he is really frankster no one can bit him"Miya said.

"okay you know the rules improper behavior dosen't allow in Izome inn you got it"Miya said in sincere mode.

"hai"Akistu replied.

Sometime later

Kagari was ready to went leave he wear a black suit or black pant long he goes out a voice stopped him.

"ohh kagari san you heading out"Minato asked.

Kagari turned his head look at Minato and Musubi "yeah I have work"

"oh,how early,I've already prepared a dinner"Miya said he was wearing cooking stuff.

Minato Musubi,kagari look at Miya "I'm sorry when I return I'll defiantly eat it,"kagari took Miya's hand kiss her in his hand."okay see ya"he waved his hands and go outside.

Miya saying good bye then look back to Minato and Musubi "kagari san working at he host club"Miya said with smile

"host club, I see?"Minato said.

"He's apppearntly number one at this .isn't it?" Miya asked.

"a host"Musubi confused about this word.

Minato look at Musubi "Musubi-chan also want to be done that kind of person?"

"if it's Minato san,I don't mind anything done to me. Musubi said happily .

"anything?Musubi chan..anything?Minato statement Minato's mind several Musubi's poses couldn't help but heavy nose blooding flowing from his nose.

Miya walked towards Musubi both of them ignored Minato nose blooding condition"dinner wll be done soon so how about bath first?" Miya asked.

"wai! A bath"Musubi smiling her behavior.

"hey Musubi chan,Miya san"Naruto said.

Musubi and Miya look at Naruto who coming towards them with Akistu.

"oh Naruto san how is going?"Miya asked.

"fine"Naruto replied.

"dinner will done soon"Miya said.

"great I really hungry, you also hungry right Akistu chan"Naruto asked.

"ummm I'm hungry too Naruto kun"Akistu replied.

"okay I'll prepared dinner"then Miya walked towards kichen leaving them.

Naruto ,Minato and his sekireis walked towards bathroom they opened the door "

"If we bath together ,I can comfortably wash your back"Musubi said.

Minato gulp what Musubi saying"no I'm fine taking one later"

Minato run at backward leaving Naruto ,Akistu and Musubi.

"well can I wash your back Naruto kun"Musubi said.

"thanks Musubi chan but I don't my girl happy for that"Naruto pointed at Akistu who angry glare to the Musubi.

"Akistu chan can you go bath"Naruto asked.

"sorry Naruto kun but I want we can bath together"Akistu replied.

"sorry Musubi chan you go bath first okay we can take latter"Naruto said that he and Akistu walk towards backyard.

"**Naruto kun,you don't want to show them your stomach seal,am I right**?"kyubi asked.

"yes, kyu chan"Naruto said.

"Naruto kun your symbol…..Naruto puts his finger on Akistu lips and talk to her in mind "Akistu chan don't talk in shinobi or any other things in this mansion, I think someone is wayching us I don't know who is it but in our room I felt someone watching us,so don't talk in this mansion okay"Akistu nobbed what her ashikabi wants.

Xxxxx

Minato were in backyard Minato were standing near a tree were he and Musubi were crashed.

Minato touch the tree suddenly yellow flash appeared around Minato he appeared in green eyes widened when he sees the blonde hair girl appeared next to him were he touch her hand little blonde next to him and said "save me".

When heared the voice Minato blinked he moved his hands from the trees and he came back to the original palce.

"hey Minato are you alright ?"Akistu asked.

"yeah Akistu chan but I want to tell you something"Akistu tell her what happen to him when he touch the trees.

Were Naruto enjoying fresh air in the garden"this place become heaven for me"

Xxxxxxxx

Musubi smiled and stretched out her arms as she got into the hot water of the bath. "This is so nice. I always love taking a hot bath. It's just too bad Minato-Sama didn't want to join us, I really like being able to wash his back."

the door slid open and revealed Uzume. "Oh, Musubi how are you?"

"fine , um who are you?"Musubi asked.

"ohh I'm Uzume,room no 203 nice too meet cha!Uzume said,she join bath with Musubi."

"nice too meet you"Musubi said.

Uzume face-palmed at the girls gullible and unsuspecting behavior. She opened her mouth again before her eyes landed on the girl, or more specifically the winged crest on her back. Turning back to Musubi she said, "Wait a minute. Are you Sekirei'?"

How did you know?" asked Musubi, pouting at having someone recognize her as a Sekirei when Minato had asked her to keep that particular nugget of knowledge a secret.

"Because I've got one of those too," Uzume said, turning around and lifting her hair to reveal her Sekirei crest. "Check it out." Because she had turned around she never saw Musubi's eyes widen, nor the woman's face blossoming into a smile.

She also completely missed when the woman cracked her knuckles and prepared for battle.

Xxxxxx

_'I could also use this place to help Akistu train,'_ the blond thought with a sigh.

His thoughts and issues on the girl and her plead for him to help her were derailed when one of the windows to the second story of Izumo Inn was shattered and Uzume came flying out in nothing more then a bath towel. She flipped around and landed on the fence with the grace of a fighter and Naruto sighed when her towel slipped off, revealing her breasts to the world.

Uzume noticed him looking at her and gave a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I think I already know the answer but I just have to ask. Are you Musubi's Ashikabi?"

"what?"Naruto asked what she talking about. Naruto eyes widened how he can know.Naruto sence that energy same as Musubi."what are you talking about?"

Naruto could say another word Uzume jumped down and ran to his side. Wrapping her arms around his neck Uzume pressed her against him, her large bust pressing into his back and allowing Naruto to feel her nipples as they were rubbed across his skin. She gave the blond a sultry look and asked, "can you please make her stop?"

.

"

Musubi appeared by the window and noticed them. "Hey! You let go of Naruto-kun right now!" She jumped out of the window and landed on the ground a few feet from them. Uzume hid herself behind Naruto, while Akitsu, who had just followed them from the hall of the bath house, also jumped out of the window.

"Musubi chan what going on?"Naruto asked

"Naruto kun she is sekirei"Musubi replied.

Naruto blinked,' she's trying to fight you does that mean your a Sekirei

Yeah but I don't want to fight her not right now"Uzume's replied.

""Yes I very excited my first fight with Uzume."Musubi said with excitement and taking into fighting stance.

Yeah but..before Naruto completed his sentence Musubi dash towards Naruto and punch the Uzume face.

Naruto sighed. he moved behind her then picked her up bridle style and jump high into the air avoiding Musubi punch and landed on the ground.

Minato and Akistu heared the sound and run towards them.

"Musubi chan,Naruto kun" both shouted.

Both look that Musubi was half naked and Naruto lifting Uzume into bridal style.

Akistu was angry where Naruto standing and Uzume were Naruto lifted her bridal pissed off why his askikabi help other sekirei.

"Naruto why did you that?…..Akistu talking in to mind that Naruto only heared.

"Akistu chan I knew you were angry but if Musubi kill Uzume who tetant in the uzumo mansion,the landlady will kick out us any time if we hurt one off his tetant,you got that"Naruto explained in his mind.

"okay Naruto kun I got it"Akistu relief that his ashikabi was care person.

Naruto put down Uzume on the ground "Uzume san 'm not Musubi's ashikabi,that person who standing near my Akistu chan that her ashikabi and kind information my Akistu chan also sekirei and I'm her ashikabi,you got it"Uzume nobbed.

"Naruto kun why did you saved her"Naruto sighed and said Musubi first thing she didin't will to fight you and second she is tetant in his place if we harm her, the landlady will kick out house and we don't have time and money afford another house do you get it"Naruto explained and Musubi didin't want Minato could have any problem. Musubi fall her face to the ground she think that what she done.

Minato figure out that Naruto was right he walk towards Musubi "Musubi chan ….before he could say Musubi hugged Minato her b sized breast touching Minato breast.

"Minato sama plz forgive me "Musubi cried.

Minato take it control rubbed her head "its okay Musubi chan don't cry"

"Thank for protecting me"Uzume said to Naruto .

Musubi walk towards Naruto and Uzume.

Naruto kun please forgive to me I behaved so harrshaly ,please forgive me Uzume"

"Its okay Musubi I forgive you"Naruto said.

"Mee too"Uzume said.

"You won't be hangging anybody being so indecently exposed," Miya said as she walked over to them. She gave Musubi, and Uzume _the look,_that dangerous look that all woman at some point learn and speaks of inflicting great pain on the recipient of that look.

Naruto,Akistu and Minato was just glad it wasn't directed at them.

Once again that aura of dread appeared around her and Naruto was actually mildly surprised to see a Hanya mask appear behind the purple-haired beauty. The fact that she had a pleasant smile on her face just made the look that much more creepy. "You two shouldn't be exposing yourselves in such a manner, I expect all of you to get dressed. Understood?"

Akistu and Uzume hide behind Naruto and Musubi hide behind look at Minato that he was froze then trying too keep smiling then look at Musubi,Akistu and Uzume who was fear seen their faces.

He looked back at Miya, who had her demonic visage still out and smiled. "Don't worry about a thing, Miya-san! They don't do that again I can take garantee."

Miya blinked at Naruto, surprised that he seemed completely unaffected by her demonic aura. "Very well, see to it that they do," she said, before walking away. As she left she looked back and smiled, "oh, and dinner will be ready soon."

Uzume nadd Akistu looked out from behind the blonds back and Musubi came out from "Man, Miya-san can be so scary," Uzume said from where she was peeking out from behind Naruto. "Don't you think she's creepy when she's mad?"

"Not at all," Naruto said with a smile. "That Hanya mask was awesome."

Uzume face faulted at hearing someone who actually thought Miya looked cool when in her scary mode.

Xxxxxx

Minato stand a deep, green forest. he can hear the sounds of crickets and other insects around me, though above all of that, something else resonates in my ears.

"Onee-chan…" A young girl's voice echoes through the forest.

_Who is that, it doesn't sound like Yukari, so who is she calling out to?_

He follow the source of the voice, moving deeper into the forest. Pushing past the trees and the branches, I forage deeper and deeper into the forest, the vibrant sounds of life taking a back seat to the sound of a young child sobbing in deep sadness. Following that sound I look up to see a young blonde girl sitting on a tree branch.

The girl has mid back length hair, and deep green eyes. She wears a small white dress, and is very small, even for a young girl. Sitting on the tree she looks like a poor child who climbed a tree and can't get down.

"Well, what are you doing up there?" Minato ask, trying to sound as friendly and helpful as I can.

The girl sobs, wiping at her eyes before she looks down at me.

"I can't get down…" She pleads, and I hold my arms out for her, to catch her.

"It's okay; I'll catch you when you jump." I assuage her, moving beneath the tree branch she sits on.

"You mean that?" She asks uncertainly, and I nod.

"I absolutely mean it!" I say in earnest, still holding my arms out to catch the young girl.

She looks down at my arms, then at my face, and then back to my arms, and I can tell that she isn't completely sure about jumping down from the tree. She stands up, holding both hands against the trunk of the tree for a moment. She hesitates for a moment, and then finally hops from the branch and straight into my arms.

Catching her, I find that she's as light as to be expected. She hardly weighs much of anything, and I've lifted heavier things at work than her. For some reason I hold the little girl in my arms, like she's my child who has hurt her foot and can't walk and wants me to carry her home.

"Thank you, Onii-chan." She says with a smile, and I smile back at her.

Minato set the girl down, and once she's on her feet I kneel down so that I'm down at her level.

"There you go," Minato said, giving the girl a grin. "So what's your name?"

"K-Kusano," the girl said in a shy voice.

"Kusano, huh? That's a cute name," Minato gave the girl a kind smile. Kusano gave him her own shy smile and the blond continued. "So what's wrong, Ku-chan?

"It-it's all kusano's fault," Kusano said, sniffing. "Kusano was being bad and selfish and wanted to go outside." Just as she spoke her body began to glow and became ethereal. She quickly reached out her hand for Minato, who did so out of instinct as well. "No! Oniichan! Help me, Oniichan!"

"kuu chan…Minato said she want to grab that girl but she suddenly vanished.

"kuu-chan?...

"hey Minato sama…Minato sama" a voice said.

"Minato-sama, wake up!" Musubi call out to him, and his eyes pop open.

He sits up, sitting up like a bolt of lightning just shot through him. He quickly glances around, and when he sees me recognition flashes in his eyes.

"Oh, Musubi-chan…" He mutters in a mix of relief and recognition.

It's seem like you were having nightmere…are you okay?Musubi asked.

"I was dreaming.."Minato said.

"dreaming…"Musubi confused what his ashikabi trying to say.

"yeah …."Minato still thinking about that girl.

"umm can we talk to Naruto kun!"Musubi said.

Minato look at Musubi and smile " I think it was a dream nothing big problem"

"Are you sure ?"Musubi asked.

"yeah,Musubi chan"Minato said but he still thinking about that girl who calling Minato for resuce.

"okay good nght Minato sama"Musubi said.

"good night Musubi chan"Minato said.

Both go on sleep…..

I hope you like it….


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto and everyone everyone enjoying the morning breakfast at Izome inn happily excect Minato and 's mind was not enjoying the breackfast , his mind was wondering about that girl who call her help in last Uzume is still sleeping in his room.

"hey Minato , are you alright? Naruto asked his notice somethings is going on his mind.

Minato came out his thoughs look at Naruto "no Naruto san, I got my new job so I was little nervous"

"well Minato don't be so nervous , best off luck your job"Naruto cheered .

"**Naruto-kun he is lying**"Kyubi said.

Naruto and Akistu blinked (ohh Akistu also can talked and heared when Kyubi talked to Naruto only mind talking)

"_but he said_…. Cut off by Kyubi "**yeah I know what he said half truth but I can easily find out when a man lying**"

"_ohh then I could think ten times when I talked to you kyu-chan_"Naruto said.

"**that dosen't matter Naruto kun I'm inside in you so what you though about me I can easily find out**"Kyubi said.

"_umm Kyubi what the half thruth_"Akistu asked.

"**He got the job that half thruth but he was not nervous**"Kyubi said.

"_Kyu-chan we can talk about later_"Naruto said and Kyubi would though surrounding people thing what weird people Naruto talking about himself.

Out side off Izome inns

Miya Musubi ,Naruto and Akistu are seeing Minato off for his second day of job hunting. He takes with him a homemade lunch made by Miya, and Musubi woke up early to be sure he was awake as well as that I'm awake to see him off. With Miya standing next to Musubi and Naruto and Akistu were standing next to Miya, Minato waves at the All of us. With the wave, Minato turns and walks away. As Minato walks away, Miya turns toward Musubi, a concerned expression on her face.

""Would you like a sparring partner?" Miya asks casually, the offer sincere and genuine.

"yeah"Musubi said her fist clunch in and Akistu sweet drop in Musubi strange behaviour.

"Okay I waiting to the garden"Miya walked to the stopped Musubi before she go into garden.

"Musubi chan don't used over power on her okay" Naruto said hw woudn'r wat she get hurt Musubi's over strength.

"Musubi if you power were stable I would like to spar with you"Akistu said.

"Don't worry Akistu and Naruto kun I'll do my best"Musubi said and she run towards the garden leaving Naruto and Akistu alone.

"do you really think she understand what we said"Akistu asked.

" I don't lets see"Naruto and akist walked into garden and stand nearly the tree they seen Musubi and Miya fight.

Musubi stand apart from Miya, her new landlord holding a wooden sword in her hands with a serious expression in her eyes. Her stance is neutral, though she know better than to assume that the woman is anything but an amateur with the weapon. Musubi stand in a fighting stance, her stance defensive with my hands up, my sparring gloves on

"Musubi please don't used your strength "Naruto though.

Musubi slide forward, using her hands and throwing a punch at aimed at Miya's head. Miya dodges Musubi punch, and she move quickly, using purely hand to hand combat, fighting with only my bare fists, throwing punches and kicks while Miya either evades my blows, or knocks them aside using the flat of the wooden sword.

Naruto and Akistu eyes were widnened when they sees Miya dodged Musubi punch easily."_kyu-chan you think that normal women can dodged easily Musubi attack_"Naruto said to the Kyubi in his mind.

"**Naruto kun don't think any women is weak** "Kyubi said and Naruto gulp.

"**but you have a point no normal any women can dodged Musubi attack in her current speed**"Kyubi observed Miya and Musubi's also watch them fight in his mind space.

"_it means she is human or not_!"Akistu asked.

"**off couse she is human but…**.Naruto and Akistu continue here what Kyubi women great control her power that no one can notice even I be"

"hey Kyubi when you mistakly kiss Naruto….that statement Kyubi and Naruto blushed furiously but she continue …why your tails glowing into crimson red colour"

Kyubi shocked she fall on her knees and Naruto were confused what Akistu said.

"_Kyu-chan what she trying to say_?"Naruto asked Kyubi.

Kyubi get on her knees but her face was still in staring on ground and said "**I finally found you…**"

Naruto and Akistu confused what she wanna say.

"**I FINALLY FOUND BECOME YOUR MATE NARUTO KUN**"Kyubi shouted at happily.

Naruto shocked what she said" you are my what"

"**Naruto kun I finally found became your mate what I can find my man in millions years …a just like Akistu says I finally found you my ashikabi you got it**"Kyubi said in simple words that Naruto could easily understand.

That statement Naruto shocked and Akistu happily smiling for Kyubi because she also know she love her.

Kyubi seen Naruto face on shocked she though that he dosen't want demon like Kyubi who his childhood became to fall her face and look into ground "**you don't like me ,do you**?

Naruto blinked and heared that Kyubi said in sad take a deep breath "don't you think any bad think kyu chan"..Kyubi shot up look at Naruto he continue "_I don't be so sad…if you don't seal inside me that dosen't mean I like you,you also feel same loonliness that I and Akistu feel_."Kyubi eyes widened what he said.

Naruto look at Akistu and said "_just like Akistu said I like you or I consider you my mate and my sekirei and my women"_

Kyubi stunned and suddenly she jumped in air"**I finally found my mate you heared that Akistu Naruto kun like me"her nine tales was swing into air uncontrolable**.

Kyubi landed on the ground"_yeah Kyubi and I heared that so you and me were mates right_"Akistu said.

"**yeah Akistu you and me were mates from Naruto**"Kyubi said.

Naruto knows that if they were talking about me he would embarrassed more than his current women or girls can said directly to love he changed the subject.

"_Hey girls you don't mind can we concentrated on Miya and Musubi spared_"Naruto said.

"**Sure my ashikabi sama**"Kyubi blushed when she said and Akistu giggled.

All that conversation Naruto and his girls watching Miya and Musubi spared.

"My, my, my, you're quite the skilled fighter…" Miya points out.

"Thank you Miya san" Musubi said happily she gain more experience from Miya.

Musubi and Miya heard the voice clapping they turn her head see that Naruto and Akistu coming towards them.

"wow great spare Musubi chan and Miya san you were great fighter"Naruto said."No man can dare to tease you"

Mausubi happy when Naruto compliment her and small giggled she look at Akistu." Akistu san do you wanna spare"Miya said.

"sure"Akistu said.

This spare not take much more time Akistu's every punch and kicks Miya dodded easily.

"you were not much as Musubi level but you fight good"Miya said with smile." "Dinner will be at 5 o clock on the dot." She says, and then she walks away toward the sad for Akistu she could say something but stopped by Naruto "Musubi chan I handle this situation you go and help Miya san"Naruto said and Musubi nobbed. Musubi follow Miya leaving Naruto and Akistu alone.

Akistu fall in her knees Naruto ran out to Akistu grinned broadly, her Spar was awesome! "Hey Akistu-chan?" his grin faded into a worried frown as he approached "Are you ok?" he questioned worriedly bending down to try and see her face despite her bowed head and seeing tears in her eyes "You're crying! Did Miya san hurt you!" he asked the question.

Akistu shook her head "I'm sorry." she whispered quietly.

Naruto frowned leaning down next to Akistu "What do you mean? Sorry for what?" he asked quietly.

"I let you down" Akistu continued "I tried my hardest but I couldn't even touch Miya san! You hate me, I'm a failure , I'm weak ,you dosen't want a weak sekirei just like me" her changing into a keening whine as she sobbed her tears finally falling as she told Naruto of her failure.

Naruto frowned deeply "Look at me Akistu." he urged "Look at me."

Akistu slowly lifted her head to look in Naruto's eyes finding them still filled with the same kindness and adoration she always saw when he looked at her instead of the disappointment or hatred she's been expecting. He placed his hands on her shoulders gazing deep into her eyes "You didn't fail me!" he insisted strongly "You tried your best, I saw it, you did great!" his eyes never left hers as his toned just dared her to say otherwise.

"B.." Akistu began before Naruto cut her off, gently shaking her

"No buts!" he snapped angrily he moved his head forward so his forehead was touching hers "Akistu," this time his voice was quiet and emotional "I love you, no matter what happens you'll never ever be a failure in my eyes." he leant forward pressing his lips to hers tenderly.

Akistu froze "you love me?" she echoed in disbelief

Naruto nodded "Yes, with all my heart." he smiled warmly "You're the kindest, sweetest, most beautiful, most perfect person I've ever met. I don't know who keeps telling you that you're a failure but they're clearly insane, so don't pay any attention to them!"

**Pfff what am I then**.' Kyubi asked, Naruto could hear the pout on her voice.

_'You know that everything I've said about Akistu applies to you too Kyu-chan_.' Naruto replied happily.

**'Yeah, I did**.' Kyuubi yawned back **'So if you feel like that why didn't you ever tell me**?' now there was a faint hint of actual jealousy in her voice

Akistu sniffed back her tears and kissed Naruto firmly on the lips "Thank you." she whispered softly "Thank you."

Naruto grinned as he stroked Akistu's head holding her close to him "No need to thank me, it's the truth." he replied 'I've been thinking about how I felt about both of you for a while.' Naruto admitted slowly 'I didn't really mean to say all of it, I just needed to tell her she wasn't a failure and it just kinda came out.' He glanced at Akistu who had gone limp in his arms and found the girls had fallen asleep once again, emotionally exhausted. Lifting the girl up he carried her back to his room and leant her down by the wall bending down and kissing her forehead "Pleasant dreams Akistu-chan." he murmured softly.

**'So.. what do you feel about me**?' Kyuubi asked after a pause her voice sounding slightly nervous and hopeful along small traces of jealousy still lingering in her tone, despite her best attempts to disguise them.

Naruto gave a soft smile glancing up at the sky 'Kyu-chan, you know I love you, I know you do. You're the person who dosen't harm anybody, I have no way of saying how important you are to me.' he sighed softly 'I'd happily face anything if it would make you even the slightest bit happier, you are my one confidant, the one who I know I can trust. You're perfect in almost every sense of the word, I know I'll never deserve your love yet you give it to me anyway.' he shook his head 'Honestly I really don't know how to word this, anything I can say about you just doesn't feel strong enough to describe my feelings.'

**'Oh, Naruto**'. Kyubi murmured softly **'Come in here and kiss me**!'

Naruto chuckled softly leaning against the wall, he knew that tone was for when no wasn't an acceptable answer, 'Gladly.' he agreed enthusiastically closing his eyes and concentrating finding himself finding himself were in jungle.

"**Naruto kun**"Kyubi said softly.

Naruto turned his head before he completely look . Kyubi tackle-glomped him her tails trailing behind her as she dove at Naruto.

Before Naruto really knew what has happening he was lying on the grass with Kyubi's tongue trying to force it's way down his throat. He groaned into the kiss as he collected his wits and began to reciprocate wrapping his arms around Kyubi as she wrapped her tails around his,her tails glowing into red when her lips met with him, her hands fisting in his hair and holding his face against hers. They broke apart after a few minutes of frantic kissing that probably would've been impossible in the real world where breathing was necessary for life. "**Did you mean it**?" Kyubi asked "**What you said**?"

Naruto nodded removing one hand from her back and cupping her cheek "Of course I did,." he shook his head and frowned, it was hard to voice his feelings for either Kyubi-chan or Akistu-chan or Hinata chan."so now I get it when Akistu kissed me she winged flow in blue colour and when you kiss me your tales glowing in red colours"Naruto said.

Kyubi look at him "**well we were 9 bijuu's that you know that we bijuu's searching man who we became there mate just like I became your mate such is similar to sekirei's I became your fire sekirei and Akistu became your ice sekirei that dosen't matter… but I ,Akistu and hinata your mate and no one other women came and kiss you**"Kyubi said in harsh tone.

"hai"Naruto said." I'm just sorry I couldn't word it better"

"**No, you did fine, perfect even**." Kyuubi reassured him darting forward for another heavy kiss and feverantly wishing for Naruto to take it further, she had promised him she wouldn't push as long as he told her when he was ready. He really didn't understand exactly how worked up these sessions made her!

They broke apart Naruto smiled as he lay in the grass with Kyuubi watching the clouds in the sky of his mindscape drift by Naruto filling Kyuubi in on what she'd missed so far in the exams their chat occasionally interspersed by kissing sessions.

"**umm kyu chann**"Naruto asked.

"Kyubi look at Naruto "**what is Naruto kun**"

"can you train Akistu chan ?Naruto asked."look if I teach train her people can easily notice that who am I!so if you don't mind…Naruto said.

"**Sure Naruto kun anthing for you**"Kyubi said she turned her head."**Akistu you can came out I know you were there**"

Naruto blinked at direction were Kyubi pointed"then Akistu came out behind the tree"

"You see all the….he couldn't completed his words.

Akistu came out behind the tree and apolosied to Kyubi that she looking them then Akistu look at Naruto"don't worry Naruto kun we already decided to share you"Akistu look at Kyubi both smiling.

Naruto look at them"so you mean you girls planning this already"girls nobbed.

Before Naruto could said "**Naruto kun I think you should leaved I have to discussed Akistu training plans and you stay sleep all times what Miya think is our Naruto kun is an tired man**"Kyubi joked and Akistu giggled.

"First I'm not tired man and second okay Akistu chan good luck for your training"Naruto said."don't to such reckless things I don't want my beautiful girl's can harm,okay bye"Naruto vanished.

The girls very happy and blushed"they got nice man"

"Okay so we started"Kyubi said and Akistu nobbed.

Xxxxx

The lunch whistle blows, and I set the pick axe down, sighing heavily as I wipe my brow with my sleeve, removing the perspiration. I walk over to a bench, sighing as I sit down. I have my bag next to the bed, and I reach into it and withdraw a lunch box. I open the lunch box, remembering this morning when Miya gave it to me, the smile she gave me.

_I guess she's glad to see that I'm out making money to pay the rent…_

Minato stare down at the lunch box, grabbing a set of chop sticks and getting ready to eat when something I never expect happens.

A dark haired man dressed in a uniform similar to mine hovers over my right shoulder. His hair his short, and he has a muscular build. His eyes are wide, staring down at my lunch box, his drool practically dripping onto my food.

"Would you like some?" Minato ask, and he nods quickly.

He plops down next to me and sticks his hands into my food. Grasping different parts of my lunch, he eats all of what he takes, and I can't help but feel like he's taking advantage of me.

I sigh in resignation.

_Why is it that I always go along with what other people say?_

"SEO!" A familiar voice growls in anger.

Minato turn and look to see the two lightning Sekirei wearing maid uniforms complete with aprons. Both of them POUNCE on SEO and start beating on him.

"Wh-wait!" Minato yell, and my lunch box goes flying as he stand up and jump away from the melee.

With SEO thoroughly trounced, both of the Sekirei stand next to each other, bowing to me.

"Sorry sir…" They both apologize to me.

Their eyes meet mine, and recognition flashes behind both of their eyes.

"You!" The always angry one says, pointing at me.

The demure one of the two approaches me holding a paper bag. She reaches into it and withdraws a small chunk of bread, handing it to me.

"Sorry, have some of this." She offers.

"Uh, thank you…"

"Now, would the two of you kindly make an entrance?" SEO bids his two Sekirei.

Lighting comes crashing down from the sky to the gate, electrifying the guards and blowing the gate apart. The human guards flee in terror as SEO and his Sekirei walk forward, leaving me standing there gawking in a mix of awe and fear as the surrounding foliage around the gate begins to burn. SEO stops at the gate, half turning back to me.

"Yo kid, you coming?"

_Mom, I think I've fell in with a bad crowd…_

Minato ,SEO and his sekirei standing in middle of the garden they seen the large trees just like forest.

SEO rub his head with his right hand"we got in but were we supposed to go"

Minato blinked turned his head and see that small yellow light forming into girl shaped When he look her dream ,she moved her hand and pointed her direction where they wanna go. before Minato could say girl smile and vanished.

"wait"Minato rushed forward but Minato face crashed on SEO look at SEO.

"What is young man?you have fall on me?"SEO grinned.

"I'mm sorry"Minato face paled what he said.

"it was a white piss right"SEO said and Minato nobbed.

SEO stared Minato seriously "what happe kid"

"I saw that little girl,she….crying"Minato said."I must… no for reason I must go save that girl"

SEO rub his chin his left hand and smirked"for sometimes,you make a cool face reapeator"Minato blinked look at SEO"I came to check if something would happen bu I changed my mind I'll watch you two met you and the green girl"SEO explained.

SEO grabbed Minato left shoulder with his left came to closer lets "LETS GO"

"y..eah"Minato shuttered what he sees man sudden reaction.

Xxxxxxxx

"thanks for the meal"Musubi, Akistu and Naruto said.

"did you people eat well"Miya said with smiled and see his empty boans not a seen single and Akistu eat more beacuse they train hard were as Naruto .(he only thinking about hinata what Kyubi said he didn't want to betray her love)

Naruto look at Musubi and Akistu "I think Musubi and Akistu can beat chouji if there was eating competition"Naruto though.

"**yeah you right**"Kyubi replied his though.

Naruto look at Musubi ,she was looking left or right.

"bathroom in the hall to the left ?"Miya asked with smiling.

Musubi blinked"ah…. nothing like that "

"Musubi chan"Miya and Musubi look at Naruto "what happen ?"asked.

"My chest is beating some reason when Minato sama goes out that never happen that never happen before"Musubi worried she touch his hands her chest.

"If you worried why don't you call"Miya like that idea was given by Miya.

Musubi and Miya goes to the telephone leaving Naruto and Akistu alone.

Akistu look at Naruto that he was still thinking she get up walk towards Naruto"what happen Naruto kun?"Akistu asked.

Naruto blinked and look at Akistu "I'm thinking about Minato"

"What the matter"Akistu asked

"Well first he acted n the morning was strange and second he came home at this time but he was late"Naruto explained.

Akistu understand what his ashikabi said"so can I find him"Akistu asked.

Naruto blinked"how can you find out"Naruto asked."Kyubi sensai train me so my sense ability was increase so I can easily find the Minato where he was right now"

Naruto blinked "_Kyubi sensai…great kyu chan you became great teacher_ "

Kyubi smiled"**thank you for that compliment Naruto kun she is such hard work such like you "**

"_Thanks kyu-chan_"Naruto grinned rubbed his head his left hand.

"Akistu chan where is Minato right" Naruto asked.

Akisu closed her eyes and concentrated Minato's power but suddenly Akistu eyes snapped look at her "what happen Akistu chan?"

"Naruto kun Minato is that garden were m.b.i military force guarded" Akistu said. But…..Naruto look at Akistu what she telling him next "he was in danger Naruto kun I senced there four sekirei's powers.."

Naruto eyes widened what he said but Naruto sened that Musubi coming he turned his head sees that Musubi he want to tell Minato was danger but he can't tell in front off Miya."so Musubi chan did you call Minato "Naruto said with smile.

"No Naruto kun Minato sama forgot his cellphone look"Musubi shown Naruto Minato's cellphone "so I will go and give it to him"

"Be careful"Miya said with smile she was behind Musubi.

"Wait masub chan we were coming beause I want to buy a new clothes for me and Akistu right Akistu chan"Naruto excused and Akistu nobbed.

"Okay dinner still ready at 9' o clock"Miya said.

Naruto ,Akistu and Musubi says "good bye Miya san"

"Bye"Miya said.

Naruto and two girls were mid ways from stop Musubi turn to Naruto"soo were you buying cloth Naruto kun Musubi said.

Naruto look at Musubi seriously"Musubi chan I lied to Miya san"

Musubi blinked "what why did you lied to landlady Naruto kun"

"Because I want to tell you something"Musubi stared at him"listen Minato were in danger and I know where he is"

Musubi eyes widened she dosen't belive what he said"Minato sama is danger where is he?"

"He is in tecicho garden"Naruto replied.

"Naruto kun do you think I'm able to ready to protect Minato sama"Musubi said she looking down.

Naruto walked towards Musubi put his hands on her sholder,Musubi blinked looking at Naruto"Musubi chan I seen your fight with Miya,you want to protect Minato am'I right?Naruto asked and Musubi nobbed."when you want to protect who precious person to you that you were strong"Naruto speeched what third hokage telling his I also protect Minato because he is my friend and you know friends always help each other if they are in danger"

Musubi encourage Naruto speech"thank you Naruto kun"she lean forwards and kiss Naruto's blushed and Kyubi and Akistu raised her killer intel towards Musubi.

"Lets go Naruto kun ,Akistu I want to save Minato sama no matter what"Musubi said she got his strength back.

"Yeah Musubi chan lets go"he rubbed his cheek were Musubi kissed he felt that killer intel coming from Akistu from her backside and Kyubi from his deal with Naruto that no other women except hinata can kiss him.

"Wait a minute Musubi chan"Naruto walk towards Akistu hugged blushed and Musubi confused."Akistu chan I never ever betrayed you and kyu chan I always love you and kyu chan no that,how many girls come in mylife but they can't get your and kyu chan said Akistu ear in lower voice that only Akistu heard and Kyubi in her mind space.

That speech Akistu and Kyubi killer intel suddenly gone and love was risen ten times about Naruto.

"I love you and belive you Naruto kun that you never betrayed us"Akistu replied she hugged Naruto returned.

"Naruto kun I also belive you and love you ever"Kyubi said.

Naruto and Akistu broke there hugged and look at Musubi "let go Musubi chan"

"yeah lets go"Musubi said.

Naruto ,Musubi and Akistu were run at the teicho none off them no that someone was follow him "hummm teicho garden well lets see Naruto kun….."the lady said she following him."I don't loose you again Naruto kun…."she also follow them as well.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

In garden

"hey you are sahashi right hoe do you know about sekirei's""SEO asked.

"sekiries"Minato said in confusly.

Minato srachched his head with his left hand "I know what m.b.i told me"

"SEO smirked"if you are an ashikabi then you were experience ….do you know to do that..a way to make sekirei yours giving a wing them…do you know that?

"Giving them a wings"Minato murmured suddenly he reminds Musubi kissed Minato direcly.

Minato face suddenly goes to red shaded sSEO look at him"BINGO"

"Normally happen when sekirei physically contact with you. A reaction caused by genes by those with apttitude become an ashikabi ,cause the wing to be realised and the power become ampliled..with the way particular system to be run anyone with ashikabi powers can trigger to respond any other sekirei before they get there wings."SEO down and continued "there are serveral guys who gave serveral sekirei's wings at them the disappointing things is possible to give sekirei wing without regard too its well."

"What about about you?Minato asked

SEO blinked turned his head and stared him "are you an idiot ?"

"Do you look around they are dragged around"SEO asked.

"Sorry"Minato said.

"If you are the one who the green girl called… if you you are going to be proper ashikabi…."that statement Minato eyes widened.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

Izome mansion Kagari room

Kagari was watching t.v new "the overgrown plants at the garden at garden , were provided to relief the institution and M.B.I"

Suddenly Kagari phone pick up phone

"Speaking of which,I'm watching the t.v this is what ?"he sighed he knew that Takami telling him that new.

"What minaka trying to do?"Kagari though.

"I was hoping you would take care of things from your end , I couldn't stop that idiots sorry…"Takami said with gity feeling.

Kagari blinked "what? Hold on, what do you mean Takami"

Minaka clinched her fist "the ashikabi's will go there packs ,first come first served you could be one who give the wings , there is a cute sekirei on that place ,minaka let them know mbi relief is actually expendiable resident are the placed in the shelter so it can be raised whatever kind of trouble they want the botantical garden will become a lawless zone ….hello Kagari"Takami explanation Kagari fall on his knees.

"I'll keep him watch everyday what about the effort anyone from there approaching?

"Thanks for that you are away from that no.1"Kagari small relief that he could heard some greatful words. "but next time you'll be accomplished by him"

"Got it got I'll do whaterver you say so I'm entrusting it to you "minaka said."please protect that child"

" I understand I'll do my best" Kagari get up and walk to his room door "and tell minaka that …..he shall pay his debts playing with fire"

"That guy dosen't understand such a literacy expression I'll tell him"Takami said.

"Then someday I'll kill him myself"Kagari shut the cellphone he turn his blackcoat tell miya that he'll be late tonight and rushed towards the garden.(when he out ff the izome mansion he turn into Homaru that no one can near to him)

Xxxxxxx

Naruto , Akistu and Musubi was running towards the garden but she heared the sound

Musubi blinked "what was that sound ?"

Musubi,Naruto and Akistu also heared that sound.

"Did mbi's relief plan already started ?"Akistu said.

"**Naruto kun we need to hurry Minato were in danger I can predict his power but there five people also there**"Kyubi said in mind.

"_Yeah I know Kyu chan Akistu tell me ..wait five but Akistu told me there was four people who is other one_"Naruto asked in his mind. "Akistu…."

"_Wait let me try again_"Akistu again closed his eyes concentrated her eyes snapped opened and said "_Naruto kun we need to hurry Minato san he is danger….._"

"My chest is beating Minato sama"Musubi said she puts her handsin her chest.

Naruto put his hand on Musubi shoulder "Musubi chan don't worry we definatly protect him"Naruto grinned.

Musubi look at him and smiled "thank you Naruto kun.."she lean forward tried to kiss him on his chick but it was stop by Akistu.

Akistu grabbed Naruto's hand pushed backward before Musubi kiss Naruto was confused Akistu's sudden action.

"Musubi we need to hurry"Akistu controlled her nobbed.

"**Naruto don't ever try again ,Musubi never kiss you again**"Kyubi said "**if she do that thing again I and Akistu can show you ragged of women you got that**"

Naruto gulped "hai"

"Musubi we need to hurry right"Akistu asked her plitly and better controlled her ragged towards Musubi because she tried to kiss her ashikabi.

Then Musubi ,Akistu and Naruto ran towards the garden to protect Minato.

Xxxxxxxx

Homaru standing enterance of the garden and analyised the situation damaged mbi's tanks "what a flashy entrance"

"To go through the heavily guarded front gate"Kagari said.

"Oh,it been long time Homaru san" a voice said.

Homaru turned his head look at women light skin,blonde hair ,brown eyes and she's weapon scythes "you came …you pest"

Sekirei no 43 : Yomi

"What do you mean pest ?, you are too serious " Yomi giggled.

"I'm here to pick up the green girl , whose owner is the one who gets her first"Yomi walked towards him.

"Sorry I wont let number no 108 any hand who says…he could complete his sentence , when his start fire on his left ,Kagari fallen on his knees "damn my body is not recover"Kagari though.

Yomi take this chance she jump and landed on the straight entrance of the garden she turner back and said " sorry I don't have time to pay attention to you so I excuse myself first" she turned and walked leaving Homaru alone.

Homaru clenched his fist "damn , my body I kill you baka minaka what you done to me"

"Come on Naruto kun we so close"a voice said.

Homaru blinked "that Musubi voice"

Homaru jumped and landed one off the trees craft and sees that "Naruto ,Musubi and Akistu enter to the garden.

Homaru tried to stop them but his body can't handle "Damn my body,if Musubi can protect no 108 so I don't mind"

Homaru senced that another one coming he look that purple hair women following him.

Homaru sened and his eyes widened "that women I can sened she has sekirei power but she has also human nature what the hell "

Homaru follow her where Naruto ,Akistu and Musubi was enter to garden.

xxxxx

Naruto and two girls were reached Naruto blinked he stopped Akistu watch his ashikabi were not running she also stopped and Musubi looked backed that Naruto and Akistu were stoped that she also she asked what happened was cut off by Naruto.

"Musubi chan you go ahead I and Akistu can meet you later"Naruto said in seriously.

Musubi couldn't help but nobbed and ran to Minato leaving Naruto and Akistu alone.

"Naruto kun what happen ?"Akistu asked she worried about his ashikabi sudden behaviour.

Naruto couldn't answer Akistu's question he turned his back and said "Hinata came out and face me I know you are here"Akistu wasn't shocked she knew ninja's can sence other ninja.

A small shadow came out the tree when she came out from the shadow completely the purple women was his face fall on the ground.

"Hinata what are you doing here , you should be in konaha you didn't think you father will worried about you"Naruto asked.

Hinata didn't't answer his question his face till on ground and can't face turned his backed not face Naruto.

Naruto shocked that Hinata couldn't answer Naruto walked towards Hinata and reached to her before he asked Hinata asked him "Naruto kun please tell me what do you know about me"

Naruto blinked then he smiled he wrapped his arm behind her back and he hugged gasped that he hugged her from behind " "I know how you love watching the sunrise and how you cry when the sun sets. I know that when your hands shake like they are now that you're afraid or upset. I know how you love tending to your garden and how your eyes light up when you see a sunflower. I know you're as crazy as I am with ramen when it comes to cinnamon buns and I know how you dream to bring the main branch and the house branch together as a family. I know you care about the smallest animal and I know how you can stand fighting or killing and I know how you would sacrifice anything to see your friends happy."

Naruto broke the hugged ,he walked and stand in front of Hinata but her face still look at asked another question "why did you kissed her?"

Naruto and Akistu eyes widened how she know about this "well I want to protect her and my friends from that mbi stupid game project. Mbi told me if I can't get sekirei I can eliminated by mbi forces in 1 week"that statement Hinata and Akistu eye widened and ragged came what they continue his speeched "well first I met her in park I see her sekirei mark in her head I got strange that each sekirei there mark was backed."when I asked what happened to you she told me that when she was in mbi some test were done on her and result came out she said that she can't find her askikabi but I told her that don't believe them believe yourself you defiantly find your ashikabi that courage build up her heart she kissed me her sekirei marked was gone her head and appeared behind her backed that mean I'm her ashikabi"Naruto explained.

"Do you love her?"Hinata asked.

"Yes I love her"Naruto statement Hinata heart crunch into two man she loves he loved other person, great pain build up in her seen that tears coming from her eyes she started run away from that she run away Naruto wrapped his arms from her backed tried to stopped her.

Hinata strugged from Naruto gripped tried to moved away but some thing that she stop "don't get any thing misunderstood Hinata chan" Hinata eyes widened when he called her name with suffix chan "I'm sorry that I realised your feeling towards me but I started attraction and feeling towards you too Hinata chan"Hinata struggging came down when she heared such words from Naruto mouth "I love you Hinata chan"that words she completely stopped strugged she turned and face to Naruto.

When Naruto look at her he seen her full face his eyes widened when he look her forhead that curse seal.

"Hinata chan when did you get curse seal and why "Naruto asked.

"Father asked me why I danger my life to interfere your and pain fight,when I said I love you without thinking my life ,father slapped me when I said I love you he said that you are demon ,I said that I love him no matter were he is demon or not"Hinata explained but suddenly tears coming out her eyes she continue "father told me that my mother was weak,low class and not strong just like me, my ragged came out when he told my mother weak I control my anger ,my father told the elder situation and they put me cursed seal and discards from my clan ,I went to hokage office and told them what happen to me how I get the cursed marked ,hokage sama want to give new apartment but I beg her to gave me Naruto kun mission I want to join him I want to protect him by myself because I love you Naruto kun hokage sama understand my feeling finally gave me mission and join you but she told me I found here my true identity that why I confused"Hinata explained she confused last part what hokage told her.

Naruto couldn't help but hugged her Hinata cried on his chest.

Akistu stared at Hinata then she blinked "couldn't she?"

"Naruto kun" Akistu shouted in his mind.

"What is it Akistu chan"he asked.

"kiss her right now"Akistu said.

Naruto eyes widened what she said."what? are you….cut off by Akistu "she found her true identity who is she now just kiss her"

Naruto gulped and nobbed "Hinata chan…. I'm sorry for doing this"he didn't want to do this but he look at him what he said and confused why he apolosied. Naruto grabbed Hinata cheek from his hands ,Hinata blushed brightly red when he touched moved forwards kissed her on her lip' eyes widened when Naruto kissed feel new power ,heat and courage coming from her 's forhead cursed seal was completely gone without any eyes widened when he seen heavy blue light 14 wings appeared from her backed sekirei marked appeared from her backed and her cusred seal also broke her kissed.

"Hinata chan look your cursed mark was gone"Naruto said.

Hinata eyes widened she touched her forhead that shocked for her that cursed marked was gone.

"how?"said.

"I'll explained you"Akistu said.

Hinata look at Akistu "okay please tell me"

Akistu explained Hinata that" what is sekirei?,mbi game project and mainly when she tell her that person kiss sekirei and winged by that man when he kissed you or sekirei that person was forever was your just like husband and wife or what type of seal your applied was completely vanished.

Hinata face blushed appeared tenfold when she mention that husband and nearly passed out what Akistu asked "Hinata chan you like to share Naruto kun?"

Hinata's blushed disappeared look at Akistu's in straight eyes .Naruto want to interfere but it will best not interfere in them.

"Are you love Naruto kun or you protect him even the cost of your life and you never hurt him and never betrayed his love no matter what"Hinata said with serious tone.

Akistu look at Hinata in straight eyes and said " I Akistu love my Naruto kun most of my heart,I protect him ever sacrificed my life and I never betrayed him or his love"Akistu said with all of his heart.

Hinata look at her Akistu's every words coming from his heart then she smiled "then I shared Naruto kun with you"

Akistu happy and hugged Hinata "thank you"

Naruto look at them he didn't want to broke there enjoyment but he asked Hinata"Hinata chan how can you become sekirei"

Hinata blinked she broked hugged from Akistu look at Naruto and said "I don't know"

"Because she is daughter of Hitomi sekirei no 71.."Akistu said.

Naruto and Hinata shocked how Akistu know that Hinata mother name "how did you know my mother name?"Hinata asked.

"Well your wings were heavy blue just same as Hitomi and we are sekirei's we had know sekirei who is it and what he is"Akistu said.

Before Hinata can asked anything but it was cut by Naruto sorry"Hinata chan but we are here to protect Minato"

"Minato is that ashikabi that brown hair girl and he is my friend I no we have to protect them"Akistu said.

Naruto turned his backed "I need your help aslo to silver head sekirei"Naruto said.

Hinata and Akistu blinked that who Naruto calling help silver head sekirei.

"I know your were here to protect someone so come out,I know you are here"

Homaru gasped "how did he found out where am I ?"

"I asking you again help with us otherwise you should be regret"Naruto said then before he started to leaving he said "I asking you for help me not winged with me"

Homaru eyes widened "he asking to help me protect his friend not winged"he look at him they started to leaving.

"Wait"Homaru shouted.

Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu stopped when they heared Homaru's turn look at at him.

Naruto smirked "so you finally ready to help me to protect my friend I'm not saying that you winged me but first who are you ?"

"I'm Homaru gardian sekirei "Homaru said.

"Okay I'm uzumaki Naruto this my is girlfriends my left side is beautiful and goddess Hinata and my right side is my angle and hottest girl Akistu"Naruto explained.

Hinata and Akistu bright blushed appeared on there face when Naruto compliment her but they controlled there blushed and said.

"Hi"Hinata said with blushed.

"Hello"Akistu said with blushed.

"Nice to meet you"Homaru said.

"Why did you wear a masked Homaru san"Akistu wanna know why did he wear the masked.

"Well …Homaru tried to make excuse but Naruto save him "Akistu chan he had his own personal reason so don't bother him"Homaru relief that Naruto ssaved him.

"Okay Naruto kun"Akistu said.

Naruto look at Homaru "so are you ready to help me!"

"Yes but I want to protect no 108 that little girl "Homaru said.

Naruto blinked"Hinata chan"Naruto said.

Hinata nobbed she know what Naruto want to say to activated her bloodline limit."byakugan"Hinata said.

Homaru eyes widened when he seen such eyes power of new sekirei "her eyes was more scarier then miya's hanya masked"

"Naruto kun there in few meters away from this place black hair boy that you called Minato he still trying to protect blonde little girl from that scylth sekirei"

"what that sekirei Yomi 43"Homaru said he clunch his fist ragged come his mind.

Naruto look at him that something bother him Naruto walked towards him put his hand on Homaru's shoulder and asked "If you want we help you to protect that sekirei so please tell us everything you know about Yomi.

Homaru look at him and sigh if he can't tell him about Yomi they won't protect no told Naruto all the info he know about Yomi ,her power style,her nature and her attack and shocking info that his ashikabi collected sekirei only for his collection without sekirei feelings. His ashikabi had lot of money and power that any sekirei can willingly accepted him but he don't know his ragged came up his mind as well as Kyubi growled at that person collect women for his Hinata and Akistu think that they will kick that ashikabi ass.

"But I can't fight her my power is not stable in my body "Homaru said he clunch his fist that he can't help him.

Naruto look at Homaru he wanna help him to stable his power for right now to protect Minato ,Musubi and no "how"

"**Naruto kun.."**Kyubi said in his mind.

Hinata shocked that someone calling Naruto name she look around where the sound coming from but not looked at Akistu asking her that she heared the sound.

Akistu seen Hinata confused face in corner of eyes before Hinata could asked Akistu answer her mind "_don't worry Hinata I know you want to asked me who that person calling Naruto kun_"Akistu told her in her mind.

Hinata eyes widened that Akistu didn't ever moved her lips how she heared that statement.

"_ohh sorry Hinata…._Akistu giggled that she never explained her mind talking thing."_we can talked in mind…_Hinata eyes again widened "see that mean you can heared my words without my lips moving just talked in mind"Akistu still looking at her concer eye she didn't want to look away from Naruto kun.

"_okay_"Hinata started to talked her in mind "_who the person calling Naruto_"

"**Hinata its me the greatest demon nine tails**"Kyubi said in her mind but this time only girls can talked each eyes widened when she heared the greatest demon nine tals talking to her in mind but Hinata got something odd in his voice every demon has sound like loud ,rough or his voice was soft and polite just like female."**you can called kyu or by the way I'm female and Naruto third love and don't make any misunderstood Hinata his first love it was you Hinata when he was aged 3 he inspired your feeling and fall in love with you in first day since you're the first person who talking to him nicely and play with him without any hurt him**"

Hinata couldn't belived what Kyubi told her but she continued "**Naruto followed you whenever you came out compound and hanging around village whenever you were alone or playing some games he would ran towards you and tried to played with you before he came near to your closed to you hyuga guards striked Naruto's backed and fallen him he came to conscious he look around and tried to find you but you were not felt really bad from his heart he just only want to played with gone to the bushes sit down on the ground cried louder that no one can here can't play with you."**

Hinata feel extremely bad for Naruto that he want to play her but guards never let Naruto near to continue again "**at age of 8 Naruto saw you ran from your compound he seen you were crying but suddenly you stuck with some gone to the trees Naruto seen entire thing how they boys treated you Naruto couldn't help ragged come out his heart and walked towards boys and fighting them to protect defeat boys boys run away from him and finally he want to confessed you but he fall in unconscious but when he wake up he look around you were not felt largest amount of pain that he never felt before. his first love was you were ran away from him just like other villager said there children stay away from that protect you and you leaved her cried harder harder trears coming from her eyes rapidly then couple of minutes he passed I'm Kyubi I hate human but I don't hate children even we were demon we also take care our that time I asked him to removed my seal but I seen her that 6 years love towards you your memory, your happy smile , your laughing face but you leaved him alone his heart broke completely I don't want this child suffer more of this subject so I capture all those memories regarding you and stored into seal that he can't hurt anymore**."

"**I adding memories in replacement your moments. I adding him thirld hokage speech ,tenchi and ayame happy moment and Iruka's lectur that happy moment I added atleast he can lived happy in acadmy."**Kyubi said in minds.

Hinata nearly cried and Akistu's ragged build up tenfold when she heared this story was more than not turned her head look at Hinata how his Naruto kun first love betrayed him in childhood.

"_Hinata_" Akistu said she controlled his ragged not tried to hit Hinata in front of Naruto.

Hinata look at Akistu "_yes_"

"_I only one things asking WHY DID YOU LEAVE NARUTO ALONE, HE PROTECT YOU FROM THAT BOYS CAUSED OF NOT HURT YOU ,HOW DID YOU LEAVED HIM ALONE_"Akistu shouted Hinata in mind.

Hinata shocked that Akistu sudden behaviour she knew Akistu also love explained things them before things goes out of minds"Akistu san.. _I understand your ragged but I never hurt Naruto kun feeling and you talking about boys incidence I stayed closed to Naruto kun I wrapped his wound with my clothes. I wait Naruto kun when he came to one of my clan guard came that place… when he see me with Naruto he grabbed my hand told me never played with demon I told him that he saved me from bad boys he don't listen me forecly grab my hand leaving Naruto kun alone. Since that day to now my feeling towards Naruto rising tremendously towards him_"Hinata explained ragged wipe out couple of second when she heared story.

"_Sorry Hinata I yell at you_"Akistu apologised in mind.

"_Its okay Akistu but I have to do one more thing_"Hinata told Akistu in walked towards Naruto.

"Naruto kun"Hinata said.

Naruto turned face to Hinata look into straight eyes "what is it Hinata chan?"

"Thank you for accepted my feeling Naruto kun"Hinata said she want to see if Naruto completely forget about Hinata in his childhood love, people couldn't forget his first love even demon can seal there memories.

"Hinata don't tell this things I really love you without your love my life is know you smiled make me happy and you look so beautiful when you smile. I though I missing something in childhood that it was you Hinata"Naruto said with smile.

Hinata hugged Naruto and told him in mind "_Naruto kun really thank you for accepting me as your love and your sekirei me ,Akistu and kyu will protect will your forever_"

Hinata broke hugged walked backed Akistu leaving stunned Naruto.

"she knew about Kyu chan and not angry with me"Naruto though.

"**Because we decided to share you**"Kyubi said in mind"**by the way Naruto kun you can give Homaru your temporary first hokage amulet so he can stable his power temporary**"

"but…"

"_we need to protect Minato and friends we need to hurry"_Kyubi said and Naruto nobbed.

Naruto take off his first hokage necklace and gave to Homaru.

"Homaru wear this necklace this is my mom necklace it was really good luck charm for me but I'll explain to you later but wear this for now and hurried we need to go"

Homaru did believed in luck but if he no other choice he take that necklace and wear that necklace.

"can you show me your power ?"Naruto asked want to know what his power.

"okay look"Homaru put fire on his hand but he shocked that his body can control and stable his body.

Naruto look his can easily control his power."okay but give me back well situation is over you got it"Homaru nobbed.

"okay Hinata,Akistu and friend Homaru lets go"all the group run to help Musubi and protect Minato and no 108 from evil Yomi.

Xxxxxx

Somewhere in the garden the little 10 year old sekirei no 108 lying on the wake up when she heared some sound she thing her onii chan came here to save got up walked towards she look at the person at corner of the tree but she grasped the person was Yomi. Yomi find that no smile evil and said."so you where hiding place like this ? now come master is waiting."

Yomi walked towards no 108 slowly she came to closer to no 108. no 108 scared Yomi's behaviour.

"Onii chan save me"no 108 means Kusano pleased.

Suddenly purple shock waved brust to the Yomi. she get the shocked none of other then Hikari and Hibiki they saved collasped on gound because of ran towards Kusano.

"Kuu chan are you alright ?"Minato asked.

Kusano look at Minato for few seconds then she called him " Kuu's onii chan"then he passed catch Kusano in his arms before she fall on the ground.

"Hey…."Yomi said she quickly came out from that shocked stand up and said "hey man over there…Minato look at Yomi she continue "step away from that girl is my master has had his eye on."Yomi started to walked over Minato and ready to strike look at Minato he knew he had not a situation to save her he gives his sekirei signal but he seen the brown hair girl run towards the Minato so he stop his sekirei.

Minato yelled when she strike him but Musubi came in front of him to stop her scythe in her both opened his eyes look Musubi stop scythe in her both hands.

"Musubi chan"Minato said.

"Minato sama"Musubi said.

"Hum so she is that kid sekirei"Seo said with sub his chin with left hand.

"Lets go! It is dangerous to swining around something so sharp"Yomi said trying moce her scythe from Musubi's really pissed off her dare attack his Minato she broke her scythe's sharp part.

"My precious death scythe !Yomi shocked that her precious weapon was broke.

"Why are here?"Minato asked.

Musubi give him his cellphone"here you go Minato sama forgot this"Musubi said with smiled.

"you just came here to deliver this?"Minato hoped she was came here to protect him.

Before Musubi could say a brust of wind flows smashed Musubi to the tree.

"Musubi chan"Minato shouted.

"Unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable"Yomi shouted she created another brust of wind waved shooted towards Musubi.

Musubi dodged first one then she rushed forward tried to punch her but wind wave move her to back .she jump above the Yomi landed on besides her fastly punch Yomi face then she moved backed to blocked that wind landed on the ground when she blocked last waved.

Minato stared Musubi and Yomi's unbelievabled fight.

Yomi turned her head look at lighting sekirei & his ashikabi "you were attacking on me my backed take this"Yomi again create wind wave swings towards lighting sekirei.

Seo order his sekirei to moved away. Hikari and Hibiki moved different way to block the waved. Hibiki came to his Seo do not waste of suddenly Hikari foot stuck into one of the tree root she lost her balance fall on the ground.

"Hahaha all of you going to pay"Yomi created four powerful strike at swinging each of was Minato who grabbing unconscious Kusano ,two person Musubi and Hikari was lying on the ground and last one for Seo and waves was so powerfull and high speed no have a chance to moved away.

Akistu came in the front of Seo and Hibiki. "ice arrows"Akistu 's ice arrows created in middle of air thrown otherwise shooted to wind wave was created by wind wave were stop by Akistu's ice arrow when they were clashed.

Homaru came in front of Minato and Kusano so fast that they never seen it. "fire ball"Homaru fire ball was create in his left hand thrown towards powerful two attack smashed each other small smoke was appeared on the area when the smoke disappear Yomi seen Homaru standing in front of Minato and no 108 ."I tell you Yomi I protect no 108 from your dirty hands"Homaru made Yomi pissed was little scared his little enterance.

Hinata came in front of Musubi Hinata activate byukugan used his clan technique "kaiten"Hinata shouted. Hinata saw the waved coming at her and started to perform the Kaiten to defend herself. Yomi's attack met Hinata's defense in a clash of opposites. The Kaiten was one of the most famous or infamous defensive jutsus known in the ninja world. When the two attacks met a bright, almost blinding, light was created. This light continued as Hinata kept up the Kaiten Hinata got out of the Kaiten she look back Musubi she bend down help her to stand up"are you alright?"Hinata asked.

"Yeah thank you but who are you?"Musubi asked."I never seen you before "

"ohh I … cut of by Kyubi "_**tell her you are sekirei now on don't tell her and any of them your secret identity that you are ninja.."**_Kyubi said in her mind and Hinata nobbed.

"I'm Hinata Naruto's second sekirei "Hinata said.

"Wow hi I'm Musubi Minato sama sekirei"Musubi said."nice to meet you"Hinata smiled.

Forth wave attack coming towards Hikari. Hikari closed her eyes she knew not able to survived that the wave could harm Hikari Naruto came behind her grabbed her in bridal style quickly jump before the wave can has lost his balance both Naruto and Hikari landed on the landed her on the top of Hikari.

Hikari opened her eyes she seen the that blonde boy face when she and his sister attack look at Hikari think she was alright her get off from her stand on his feet.

"hey are you alright?"Naruto asked giving hand to help standing on her grabbed his hands and stand up on his feet."thanks for saving me but why did you save me?"Hikari asked.

"First thing is I never see any beautiful girl could harm in front off my eyes and seconds you were helping my friend Minato so I can help you as a friend Hikari chan"Naruto explained.

Hikari blushed two reason when he said she was beautiful and second he added her name with suffix chan.

Naruto turned his head look at Minato was caring little girl"so that why he came here, is she Minato second sekirei"Naruto though.

"Hey kid a Seo and Hikari look that Seo,Hibiki and Akistu are coming towards run towads her sister look is she dosen't said he is person who save also thanks him for saving her sister."thanks for saving me and my sekirei's"Seo said with rubbed his chin his left hand."is she your sekirei?'he asked.

"Yes she is my sekirei Akistu"Naruto said.

Seo ,Hikari and Hibiki were shock they here her name."you are discard sekirei right"Hibiki said.

Akistu look Hibiki said "no I'm not discard sekirei anymore I Akistu no 7 were winged by my ashikabi who cared me and my other friends also( Kyubi and Hinata)"Akistu explained.

"Discard sekirei can be winged I can't belived it"Seo though he look Naruto "I think this kid is special about him"

Naruto turned his head look at Yomi and his scythe "Hmm so Homaru saying was true she will chose that man her ashikabi because he was reach so I think she was not powerful as I think Hinata chan and Akistu chan ready for fight we need defeat her right now before she attack Minato or Musubi okay"Naruto explained in his mind that Hinata and akisu can understand.

"Naruto kun I think we should easily defeat Yomi but let do this thing handle to Musubi"Hinata said in her mind.

Naruto blinked "but ….Naruto tried to say in his mind but cut off by Akistu " I agreed with her Naruto kun look that sekirei tried to kill Minato but Musubi came before us and protect him so this is not our fight if things gore over or she nearly kill Musubi we can interfere."Akistu explained.

"**I agreed with them Naruto kun**"Kyubi said.

"_you too Kyu chan_"Naruto sighed "_okay girl wins I will always support your decision Akistu chan ,Hinata chan and Kyu chan because I love you my girls_"Naruto said in his mind.

"_WE LOVE YOU TOO NARUTO KUN_"Hinata,Akistu and Kyubi shouted in his mind.

Naruto rubbed his head on his backed and laughed frankly."hey kid are you alright"Seo asked.

Naruto came out his though and said"nothing its nothing"

"Why you are here?"Seo asked.

Naruto ignored his question waved his hand ,Hinata seen Naruto signal she look at Musubi and said "Musubi san you fight this sekirei "Musubi nobbed.

Hinata smiled "so good luck Musubi san "she jumped and landed next to Naruto.

"Tell me kid what your intention to came here"Seo asked again.

"I came here to protect my friend Minato and Musubi chan"Naruto said"and that my intension"

Naruto look at Akistu "Akistu…"

Akistu nobbed and she suddenly vanished all the party Seo and lighting sekirei shocked her speed except Naruto and Hinata they knew (Naruto told Hinata Akistu's abilities and speed).and she reappered behind Homaru.

Minato and Homaru were shocked Akistu speed." I want to talk to you about something.. Homaru san your fire power will disadvantage on this garden so only used your power when she again attack you meaned that waved attack you only defend protect Minato and no 108 rest of thing leaved Musubi she can handle her"Homaru couldn't help but sighed he knew he had disadvantage in this will hurt no 108 so he nobbed.

Akistu smiled at him. she vanished Minato and Homaru eyes widened again her incredible speed and she reappeared left to Naruto."I told him what to do"Akistu said.

"okay lets cheer Musubi chan fight"Naruto said .Hinata and Akistu nobbed.

Seo smirked look at his sekirei said same thing that Naruto do.

"who the hell things people suddenly came and stop my attack I don't care I will kill everyone who get in my way"Yomi though she look at No 108 "I definatly got you and winged with my master just wait"


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto ,Hinata,Akistu ,Seo and lighting sekirei were maintain some distance from Musubi were kept near by Minato and and Kusano for protecting from Yomi and her wind waves.

"Take this!" she sent another powerful blast of wind at the large chested Sekirei, hitting her straight on. Musubi gasped as the top half of her clothes were ripped apart. Yomi smirked as she laughed at the other woman being exposed. "Hahahaha! That's a good look for you! However, I only seem to have taken off a small section of your clothing. Don't worry though, this small oversight will be corrected soon!"

Naruto and Minato eyes widened when they seen Musubi B size and Kyubi eyes twisted (Akistu also) there tried to punched Musubi face if she shown this thing again in front off Naruto."**Akistu..you know what to do"**Kyubi told covered Naruto eyes with her left hand that he not seen Musubi exposed parts. Hinata look at Akistu and smiled she like her told Hinata izome incident when Naruto saw uzume in half naked."please forgive me girls i…."it cut off by Kyubi"**don't apolosised Naruto kun"**then cut off by Akistu "it not your fault"then cut off Hinata "we understand its suddenly happen"Naruto smiled himself he got nice girls unless Sakura she hit him whenever he seen the naked girl.

Seo look Musubi naked part "ohh those breast are really big breast!"

" What a waste for a rounin ashikabi"Hikari and hibiki pissed off his ashikabi pervert behaviour.

"Akistu chan can moved your hand I want to watch Musubi chan fight"Naruto asked.

"Sorry Naruto kun but Kyubi told me to do this"Akistu said.

"We don't want you attracted in other girl see her naked parts"Hinata said.

Naruto sighed "look girl I already told you I love you I don't love your body attraction parts , I love you because I seen your feelings towards me , your courage that make me attracted towards you girls , I love you girls because your were more gorgeous then any other girls in the world , your beauty & blossom I seen your eyes"Naruto explained.

This explanation Akistu , Hinata and Kyubi blushed and love raisen tenfold towards Naruto.

"Akistu you can moved hands if he would though any pervert thing in his mind then we girls show him our ragged"Kyubi said in serious tone Hinata and Akistu agreed her moved her hands over Naruto eyes he look Musubi and Yomi fight.

Musubi and Yomi fight continue

Swinging her scythe around, Yomi sent a wind blast towards Musubi, who rolled to the left to avoid it, then jumped over the next attack. Dodging each attack sent her way the large chested Sekirei managed to get in close. When Yomi sent her scythe out at Musubi again in an attempt to slice her up with another vacuum attack, she jumped up, grabbed onto the weapon, and using it for extra leverage managed to pull herself into a kick that knocked Yomi upside the head.

"Gah!"

Yomi cried out as she stumbled back several steps. There was an angry red mark where Musubi's foot had smashed into her. Naruto was only slightly surprised that the attack had not done as much damage as it had to the soldiers outside, but chalked it up to this woman being a Sekirei and therefore much stronger then the average human.

Were Naruto and his party

Naruto impressed Musubi fighting "umm Miya san really great teacher"Naruto through.

Hinata blinked he listen Naruto's through he mention another women "Naruto kun who is Miya san "Naruto blinked look at Hinata and smiled "Ohh she is the landlord were I stayed she spared everyday with Musubi chan and improved Musubi's fighting style"

In izome in

"Achoo, Miya sneezed "some one talking about me"

In garden

"Ohh… I though"she look away form Naruto from her embarrassed "you think she is my other girl.. no way Hinata chan .. "Naruto laughed..Hinata blushed her embarrassment.

Naruto sence another power level coming from bushes he look at his left and said "face me you coward"Hinata and Akistu look at Naruto face were he both sence someone power coming from behind the bushes."now I got it why Naruto kun shouted"Hinata and akisu though.

All the people including Musubi and Yomi stop there fight look at Naruto except Hinata and Akistu."hey kid are you alright?"Seo look at Seo then Hikari "can I asked you a favour Hikari chan"Naruto asked.

Hikari look at him"what do you want?"Hikari really to repay his debt when he saved her from Yomi's wind wave.

"Hikari chan can you used your lighting power ,attacked that bushed, there is a person that not coming out"Naruto asked.

"Sure"Hikari used her lighting power attacked that bushes suddenly shadow jump landed in front of Naruto before attack was crashed on him.

"How did you find out I was there" the silver hair man asked Naruto.

"My girls told me "Naruto lied.

"Mustu what are you doing here ?"Yomi said she pissed off his look at Yomi "hayato ordered me to help you here! Mutsu said."huff I don't need your help I can handle myself"Yomi told him.

"You are mustu the first generation disciplinary squad of mbi member"Hikari couldn't belive she see her in the front his ashikabi.

"So I famous in this city" Mutsu gave them seduce pose that thing Naruto , Hinata and Akistu sweet dropped.

"Your ashikabi is male or female ?"Naruto asked.

"My ashikabi is male for your kind of information"Mutsu said."I winged by him so don't underestimated me"

Naruto serveral second stared at him then and Akistu confused Naruto behaviour but he told them he kiss boy in his mind then they pissed off when he look some laugh at him "what so funny"Mutsu demand.

"I though your ashikabi collected sekirei's only girl's but I never though he really interest in boys that why he winged you"Naruto told statement Mutsu blushed and Seo and his sekirei agreed and laughed at him.

Mutsu controlled his ragged "you don't know who are you talking about"

"Yeah I know first disciplinary squad whatever I don't care if you here to hurt my friends I will fight you"Naruto said.

Mutsu impressed that blonde guts.. he really fight the one of the disciplinary squad member."you know you fight with sekirei no 5 Mutsu.. no human could stand against sekirei's" Seo warned smirked."don't underestimated me or even my girls"

Mutsu look at Naruto eyes " this boys has warrior spirit but he is stupid to fight me"Mutsu though.

In Homaru and Minato

"Onii chan….please…protect…me"Kusano said she was in half heard Kusano words "she choose Minato as her ashikabi"Homaru look at Mutsu "damn I don't thing I can fight Mutsu he is one of the mbi first generation squad member"

Minato looked fight "mom …. I want to become real man not a worrior…this thing like fairy tail like I protect here a princess…yukari couldn't believe me if I survived"Minato look at girl "but I have to protect her no matter what"

"Mutsu…I don't wanna you fight here I can handle them by myself"Yomi said to sighed "okay… I stand here if you were losing I would interfere"Mutsu standing near the tree.

Yomi look Musubi half naked body and pervert smirked" h oho how embarrising…"

"Is she pervert ? " Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu though."please wait now I'll removed last one" Yomi said with small blushed appeared on her face "yes she really pervert"Naruto , Hinata and Akistu sighed Yomi behaviour he knew her pervert behaviour.

"Couldn't she fixed her own pervert nature accusing someone else being pervert ?"Hikari , Mutsu and Seo laughed. And all girl's including Kyubi and Homaru also laughed.

Yomi heard she pissed off"hold on I heared that ,just wait I take this child in blink ,then it will your turn"Yomi said high and hibiki covered her ears.

Musubi look at lighting sekirei's "you…it cut of by Hinata "they were our side Musubi san you concentrated your fight , you have to protect Minato and that child , you could protect them Musubi "Musubi nobbed she look at her ready to fight.

Naruto blinked he sence Musubi and Yomi power were suddenly raised they gonna fight with full power andMutsu senced same thing."damn this she probably used wind wave…"Naruto look at Homaru "Homaru…"Naruto blinked he look why Naruto calling him then he look at Musubi and Yomi he understand they were fight seriously he look at Naruto and smiled at masked man."hey Naruto is Homaru your sekirei"Hikari blinked look at her give a fox grinned made her blushed "well Homaru guy is temporary help as friend and he is not my sekirei"Naruto replied.

Musubi closedher eyes remind what landlady told to her "_try relaxing naturally build more ,entrust your ppower to your body flow"_ Musubi opened her eyes and dashed towards Yomi "yes I got it ms landlady"

"This is end"Yomi yell she strike serveral wind waved towards could see her of the waves coming towards Minato , because of Homaru no waved attack could harm Minato and no 108 means Kusano.

Then Yomi charges, swinging the scythe like a bat, aiming for Musubi's head with the tip of the blade. An oval of light snaps into place over Musubi's left forearm, and she raises her arm, putting the light barrier between her and the blade. Yomi looks in surprise as Musubi raises her right hand, balling it into a fist as she cocks her arm back.

"What the?" Yomi asks in surprise.

Musubi punches, her haymaker impacting squarely with Yomi's jaw and knocking the other Sekirei's teeth in. The impact sounds wet, and Musubi almost hear the bones in Yomi's jaw snapping beneath the force of the impact.

The other Sekirei flops backward from the impact, landing on her stomach and not moving, still holding onto the scythe in her right hand. Naruto and Minato watch as Musubi pulls Yomi's shirt down, revealing her upper back and shoulder blades, along with an orange Ying Yang tattoo with a bird on top of it.

Musubi reaches out, touching the odd tattoo on Yomi's back with her pointer and middle filled shocked when Musubi touched the tattoo.

"THE FIRST OF MY CONTRACT…BREACK HER ASHIKABI'S MIS FORTUNE "Musubi competed his phares.(ohh I I forgot that during the fight Musubi covered her modesty with her left hand )when she competed her 's sekirei marked was gone."yes I win my first fight"Musubi greeated.

"What was that ?"Naruto asked.

"She recited the spell"Hikari replied.

"What?"Naruto confused. I could explained you Naruto turned look at Mutsu who coming towards him "there two way to stop sekirei function first give a fixed amount of damage and second touch the sekirei mark and a recited the spell like that girl did…"Mutsu explained."there sekirei marked disappeared and sekirei function not worked if she completed her phares"

Naruto eyes widened and shocked he look at Hinata and Akistu " no matter what happen I protect you and no one could take you away from me including you too kyu chan"nauto said in his minds that he told his , Akistu and kyu smiled at him.

"same goes to you Naruto kun no one could took you away from us"Hinata said in mind and Akistu and kyu nobbed at her statement.

"Yeah I win my first fight"Musubi said happily.

" Look its my turn to fight you no 88 "Mutsu look at Mutsu take her fighting stance "I ready to fight"

"Crap if she fight Mutsu she really die "Homaru though. He look at Musubi "she exhausted during Yomi fight she not ready to full fight "

Naruto look at Musubi current state "hey kyu chan you really think she can fight him "

"No Naruto kun she really exhausted during Yomi fight , I could senced his power level was beyond to Hinata ,Akistu , Homaru guy and lighting sekirei It difficult to fight for him "kyu told him in mind.

Naruto made his mind he ready to fight him but he had order to not reveal his identity."Hinata chan and Akistu chan you stay away from him I going to fight him"told his mind.

Hinata & Akistu eyes widened " but Naruto this is sekirei fight you had order to not reveal identity and I lost everything in life I don't want to loose you"Hinata told in mind.

"Please Naruto don't do this… you are the person who wing me , gave me new life , you tell me what is love is beyond to this stupid sekirei game project"Akistu explained.

Naruto smiled at her girls who's really care about him " I know Hinata chan and Akistu chan you care about me ,but you two were not capable in current condition so I don't I want to loose you two and you too kyu "Naruto said in mind "ohh I don't reveal my identity.. I had special technique what my senei teach in first training section ,you know what I'm talking kyu chan "

"Yeah I got it Naruto kun I read your mind"kyu said.

"What his plans kyu?"Hinata want to know what his planned.

"look at Naruto kun you got it what his plans"kyu and Akistu confused what kyu both looked at Naruto what had his plan to defeat Mutsu no 5 first disciplinary squad member.

"Sorry Mutsu san but you going to fight me before you going to fight Musubi chan"Naruto stand in front of ,Musubi, Homaru , Seo and lighting sekirei's shocked he was going to fight Mutsu one of the powerful sekirei.

Mutsu look at him "Is he really idiot"Mutsu though.

Naruto look back "Musubi chan you can take rest , you exhausted during Yomi's fight…so stay near Minato and Homaru guy"

"No Naruto kun I'm not…."Musubi can't complete his lost her balance. before she fall on the ground Akistu catch her from 's hand moved away from her 's breast was jumping up and Akistu grabbed Musubi from behind she jumped and landed besides Minato. both sat on the ground Musubi heavily breathing, Minato gave Kusano to take off his jacket and covered Musubi upper parts.

"Musubi chan are you alright ?"Minato asked.

"Don't worry Minato"Homaru blinked look at fire user sekirei "she only tried and exhausted during Yomi fight otherwise she alright"Minato relief that Musubi alright she not got any major injury.

Naruto quickly look away from Musubi when Musubi hand move away from her breast and Musubi big b size breast jumping up and blush appeared on Naruto face.

"NARUTO…."Kyubi growled when his mate thinking other girl.

"Sorry kyu chan I only distracted, please forgive me.."Naruto begged.

"Last time I forgive you and I believe you Naruto kun "kyu said.

"Thank you kyu chan when I see Musubi breast its reminds your… "Naruto stop middle of sentence he don't want fight among the girl "I have to focus on fight so bye"

"Naruto think my boobs was.. "kyu face blushed when she touched her boobs "oh Naruto kun next you had special gift from us just wait and watch"

Naruto look at Mutsu " are you afraid to fight a human… ohh you don't hit guys' because you're a gay"

Seo couldn't help laugh at his statement and all girl were giggled.

Mutsu ragged come to his head what the blonde "enough you regret what you said" he take out his katana strike towards Naruto."I don't have time waste on you.. I came here only.."Mutsu though he look at kusano.

Mutsu ran passed Naruto and made to grab Kusano only to get slapped back by a powerful blow that came out of even Homaru could senced his the male party was gasped or even Homaru, Musubi and lighting sekirei's eyes widened except Hinata and Akistu knows Naruto speed " I told you….your oppenent is me…. So fight me"Mutsu get up on the ground rubbed his chick were Naruto slapped him "how did this human can match me…no human could see me my current speed but this guy.."Mutsu continuously stared got up and this thim he strike Naruto. Naruto easy dodged the sword only for Mutsu to try beheading. Naruto dodged the blade with ease and took one step back. Mutsu jumped backwards then dash at Naruto and swung this blade overhead trying to cleave the blond in he dodged easily.

"Wow I never though Naruto was capable to dodged Mutsu attacks"Homaru though.

"Naruto you are not so cool he is supercool if yukari look at him she really fallen in love with him "Minato still looking Naruto and Mutsu fight.

In some where

"Achoo" yukari sneezed "I knew my ni san is really talking about me"

Back to fight

"Wow Naruto that was cool ,this is over I want to fight with you Naruto kun…"Musubi though she look at Naruto fight.

"Tell me blonde how did you surpassed my speed and how did you dodged my attacks"Mutsu asked.

Naruto stared at Mutsu " sorry this is my and my girls training secret"Naruto replied.

" I demand you tell me … otherwise next strike would be end your life"Mutsu demand.

"Great now I got another sasuke here…what you thinks girls"Naruto asked.

"Yep" Hinata replied.

"Not question about this"Akistu replied.

" This is so annoying but yeah"kyubi replied.

In Madara place

"ACHOO…"sasuke sneezed."some one is talking about me"

"bless you sasuke"Karin the red hair women said.

"hump.."

Back to Naruto

"are you telling me are not "Mutsu said.

Naruto sighed "I don't interest to answer a man who interest in boys"this statement kyubi ,Hinata and Akistu giggled.

Mutsu ragged was raise in ten fold "preapare to die"Mutsu shouted.

Mutsu rushed towards Naruto to strike vanished suddenly before Mutsu blade could touch Naruto head."where did he go"Mutsu look around but blonde was not find him.

Hinata and Akistu blinked they look each other "is that ….."Hinata asked. "yeah no any doubts" they found what Naruto plan "Hinata and Akistu giggled "so this is end…" Hinata and Akistu both same in same time, Naruto appeared behind Matsu and was rushing towards him, with his hands put together with the index and middle finger extended on both hands. "Your mine! secret finger technique! A thousand years of death!"

As soon as Mutsu heard that, he looked back, Naruto shoved the four extended fingers where the sun don't shine and sent a surge of his chakra through his fingers. This caused immense pain in Mutsu's rectum and he jumped into the air, "Oh fuck!"

Mutsu landed hard on the ground, face first. He was totally caught off guard by that technique.

Seo and Homaru jaw opened "what the hell is that technique" or Minato , Musubi, Hinata and Akistu laughed at Mutsu.

Mutsu tried to stand up but he can't stand up on his feet."don't even try…you can't stand up within a weak "Naruto told to Mutsu.

"what "Mutsu souted.

Naruto tuened at walked towards Musubi , Minato ,Homaru and Akistu who carrying Kusano.

"Well done Naruto I never though any human beat sekirei in such technique…what is that technique "Homaru asked.

"It would be difficult to explained me to you ..sorry "Naruto said "can you give me my necklace"

Homaru blinked "thank Naruto this is really good luck charm "he gave his necklace to him. He look at Minato " today onwards you take care Kusano if she hurt…then"Homaru said in cold tone.

" I get , I get I take care Kusano "Minato said he also scared when people said to him in cold tone."

Naruto look at Musubi who was really weak "hey Minato kiss Musubi chan….she could recovered couple of second "Naruto said.

Really Naruto …Minato asked with blushed and Naruto nobbed.

Minato look at Musubi grabbed her cheek and pull her into he broke the kiss look at Musubi felt her power was came back and all her exhaustion was suddenly recovered..she stand up on her feet and jump up and down."yeah I feel so healthy thank you Minato sama"Musubi said happily she look at Naruto "thank you Naruto kun"she launched herself towards catch her but her face came into her chest they fall on the ground.

That thing Naruto's girlfriends Akistu Hinata and Kyubi ragged came her mind.

"Mi..na..to ple..ase..save…me"Naruto heared Naruto look at him" oh no she do this thing again…" Minato feared that Musubi kill Naruto in his hugged."Musubi chan leave Naruto… take him breath"Minato said.

Musubi blinked she broke her hugged and stand up for her heavily breathing because he was suffocate in Musubi breast."Minato thank you… you save my life again"

"It's okay Naruto …its okay"Minato said with wasn't a great thing that Minato was do. "what I saved you..i'm really glad that you were my friend...thank you from save our life "Minato though."if you were not here Musubi can and I was not here"

Hinata walked towards Naruto and looked at her "hey Naruto who is this girl "Minato asked."what a cute girl"Minato though.

Naruto look around Hinata stand besides her "ohh sorry nice to introduced you…Hinata this Minato and his girlfriend Musubi chan…and Minato and Musubi chan she is Hinata sekirei no 71 and my second girlfriend.."

Minato face blushed when he commented Musubi his were blushed when she commented her also Naruto's girlfriend and she was glad she introduced her mother no 71.

"Nice to meet you Minato san..Musubi san"Hinata smiled.

"Nice to meet you Hinata san" Minato said with blushed. whenever he talking with cute girl he blushed.

"Hi"Musubi greeted her.

"So Naruto what do you want to do with Mutsu "Homaru pointed to mustu who lying on the ground.

Naruto look at him then Homaru "leave him he didn't stand on his feet within one week so we were safe"

Homaru stared at Naruto then sighed "okay so good bye uzumaki Naruto"Homaru turned and jump towards smiled first time he believe any human other then takami.

Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu waved Homaru to good bye.

"So Minato lets go home Miya don't get dinner if we late.."Naruto said."who's this girl Minato?'Naruto asked.

"Umm Naruto it is difficult to explained me.."Minato said he rubbed his back head with his left hand. "before we lived I thank to Seo and his sekirei who help me to get here and save this girl"he turned his head to see Seo but he was not there "where did they go ?"Minato though.

"Okay lets go home you could explained me later.."Naruto turned look at Hinata .he hugged her "I'm glad.. you came here Hinata"Naruto broke his leaned closer gave give a full passionate kiss on Hinata lip' 14 heavy blue wings appeared on Hinata's backed..means her sekirei mark were glowing. "I though you were passed out when I kissed you"

Hinata eyes widened and shocked she didn't recognized her crush were kiss her lips couldn't help but blush furiously and finally passed out and collased on the ground.

"Shit I didn't want to say that.."Naruto regret what he said.

"Is Hinata san is alright?"Minato asked while Musubi also want to know what happen to her except Akistu she knew why Hinata passed out.

"She alright..she passed only for exhaustion and empty stmoch "Naruto and Musubi were relief that she alright.

Akistu gave Kusano to standing besides Naruto he carrying Hinata on his back same as Musubi standing besides Minato and he carrying Kusano his backed.

"Okay lets go friends to home "Minato said he and Minato and his sekirei go to home mainson izome leaving Mutsu on the ground.

"Hummm I guess I call hayato to pick up me "Mutsu murmured " I don't believe I loss against human its shameless for next time I meet you kid you pay for this"Mutsu though.

On the road

Minato explained Naruto about morning dream,meeting with seo and his lighting sekirei and he helped us to protect Kusano.

"Great Minato you doing on your own…but one thing is remember if our one of the friend is dangerous situation then he could stay clam ..he rushed towards him save him"naruto explained.

Minato and Masubi got it what Naruto kun want to saying.

"Finally we were here"Minato said with some relief that he was standing front gate of Izome inn. He had most experience day in his life protecting little girl and Meeting with another sekirei's and ashikabi.

Naruto and Akistu look at his face and smirked.

"Lets go in"Musubi the party agreed nobbed follow her


	10. Chapter 10

"WE AER HOME" Musubi and all party enter into Izome inn.

"oh, you finally back" she walked towards the enterance door but suddenly she shocked Miya seen two new girls who the boys carrying on his one is the blonde little girl kuu chan and second one purple hair women turned quickly backed went into room Naruto and Minato were confuse what happen to Miya running towards them take out her katana pointed towards them.

Minato scared when the sword few inches infront off his Naruto was not scared because he is shinobi . Akistu kept silent she couldn't defend Naruto because her ashikabi order her to stay calm.

"Did you know that kidnapping little girl and teen age girl result is one if the harshest punishment's ?" Miya told them in scary tone.

"Ahh ..no..this is isn't..what I mean this child is.."Minato tried to defent himself.

Naruto laughed at Miya statement. Akistu , Musubi and Minato were look at Naruto face what so funny look at him pointed sworld on Naruto" what so funny Naruto san"Miya said in scary tone.

"sorry but you must be misunderstand ..we weren't kidnapping this girls" Naruto told Miya .

BRAKKKKKKKKK

All of the people blinked they wonder where the sound coming from.

"No…onichan don't tortue me.."Minato look back that Minato wake up "kuu chan you awake"

Hinata came into conscious she look around were she was "ohh Hinata chan you finally wake up "Naruto said.

Hinata blinked she realised she was Naruto backed she blushed furiously when she closed to Naruto.

"_**Akistu & Hinata…tell Miya that she was your cousin**_ "Kyubi told her in mind " _**and Hinata you were living with Naruto kun but you keep your identity secret (you were shinobi and sekirei ).in the front of Naruto the blue hair women was landlady of this house if Naruto was ashikabi ..she would kick us out..so keep our identity secret**_"Kyu explained both girls and they nobbed.

Hinata stand besides Naruto "hello landlady sama"Hinata greeted her with smiled.

"hello girl" Miya said.

'Miya san this is Hinata she is my cousin …..she had no place to living so…Akistu take a deep breath and asked " can she lived with us !"

Miya look at Akistu then Hinata " sure you could lived with Naruto but.."Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu look at Miya "you paid additional charges for per member …I already told you the rules that only two people could lived with one room but my husband …never refused anyone who came here"suddenly the hanya masked appeared behind Miya..that caused Hinata & Akistu goes to the Naruto back and Musubi goes behind Minato because also the sekirei's scared even Minato also but Naruto was not affect hanya mask. "improper relation between between person should be forbidden in Izome inns"

"haiiiii.."Hinata though that mask was more horrible then tsunade angry face.

"Don't worry about that Miya san I paid additional amount also"Naruto said with happily.

"hey Hinata san.."Hinata look at Minato "can you tell me what happen to kusano ?"

"sure"Hinata walked towards kusano and check her "ohh don't worry she just hungry"

"Ohh I'll make dinner.."Miya ran towards the kichen to prepared the dinner.

"Naruto kun,that Miya san is really scary.."Hinata cried.

"nahhh I don't think she scary"narto said. "and Minato it is your turn to introduce little kuu chan to Miya

"don't scared me Naruto san "Minato said.

"Naruto kun can you teach me how you dodged that mutsu 's guys attacks "Musubi asked.

"sorry Musubi chan but I can't teach you"Naruto said. That answer Musubi depressed she look at ground. Naruto look at Musubi sad face he changed sentence quickly "I can't teach you because you also had a teacher that landlady ..if I were teaching you so what she thing I took her student taken away from her"Naruto said with grinned.

Musubi look at Naruto "that means you could teach me!"Naruto give her foxy grinned and nobbed "off couse I teach you "Musubi spread her arms around Naruto and hugged her so tightly that again he can't breath."thank you Naruto kun"

"mi..na..to"Naruto shuttered he can't sighed again he saved Naruto from Musubi and Akistu were gealous.

Xxxxx

In Izome kichen

While kusano eating her dinner food who made by Miya. Miya apolosied to Minato and Naruto was happen izome's enterance door.

Naruto and Minato relief that Hinata and Akistu could stay with him.

Naruto look at Hinata eyes "Thank you Kyu chan you put your genjutsu on Hinata eyes …..if people could see her white eyes they notice who we are.."

"**Naruto kun I didn't put any genjutsu on Hinata eyes**"Kyu told her and Hinata shocked when she told them.

Akistu look his ashikabi and Hinata face "_don't worry Hinata your eyes change into blue is same as your mother eyes"Hinata again shocked when she mention her mother "you had inherited your mothers eyes that why when Naruto kun wing you your eyes no lomger in white they change nto blue but that dosen't effect on your bloodine limits and techniques that you learn from your clan_"

Hinata relief that her power should remain same but she little bit angry "_Akistu thank you for explaining but don'tn mention about my clan I'm no longer my clan."_Hinata said in angry tone _" My father never respect me either but he always respect hinabi why..neji nisan and kiba told me why I put my life to save Naruto they both though I'm always weak no one understand me and my they know I love Naruto but…..i almost angry my father no that hiasha baka told my mother weak I never forgive him..she is only one person who cared amout I know my mother was not weak in my eyes she is best women in the world"_Hinata explained.

Naruto and Akistu smiled at Hinata "_Hinata I love you and now you are with me so don't remind bad memories I know you are so beautiful as same as your mother you looking gorgeous in blue eyes Hinata chan"_Hinata blushed in red shaded , while Akistu and Kyubi frown at his statement.

"_what about my eyes_ !"Akistu and Kyu demand her blonde ashikabi or mate.

"_Kyu chan your red eyes and Akistu chan your brown eyes looking like angles coming from the heavens"_Naruto told them .they also blushed.

"**Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu tonight came Naruto mind place I want to tell you something the most important truth**"Kyu said in sad ,Hinata and Akistu blinked "_what is the truth Kyu chan_"

"**please Naruto kun …come tonight I don't want you disturb your dinner time so come tonight**"Kyubi told him.

"_okay Kyu chan_"Naruto told her and Kyu smiled.

"Miya .."a voice said." "I'm going out so you don't have prepared anything for me".

Naruto look at Kagari sees he was wearing back coat and black jeans "neck tie?is something going on?" Miya asked.

" bunch of people are coming tonight so I though I'd put more appeal into mu outfit for my putfit"Kagari replied.

"so good luck for you" Naruto cheered look at Naruto and smiled " thank you Naruto "

Miya shock she didin't believe Kagari sudden behaviour " Feed me something good before luxurious before a luxurious girls goes to work"Kagari replied he moved towards the door.

"what is what ?"Musubi asked she didn't get Kagari meaning.

"Its an adult conversation"Naruto and Minato though.

Xxxxxxx

Kagari couldn't help but sigh in relief as he left Maison Izumo. The cool night air seemed to soothe his inflamed body, something he was very grateful for. It was getting harder and harder to be in the presence of that man, a fact which bothered him greatly.

Walking over to it, Kagari stopped by the rear door that was facing the road. Opening it he leaned down and peered in to see the person who had called him, who also happened to be the woman helping him with his job as the guardian of unwinged Sekireis.

"A limousine, huh? This is a pretty classy way to greet a friend," he smirked at the woman, sitting with her right leg crossed over the left, a cigarette in her left hand. She was a slender women with grey hair and grey eyes. There was a long scar that traveled across her left eye, which was being covered by a large, triangular eye patch. Currently, she was wearing an expensive purple dress, it was sleeveless with a thin neckline that acted as a choker and was connected with the rest of the dress, forming an X pattern as it moved across her chest and left a large rhombus like hole to show off her cleavage. The womans name was Sahashi TaKami, and she was the person who had asked him to become the guardian of unwinged Sekirei.

"It's the least I could do," TaKami replied with a smile. "You've missed a lot of work lately because of me." As Kagari stepped into the car and sat down her gaze sharpened. "Do you think number one-hundred and eighty is safe with that man?"

"Safer then she would be with anyone else," was the reply she got.

TaKami frowned, taking a drag of her cigarette before blowing out a stream of smoke. "You seem to have faith in mens," she looked back at her companion for the moment with a raised eyebrow and undisguised curiosity. "I thought you said you didn't trust him?"

"I said I don't know him," Kagari corrected." You were surprised he able to do unexpected things"

TaKami look at Kagari "what is that things"

"That blonde name was uzumaki Naruto was able to wing discard sekirei Akistu"Akistu said.

TaKami eyes widened and shocked the blonde kid able to wing discards sekirei "WHAT ? how this happen ?what happen in the garden tell me every in detail ?TaKami asked.

Kagari sighed he knew she was react like this "First when I was not able fight Yomi because off my body condition I heared Musubi voice I jump at trees that no could see me I follow her and Naruto was along with her.

"I 'm really sorry about your body condition Kagari "TaKami apolosied.

"its okay "Kagari contiuded " there was not only me I follow him…there was another girl also follow I fought that she was daughter of sekirei hitomi " TaKami eyes widened Kagari continued." Naruto knew that I was follow him he neither kill me nor his intention to wing sekirei no 108. He asking to help to protect his friends Minato and Musubi I don't know but my mind set up to help him"

TaKami were deep breath and asked "how you find out she was hitomi dauther?"TaKami asked.

I sence that her half sekirei as well as half human power but when Naruto winged her she fully became sekirei."Kagari explained.

TaKami understand him "what happen next ?"

When I and Naruto arrived in the Musubi and yomi fight…yomi uncontrollable her ragged she ready to kill there all people and sekirei even also no 108…before anyone could harm I and Naruto and his sekirei save them….but Naruto and his sekirei told me my fire is disavanges in the garden so I guard Minato and no 108"Kagari seen TaKami were smiling he don't know why but he seen her real smile."but….mutsu no 5 appeared in the battlefield.."

TaKami was shocked "so..how did you and all people even sekirei's managed to survived ?"she didn't believed one of the first disciplinary member has arrived there no one the sekirei could defeat mutsu attacks.

Kagari look at TaKami shock face " well first he wait until Musubi and yomi fight…when Musubi win the fight he tried to fight her …Musubi were exhausted and tried against yomi she not even fight against mutsu …no one of the sekirei could fight mutsu but …TaKami look at him what trying to said "uzumaki Naruto ready to fight mutsu"

TaKami eyes widened that the human able to ready to fight mutsu "what happen next ?"

Kagari smirked he explained speed and his power that he train with sekirei and he mainly explain Naruto 's thousand year of pain this cause TaKami brust into laugh.

"I never he ….TaKami couldn't believe he defeat mutsu in such attack…I really interest in this blonde person.."

Kagari look at her and asked "but you never asked me about Musubi ashikabi ?"

TaKami smirked he take out his moble and open in the front of screen …the two children the one of the brown hair boy and one is the black hair girl both were little kids "There nothing to asked about,I should know more about that then anyone"

Kagari seen her face was smiling so he didn't want to disturbed her happiness.

And they enjoy there tonight…

Xxxxxx

Were in dinning room

Kusano had eaten her food then her eyes were shut down and sleep on the board.

"Kuu Kuu chan" Minato worried when she look at her.

"She sleeping "Miya asked "she must have fallen in to sleep since her stomach is full..don't worry let her slept into my room I laid out the sheet…and last part she said with giggled " we can't have any criminals leaving our house"

Minato and Naruto face fallen into ground..

"Ms landlady Minato said "Miya san."Naruto said "do I look that much a dangerous guys…"that face Akistu and Hinata wee were confused.

Minato put kusano in his arms carried her to the Miya and Minato both went to the Miya room leaving Naruto an his girls alone.

Naruto reminds what Minato told when he walking to the izome inns…

Flash back…

"what…"Naruto shouted.."you telling me that you felt kusano's feeling were she was danger"

"yeah Naruto its really its really when you closed your eyes think about that person you could easily find out how she felling and what she want to telling to you.."Minato explained.

"um I can tried when its necessary.."Naruto told Minato.

Flashback end…

Naruto closed his eyes and think about Kyubi feeling and she want to trying to said.

Naruto blinked and opened his eyes "_Kyu chan you really felt bad because you tried to kill me…but my mother and father stand my side and stopped you attack…am I right__?"_

Kyubi shocked that how Naruto know she want to trying to said "**how did you know that ?"**Akistu and Hinata were shock.

Naruto face fall into sadness " _first I love you from my bottom of heart and I think about you…I felt your sadness and hurt that you were suffering..i don't know but I also read your mind what you want to telling me.."_

Kyubi shocked tears coming from her eyes first he said he love from bottom of heart..second he found the truth **" so will you forgive me Naruto kun** ?"Kyubi cried.

Naruto shocked "_what are you saying Kyu chan _?"Kyubi shocked he even say her name with chan suffix _" I really hurt this truth but if this never happen then how I meet you_"Kyubi widened that Naruto saying " _I understand your ragged towards people who used your power without you will…sometimes I used your power without your will so I'm sorry...ever if you were not my life I couldn't ever meet Akistu chan and Hinata chan"_Naruto rubbed his head his left hand _" I'm forgive you Kyu chan …. You were one of the important person in my life who protect me from those villagers… I love you Kyu chan and that is the most truth…"_Naruto said with grinned.

"_Kyu you told me ..you love Naruto and never tried to harmed him you told me… I felt in your speech love, thrust and kindness_ "Akistu said." _I'm not angried with you_

"_Kyu you don't sad on yourself ….we did mistake in past…_"Hinata did mistake she leaved Naruto alone into unconscious on ground when he protect her from those bad boys this hurt her badly _"you told me everything about Naruto his childhood that thing_ (she dosen't want to indicate that secret that Kyubi told her and Akistu) _that Naruto good points_"Hinata smiled _" you have true feelings about Naruto..so I'm not angried with you_"

"_see Kyu chan you don't be sad.. Hinata chan and Akistu chan were not angry with you… I can't seen one of my girl… who I love her never seen upset and hurt because of past mistake_"Naruto said.

Kyubi smiled at them tears coming from her red eyes and joy felt from her heart .Kyubi make some handseal.

Suddenly Naruto Hinata and askitu passed out and appeared into greenfield.

Hinata was shocked that when she felt healthy fresh air, large forest and blue sky.

"where are we ?"Hinata asked.

"this is Naruto mindspace"Akistu replied "its really beautiful "Hinata nobbed.

"**Naruto kun**"Kyubi said softly.

Naruto turned his head before he completely look . Kyubi tackle-glomped him her tails trailing behind her as she dove at Naruto.

Before Naruto really knew what has happening he was lying on the grass with Kyubi's tongue trying to force it's way down his throat. He groaned into the kiss as he collected his wits and began to reciprocate wrapping his arms around Kyubi as she wrapped her tails around his,her tails glowing into red when her lips met with him, her hands fisting in his hair and holding his face against hers. They broke apart after a few minutes of frantic kissing that probably would've been impossible in the real world where breathing was necessary for and Akistus seen her tails was glowing tremendously.

Kyubi broke the kiss and hugged "**Thank you Naruto kun…you don't how I have burden to tell you this truth…but now I really considered as you my mate…that you could easily understand my feeling**"Kyubi to whispered in his ear.

Naruto smiled and rubbed her soft red hair "its okay Kyu chan..atleast you never hugged me just like Musubi chan put me into her death hug.

Kyubi ,Hinata and Akistu were ragged come in her sence something wrong he look at Kyu , Hinata and Akistu dark aura coming from the girl.

Kyubi grabbed Naruto tightly from her tails "**I told you don't think any pervert things about Musubi chan but you were still thinking about her"Kyu told him in scary tone**.

"Kyu chan its not like…Kyu cut off him shut up Naruto shut his mouth."**Hinata and Akistu come here I want to tell I have an idea that he never thing about Musubi chan again**"Hinata and Akistu come near Kyubi she told her idea abd only Hinata and Akistu whispered in hers and Akistu blushed tremendously darked red shades appeared on her faces.

"**Do you really think this idea could work**"Hinata asked Kyubi.

"I know Hinata you don't like this but if Naruto could though about Musubi you like it.. I definitely know this idea could work and I know Naruto could enjoy the most"Kyu said.

"if Naruto kun like it I don't mind.."Akistu relied still blushing face.

Naruto struggled Kyubi tells who grabbed his arms and legs then e look girls were discussing something.

"hey girls what are you doing?"girls look at seen Kyubi were smirked and Hinata and Akistu were blushing.

Kyubi smirked "Ready girls"

"hai" both girls saids her face still blushing.

Kyubi made some handsign "Nake body jutsu"smoke appeared around the girls Naruto couldn't see them what smoke disappeared Naruto eyes widened blood coming trought his heads,heavy blood loss and madly blushing when he seen the Hinata ,Akistu and Kyubi with her naked let go Naruto from her stand up on the ground looking at girls.

Hinata grabbed Naruto left hands touch her c sized breasts and Akistu grabbed Naruto right hand touch Akistu's right b big sized grabbed her from his behind and her big b size breast same as average women brusting into Naruto backed light blush appeared into Kyubi face.

Naruto heat risen tenfold his face turned into dark red shaded…

"This is we doing because you don't attract other girl "Hinata told still blushing.

"I don't want my ashikabi think about other sekirei.."Akistu replied still blush on her face.

"**So what you think Naruto kun I don't want my MATE think about another without our will **"Kyubi said.

Naruto was captured into girls boobs smaching battle that he can't win easily.

Kyubi blinked that someone coming towards Naruto "**lets stop here for a while girl.**."Hinata and Akistu look at Kyubi and let go Naruto hands from her breast."**Minato is coming…do we could do this game sometime later okay so go**"

Kyubi make some hand sign all off the people vanished. Kyubi sighed "**I wished I also help Naruto from outside and I don't want he reveal his identity because of me**"

Xxxxxx

In the hall

Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu come into ,Hinata and Akistu blushed when they look eath other.

Hey Naruto…Minato said,he coming to the hall.

'Where Miya san"Hinata asked,

"She was cleaning dishes in kichen"Minato replied.

"Ohh I want to help her..Akistu can you join me?"Hinata look at Naruto,Naruto smiled and returned smiled "sure".

Hinata & Akistu went to kichen to helping Miya and leaving Naruto and Minato alone.

Minato look at Naruto"Naruto san thank you…."

Naruto bliked "what are you saying Minato I haven't done anything ?"

"no Naruto , you gave me hope to save the kusano , if you don't be my friend I would afraid to save kusano.."

Naruto smiled and stand in front off Minato " Minato you are my friends.. I want to thank you Minato "Minato shocked Naruto saying this " if I never meet you and Musubi chan in this capital city…I don't know what I can do.. if I never enter in this stupid game… i never meet Akistu who still waiting for her ashikabi who ony care about her.. I never find my love was developed against Akistu chan and Hinata chan" or " _you Kyu chan _"Naruto shocked "I don't have word to explained how you guy were my best friends" ''Like I said we make our own destinies Akitsu-chan,Hinata chan ,Musubi chan you and me. Never let anyone but you define your self worth.''

Minato smiled put his hand on his shoulder "Naruto you really true friends who help me every time when I was in trouble but give me one chance to save you whenever you are danger"

Naruto shocked "what are you saying…you save me not once but twice"

Minato confused " when I save you Naruto san"

"huh when Musubi gave me death hug..you save me every time "

Minato couldn't help but rubbed his head from his left hand suddenly Naruto could feel uncomfortable.

"_Kyu chan what happen_ ?"Naruto asked.

"**Naruto kun I don't like that Musubi gave hug**"Kyubi said.

Naruto blinked "_ohhh, the lengendary beast nine tails fox and beautiful lady in the world jealously huh_"Naruto teased.

"**hump not funny Naruto kun**"Kyubi replied."**if I there inever give her chance to hug you**"

"ohh just like I asked shinagami to deal with him or otherwise I summon you hered so you could lived with me even you could stopped Musubi to hug me every time"

"**That VERY GOOD IDEA NARUTO KUN**"Kyubi shouted in happy he gave the idea.

"_what to deal with shinagami_ "Naruto asked.

"**No you baka you could summon me …so I could lived with you Naruto kun**"Kyubi said "**okay so come to night in mind I gave contract of summon kistune**"nauto nobbed.

"hey Naruto"Naruto blinked he come out his though "what Minato"

" I was asking you to how you dodged that mutsu's moved"Minato asked.

"you really want to heared"Minato nobbed."well not much regular exercise and five cup of ramen you eat daily you could become just like me"

Minato paled when he heared word exercise

Naruto look at his face " are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm alright lets go to sit backyards and enjoy the moonlight"Naruto noobed."okay you go first I left something"Minato nobbed "okay Naruto I wait for you"Minato goes to the yards leaving Naruto alone.

"what you left Naruto kun"Kyu asked.

"ohh Kyu chan, you and girls what you done in my mind space I must say…you , Hinata chan and Akistu chan… I see that you have developed nicely. Your breasts have gotten bigger and everything.

Kyubi blushed when he commented her body.

Naruto blinked "its not like that ,I'm pervet Kyu chan..i just want to say that you ,Hinata and Akistu are beautiful girls I seen my life"

Kyubi smiled " I know Naruto you are not pervert..but if stuck with Musubi again ….you prepared from war"

Xxxxx

In kichen

Hinata and Akistu both helping Miya to cleaning the dishes

"thank you girls..you both help me a lot"Miya said with smile.

"thank you Miya san atleast we could help you…and I thank you ..you gave me room & I lived with my cousin and Naruto kun.."Hinata said with smiled.

"thank you Miya let my cousin lived with us"Akistu said she also considered Hinata as her cousin.

"ahhh…. don't say that"Miya cut off Miya seen both Hinata and Akistu red face both are they blushing madly.

"are you too alright…you both face brightly red"Miya asked.

Hinata and Akistu heared Naruto thoughs both of they blushed when there ashikabi's compliment there bodies.

"no I'm fine"Hinata said her face still blushing.

"me too"Akistu said same position as Hinata still blushing.

_He…he likes my body? He likes my boobs? _Hinata and Akistu coudn't couldn't believe her ears!Hinata and Akistu same though.

"well work is done you both can go now "Miya said.

Hinata and askitu came out from her though "okay..we should get on..its so nice to meet you "Hinata said

"bye Miya san"both akisu and Hinata said both they to yards where Naruto and Minato were talking.

Miya still confused what happened this girls.

xxxxxx

Hinata and Akistu was going to yard but Akistu stopped Hinata.

"_what wrong Akistu _"Hinata asked.

"_Hinata I don't know but I senced two sekirei power levels _"Hinata confuse at her statement.

"_how did you know that _?"Hinata asked.

"_Kyu train me she teach me sencing ability so I found different power other people who lived here_"Akistu explained.

"_ohh if you say I can scan this house_"Hinata activated her bloodine limit .she shocked when she scan look at Akistu"_Akistu you don't know what I found but we had to inform quickly to Naruto kun lets go_"Akistu nobbed.

Both ran towards the backyard.

Before they nearly to the backyard Akistu eyes keep on the eyes widened she stopped.

Hinata look back to Akistu why she stopped "Akistu why did you stop again ?"

Akistu pointed the finger towards the photo Hinata look at photo "_this man_…"Hinata look at Akistu she know about this man "_what Akistu_ ?" Hinata asked "_this man is work…"_Hinata put her hands on Akistu shocked and confused why she do that.

"_Akistu you know about this man then we talk about later…I think someone watching us_"Hinata said in mind.

Akistu shocked but she sence then she nobbed Hinata let out her from Akistu mouth both ran towards backyard.

Xxxxxxx

Some time in Miya room

Kusano wake up from her little blonde sekirei look around where she get up walk towards the seen Miya working in walked towards the backyard she seen Naruto and Minato were talking each other.

Minato and Naruto look at blonde blonde sekirei blinked when she looking at the new person none of other that Naruto.

Naruto look kusano her face was little scared and he smiled "come here and sit with us"Naruto said with a look at them she sit left side of Minato and Naruto get he didn't want to scared girl so he want to sit right side of Minato.

"You know Kyu chan this is the tree of garden I met you"Minato smiled at kuu chan "Musubi and I fell on that trees but its fascinating we fell from such high palce….Naruto and kusano continuous listening what Minato said " there weren't any big wounds and it was tree a feeling the tree caught and received us then maybe you who help us wonder"

Kusano look down " I heared onii chan voice aking me to help me"

"so okay kuu chan"Minato blinked look at Minato "you are my life savior kuu chan I said you again thank you"Minato rubbed kusano head.

Kusano continuous looking at Minato the new feeling coming from her slowly slowy lifted towards Minato grabbed Minato check her both tiny shocked when he seen her "is she.." Naruto though

"kuu's onichan..please become her ashikabi" Minato didn't get a chance to respond, whether to accept or decline, because the moment Kusano finished speaking her face closed the distance between his own face. Lips pressed themselves against his own and the blonds mind short circuited. kusano kiss Minato wing 14 green wings appeared from her back.

Hinata and Akistu came from right side and Musubi came from left side she wearning jeam cloths.

They both seen the kuu's choose Minato as her ashikabi.

Naruto seen Minato was kissing a nine year old. That still didn't change the fact that a child was kissing Minato.

With the release of her power via her winging, the backyard began to grow with new life. Dozens of flowers, beautiful, colorful flowers of several different varieties sprouting from the ground. A brilliant array of golds, oranges and purples plants that grew from small stocks to full grown flowers in seconds, their petals bursting open and showing off their beauty. It was a magnificent sight, one that Naruto, someone who had a surprisingly green thumb, could not help but admire.

Moments later the wings behind Kusano back disappeared as if they had never been there, leaving only the numerous blooming flowers to signify their passing.

Xxxxxxx

Inside her kitchen, Asama Miya held up a small plant that had grown off of her sponge with a look of mild confusion.

Xxxxxxxxx

Behind the ashikabi's Hinata,Akistu and Musubi would seen the beauty off the and Akistu seen she got her ashikabi.

Naruto slapped Minato backed"wow Minato you also got second sekirei huh"

"yeah" Minato couldn't belived he got new kid sekirei.

"Okay time to sleep"Naruto said.

Naruto and his girls and Minato and his girls sleep there own room.

Before Naruto could sleep Hinata and Akistu explained things what happen.

"_what are you telling Miya is sekirei and his husands was mbi member who experiment on Akistu"_Naruto said in his mind""_yeah I know you don't belive me it Naruto kun but…"_Akistu said but Naruto put his finger on Akistu lips " _did I said I don't belived you…I belived you because I love you girls"_Akistu blushed when Naruto put his finger on Akistu lips and Hinata and Kyubi smile.

Akistu continued his speech "_when I told Hinata that I senec Miya sekirei power signature she really more powerful then any other sekirei"_

Naruto shocked deep think you Miya " _look girls but I think we keep stay quite doing this acting we don't know about him that she is sekirei…if she found out who we are then we also in danger so keep this as secret"_Hinata and Akistu nobbed_."when Kyu could join with us tomorrow we could think about_"

Hinataand Akistu shock about this statement . _"what did you say_?"Hinata asked.

"_ohhh I want say that tonight I summoning contract with Kyu chan then she could also join us_"Naruto said happily.

Hinata and Akistu joy when ku chan also join him.

"_this is true Kyu_"Akistu asked.

"**yeah Akistu this is true and I would like both off you come here also I'm glad if my friends came here also"**Kyubi said in mind.

"_off couse Kyu we will came right Akistu_"Hinata asked,Akistu nobbed.

Xxxxxxxx

At the night naruto mind space

Kyubi bringed summoning scroll. "naruto kun this is summoning put had put your signature in this column"Kyubi pointed in the nobbed put his names on that column.

Kyubi happy "finally contract is complete "Kyu hugged naruto his hands and her tails hugged Hinata and Akistu "I'm happy that I could join with you"Kyu said happily naruto ,Hinata and Akistu smiled and return hugged.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO"a voice shouted.

Naruto Hinata Akistu and Kyubi blinked they turn left where the voice came from.

The shinagami the legend of death god appeared in naruto mind space (shinagami is figure when minato and hiruzen used the sealing technique).

All the parties eyes widened when they seen death god appeared in front of him.

Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu shouted "shinagami sama"

"Father what are you doing here?"Kyu said in irritated tone.

Naruto , Hinata and Akistu again shocked when she say sinagami called father "Kyu..chan?"Kyu turned look at his mate face "ohh sorry naruto kun I never mentioned you that shinagami sama is my and all other bijju's father"

"So he is naruto uzumaki that Kyubi choose her as mate" beautiful lilting voice behind them all..

Kyubi blinked she knew that sound "that sound Kami neechan" all the party turned backed look who this voice.

Kyubi eyes widened "KAMI" yelled Kyuubi not angrily or surprised, but also not happy either.

Kami smiled "long time no see Kyubi chan"

"Why would I be glad to see you? You stopped talking to me when you ascended to your throne, just like Yami did" said Kyuubi turning away.

"Oh but Kyuubi chan, it's no like I wanted to. I was just so busy…" started Kami before being cut off by Kyuubi.

"And you couldn't have sent me an invitation to dinner? Not once in over a thousand years?" asked Kyuubi tears of anger and hurt flowing down her face.

"Kyuu imouto chan please stop crying. Both me and Yami want to make it up to you" said Kami soothingly.

"Don't call me imouto. We aren't related by blood like Yami neechan and I are, and you gave up the right when you became all powerful, and forgot your surrogate little sister" said Kyuubi.

"Oh, stop complaining. It's not like we actually meant for that to happen, but work just took everything from us" said a voice similar to Kamis' but still different enough to denote a different person.

"Yami neechan" said Kyuubi disbelievingly.

"Yes imouto" said Yami. Yami walked over to Kami and stood right next to her. Naruto took a close look at both of them noticing the similarities and differences. Both had long hair that went all the way down to their feet, but where Kamis' was brilliant silver Yamis' was a deep black. Kami had light golden eyes that shone with experience and compassion, while Yami had deep blue eyes like Narutos' that held mischief and knowledge. Both were around the same height of about 5'7, with long slender legs.

Kami wore a set of white robes that clung to her figure like a second skin leaving nothing to the imagination. Her legs widened at the hip to taper off at the waist giving her a figure that all women would kill for. Her bust was generous yet moderate at the same time being a large C cup. Her face was angular with high cheek bones.

Yami wore a set of black robes that were just like Kamis'. The only difference with hers was that it was shorter. Wherein Kamis' went down to her knees Yamis' went only to her upper thighs. If she were to bend over you would get a perfect view of her panties. Her hips were as wide as Kyuubis with almost the exact same figure. Her bust though was anything but moderate, with GG cups it was astounding that they were held up on their own, for neither she nor Kami were wearing a bra.

"Ok so two and death god of the most powerful beings in the universe come to this spot, one of them being related to Kyuubi by blood and the other by association. What makes me so special that you two nad death god , both beautiful in your own rights come here now" asked Naruto cuddling Hinata & Akistu.

Kami and Yami look at naruto then see each other.

"We offer that you leave Kyubi chan and accepted me and Yami your mate"Kami said.

"What" both naruto , Hinata , Akistu and Kyubi shouted.

Yami smirked she put left hand in fornt off blinked his body flying in the mid air and moved towards Kami and stand in middle off Kami and hugged naruto infront off his face and Yami hugged naruto from his women boobs smashing tremendously from his chest and his blushed tremendously.

"leaved Kyubi chan accepted me I would gave you fought most of pleasure that no men could enjoy "Kami murmured his left ear.

"naruto koi accepted me I would gave you that you could become immortal that we could enjoy this life time"Yami said she kissing his necked.

Naruto paralyzed both off his voices he couldn't think what happen to him he closed his eyes.

Hinata ,Akistu and Kyubi shocked what they doing. they trying to stop them but her body can't moved.

"Damn naruto kun don't accepted offored this is trapped"Kyubi yelled."please don't do this things to me….i found my mate in millions of years please don't let go away from me"tears coming from Kyubi eyes.

Kami turned head look at Kyubi she smirked "Don't waste your time Kyubi chan he already fallen in our trapped & most most of the men are same…I don't want my little Kyu chan hurt because this ambused child"

"don't ever talk about my mate if you harm him I square I would kill you"Kyubi shouted she give her sister angry glared""no naruto kun is not like that mens…naruto kun please came out from this trap"

Kami smirked she look at naruto "final step"Kami look naruto grabbed naruto face give him full passionate kiss on his she broke the kiss then Yami moved in front off naruto grabbed his face kiss him on his lips but her kissed was hungrily she moved her tongue into naruto mouth and were there lips were smashing each letter she broke her heavily breathing she never kiss fallen into ground on unconscious.

Kyubi cried " you stole my mate"Kyubi shouted her expand tremendous amount off chakra within her body.

But this thing dosen't affect on Kami and Yami "don't waste your power he is no longer your mate..he is our mate..see I told you all men at same behaviour they want women beauty not there feelings"

Kyubi shocked he is no longer her mate she cried hardly.

"Don't cry Kyu chan "another naruto walking from behind the tree but he activate his sage ,Hinata ,Akistu ,Kami and Yami were and Yami both look backed ground that naruto was disappeared in was shadow clone.

Kami and Yami eyes widened they both look at naruto and give killer intel to naruto.

Naruto also feels Kami and Yami killer walked towards Hinata ,Akistu and Kyubi.

"sorry Kami chan and Yami chan for your offer but I'm discard your offered"both Kami and Yami eyes widened no one men could stared at naruto.

naruto look at girls "what happen to you ?"

"naruto kun we can't moved ?"Akistu said.

Naruto smirked "don't worry I get you free"naruto kissed Akistu lips her sekirei mark glowed again 14 white winged appeared on her blinked she easily moved her body."then he kissed Hinata 14 blue winges appeared on her she also easily moved her finally Kyubi.

Naruto put his hands on Kyubi chick "Kyu chan I told you I never betrayed you ,Hinata and Akistu you are my love that gives me power…I'm sorry I'm not appeared befored but I want to see how you feel about me"naruto kissed Kyubi's lips nine tails tremendously glowing into red easily moved her body. naruto broke her kissed but Kyubi grabbed naruto face and kissed forcly kiss naruto sometime later Kyubi broke the kiss both off them heavily breating,Kyubi hugged naruto.

" I knew it you never betrayed me"naruto smiled and returned hugged "I told you I never betrayed you"tears coming from Kyu's eyes this time it was happy suddenly reminds something Kyubi broke his hugged "sorry naruto kun but I remind something"Kyubi said politely.

She closed her eyes then moved her heads towards her she opened her eyes the tremendous amount of killer intel coming from Kyubi and both Kami and Yami stunned Kyubi took step ,Hinata and Akistu eyes widened they never seen Kyu's ragged.

"How dared you to kiss my mate in front of me"Kyubi shouted her chakra level turned into tenfold.

Shinagami , Kami and Yami shocked when Kyubi ragged and power was beyond her sisters.

"**Enough**" sinagami shouted.

All the party blinked (except Yami and Kami)they look back Kyubi look backed to his father "why do I had stop my ragged towards my sisters father"

"you don't want to do that because he passed the test"shinagami said with proudly.

Naruto and Kyubi shocked "What this is test?"

Shinagami grinned "yes naruto san every father want his daughter will be happy so I and Kyubi's sister took your test and you passed"

Naruto stared at shinagami " So I passed then Kyubi could came out from this seal without I summoned her"

Shinagami smiled at him "yes naruto san but I seen your mission so I made some changes"

Naruto blinked "what changes?"

Shinagami look at Kyubi "**Kyu your tails and ears also will appered when in battlefield and when naruto kiss you..you also winged just like Hinata and Akistu winged your tails not glowing..now you are sekirei outside world ..your sekirei no 100 if you could used your tails and fox ears then you could them as your houyue sekirei"**

Kyubi happy that she could came out from this seal and moved outsides off the world and lived with naruto hugged naruto and girls from her tails and "what is it they also return hugged.

"ohh I want to one more thing asked naruto san"shinagami asked.

Naruto blinked he broke the hugged look at death god"what is it ?"

"why didn't you choose Kami and Yami …they both more beautiful and goddess then Kyubi ?"Kyubi stared at his Kami and Yami look at naruto.. they want to heared his answer"

"Kami chan and Yami chan both were beautiful and goddess…that statement Kami and Yami blushed..but I not accepted her offered because I don't felt any feeling when I seen Kyubi chan , Hinata chan and Akistu chan…when I seen mu girls we understand eachother feelings soI loved them I promised them never hurt them and no one girl could take my girls place…I never broke my nindo…my ninja way"naruto turned to Kami and Yami and smiled " I understand that your feelings most off man could attract and love you as your beauty and goddess but they don't understand how you two pure and kind heart just like my girls..most of the mens you found as your they seen your beauty and goodess and you think I'm also doing same thing on Kyu chan no.…I believed you two also find your mate"naruto asked.

" I seen your really care your sister but belive me I love Kyu chan of my bottom of my heart I never betrayed her…you two also beautiful and kind of women can fought you..who love you two as bottom of his heart.."that statement Kami and Yami blushed "right Kyu chan"

Kyubi look at his mate amd smiled "right naruto kun…she look at her sisters..you also find you mate who love you as bottom of your heart"

Kami and Yami smiled at her sister both walk towards her and hugged Kyubi returned hugged his sister.

"okay its time too go"Kami said.

"its good to see you again Kyu chan'Yami said.

Kyubi cried when her sister leaved her and her both sister also ,Hinata and akstu both sad for her Kyubi and his sister and Akistu look each other and nobbed.

"Naruto kun.".Hinata lookat her "what happen Hinata chan?"

Hinata murmured naruto ear his eyes widened he look at Hinata "are you sure?"both Hinata and Akistu nobbed.

"hey Kami chan and Yami chan"naruto said.

Kami and Yami blinked and blushed when he called her name with suffix chan "what uzumaki ?"Kami asked.

" If you both have free time then you both could lived here"naruto said he look away.

Kyu blinked look at his mate and naruto look at Kyu "Don't get any wrong idea Kyu chan me ,Hinata chan and Akistu chan think you love your sister most and this is first time you met her in millions in years so.."before naruto could say Kyu hugged him.

"thank you naruto kun for thinking about us"naruto smiled he rubbed her head.

Kami and Yami look at naruto and blushed "no man could think about my sister so deeply"Kami though.

"this man inderstand my and Kami feelings"Yami thoughs.

Both look at shinagami "**Well you both had no work so both off you lived here**"

Kami and Yami joy came up her face.

"Kyu chan .."Yami said.

Kyubi blinked she broke hugged from naruto look back to her sister

"what is Yami neechan"

"well I and Kami had free time and father gave us a permission to live here"Yami said smiled she hugged her sister "I want to talk to you a lot what I experience in this millions of this year"Kyubi said with joy.

'well my job is done so I go backed…bye daughters"shinami said.

"bye father"Kami ,Yami and Kyubi said.

Shinagami vanished.

"well Kyu chan you talk you sisters I,Hinata chan and Akistu so tired so we want some "naruto said.

"okay naruto kun we'll talk tomorrow"Kyubi said.

"bye Kyu chan ,Kami chan and Yami chan"naruto said.

"bye naruto"both Kami and Yami said.

Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu vanished.

"Kyubi and her sisters talking each other so long"

xxxxxxx


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning Naruto ,Hinata,Akistu ,Minato and Musubi wake early, and Minato getting ready to head off to my job. Though as Minato walk past the living room, he can't help but stop in the doorway, and listen to the morning news…

"And MBI has reported today that the overgrowth of vegetation at the botanical garden has been eliminated overnight. According to reports no pesticides were used, and the botanical gardens will be open to the public as soon as the plants begin to re-grow…"

The male anchorman continues speaking, but I tune it out.

_That was Kuu-chan's work, and they managed to get rid of it all overnight without using any pesticides? I wonder how they managed to pull that off..._Minato though.

Naruto and his sekirei also heared that news.

Both Miya and Musubi are in the living room, sitting at the table casually watching the TV.

"I'll be going now…" Minato announce to all of them, and Musubi and Miya look over their shoulders at me.

"Good luck at work Minato-sama." Musubi wishes me well.

"Be careful Sahashi-san." Miya says with a smile.

"Good luck Minato and have you nice day"Naruto said with smile.

"Good luck Minato san"both Hinata and Akistu said.

"Thank you." Minato say with a wave, walking away from the living room and toward the front door.

Along the way I see Kusano sitting on the outside hall, looking out a tree. Curious, Minato walk over to where Kusano sits, and I hear her sobbing.

_She's crying, but what is she crying about? _Minato though

"Kuu-chan?" Minato ask, kneeling down behind her.

She looks over her right shoulder at me, and the tears running down her cheeks are painfully obvious.

"What's wrong?"

"Shi-chan…" She sniffs, rubbing at her eyes.

"Shi-chan?"

"He's an onii-chan; he's the one who taught me how to do things with the plants. He's my other half, and without him here, I'll only do that again…" She trails; referencing the forest she created and surrounded herself with, more tears coming from her eyes.

Minato wrap my arms around her, holding the little girl in a loving embrace.

"It's okay…" Minato assuage her. "Don't worry. I'm here now and I'll do anything I can to help, though I don't know how much good I can do…" Minato gave her half smile.

Kusano shakes her head no, smiling at me.

"Please stay with me forever, Minato-onii-chan…"

Both Minato and kusano didn't notice that Akistu was heared every word what they spoke.

"I have to talk to Naruto about this" she got up walked to hall.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly 4 hours later, I'm at work, when my boss calls out, telling us all to take a lunch break.

My boss is an older man, his wrinkled face showing his age.

"Hey boss, where's Seo-san?"

He looks at me with a sudden disgust in his face.

"Seo?" He asks with revulsion in his voice. "He quit, said his other job was getting busy."

"I see…, thank you sir."

_That figures as much. I really had some questions for him, and he up and disappears from my life…_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu were Musubi and Miya were sitting on saton left side and Hinata were right side. Hinata really impressed and inspired Miya sword type was new in this house and she didn't knew anything about Miya and other tetents.

"So you are new tetent …."a voice said.

Hinata turned see Uzume who calling her

"hai…"Hinata replied.

"hiii..i'm Uzume"Uzume greeted her.

"hi I'm Hinata "Hinata said with smiled.

Uzume turned see that kusano sat besides Hinata

"what you name little one"Uzume said with grinned.

Kusano look Uzume she scared her when she suddenly grabbed Hinata arms with her tiny hands covered her face.

Hinata blinked she look at kusano why she feared then realised that Uzume scared her Hinata put her hand on kusano head "don't wrry kuu chan she is one of us Minato's friends"

Kusano look at Hinata face and nobbed "hi I'm ku..kusano"

Uzume knows that Hinata is Naruto's sekirei and kusano is Minato's sekirei "The second one… both of meets the new eyes huh ?" Uzume though with smile.

HA!" Miya gives a karate yell.

Musubi duck under the slash, avoiding the wooden sword aimed squarely at my head. she throw a punch, aiming for Miya's midsection. Miya sidesteps with my fist passing within millimeters of her ribs. She snaps the wooden sword down, aiming to strike my wrist. Musubi quickly snap my arm back, preventing Miya from seriously damaging my wrist. In my kneeling position, Musubi thrust my right foot out, aiming for Miya's stomach. Miya again dodges, moving only enough to allow my foot to pass harmlessly by with a slim margin between her and my leg. Musubi plant both of my hands on the ground, lifting my left leg and pulling my right leg back at the same time. Musubi aim for Miya's head, doing a cross kick from a handstand position, and Miya drops, ducking under my kick, bringing her wooden sword to my thigh and gently tapping the side of the weapon against my thigh.

"Your movements are getting sloppy, Musubi-chan." Miya says with a grin.

. Now though, since Minato is gone, and Minato isn't likely to believe Kusano saying that we were acting really friendly.

"Even after all this time, you're are great warrior skill, Miya san." Naruto compliment her.

"thank you Naruto san"Miya said with small giggled.

After Musubi saw Minato off in the morning, she began sparring with Miya

I look over to the Inn, Naruto ,Hinata ,Akistu, Kusano and Uzume sit on the exterior hall, watching Miya and spar. Kusano has an expression of terror on her face, while Uzume doesn't seem to care that much.

_Kuu must not like fighting that much, which is understandable, since she's still a child._Naruto though.

"It was an impressive show, but Musubi-san can't beat the landlady." Uzume says with a grin.

Tap, tap, the hilt of Miya's wooden sword taps me on the forehead.

"You're letting your mind wander." Miya scolds me.

Musubi nod, bringing my mind back to the present. Looking at Miya, Musubi come to a resolution.

Musubi look at Naruto "Let see , if I spared with Naruto kun I could see how much I improved"

"Should we continue?" Miya asks, taking the sword in hand.

"Wait landlady sama"Miya blinked what she said.

Musubi look at Naruto "Naruto kun spared with me" that statement all the party shock even though Miya also shocked.

"Musubi chan why do you want to spare with me..you could spared Hinata chan and Akistu chan also…they were better than me."Naruto tried to broke her request but he can't.

"No…Naruto kun I want to spare with you ….i want to know how much I improved my self to sparing with landlady...and yesterday how did you fight that mutsu guy and you defeat him easily"Musubi explained.

That statement Miya and Uzume shocked both they look at Naruto.

Miya pointed her wooden sword in front of Naruto "so…tell me what happen yesterday"Miya said with pleasant smile and hanya mask appeared behind Miya sence Hinata ,Akistu ,Uzume and kusano covered themselves on Naruto Naruto didn't affect hanya mask.

Naruto sighed "when any bad person or anyone tried hurt my friends without any reason... I stop him"Naruto defend himself " that mutsu guy tried to hurt Hinata and Akistu..so I injured him"

Miya satisfy his statement ..she took down her sword her hanya masked disappeared she smiled at him "that understandable Naruto san..defend you're your friends is most important thing in word of friendship"

Naruto smiled at Miya "Do you not mind I could spared with Musubi?"

Miya blinked "Sure but careful"

Naruto grinned "don't worry I always ready"

"Becareful Naruto kun"Hinata and Akistu outside and Kyubi from inside of mindspace.

_"Don't worry girls I'm not harm because angles like you girls are with me so I don't fear"_Hinata , Akistu and Kyu blushed when he mentioned word angle.

Uzume look at Naruto who was standing in front of Musubi then she look at Hinata and Akistu worried back "Hey Naruto if you spared Musubi continue still 5 minutes then you can go date with me"Uzume made Hinata and Akistu made angry and both of them glare at turned Uzume small purple aura appeared her body.

Uzume gulped and feared Hinata ,Akistu and Miya.

Naruto look at Uzume he like her idea "that nice idea Uzume but I can't accepted date with you so sorry"Hinata and Akistu smiled at her ashikabi.

"**Naruto kun don't used chakra when you spared to her"**Kyubi said.

_"I know Kyu chan but thank for that"_Naruto replied.

"Musubi chan if you really testing your abilities then you defeat me within 5 minutes..okay"Naruto explained and Musubi nobbed."And Musubi be serious in this spared I won't hold baked"

"Akistu chan ..take a time 5 minutes"Naruto asked and Akistu take the timer in 5 minutes.

"START"Hinata shouted.

"Okay Musubi chan lets started" both Naruto and Musubi takes there fighting stun and started the fight.

Musubi was practically bubbling where she stood, having been looking forward to this for days. In contrast, Naruto looked bored at the whole thing. Annoyed at that, Musubi struck first.

Musubi was quick, very quick, and was instantly in his guard. Naruto had only just managed to deflect that strike when she was hit by the follow up blow. Again Musubi attacked, but this time Naruto was ready, and he managed to block or dodge her attacks. Musubi form was flaw less, and Naruto couldn't see a single opening. He would just have to make one, he decided. He struck then, but Musubi easily grabbed his extended arm, dragging him into a series of combo blows to his mid-section that sent him flying back.

Miya and Uzume were surprised Naruto fighting and Akistu inspired Naruto fighting stunces.

Musubi recovered in mid-air and managed to land on her feet with little trouble. With a cough and a smirk, Musubi resumed his stance and attacked. As the battle continued Naruto noticed two things. The first was the style, similar to lee fight style ad second Musubi power was increasing rapidly.

Uzume eye widened she never seen that Naruto so powerful and he compete with sekirei.

As the fight continued, it became obvious who was better at hand-to-hand combat, with Musubi dominating the match. For every blow Naruto managed to land, Musubi dealt three more right back. Finally, after 20 minutes of this, Naruto finally called a halt.

Musubi blinked "What happen Naruto kun?"

Naruto smiled "not much but I already win the match"

Musubi and Uzume shocked "how ?"

Naruto grinned "Akistu chan what is the time ?"

Akistu look at the watch "20 minutes"

Musubi shocked that she lost in spared.

"See Musubi chan .. I told if you defeat me within 5 minutes then you won but you see time"Musubi nobbed she accepted her lost.

"Naruto kun can you spared with me again…"Musubi asked.

"sure Musubi chan but next time okay"Naruto replied.

"Naruto san would you like to spared with me"Miya asked with smile on her surprised Miya never fight against human.

Naruto stares at Miya "** Naruto kun don't spared with her.."**Kyubi told him.

"_I know Kyu chan"_Naruto replied.

"sorry Miya san but I tried during spared with Musubi chan so I don't have enough strength to spared with you"Naruto scratches the back of his head, having no idea how to deal with this situation..

"okay Naruto san may be next time and dinner at 5 o clocked"Miya said she walked backed into inns.

"that was…so cool Naruto oniichan"kusano said run hugged Naruto rubbed his head.

"you like it kuu chan"

"hai"Kyu said never feared Naruto and his sekirei.

Naruto look at Musubi "Hinata Akistu and _Kyu_ you to realised it, don't you ?"Naruto , Akistu, Hinata nobbed they notice Musubi power were raised.

"hey Musubi chan why don't you spared spared with Akistu chan"Naruto asked "Akistu chan I want to see how would you defend Musubi chan each attack ok"Akistu nobbed.

Akistu stand in front of Musubi and take her battle stance.

Musubi's every punch and kick were Akistu easily managed to blocked and defend herself.

Naruto impressed her improvement in speed and blocking which teaching by Kyubi.

Naruto look at the time "Time up"

Both Akistu and Musubi stop look at Naruto.

"Aww I want to more….."Musubi said she was energetic she could fight ten Akistu you lot improved since you lose against landlady-dono"Akistu depressed when Musubi reminds her spared with suddenly she happly…because that spared she got Naruto true feeling about her.

"Sorry but Akistu chan not able to fight anymore..look"Musubi look at Akistu she really tried and exhausted durning Musubi used all her power to blocking every moves.

"okay Akistu we can spared tomorrow"Musubi said "lets go kuu chan…we help Miya as possible we can"kuu grabbed Musubi hands walked into inns.

Hinata and Uzume walked towards them watch her condition was really tried.

"well..your current body condition..if you rest at now..you can recovered until dinner time"Uzume said.

Naruto smirked "That dosen't matter Uzume chan…she can recovered in couple in second"

Uzume blushed when she added her name with suffix chan "How can…you say that"Uzume shutter.

Naruto grinned "look" Naruto grabbed Akistu face she little blushed when he touch kissed Akistu lips that kiss her body glowing little white transfer his own power to Akistu with that Naruto broke the kiss Akistu condition well better then she was before.

Uzume paled "How did you.." she can't believe in her own eyes.

"Its simple when I kissed Akistu I gave my power so she become healthy"Naruto said.

"Naruto san how did you so strong to compete against sekirei... I know no human is so strong"Uzume asked.

Hinata and Akistu look at Naruto what he answer Uzume's question .Naruto smiled at Uzume said "Well the truth is…Hinata and Akistu worried at Naruto reveal his and Akistu teach me strength and speed.

"What sekirei train you.., do you think I believe this ?Uzume couldn't believe his statement.

Naruto smirked "look Uzume chan …Hinata chan and Akistu chan trained me it was true..Hinata analysis skill was great and Akistu's speed you look at her spared with Musubi..and most important thing _Kyu,Hinata and Akistu your love make me strong _…before Naruto could complete his sentence Akistu put her hand Naruto mouth.

"Naruto kun some things its better we can't revealed"Akistu Naruto nobbed.

"Sorry Uzume chan some points we kept in secret"

"okay…I'm really tried I go back my room gets some sleep"she turned back entered into izume inns.

**_"Hey Uzumaki what my little sis taught you huh.._**"kami said he never mention Kyu in front off Uzume.

Naruto smiled "kami chan , my Kyu chan I taught me strength that I never gave up"

"**Nice answer…"**yami Akistu and Kyu smiled at his ashikabi.

** "Naruto kun..she is lied"**Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu blinked "** I don't know why but she kept something secret and acted like something weird...is any one can sleep in early in 10 o clocked"**

Kyubi had a pointed no person could early in the morning.."I think she has doing this acting for his ashikabi.."

"lets quite this pointed …Kyu chan,Hinata chan and Akistu chan we had to find the sekirei shina she had opposite power of Kyu chan what Akistu gave me info"Akistu nobbed.

"Naruto if sekirei shina already winged..you can't force on her"Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled "Then I will convince his ashikabi at least meet her"Hinata walked towards brust her breast against his chest. "I knew your answer Naruto kun" Naruto blushed when Hinata breast touching his chest. before Naruto could say Hinata grabbed Naruto face kissed him Naruto blushed Hinata sudden reaction "I know you never force anyone Naruto kun"Hinata said with smile.

"okay..so..lets go …searching shina ..okay .. "Naruto shttered his face with still blushing." I wait for you on outside" then he ran for.

Akistu and Hinata giggled at Naruto sudden behaviour they reached the Izume enterance were Naruto said to them.

"okay guys lets go.."Naruto and her sekirei's searching shina.

"Naruto kun..wait"a voice shouted.

Naruto turned see Musubi called him.

"What is Musubi chan?"Naruto and Akistu were glared at her.

"Naruto kun..where are you going?"Musubi asked.

"Well.. I had some work..so I'm coming late for dinner time..so will you tell Miya san"Naruto said.

"okay Naruto kun…but Miya san gave me message"Musubi said.

"What is the message?"Naruto asked.

"She want to spared with you tomorrow in morning time"Musubi replied.

Naruto raised his eyebrow she never thought Miya want to fight with him if he fight with landlady then he reveal his identity and if he not accepted then he would asking him later.

"well Musubi chan I can't promise that but I'll tried"Naruto answered."so Musubi we have to go ..so bye"Naruto and his sekirei walked out of his waved her hands to Naruto and came enter into inns.

Xxxxxxx

With road Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu…..

Akistu seniority ability was useful which she taught by Kyubi and and Hinata byakugan ability was find out any person whithin 360 degree and with her blue eyes which is came from her mother could see more definite and balance his chaka girls ability they easily find Shiina.

"Do you really thing she lived in this apartment ?"Naruto asked his sekirei's a,d they nobbed.

"yes Naruto kun but …"Naruto get attention to Akistu "he can't even winged"

"I didn't came here to winged him..i only came here for kuu chan happiness"Naruto said to his brother and Akistu both look each other and giggled at Naruto sudden behaviour.

"what happen Hinata chan and Akistu chan"Naruto asked.

"You acted like kusano your really little sister"Hinata rubbing the back of his head.

"well lets talked to Shiina we don't waste our time here"Hinata and Akistu nobbed and they entered into apartment where Hinata and Akistu located were reaching up and knocked the door.

"Just a minute!" A voice calls from inside the apartment.

A few moments later the door opens, and black hair teen girl same age as Hinata stands there,same skin as Hinata as light ,she wearing the school uniform which normal girls wearing, her face shifting in surprise on her face When she seen Naruto and her sekirei's.

"Who are you ?"girl asked .she seen new blonde boy in front of him.

"well …are you Shiina."Naruto replied.

The girl gasped "I don't know…what are you talking about ?"she tried to closed the door but Naruto stopped the door with his left look at girl she seen the feared in her eyes.

"I don't know what happen before you brought Shiina into your apartment.. the girl again gasped she used more power to closed the door but Naruto stopped her.. please believe us we don't want to harm you..we came here to talked Shiina about her little sister kusano"Naruto explained her.

The girl calm down when she heard the word kusano "Are you sure ..you came hered only for talk"the girl said.

Naruto nobbed "believe me…"the girl couldn't help but she believe her words she opened her apartment door.

"You have a Sekirei now." Naruto say flatly, but he keep his voice down to prevent eavesdroppers from listening 's face again shows her surprise.

"How do you know?" Naruto turned his body waving his hands turned towards his sekireis.

"they can feel it."Naruto replied.

"Shiina could you came out"the girl said.

Naruto and his sekirei look at the Shiina the small teenage silver hair look at girl who hold the baseball stick in his hands.

"Hello Shiina san I'm uzumaki Naruto ..nice to meet you"Naruto grreted him and introduced her sekirei "this is Hinata and Akistu"

"hi Shiina san"Hinata said politely.

"hello Shiina san"Akistu said.

Shiina look at them and introduce himself "hello my name is Shiina and this is my friend Yukari"he pointed at that balck hair girl.

Naruto and Akistu blinked they look at girl.

"you must be Yukari sahashi.."Naruto said.

"Minato little sister..right"Akistu said.

Yukari blinked how did they knew her never meet anybody in this city besides his oniichan and Musubi so how they knew.

"how did you knew my name"Yukari said.

Naruto sighed "you were give letter that you were asking me go on date..don't you ?"that statement Hinata and Akistu gave angry glare to Yukari.

Yukari blinked she put her baseball stick on otherside she look at Naruto up and down to analysis his body that make Naruto feel tried to changed the topic.

"so Shiina san we came here to asked if you and Yukari lived with us in Izome inns"Naruto and shinna blinked.

Yukari came in front off Naruto and gave him glare ""Shiina found _me_. I don't want to be separated from him!""Yukari angry tone..

"That why Naruto kun asking you that you two stay with us in Izome inns"Akistu said.

"Do you want to stay with Yukari?" Akistu asks, and Shiina nods

"Yukari you not even wing him right"Naruto said that statement shinna scared him he think he forced to winged him.

Naruto look at Shiina he scared face.. Naruto raises his hands in an attempt to calm Shiina.

"I'm not forcing you because you had feeling with Yukari..right"Naruto statement Yukari and Shiina blushed.

"HEY!" A woman's voice yells from outside the apartment. "Number 107 get out here now!" A woman demands.

Naruto ,Hinata and Akistu shocked that sound "What was that ?"Naruto said.

"They've found us." Yukari says in dread.

Naruto look at Shiina "so they are after you Shiina huh..don't worry we will protect you because I promised too you little sister..kuu chan..so you stay here with Yukari chan..we will defeat her"Naruto and his sekirei they open the door and go outside, closing the apartment door behind blushed when Naruto added his name with chan suffix and Shiina was shocked when he heared her little sister name.

Naruto and his sekirei came outside off apartment look at the blonde and Shiina looking nauto and blonde sekirei through apartment window and they heared what they talking.

"What do you want?"Naruto asked and his sekirei gave her angry glare.

"We're here at our master's bidding to find un-winged Sekirei!" The blonde declares.

"That's deplorable! we won't let it happen!"Naruto said.

"Who are you ?"blonde asked.

"I'm Naruto uzumaki the ashikabi of this girls"Naruto pointed her girls.

"sekirei no 71 Hinata"Hinata said she taking his fighting stance.

"sekirei no 7 Akistu" Akistu yelled she also take her fighting stance.

"discard sekirei and daughter of sekirei hitomi huh ?"blonde girl said "I am Sekirei Number 38: Mitsuha!"she remind something "So you are the one who compete mutsu the sekirei no 5 when he tried to captured sekirei no 108..you protect her "

Shiina shocked and happy "first thing she was happy that kusano was safe and second thing was shocked Naruto compete with mutsu one of of the sekirei that first generation disciplinary squad member.

"why did you fight for that sekirei you also want him, don't you ?"Naruto look down the ground then He look at her and gave her killer intel.

"I promised his little sister kuu chan…I would meet her his big brother …and second though he and his ashikabi were my friends I won't let you hurt them"Naruto and Shiina heard all what Naruto talking to about her little sister and shinna both look each other and nobbed.

Akitsu gets between Mitsuha and Hinata and raises an ice wall, effectively stopping her wips attacks.

"thanks Akistu"Hinata replied.

"you are welcome my cousin"Hinata smiled at Akistu both again look at was going ward Yukari's and Akistu followed her and tried to stopped suddenly the white flashed coming from Yukari of them stopped.

"What was that ?" Mitsuha asked she was confused suddenly happened.

"sorry but you failed to your job?"Hinata said.

"what?" Mitsuha shouted at Hinata.

"he choose her ashikabi now"Akistu said.

"yeah that right …..all the people look at Yukari apartment that Yukari and Shiina came out from his apartment … Shiina is now my sekirei and I won't lend anyone hand on my Shiina"Yukari said in straight voice.

Mitsuha face fall down "you…"Hinata and Akistu talking battle stance again ready for her attack "I will going to kiil you"she yelled she swing her wipped more sppedly that Hinata and Akistu not seen her whip.

Yukari eyes widened when Mistuha speed she pushed Shiina on tried to moved her sight but her leg slipped she fallen on the ground.

Yukari.."Shiina get up on ground and ran towards his he had not enough time to reached feared that she would died she closed her eyes. it was because of this she had not noticed the person who had jumped in front of Naruto turned into sage mode Mitsuna defend mitsuna attack to protect mitsuna was so strong..her attack strike on Naruto left shoulder.

Naruto screamed with transform into sage mode but Naruto body not enough strong to stop Mitsuna wipp fallen in knees.(Naruto deactivate his sage mode before Yukari and Shiina could see him)

Not feeling any damage Yukari opened her eyes to se Naruto in front of her Naruto fallen in his knees and grabbed his left shoulder with his right hands.

Yukari and Shiina look at Naruto who he saved them for Mitsuha wipps attacks but they seen that strike on Naruto.

"Naruto kun"Yukari shouted she got on her knees ran toward him.

"Naruto san are you alright ?"Shiina said he worried his new friend.

"yeah I'm alright Shiina"he tried to get up but his shoulder gave him more pain that he can't even stand up on his feet.

Hinata and Akistu seen her ashikabi face hurt and and Hinata reminds same pain and hurt what Naruto suffer in childhood .the people hurt Naruto without any and Akistu seen same hurt and pain when he was in childhood.

Akistu remind memories when Naruto first approach

"Flashack (Akistu)

_"Don't believed them…don't believe them what they done you damn experiment on you..if you feel someone who care and love bottom of heart then you will also find your ashikabi…I belived you will find your ashikabi who love you bottom of heart"_

_Akistu see Naruto true smiled._

_"Thank you"_

Flash back end

Hinata also watch same way that Akistu saw Naruto hurt and reminds what Kyubi told her"_you were Naruto first love but you betrayed him in his childhood…that great pain that Naruto never had suffer in his life_"Kyubi told her.

Hinata and Akistu look at Mitsuha.

"Damn I missed but this time not I missed "she again attacked her but she felt large amout of killer intel coming Hinata and stunned at that place she never felt this killer intel.

"Do you **know** what **had** you done"Akistu said demoncratic voice. Naruto ,Yukari and Shiina look at Hinata and Akistu.

"hump what I hurt your little discard man"Akistu and Hinata ragged came up her clunch there Akistu body glowing into white and Hinata body glowing into make Yukari and Shiina shocked even Naruto also.

"**you don't know what you did mistake**"Akistu said ,her backed 14 wings appeared on her backed.

"**Now it is the time** "Hinata said ,ob her backed also 14 blue wings appeared.

"**YOU PAY FOR THIS**"Hinata and Akistu yelled and they vanished in gust of wind.

Mitsuha gasped both vanished in front off her take her battle stance ready for fight.

Akistu stand in fornt off Mitsuha teen feet away from gasped she jump backed and ready to attack her Akistu with her used full power in that strike but Akistu caught Mitsuha's whips her right hand.

Mitsuha shocked "How" Akistu catched or stopped her whip used her full power into that strike that Akistu caught.

Akistu body still glowing into white look at Mitsuha "this weapon caused hurt my Naruto kun….now I will destroyed this weapon" Mitsuha whips slowly slowly turned into ice shadred because Akistu ice power was feezing her Mitsuha weapon were completely appeared in middle of Akistu and Mitsuha she broke her whips her right hand Mitsuha's whips broke into two parts.

Mitsuha gasped and scared that her weapon was totally destroyed and she feared Akistu and Hinata power.

Before Akistu step forwards her norito effect was gone Akistu and all the party were look at Akistu "So we temporary used this power"Hinata though.

"Akistu leave this girl to me I show her the pain that she never ever feel "Hinata demand and Akistu vanished appeared next to look Naruto if he alright."Naruto are you alright"?Akistu worried.

"yeah Akistu chan but I'm shoulder"Akistu seen her ashikabi pain.

"Akistu I heal Naruto kun.."a voice voice coming from behind Naruto.

Naruto ,Akistu ,Yukari and Shiina look behind were the sound coming from.

"Kyu...".."Kyu chan"both Naruto and Akistu said happily.

"Yukari and Shiina confused "who is she and when did she came ?"

"who are you"Shiina asked.

Kyu look at Shiina and smiled "don't worry kid I'm not harm you.. I'm Kyu sekirei no 100..Naruto third sekirei"she look backed Naruto and slapped him on his ,Yukari and shinna shocked then they realise what her speech "don't do this again we won't lose you Naruto kun.."Kyu cried.

Naruto seen the tears Hinata ,Akistu and Kyu eyes and he realised what she meant "I'm sorry Kyu chan and sorry Akistu chan that I scared you girls"he apolosied."_I 'm sorry Hinata chan for scared you too"._

"we forgive you Naruto kun but don't do this again"Kyu cried.

"I promised you that I never let feel you pain…if it happen then that fact or obstacles"it is cut off by Hinata "_we will destroyed them"_

After that Kyu heal Naruto shoulder then she look at Hinata ."_Hinata defeat her_"Akistu and Kyubi shouted

Mitsuna gritted her teeth and went for a leg sweep, but the Hinata just jumped over her leg, as if it was a daily take a deep breath started to attack her without her weapon. Mitsuha threw a right jab, the girl just moved to the side, so Mitsuha went for another jab with her left this time, and the girl dodged again. Mitsuha gritted her teeth even harder and threw a flurry of punches, Hinata just moved to the left, or right, she wouldn't stop dodging, Mitsuha couldn't touch her. This continued for several minutes before Mitsuha stopped and began to pant, she couldn't help but think, "How is she so fast?"

Mitsuha quickly dashed towards the Hinata. She flooded her right arm with chakra, ready to use all of it in a single blow, to defeat Hinata. She shot her right arm forward for a right hook, but the girl caught it with a single hand like it was nothing.

The girl tightened her grip on Mitsuha's fist, she squeezed so tight that Mitsuha fell to her knee's in pain. "Ah!"

Hinata quickly squeezed even tighter, Mitsuha couldn't help but scream out in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"this is punishment that you were attack my friends and even my Naruto kun"Hinata said in ragged and norito mode.

Hinata raised her right arm and shot it forward, slamming her fist into Mitsuha's face, knocking her flat out on the ground. Mitsuha managed to get to her knee's, she then wiped the blood trickling out of her bottom lip and down her chin onto her sleeve. Before she could get to her feet though, the Hinata slammed her leg into Mitsuha's face onto the ground again.

Mitsuha was bleeding again, from the same spot too. Hinata was too powerful for her, she didn't know what she was going to do. She couldn't beat this girl in brute force that's for sure, and that was her best option. Hinata crouched down, grabbed Mitsuha by the collar of her shirt and got her to her feet. She held Mitsuha's collar tightly, "I'll end this, now."

"You deserve this more then you know."

Hinata then slammed her knee into Mitsuha's gut, causing her to hunch over in pain and cough up a bit of blood. Hinata then took several steps back and stood up strait. She then activated her Byakugan, put her right foot less than an inch forward, brought her left hand back in a fist and extended right arm, her palm open. She then pulled both arms back, elbows at her side, forearms raised and formed two fists. Chakra began to appear around her forearms, the chakra quickly formed two lion heads. "Gentle Step: Two Lion Fists!"

She then charged towards Mitsuha, Mitsuha wasn't fast enough to dodge. So Hinata got up close and slammed both of the Lion Fists into Mitsuha's gut, this sent Mitsuha flying twenty or so feet, slamming her through two or more tree's. Mitsuha hit the ground and rolled from the force.

Mitsuha bearly stand her for his feet and she look at Hinata's norito mode.

"why didn't you kill me ?"Mitsuha asked.

Hinata stared at Mitsuha and her norito mode cause Hinata surprised herself that norito was look at Mitsuha and smirked "finished this Shiina"

Mitsuha shocked that came behind her. Shiina sucker punch Mitsuha right in her jaw, knocking the other Sekirei to the ground with a thud. Without another word Shiina move to her legs, bending over I rip the cloth over her crest away, revealing her Sekirei crest between her shoulder blades.

"THE CORPSE OF MY CONVENENT ROT THE…..CROSS OF MY ASHIKABI"Shiina compete his norito.

Mitsuha's Sekirei crest glows with light, and then disappears from her back. With Mitsuha beaten, Shiina and Hinata walk toward Naruto and Yukari.

Naruto see Hinata stand in front heal Naruto shoulder so he bearly stand on his feet.

"Hinata I… before Naruto complete his sentence Hinata slapped himthat caused Yukari and Shiina shocked again "Don't you there dare do that thing again"Hinata lean forwards slowly slowly spread her arms around him she hugged him tighly "I told you I already lost everything you are my important person in my life.. I don't want to loose you Naruto kun"she murmured Naruto couldn't help but feel regret that he makes girls hugged Hinata and whispered "I'm sorry"

Hinata broke hugged and look at Naruto eyes"its okay Naruto kun but don't do that thing again I warned you"Hinata said in angry tone.

Naruto gulped "hai"Kyu ,Akistu and Hinata smiled at his ashikabi.

Naruto look at Shiina and Yukari "so what your answer Yukari chan and Shiina"Naruto asked they haven't answer yet.

Yukari confused what to want to say but suddenly Shiina grabbed Yukari hand.

Yukari look at Shiina "I'm always with you Yukari...what is you take decision I appreciate on that and I follow it..i only want to protect you Yukari all my life"

Yukari surprised Shiina speech she look at Shiina then Naruto and his sekirei.

Yukari take deep breath "okay I made my choice.."

"so what is your answer ?"Naruto asked.

Yukari look at Naruto and smiled "my answer is yes…I'm doing this for Shiina but i don't join this stupid sekirei plan.."Yukari inner side "_hahahahaha I spent more time with you and Shiina and now I touch your sekirei boobs_" (small note : Yukari is pervert side)

Naruto smirked "as your wish Yukari chan..ohh by the way kusano is not my sekirei ..she is your brother second sekirei"

"What..my brother have two sekirei who is first.."Yukari asked.

"Musubi chan.."Naruto replied.

"ha that not fair..."Yukari pissed of his brother have two sekirei and her had one.

Naruto walked towards Yukari put his hand on his shoulder Yukari surprised and blushed he closed to her "Yukari chan it dosen't matter how many sekirei you had and how many sekirei your brother had the most of thing is that sekirei is not a tool…they also a human beings just like you and me…if you love your sekirei Shiina then he is stronger any other sekiei in the world"

Shiina walked towards Naruto "is it true that you fight with matsu to protect kusano and he loose in that fight …why are you doing this if kuu chan is not your sekirei"

Naruto scratched his head "yeah this is true that I fight matsu but not intention kusano bring my sekirei..i only do to protect my friend Minato otherthing is kuu chan consider me as her big brother ..so gave her promised ..to bring shi chan backed to her"

"So if she consider you as big brother then..he rushed towards Naruto spread his arms around him hugging Naruto…I also consider you as my big brother Naruto nii san"white hairboy said.

Naruto surprised Shiina speed and smiled "sure my little brother"Naruto rubbed his girls smiled at Naruto and Shiina.

"okay girls and Shiina lets go Izome inn"Naruto party and Shiina now on lived in Izome inns.


	12. Chapter 12

Izome home at 6 pm ...

"Your work is going to Minato" Minatoasked. "Minatosama ..." Musubi voice that went towards him. "Musubi chan you're doing here."

"It's time you abandoned me to work and came to see you about KUU chan" Minatosaw were behind kusano Musubi.

Minato said, "Oh KUU Chan have been here," as gave him a little smile.

Minatokusano "Let's go, kusano .. can you hold my hand," kusano grabbed minato lrft hand. Masubi take chance also she also grabbed masubi right Musubi with a smile, "You knew I Naruto kun today spared with Minato sama," he said.

"What did you do?" Minato was surprised that Musubi fight Naruto and Akistu,but she lost them.

"did land lady saw your and Naruto fight and Musubi chan you didn't used your full power." Minato asked.

"Yes, why Minato sama ..?" Musubi asked."Yes, why Minato sama ..?" Musubi sighed she look at Musubi then kusano.

" I don't think Naruto tried to fight with you and I think he analysis skill was grate that he dodge your attacks and maintain his speed "Musubi shocked minato statement he continues "Naruto is our friend I don't think he want to harm you , me and kusano..he really true friend and he also ashiakbi but he didn't want to harm us because he considered us as friend"minato explained.

"Naruto kun is really nice person..he never leave us alone in danger situation"Musubi said and minato stopped she reminds something " Miya san asked to buy some goods"

Minato look at her" what is she asked ?"Musubi take out note and give to minato look at note what is written and he shocked" 50 KG RICE" minatoshouted and he fall on the ground."MINATO SAMA"Musubi shouted "are you all right ?"

Minatostand up on his feet "yes i'm alright but I'm little surprised you carried 50 KG rice"Minatosaid with small laugh " But don't worry Musubi I will lend you hand so that easy for you"

Musubi grabbed minatohand softly that made him blushed "Thank you minatosama... I not mistake choose my ashikabi"Musubi said with smile.

"Musubi chan and kuu chan lets go home"Musubi grabbed minatoleft and kusano grabbed Minatoright hands.(first they went to market then came to home)

Xxxxxxxxx

In Izome inns

"I'm back "Musubi shouted.

Miya came to door and small giggle because minatopanted he only carried two rice bags on his back and were Musubi still energetic she carried 48 rice bages..some bags on her head and some bags his both hands.

"I'm sorry it was heavy right?"Miya asked.

"ahhh no its not …heavy..?"ah its not really .."minatosaid he still panted.

"So who is guest?" gave his rice bages to Musubi.

"ohh he is college friend of my husband"Miya replied.

Opening the front door, Minato sigh as he step inside.

"Yo, kid…" Seo says, waving to me from the table with a toothpick in his teeth.

Minatoface hits the floor.

"Minato-sama?" Musubi asks unsurely.

Minato get up, getting to my hands and knees, looking straight at Seo, the man looking like he's right at home.

"What is he doing here?" Minatoask, pointing with my right arm.

"He was a friend of my late husband, and whenever he's low on money or food he always comes here looking for help…" She says, the demon appearing behind her, belying her neutral tone and smile. "He's trash, but he's still Takehito's friend…"

Seeing the demon mask, Seo quickly holds his hands up as if he was holding off a blow.

Before Seo could say about Miya's hanya masked..some one shouted.

"WE ARE HOME"a familiar voice shouted.

Miya,minato and Musubi came to the to the sees that Naruto and his sekirei came to the door but they surprised …the red hair women coming with them.

"ohhh Naruto san you not late at dinner time"Miya said with turned look at Kyu. "uhh Naruto san, can you tell me who is she ?"Miya pointed red hair women.

"Hinata of the older sister and cousin of Akistu kyu chan .. she is Miya The landlady of the house and the men Kyu is my friend minatoand his girlfriend Musubi chan "..

"hello" "hi"both minato and Musubi greeted.

" Is she living with you?"Miya asked with smile

"ahhh ..yes she had no place for lived in this so.."Naruto scrached his head.

"sorry Naruto san but we have one more room left so you don't worry she stay with that room"

"No...for that new room my new friends needed so Kyu chan woudn't lived them"

Miya and minato look at Naruto. " who are your new friends ?"Naruto turned backed "okay guys you can came in ?"

Two people enter in izome Inns that people none of other Yukari and accepted stay with Naruto in Izome inn."Yukari" minato and Musubi shouted.

"hello onii chan..and Musubi …how are you two? My landlord kick me out , Naruto kun told me to stay here with 't that great… right onii chan?"yukai asked his big brother. " ohhh this is my friend Shiina"she introduced silver hair boy.

"hello…landlady dono my name Shiina I'm Yukari se…"before he complete his sentences Hinata put her hand Shiina mouth."Shiina kun I told don't mention your identity, got it"Hinata murmured his nobbed.

"He want to say he is my roommate"Yukari tried to made rectified his statement.

Minato was blinked "She also had sekirei that means she is the part of this plan… crap mom will kill me if she found out"minato turned Naruto "thanks Naruto ..now I'll keep watch on her"

"Miya san I told them room of the rules of the Izome inns and they agreed"Naruto said but suddenly his heard some voice coming through door. "is someone coming here!?

"yes…Naruto san he is my husband college friend"Miya said with smiled "come on I meet you to him"

Naruto, minato and Yukari and them sekirei walked into back to room.

"Hey kid…"Seo greeted him he still sitting on chair.

"Hello you are…"Naruto recongnised him but didn't remember his name.

"Naruto this guy name is Seo.."minato only said his name and remaining info was gained Miya in same manner when he introduced to minato.

"kid…. your fight was outstanding when you compete with mutsu no you were awesome you beat him a couple of second I'm really impressed"Seo compliments caused Miya attention towards Naruto gulped he knows that miya staring at him "Seo san could we quite this mutsu's subject I'm tried this things again and again"Seo look at Naruto then Miya who still staring at Naruto and he smirked "_Miya got a new rival_"

Naruto look at Seo he gave pervert eyes on Hinata , Akistu ,Kyu and began to angry that Seo looks but Naruto can release killer intel to stunned Seo but he noyt able to revived his he got an idea."So Seo san how did you knew that we lived here?"Seo blinked look back to Naruto.

"The bento." He quickly says. "It had the taste of Miya's cooking. How's the little girl?"

His eyes light up in recognition, looking past Minato and he spin my head to see Kusano in the doorway, half cowering behind the door.

Shiina surprised and happy that his little sis behind the door.

"Come here let me see you little girl." Seo says; waving her closer in spite of the fact that Kusano is afraid to death of him. "After all, it's the least you could for the guy who-!"A frying pan cracks Seo in the side of the head, knocking the dark haired man on his ass. Minato follow the pan's flight path, and see Miya sitting with her right hand arched forward as though she just threw something…

_Where'd she get the frying pan from? Did she pull it out of…?_Naruto,Yukari and minatothough.

"Oh my! My hand must've slipped…" She says, the demon appearing behind her head again. "You mustn't bully a little child…"

Hinata and Akistu hide backed to Naruto,Yukari and Shiina were shocked both hide backed to Kyu (Kyu also ninetails demon fox so she didin't feared Miya hanya masked.(Naruto warned Yukari about Miya hanya masked) and Musubi and kuu chan hide backed to minatowhile minatoalso little scared.

Seo quickly gets ahold of himself, nodding empathically with Miya.

"Sorry! I won't do it again!" Seo quickly apologizes.

"Thank you, Seo-san…" Minatothank him, remembering everything he did to help me meet Kusano.

"kuu chan…"shinna said.

Kusano blinked look at Shiina his older brother. "Shi chan..."she ran towards her brother and hugged him.

"Shi chan "minato though."Wait he must be kusano older brother shi-chan"minato look at both Naruto and Yukari smile on there were confused what happen between them"I think I should talk to them later"

Naruto turned Miya she still staring at felled uncomfortable when Miya stared at Naruto"Miya san would you show the room for your new tetants.."Miya still stared at Naruto.

"Sure Yukari san and Shiina san please .. I would show your room"Miya quick hug kuu chan then he hugged Naruto his new big brotherthat caused minato and Musubi were confused "Thank you Naruto nii san" Yukari and Shiina both went after Miya leaving all the party alone.

Naruto look back to Seo "Seo san I have you tell you something.."

"That you never told Miya that you , minatoand black girl were ashikabi's…"Naruto and minatoshocked that he guy know that Naruto and impressed his intelligence skill.

"_wow now I got a new friend was same attitude as shikamaru"_

In konaha

Achoo..shikamaru sneezed "someone Is talking about me…Trouble some"

Back too izome inn

"Its okay but tell me who this babe…."Seo pointed on red hair women.

That statement Naruto couldn't help he released his killer intel towards Seo that caused Seo fall in chair."Seo san are you alright ?"minatohelped him stand on his surprised how Seo suddenly fall in chair.

"yeah I'm… l'm all right"Seo said with small laugh."_what the hell was that...i keep my words before he do again that scary face"_

Kyu walked towards Naruto put her hand on Naruto blinked his killer intel was turned backed**.**_**Naruto kun controlled your self you can't reveal your identity..and don't worry about what Seo said to me I handle myself**__"_Naruto couldn't help but nobbed.

"**hello Seo san I'm Kyu sekirei no 100,kyu I'm Naruto third sekirei sir**"Kyu said in polite manner.

Naruto surprised Kyu sudden behaviour "_when did she learned that manner I never seen that_"Naruto reminds that behaviour "_kami chan you taught her don't you_?"Kami blushed when he called her name with chan suffix "**I ..ummm how did you find out** ?"

"_well your behaviour is so polite manner so I guess only you taught her_"Naruto replied kami smiled at make yami frowned when Naruto compliment her.

"Wow Naruto kun you got third one..great"Musubi said with scrached his head.

"ohh okay hahaha"Seo small laughed.

"Naruto onii chan…"kusano hugged Naruto legs. "you are great onii chan… you brought my shi chan"

Naruto smiled at her kusano rubbed her hair " I told you.. your onii chan complete your promise...but my girls also help me to found your shi chan..so most of all credit goes to my girls"kusano hugged Naruto each sekireis. "thanks you all of you".

Kyu smiled at kusano and rubbed her observed Kyu behaviour "_you are really great kami chan and yami of you now living with Kyu chan ..i never seen her happy and very polite manner"_kami and yami smiled at him.

Naruto turned backed to Seo "And Seo san you gave me a little favour ?"

"what?"

"please don't ever mention that mutsu topic in front of Miya san"Naruto sighed. "I don't …she though I'm criminal"

Seo laughed "okay kid…I never opened topic in front of Miya"Naruto relief.

Sometime later Miya come backed to the guest room

"Did Yukari chan and Shiina like there new home ?"Hinata asked.

" yes Hinata san both of them like there new house"Miya said with her pleasant smile.

Miya turned backed to Naruto "Naruto san Kyu chan can also lived here with your room but you have paid additional payment ..got it"Naruto agreed her condition. "Naruto san tomorrow you spared with me you know that"

"sorry Miya san I would happy to spare with you but I can't?Naruto replied.

"and why do you not spared with me..you scared me ?"Miya teased him.

Naruto sighed "very funny Miya san but when we came back to home there small accident happen on me"

Musubi ran towards Naruto ..stand in front of him "are you alright Naruto kun ? Musubi put both hands on Naruto realised pain when Musubi put hand on his left took one step back before he lost his balance. someone grabbed him from his look backed see that Akistu support him to stand on his feet.

"Thank you Akistu chan"Naruto turned to Akistu gave her passionate kiss in front all blushed when Naruto kiss her in front off all and Kyubi little jealous about blushed and covered kusano eyes (adult thing) he never seen a couple kissing…Musubi smiled at gave them pervert grined.

"Ahem"a voice came from Miya.

Naruto binked he broked the kissed from still blushed on her face.

"Yes Musubi chan Akistu chan I am alright.. Musubi chan please don't touch my shoulder"naruto gave her small nobbed.

Miya looked at Naruto face "okay Naruto san we could spare latter..okay"Naruto nobbed."ohh Naruto one more thing.."hanya masked appeared behind Miya "improper relation will forbidden in izome inn"Hinata hide behind Kyu and Akistu hind behind Naruto Musubi and kuu hide behind nobbed smiled at him hanya masked disappeared (she surprised Naruto and Kyu didn't affect Miya hanya masked)

"Hinata chan ..would you like too show Kyu chan our room"Hinata happily nobbed. Naruto is only person who encourage her and talked to her and Kyu gone to the Naruto room leaved other party alone.

"Excume me.." a familiar voice coming through the entrance door.

"Ohh we have new guest.."

Seo smirked "_you came to see me?"_

Naruto , Akistu ,minatoand Musubi were come to door. The two people who familiar voice was none of other then Hikari and hibiki.

"ohh Hikari chan ..hibiki chan is good to see you again"Naruto said he welcoming the lighting sekirei.

Hikari and hibiki smiled at blonde ninja "its good to see you again Naruto"Hikari said nicely "umm its our idiots perhaps came here by any chance"hibiki said both of them embarrassed because of ashikabi.

"yo man"Seo said with waving hands coming towards them.

Naruto look at Hikari and hibiki faces were pissed off his ashikabi behaviour that bothering other were kill get idea for save Seo from pissed off lighting sekirei."Seo san you got very clever ,beautiful and smart girls…when did you caught I mean win this girls heart"that caused Hikari and hibiki's anger were completely blank and blushed appeared on there faces.

Seo grinned "thanks kid for your help.." naruto blinked at smiled at caught his and hibiki were blushing when Naruto compliment on her.

"um Seo san"minato asked "Thank you for helping kuu chan.. I really wanted to tell you that"

Seo smirked "take this..it is my business card..if you are in difficult situation give me call..i'll make a cheap"Seo said with evil grinned.

"you paid service.."minato paled.

Naruto and Akistu sweet dropped at minato straight gave Hikari and hibiki some bed sheets.

"we'll going now"Seo and his lighting sekirei were leaved.

"Good bye Naruto miya san" both Hikari and hibiki srached his head and Akistu frowned at lighting sekirei's.

"What's that person"minato said.

"I told you minato san..he is trashed"Miya replied.

Naruto and minato sweetdropped "Miya san"Miya ,Musubi kusano were walked to izome inns.

Minato turned Naruto he want to know how did he met Yukari and minato could asked Akistu cut him off "Naruto you could take a rest…Hinata and Kyu were angry if we were late Akistu grabbed Naruto hand dragged inside the house..

"I think I asked Yukari directly what happen suddenly"minatosighed he walked in side the housed.

xxxxxxx

Naruto sat at dinner room Hinata were sat Naruto right and Akistu were left and Kyu sat besides Hinata..Yukari and Shiina were joined kusano sat besides shi chan "Akistu chan …I think here two person is missing"Naruto whisper in Akistu's ear. Akistu look around people all people were available in dinner room but kagari and uzume is look at Naruto nobbed.

"Miya san why kagari and uzume chan were not here ?"Naruto asked.

"ohh kagari san were gone for his host job and Uzume was sleeping in his room"Miya said with smile. "Naruto when your shoulder hill I spared with you then you have no excuse"

Naruto sighed."okay I got it"

"**Naruto kun we have to find out ..what is the problem with uzume**"Kyubi told his mind. "**she is similar to you naruto kun , covered fake masked ,hide her pained and looniness.**naruto understand that what she meant.

"_I think you were right Kyu chan because every sekirei has belong to his ashikabi. No sekirei want his ashikabi away from her because there has strong bond between them_" Naruto look at Kyu ,Akistu and Hinata smiled at him. "what"

"**you really grown up Naruto kun.. I see your father reflection**"Kyu replied.

"you just acted like my mother"Hinata replied " what _if my mother were winged by Naruto kun she were nahhhh but she would be blessing"_

" _you same act like Takehito _"Akistu replied. "_Naruto kun what if you got another sekirei_" that caused Hinata and Kyu attention to look Hinata and Kyu expression "_I know what your mind but sekirei find where his ashikabi…they filled them in self heart_"..Akistu look sad expresiion "_You forget about us..."_

"_**Don't get this thing on you mind Akistu**_"Naruto ragged on ,Akistu and Kyu jerked up his ashikabi shocked " _I'm sorry..but don't thing about this Akistu chan_"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled " _My village only few people were love me..but other villagers they didn't know love the word on me they always see me as demon… you girls teach me love…what is love..My love Hinata chan who was always nice with me not like other villagers on that first sight I starting to love her...My love Kyu chan who never harm me..every moment she was with me whenever I was alone or even she seal inside of me and I sometimes I really blame her… I'm really_ _sorry about that Kyu chan_…_Akistu chan I..i don't have word to tell you how you accept me even you find out important secret of my life and I'm afraid when you find out I'm jinchuruki you leaved me alone but you didn't.. you would stay my side until you find out the truth …you girls are angles who save me ..who really love me and I never forget you even new sekirei or girl came in my life… I really love you girls and bottom of my heart" _Naruto explained." _I don't think new sekirei could ever understand me"_

"_I'm really sorry for blame your sister kami chan..yami chan_"kami and yami understand what Naruto saying "**we forgave you Naruto kun**"both said at same time.

Hinata ,Kyu and Akistu were couldn't helped but smile at his ashikabi..Hinata and Akistu put down there bowl and hug Naruto each also put down bowl and got up that caught all people attention towards Kyu..she walked towards Naruto and hugged him behind that caused everyone where surprised.

"_**I forgave you Naruto kun and remind your past I'm really sorry about I no we always with you and forever**__"_Kyu said.

"_I never betrayed you and your love again Naruto kun what did I make mistake in my past_"Hinata cried silently.

"_You winged me..you believed me that you gave me hoped that I also find my ashikabi..and I finally you not as per my ashikabi but a man who really care about me from your heart"_Akistu said silently.

"Hinata san...Akistu san...Kyu san..what are you doing ?"Miya said silently.

All Naruto sekirei look backed Miya they know they broke her rule so how to explain came up idea on his mind **"well if we hugged a person who care about us then our enjoyment on this dinner were raise tenfold** "Hinata and Akistu like this idea and both were nobbed.

" oh so you can hugged him but you knew the rules.."Hinata ,Akistu and Kyu nobbed at miya statement.

Musubi and kusano like this idea they hugged and Shiina also like this idea they also hugged each other.

Miya seen all people hugged each little depressed because her husband was not there she also want to hugged him but she can' controlled her expression and kept eating and tried to ignored all this thing.

"kuu chan you also gave an hugged to Miya because she treated as your big sister "kusano nobbed and Miya blinked she look at look backed to her and smiled.

"landlady sama.."Miya look backed kusano " I wanna gave you hugged"Miya smiled she gave her hugged to kusano and walked backed and sat beside minato.

"okay guys now enjoy .. dinner"Naruto smiling she got very interesting tetants.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Akistu and Kyu were helped Miya to being clean the ,Musubi,kusano,Yukari ,Shiina ,Naruto and Hinata were sitting minatoroom.

"Yukari would you tell me when and how you involved in sekirei's plan"minatoasked his told his brother that about meeting with Shiina , meeting with Naruto and his sekirei's and about the fight…

"WHAT"minato couldn't believe Yukari story.

"yes nii san I and Shiina kun don't want to involved in sekirei stupid game project...Naruto kun told me I could lived with Izome inns so Shiina could stayed near his sister kuu chan"Yukari look backed to Naruto and smile "You got really great friend nii san...he protected me from Mitusna wipps attack that why his shoulder….

"Uhh its okay Yukari chan…."Naruto grabbed his left shoulder" I recovered till tomorrow..and we were friends now.. I complete my promise what done from kuu chan..we could take care of each other..right Hinata chan"Hinata nobbed.

Musubi got up and hugged Naruto for big b size breast were touching Naruto backed that caused Naruto blushed and Hinata angry glared at Musubi "you were really true friend Naruto kun you were save me , kusano and Minato sama from teicho garden..Musubi said but she forget Naruto shoulder.

"Musubi.." Hinata said.

Musubi look at Hinata "what happen Hinata san?"

Hinata eyes brow twisted "please leaved Naruto kun ..you gave him more pain"Musubi leaved Naruto from her hugged and sat back to minato.

"so Yukari chan ..you like you new home"Naruto asked.

"its really small but I'll manage"Yukari replied .Naruto smirked that what she want say."ohh I introduced my self again"

Yukari stand in front of Naruto "hi..i'm Yukari sahashi..would you be my friend ?"Naruto smiled at her "hi I'm Naruto uzumaki I would like to be your friend"both shake there smiled at his sister got new also smiled at his ashikabi.

Naruto look at Shiina "Hey Shiina..what happen ?"all party look at Shiina.

"Naruto nii san would you tell me shiinata look aat naruto stars glowing in his eyes" how did you defeat sekirei no 5 Mutsu"Shiina exicited know his nii san defeat matsu

"hey Shiina who is mastu guy? Yukari asked.

"Yukari chan mutsu was sekirei no 5 …the one of the powerful male sekirei ..he was first generation squad member"Shiina gave little information about mutsu to his ashikabi and all his new friends.

"first generation squad ?" Naruto and minato didn't know about this stuff.

"First generation squad was powerful sekirei members who worked under mbi"Musubi replied.

"and I defeat one of the member of disciplinary squad member"Naruto said. Hinata saw Naruto how he shocked reaction appeared on his face

"Naruto kun you have to take a rest…minato san would be tell Yukari and Shiina about incident of teicho garden"Hinata said. minato and Hinata get up and leaved minato room and walked towards his owned roomed.

Minato look at his younger sister "Yukari you didn't tried any pervert tricked on Naruto ,do you ?.Naruto is not pervert guy"

" and how do you say that onii chan? Naruto never touched Musubi chan breast ?"Yukari asked.

Minato sighed "Musubi chan it is better you answer her question about bathroom incident also"Musubi nobbed she look back to "Yukari Naruto was not pervert guy.. when we were minato apartment Naruto san goes to bathroom ..when the dinner ready I gone to bathroom to called Naruto as soon I entered to bathroom I saw Naruto kun unconsious on the floor I tried to wake him..when he wake up..he touched my breast mistakly but another moment he apologized to me what he done… I told you touched my breast just like touched me because you were minatosister and he is my ashikabi sama's friends but he denied touch my breast instead he told me girls modesty only touched those mens like who care about her just like my ashikabi"Musubi explained.

"That why Naruto isn't pervert…sometimes I observed him.. I left Musubi chan alone with Naruto ... I watched him from my apartment window I seen that he always talk to her never advantage on her and her body parts"minatoexplained "so don't ever tried pervert tricks on him Yukari"

Yukari jerked "no no I didn't do any think I squared ..i liked Naruto kun"

Shiina depressed on Yukari statement " you like Naruto ni san instead of me"

"no I like both of you..anyway onii chan tell me about teicho garden incident?"Yukari tried change the subject.

Minato sighed "_I was right Yukari starting to crushed on Naruto..kami save Naruto kun from my sister pervert tricks"_…okay listen….

Naruto room..

ACHOOO…"Naruto and kami sneezed "someone talking about me"

"bless you Naruto kun…Kami ."Hinata told for Naruto and yami told to kam.

"Thanks Hinata chan..ohh I delivered the report to baa chan what things happen in this city ..i hoped she don't angry about me"Hinata grabbed Naruto hands.

"Don't worry Naruto kun she didn't angry on you beacause… Hinata sentence cut off by Akistu "she think about you as son"Akistu and Kyu entered Naruto room.

"**she never angry on you Naruto kun I know you also feel about tsunade as you kaa san"**Kyubi said to Naruto.

Naruto smiled at her "yeah"

Akistu look at Hinata "Hinata I want to fight with you" that caused Naruto and Hinata and Kyu shocked. " I seen you were activate norito mode more than me duning fight with Mitsuna,I trained hard she look at Hinata's eyes.I want to test my abilities what I taught by please"Akistu begged her.

Hinata look at Naruto and gave her nobbed so Hinata also nobbed " okay Akistu I fight with you"Akistu smiled at Hinata.

"**okay so I'm refree**"Kyu said."**this fight will went on Naruto mind space at this night so prepared**"

"Okay Hinata and Akistu good luck for your fight but if you two tried killing each other I stopped the match you got that"Naruto restricted her.

Hinata and askistu glance at each other "hai

"Well I want to say you two become so strong I would no match with you"Naruto grinned at girls.

"thank you Naruto kun"Akistu no replied from hinata.

Naruto turned Hinata and shocked he look Hinata stunned face "_I think I used minato ideas_"he closed his eyes and think about Hinata what happen to her.

Hinata mindspace (flash back)

_"Hinata," Hiashi's stern voice echoed throughout the whole meeting hall._

_Hinata stood there, in front of many elders of the clan. They all looked at her with pity, but their eyes showed traces of disappointment and anger._

_"Your foolish actions a few months back have been looked into." His cold stare looked at the papers present in front of him. "You were obviously a nuisance to the Fox boy. Even the Kyuubi's host would agree. He obviously now deserves better than you. You have degraded yourself Hinata. You have soiled the name of the Hyuuga__once__again. And to think you are from the Main Branch."_

_These words pierced Hinata's heart. But she showed no emotion. She wouldn't give her father that pleasure._

He scoffed. "You were weak, foolish, and your bravery was only a result of selfish desires." He raised his voice to emphasize his point. "Hinata Hyuuga. I am ashamed to call you my daughter."

Hinata felt like a knife was repeatedly being stabbed on her heart. She wanted to run, cry, and scream out of desperation. But she didn't. She remained there. Standing while her father was calling her a disgrace.

"You have disappointed us for the last time." He hissed. Hiashi was cold. Everyone knew that. But somehow, he turned colder today.

"I'm s-sorry father." She bowed in front of him, hoping that he remembered that she was his daughter. "It will not h-happen again."

"And you will be immediately no placed in Hyuga Family you were banned from this clan." He continued as Hinata's eyes widened. The meeting hall turned silent. The wind decided to stop blowing, the noise of the children playing outside was no longer heard.

Hinata's head shot up. "B-but Father—"

"It has been decided Hinata." He stood up, ready to leave, not wanting to discuss the topic anymore further. Everyone stood up along with him and bowed.

_Everyone leaved area hiasha came again and stand in front of look up his father stand up on his feet._

"_you same as your weak mother "hiasha said in cold tone."she is similar image viewing inside of view , she was weak ,shuttering and not beautiful any other women this hyuga clan she nothing but only pet for me"_

_Hinata shocked and her ragged build up tenfold what his father telling about Hinata mother._

"_father stop it"Hinata cried._

_Hiasha smirked he continued his speech "your mother was lowclass , selfish, weak…._

_Hinata lost his control..no one person can talked about Hinata mother "SHUT UP FATHER"Hinata yelled at Hiasha._

_Hiasha slapped Hinata she fall on the ground "you raised your voice in front of me…you and your mother are weak..Thank goodness She was died … if she was alive I would killed her by My self"_

Flash backed end

Naruto shot opened his grabbed Hinata shoulder that caused Hinata came out her thoughs and look at Naruto "Hinata you're not weak and don't listen what that baka Hiasha said to you and about your mother" Hinata eyes widened how Naruto know about put hand on Hinata cheek " Only you how your mother was really strong women not weak , ugly ,lowclass etc ..she care about you , and don't listen what baka hiasha said.. mother love is very powerful bond that no power could destroy it"Naruto smiled at her.

Hinata couldn't help but tears coming out hugged Naruto so tighty that her breast were touching his c chest blushed appeared on Naruto face"thank you Naruto kun thank you"

"Hinata chan..i can't…. breath" Naruto blinked broked his hugged.

"I'm sorry Naruto kun"Hinata aplosied"Naruto how did you knew all about that ?"

"**that why we choose Naruto kun our ashikabi he find out bad memories which is kept inside our heart"**Kyubi understand what Kyu telling to also find out girls inner feelings and everything.

"_yami chan thank you gaving me enough strength to protect Yukari chan_"naruto said.

"**Please don't embarrassed me Naruto kun its to helped you"**Naruto grinned at kami frowned at her.

"enough Naruto kun stop gave my sister compliment"Kyu and yami stared at her little sister.

"_No kyu chan if yami chan didn't gave me her strength I will die that why some credit goes o yami chan also_"naruto sighed she knew that is behaviour goes to his Namikaze respect all people in his village hidden leaf.

"Lets get sleep I'm really tried ..so lets hurry and sleep" Naruto the party sleep tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto's mindspace

Naruto,Hinata ,Akistu ,and kyu were present in large green field.

"ohh you finally came here "all turned backed see that Kami and Yami walked towards him.

"yeah we came here to fight between Akistu and Hinata"he turned to Hinata and Akistu "good luck for your matched"

"**Before the matched started we have little gifted to you**"Kami said to Naruto in pleasant glared at her sister's.

"GIFT for me"Kami and Yami nobbed.

"**you considered as Tsunade as your kaa san…right**"Yami asked her politely.

Naruto shock then smile he look at ground "yeah , well whenever I alone after she become hokage , she always with me, whatever mission I complete she gave me a smile I felt liked my mother gave 's really short temper but her ragged give me boost to build up my self but I really missed her"Naruto depressed when he thoughs about Tsunade. Hinata came forward grabbed Naruto left blinked look backed to Hinata.

"Naruto kun you're same as me..every the mothers days has come I became more depressed because my mother was died at age of 8 every children want celebrated their mother but I don't enjoyed it because my mother was not there with me, I really missed her"her face fall on seen her face again closed her eyes seen her memories again.

Flash back (Hinata)

Kurenai spotted the crying Hinata sitting on a large two-person rock in the middle of a pond, near the beautiful waterfall that trickled down the rocks. "Hinata?" she called so as to not startle the girl. Getting no reply, she walked over and sat down next to the girl. She wrapped her arm around Hinata and hugged her.

Hinata cried into Kurenai's chest, soon soaking her kimono. "I miss her so much, Kurenai-sensei!" she cried.

Kurenai smoothed Hinata's hair and whispered soothingly, "I know, honey. I know."

"You're just like her… I know you'll make a great mother…"

"I can be your…mother in spirit… That is, if you want me too…"

Hinata looked up at her with tear streaked cheeks. "I'd like that. Kaasan… It has a nice ring to it."

Flash backed end

Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at put her hand on Hinata's blinked look backed to Naruto.

"and you forget about your kurenai sensai ,she asked you if she became your mother in spirit for your happiness Hinata."Hinata eyes widened she forget about kurenai those moment when she became her mother spirit in every day especially in mother day.

"Hinata chan you see her same way as I seen my baa chan"Naruto grinned at her.

"but how did you know that Naruto kun?"Hinata asked" you was not there".She knew that she was alone in bushes only kurenai know where she hides. No person know she hiding place even Naruto also.

"I read your heart Hinata chan . I trust you Hinata ,Akistu and kyu more then any one eles"Hinata hugged Narutoquickly and c size breast pressing his blushed furiously.

Kyu and Akistu gave little jealous about Hinata she got a chance to close Naruto as well Kami and Yami too.

"I Knew it I found best man who love me , I love you Naruto kun"she hugged him tightly.

"yeah Hinata chan I love you too"he hugged her backed.

Naruto broke the hugged and look backed too Kami and Yami "I asked baa chan what is mother she told me

""A mom is someone who loves you with all their heart. Who would give her life for you without a second thought. She is fiercely protective of her children. But, there are many different types of moms. Some are lax. Some are strict. Some are organized. Some are chaotic. Some are strong disciplinarians. Some just go with the flow. Some yell. Some whisper. Some threaten. Most love and nurture. No two are the same" A voice , Hinata , Akistu and kyu shocked when the voice spoken to the his sekirei look around who spoke but they nobody found and Yami smirked.

Kami and Yami turned backed "**you could came out , Tsunade**"Kami said .Naruto looked at the tsuande who coming out from the widened he looked at Tsunade "kaa san.."he ran towards Tsunade and hugged him.

Tsuande surprised his speed and smile at him " I'm really happy that you had feeling for me as your mother….right my sochi"Naruto shocked and tears coming from his hugged her tightly and finally said again "yeah kaa san"Tsunade rubbed his head.

Naruto broke the hugged .Naruto and Tsunade walked backed to hugged both Kami and Yami ."thank you Kami chan and Yami chan you both are really great"Kami and Yami blushed appeared on there broke hugged"but how did you brought kaa san into my mind space"Narutoasked.

"**its very simple , Tsunade is now slept on her room I brought her spirit into your mind space**"Kami said."**don't worry she will returned to her body until this morning**.

"**we told her how your feeling towards her then she understand**"Yami said with , Akistu and kyu smiled at them.

"NarutoI came in your mindspace everyday so you don't need to sent me daily report"she rubbed Narutohair again "and don't worry Kami and Yami explained everything about sekirei project ,minato , masubi ,kusano and other stuff also"tsuande look at Naruto sekirei

" Akistu sekirei no 7, you are my sochi first sekirei right"Akistu nobbed "I seen you have flexible body ,your power controlled , strength & defence has jounin level and mainly I'm impressed you've ice power ,kyubi taught you seniority type skill"she grabbed Akistu hand and smiled " I'm glad you accept my Naru chan feelings and please don't leave his side"

"I never leaved his side Tsunade sama"Akistu said.

she turned to Hinata "Hinata I'm impressed you too,You became stronger when leaved leaf village ,you eyes become blue just like your mother and your cursed seal that your father..Hinata jerked "wait Tsunade sama you refer me as Hinata not and I'm no longer hyuga clan member and Hyuga Hiasha was not my father any more" Tsunade smiled at her brave word "okay by Hiasha was removed i.e you've finally become naru chan sekirei"Tsunade came close to Hinata whisper her ear "did Naruto kissed you or you kissed her"

Hinata blushed furiously she remembered Naruto kissed her "Naruto did"then she gave small grinned rubbed his head.

Tsunade sighed "well done naru chan , Hinata _old habbit never change _"she turned to kyubi.

Tsunade walked towards her put her hand her shoulder "Kyubi you've done many things that unforgivable but I forgive you" kyu shocked & surprised at Tsunade statement she continue" I understand how people used your power without your will and in returned not care about you…thank to you for accepted my sochi as your mate"kyubi smiled and hugged Tsunade "**thank you for forgiving me**"Tsunade smiled and rubbed her red head "its okay only female can understand other female feelings but "she pull her away look at her staight eyes " **if you hurt my sochi feeling and ever you betrayed him then I'll show you the mother rage that you not ever seen it got it and it goes to rest all of you"**Tsunade said in demon tone.

First time kyubi no kistune gulped even Hinata and akistu also. at Tsunade accepted Naruto as her child so she become protective mother for him.

"Hai"Hinata ,Akistu and kyu said in same smiled at Naruto sekirei's.

"but tell me why Kami and Yami stay in Naruto mind "Tsunade asked kyu.

"Because my father given order to both my sister to keep eye on my mate that he never think about other girl and never betrayed my love"kyubi explained.

"ohh"Tsunade replied she know how father protective there wake after conversation between Tsuade and kyu were over.

Some time later

"Now Akistu and Hinata were fight…okay lets see thems ability and skills"Tsunade said with ,Kami,Yami, and Tsunade left and sit corner of the sat besides Narutoand Tsunade sat his right frowned at her sister Kami she got a chance to came close to naruto.

"You don't mind if I sit besides you Naruto kun"Kami said a peasant grabbed his arms sat besides felt his hands touching Kami's D size blushed appeared on his face look at Kami's face,not dared to decline.

"Sure I don't mind" wouldn't disobeyed beautiful lady request."_don't think any pervert things about Kami chan..kaa san and kyu would kill me_"Kami look at Narutoblushing face and smirked "so _finally he thinking about me_"

"Good luck Hinata chan ..Akistu chan"Naruto cheered tried to ignored Kami breast and Akistu smiled at her blonde ashikabi.

Hinata and Akistu stand face to face maintain some distance kyubi were stand middle of them. "There are some rules that you'll have to follow. To begin with, hitting vital areas has been made illegal for the time period of his match. No major power techniques that could kill are allowed. Finally, the object of this match is to see who gets dumped into water first." Kyubi explained clearly.

Hinata had her hair tied back, secretly hoping that nobody would realize how much skin she had exposed. As a part of the rules, she wore a lavender tank top and white short shorts. Her kunais and shuriken were resting in the pouch located right at her hip. They even made Akistu change too same thing doo as Hinata.

The area was closed off by a circular iron fence, and the field had been moved to a circular lake where two large planks were set across them, spectators being everybody who was interested. Hinata could see Narutoand Tsunade on either side of her, and Kami and Yami.

"Akistu, are you ready?" kyu asked, facing towards him.

" yeah!" Akistu pumped a fist in the air, grinning at Hinata. She giggled.

"Hinata?"

Hinata nodded, a smile still on her face. She began channeling her chakra, opening her eyes once more, revealing the Byakugan. She stood with a foot behind her, ready to attack, a hand up in defense.

"At the start of the whistle, you two can begin." kyu said. She brought it up to her lips, and blew, immediately flying out of the scene to witness the two teens come at each other full force.

"ICE KNUCKLES"Akistu shouted. Akistu knuckes turned into strong ice that She used them in closed range fight.

Hinata immediately dodged a series of flying punches and kicks that Akistu was raining down on her, blocking each one and almost tripping Akistu. She sidestepped the attack that Hinata sent, and whirled around, coming behind her. She dropped down onto a foot, and swung a leg around, causing Hinata to fall. She quickly regained her balance, falling onto her hand and flipping back onto her feet, though she did skid a few feet away from him. She offered a devilish smile.

"Not bad."

Akistu came at her again, biting back the smile she had, and attacked once more quickly. She blocked all of her attacks, even hitting her directly in the chest, watching as she slid on the plank. If she was able to hit her hard enough, she would land right into the water.

"Hya!" Hinata cried out loud, jumping into the air and coming back at Akistu, full force."ice arrows"Akistu throw several ice arrows towards eyes widened Akistu ice arrows coming towards her."Kaiten"Hinata spinning in middle of air blocked all Akistu she stopped spinning Akistu quickly grabbed her by the ankle and brought her back to earth, Hinata landing on her arms and swinging her body up-wards, kicking Akistu directly in the face and getting herself back onto her feet.

"I hate physical attacks!" Akistu groaned, trying to attack once more, frustrated. She began to swivel in all directions around Akistu, smacking the back of her knees, and then her back, and then her chest, and then finally, when Akistu was left dazed, she jumped into the air and kicked downward, causing Akistu to fly back onto the ledge.

"Whoa!" Akistu yelled, nearly teetering off of the bridge. She quickly regained her balance in time to see Hinata land back onto the ground gracefully. She looked up, seeing that she was still there. Akistu didn't waste any time, and began coming towards her, ice kunai held over her face. Hinata fished out a few shuriken from her own pocket, jumping into the air and flicking her wrist, sending them directly at Akistu. She easily blocked each one with either kunai, giving Hinata the moment to activate lion fists.

"Now you loose..yeah"Hinata yelled rushed towards Akistu.

"no I never loose"Hinata shocked she stopped the place and watched that Akistu made rasengun in both hands._" Narutokun taught her rasengun not me_"Hinata though she sad about Naruto teach her his favourite technique.

"_I will teach you too Hinata now focus your fight_"Hinata blinked and look backed to Naruto"_I believed you and Akistu that you were both strong so both off you focus on your fight_"

"_hai Narutokun_"both of them continue there fight.

Akistu easily made a rasengan, and began heading in her direction. Her fist came in contact with her rasengan, causing both of them to fall back.

Akistu panted as he looked up once more, seeing Hinata stop herself from flying, one eye shut from the impact.

Hm…Hinata's strongest attack was probably the palm heel strike, and her was the rasengun he knew that either way, he wouldn't use that but it seemed to be that this battle would be a long thoughs.

"I never knew Hinata knew that move." Tsunade mumbled to herself. Yami nodded next to her, intently watching the girls fight against each other. Hinata had whirled around, and actually sent a blue chakra lion, headed straight towards Akistu. It was twenty minutes already into the fight, blows exchanged from one to the other, and both beginning to fight to victory. The lion bit on Akistu's leg, causing her to drop the ice arrows she meant to attack Hinata with.

"Hinata really becomes strong as well as Akistu girl also"Tsunade impressed girls fight.

Hinata was teetering off the edge of the plank once more, trying to regain her balance. Akistu quickly powered up a rasengan and began charging at her full speed.

"**She's going to lose**." Yami said flatly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Tsuande said, his experience intensifying. She knew that Akistu was now using as little chakra as possible against Hinata, but she was also getting pretty beat up too. Still charging towards the unbalanced girl, she began to draw closer and closer.

Suddenly, just as soon as the rasengan was about to hit Hinata, she kicked herself upwards, causing Akistu to fall off the ledge, and begin plunging into the water.

"**Akistu going to win**!" Kami shouted gleefully.

The both fell into the warm water, the sound of the splash signaling the end of the match.

"**I can't believe it. Hinata so won**!" Yami yelled.

"**No way! Akistu did! Hinata freaking cheated**!" Kami yelled back at Yami.

"Hinata..Akistu .."Naruto worried about seem his son's worried face and smile "my sochi is really grown up durning this mission"Tsunade though nad smile at him.

"They both did hit the water at the same time…" Kyubi started."And the object of the match was to see who would be knocked over first."

Naruto couldn't take it any moved her hand from Kami grab and ran towards them.

"kyu chan , Is Hinata chan and Akistu chan all right okay"Narutoasked.

"take it is easy Narutokun both of them all right."Naruto relief that both alright.

"by the way.."kyu grabbed Naruto from her tail come to near face to face"**why Kami nee chan sit next to you**?"kyu demand from her mate.

"kyu chan… sh. … just asked me…. to sit next to me that it.. nothing more"Naruto shuttered he feared kyu scared tone.

Kyu look at Narutoand smiled "I believed you Narutokun"she leaved Narutofrom her tails and grabbed Hinata and Akistu put them into ground.

"Hinata chan ..Akistu chan are you too alright"Narutoasked both of them.

"I'm really tried hard but I failed"Akistu said in depressed tone.

"what are you talking Akistu I really enjoy this fight"Hinata said with shocked look at Hinata smiled face " I hope we could fight again"

Akistu smiled at her "thank you"

Naruto kissed Hinata and Akistu so they recovered quickly as possible.

Kami,Yami and Tsunade walked towards them.

"well done Hinata and Akistu….both off you really improved your skill"tsuande said with smile.

"thank you Tsunade sama …this credit does go to kyu…she really loudmouth and strict sometimes"Akistu said.

"**Hey**"kyu yelled at Akistu.

"but she really great teacher"Akistu said with pleasant smile.

"so naru chan all the girl are you mate rights"Tsunade asked his new nobbed with little blushed "so take care them, okay"

"sure"Narutosaid."umm kaa san"

"what is it sochi ?" Tsunade asked his son.

"There is one of the tetant Uzume chan she living with us and her ashikabi were in hospital..so I want to heal his ashikabi"Naruto explained.

Tsunade stared at Naruto"can I asked why do you want to help her ?"

"Well Akistu chan read Uzume chan's mind how the person who was not her ashiakbi..he gave order to Uzume fight other sekirei without her chan dosen't have any choice to carried order from man who gave her she also doing for her ashikabi"Naruto clenched his fist " I believed either she considered us as friend and she didn't wont to involved this sekirei plan"Naruto look at straight at Tsunade eyes " I want helped her..Akistu chan , Hinata chan and kyu chan were agreed with me"

Tsunade look at girls and smirked "_he thoughs same as his father ,"_okay I tell secret technique that you help Uzume's ashikabi"

Tsunade explained Naruto,Hinata ,Akistu and kyu the secret healing technique.

"**Tsunade its time to go**"Kami said.

"wait just little minutes want to tell important its relating to Hinata"Tsunade said.

"**okay you have two minutes**"Yami said.

"thank you"she turned first she hugged Naruto"thank you naru chan to accepted me as your kaa san"Narutogrinned and returned hugged to his new kaa san "thank you for being my kaa san"

Tsunade broke hugged from Narutothen look at Hinata "Hinata this is important to know about you your mother told me "

Hinata surprised "what my mother told you Tsunade sama"

"it's that you were sekirei but this is already know about that"Tsunade deep breath and said "you mother sekirei no 70 hitomi is alive and she was in this city"

"What"Hinata's eyes widened and all remaining party has same reaction that Hinata mother was alive.

"really Tsunade sama my mother is alive and she were in this city were Capital of japan Shintou "Tsunade tears came out her she asked her more question about her mother Tsunade disappeared.

"great Hinata chan your mother alive"Narutosaid with

"congratulation Hinata"Akistu , kyu, Kami and Yami said.

"why"Hinata interrupt them.

Naruto and all girls blinked they look at Hinata "why my mother leaved me alone…she before she say any words Naruto pull him into hugged.

Hinata surprised that Naruto pull her into hugged"Hinata chan clam down don't get any conclusion before you don't know why hitomi san do this" Naruto broked hugged look at Hinata eyes "I believed she had some reasons behinds this so"Naruto wiped Hinata tears "Faith your kaa san don't blame her okay"

Hinata smiled at him "thank you Narutokun"all girls including Kami and Yami smiled at him

Xxxx

In village of konaha

Tsunade opened his eyes she look around that she was her owned smiled herself that she got her new son and little sad for kept secret about her mother was alive.

"I hope Hinata understand her mother situation and accepted her"tsuande smiled herself" I think Naruto handle girls"

Someone knoke her door. "Tsuande sama you getting late for your work"Shizune shouted from outside off the door.

"Sure shizune I coming"

Shizune shocked and surprised Tsunade were never yelled at her instead soft tone today she called her early in the door opened tsuande came stand in front of her and smile at her.

"Godd morning shizune , lets go"Tsunade told her. shizune eyes wide when she seen Tsunade pleasant smile. "I think she got nice dream"

"okay Tsunade sama lets go" both walked towards hokage office for his daily worked.


	14. Chapter 14

Naruto waked up early in the morning 8 a has seen Hinata ,Akistu and kyu get up early in this came out off his room and came down. he seen all party gather even in the front door even Naruto's sekirei along with them.

"What happen Minato , Yukari chan"Naruto asked.

"Good morning Naruto" Minato said with pleasant smile.

"Good morning Naruto kun"Yukari said."do you fell better "

"Well my shoulder completely recovered" Naruto move his left arm up and down." See,so what are you guys doing here ?"

"Hello Naruto san"Miya greeted him.

"Oh Miya san good morning" Naruto replied

"Good morning"Miya gave him plesant smile.

"Where are you going Miya san ?"Miya wearning browned kimono with red flower.

"Today is the day her husband death so we were asked watch the house while she went to grave"Minato explained.

"Ohhh" Naruto felt guilty to asked that thing.

"Then I'll going I'll back before dinner time .. I 'll leaved things to you"Miya leaved izome inns.

"Today Musubi will making the lunch" Musubi clapped for Musubi.

"Its seem Musubi can't make anything other then curry and her standard is double amount" Minato and Naruto same though as well same fear.

"_Well what happen if Musubi made a launch especially curry thing _" Hinata asked Akistu.

"_You will find out Hinata very soon_"Akistu replied made Hinata want to asked kyu but she also gave same statement as Akistu did.

"Aha if you want to do housework you need appropriate attire"Uzume grabbed Musubi and kuu chan hands dragged into her room" Naruto and his sekirei , Minato ,yuakari and shiina came to the Uzume door before they entered "aha"

Naruto gave eye contact to Hinata and and Akistu got Naruto signal "well I and Akistu we'll helped Musubi to make launched"

Uzume blinked "why don't you told me earlier came inside"Hinata and Akistu also dragged inside also.

"You and Naruto want to watched Musubi , Hinata and Akistu change?"Uzume grinned at Minato" sorry both of you stay here"

"Uzume san.."Minato shuttered light blushed appeared "since we were living together seeing one another change nothing "

"Onii chan"Yukari stared at Minato.

"Whatever you say the relation between sekirei and ashikabi ,so it must be fated."Uzume murmured and closed the door.

"It must fated" Naruto ,Yukari and Minato and kyu look at her owned ashikabi.

"So Yukari chan and Minato , what's your hobbies ?" Naruto asked.

"Well I like to read novels , playing games and making friends"Minato replied with small laugh. He knew his hobbies not interested.

"Well I like to play games ,watching romantic movies and…she gave a pervert grinned to Naruto …making pranks"Yukari replied with full confident.

"What kind of your hobbies Naruto kun ?" Shiina asked.

" My hobbies are playing games , making pranks ,eating ramen and helped those people to close to me" Naruto replied with full confident.

"Wow Naruto what kind off pranks you made it please tell me ,please , please"Yukari excited to knew about him more where Minato sighed her sister pervert behaviour and Shiina become more depressed his ashikabi would attracted other man instead of him.

"Tada" All party attention goes to voice. Uzume opened the door. "Musubi , Hinata and Akistu wearing in maid uniform and kusano was little penguin.

"How we look Minato sama …. Naruto kun" Musubi ,Hinata and Akistu asked there owned ashikabi.

"You're looking nice" Minato replied to Musubi.

"You're look so cute kuu chan"shiina replied even Yukari also nobbed.

"Your looks "before Naruto couldn't say his eyes straight goes to Hinata and Akistu breast exposed in maid blushed appeared on his and Akistu confused why his ashikabi look down then realised her breast were exposed in front of his ashikab.. light blushed appeared on Hinata and Akistu faces.

"Na-ru-to-kun"kyu said in pleasnt voice. Naruto blinked "What is it, kyu chan?"

"Hinata and Akistu waiting for your replied"kyu said pleasant tone.

Naruto smiled "both of you looking so beautiful "

"Thank you Naruto kun"Hinata and Akistu smile at his blonde came closer to both girls and said low only both girl could heard "And damn sexy"crimson blushed appeared on there smirked at his ashikabi.

"Ah that not good"Uzume said all the girls look at Uzume "if you were wearing that you should say "master sama"

"Master sama"Hinata ,Akistu and Musubi said to his and Naruto grinned both them scratched there head.

"No need to respond sincerely" Yukari said. Shiina confused why her ashikabi reaction.

Minato began to ask Uzume if something was wrong but she addressed him first, "Well all this playing has gotten me a little tired. Since it's almost lunchtime I'm going to take a little cat nap. Could you guys tell me when it's time for lunch?".

"Uzume san is seem winged but dosen't have an ashikabi"Minato thoughs.

Naruto stared at Uzume's door "Naruto kun …hey Naruto kun"Yukari waved her hands in front off his lost his though look at Yukari "what happen Yukari chan ?"Naruto asked.

"Why do you staring at Uzume san? Did you intention to winged her , didn't you ?"Yukari grinned at Naruto.

Naruto sighed "Its answer simple ,no she already winged" he closed to Yukari that made her blushed "and I'm not pervert like you"Yukari perked backed and defending herself that she is not pervert.

"Come on lets go I'm so hungry…lets go Naruto kun… shiina kun"she grabbed Naruto and shiina arms dragged them into living sighed at Yukari and kuu chan confused and Naruto's sekirei gave death glare to Yukari.

Some time later

"Thank you for the meal"All party shouted. Naruto (he is ninja so he manage ate Musubi double size curry),Musubi ,kusano, Hinata ,Akistu ,kyu,Uzume and shiina (all of the sekirei) except Minato and Yukari those stomach were overfull and fall on the ground.

N_ow I got it why Minato say curry hell of earth" _Hinata seen Minato and Yukari lying on the floor.

"Uzume chan where is your Ashikabi "Naruto asked staright question to Uzume.

"Ohh Uzume chan ashikabi is secret" Uzume replied she gave a grinned to Naruto. Uzume stand on her feet.

"Aren't you lonely ? you can't be together ?"Musubi said.

Uzume turned to Musubi "well yeah , I Wanna be with ashikabi but there are some complications in my case "

"Complication?" Shiina confused at Uzume speech.

"Its like this for people but sekirei's also have different lives"Uzume said to shiina "I think its fine to be just happy under the same sky too have that connection.."she turned walked to his owned stared at her "_I should helped you Uzume chan just wait, kami chan yami chan I need your helped also please corporate with me_"

"**Sure Naruto kun**"kami chan and yami chan said at same time.

"okay Minato ,shiina and girls I've some work so I'll come backed before dinner time"Naruto said to all party.

"Okay Naruto take care yourself "Hinata smiled and gave her, Akistu and kyu kissed on her cheeks.

"Naruto ni san ,Naruto onii chan .Naruto kun … have a nice day"shiina ,kuu chan and Musubi and Yukari not capable to say something.

Naruto grinned at them "okay I'll leaved"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto left the Uzume inns and walk to straight were Hinata told the location of Uzume's ashikabi location. Naruto entered Hiyamakai Hospital. Apparently the hospital was owned by a jerk named Higa Izumi. Naruto headed directly to patient's room. When he opened the door, the ninja saw a girl with blonde hair far darker than his own sitting a bed. Upon noticing her door was open the girl saw Naruto stroll in with a smile on his face. Naruto introduced himself to the girl who blushed.

"uhh hello but who are you ?"girl said to Naruto.

Naruto smiled closed the door "so you are Uzume chan's friend Chiho right ?""_I never though Uzume ashikabi was GIRL_"

"well, I could only tell you that each person that own's likes, dislikes you can't interference with Them Naruto kun"Kami explained in simple language.

" I think you're right kami chan"Naruto replied.

"yes sir but who are you ?"Chiho answer.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki…Uzume chan's friend"Naruto replied"how are you feeling ?"

"Oh you are Uzume chan friend huh? _ but she never told me this guy name I think he is frake I stay precaution before he take advantage on me"_Chiho though she smiled at him ""Not really sir." Chiho answered resulting in a huff from Naruto.

"Hey Chiho come on call me Naruto."

"Okay Naruto."

Naruto take a chair sit besides her bed closed to her that she blushed again."So your parents came too see you ?

"This is the day my parents died. So I always feel so alone today." Chiho said with her head down.

"I know how you feel Chiho. You know I lost my parents on the day I was born. It's hard especially late at night. When you can't go to sleep and you wonder what they were like. Believe me I know the feeling." Naruto answered."but you were not alone right ?"

Chiho blinked look at Naruto and smile "When Uzume winged me and she considered me as her ashikabi … I'm not alone anymore..she is there with me..she important person in my life…"Chiho smiled at her "but "I just feel sad at times when I think about my illness."Chiho blinked "_damn I told him I'm Uzume ashikabi_" she regret she told him as she is Uzume' ashikabi.

Naruto blinked "What type of illness do you have?"

"A virus which affects my lungs,"

Naruto explained to Chiho that neither of their parents would want them to be sad. Instead they would want them to find new precious people. Chiho smiled at Naruto's words because she had someone like that. When that person was around Chiho wasn't as sad about being without her parents anymore. Naruto explained when he was younger he was mad at the world and other kids who had parents. However, when he found people to care about him it gave his life purpose.

Chiho smiled as she listened to Naruto. He clearly wasn't sick like she was. However, he went through something like she had. He understood her probably better than her special person.

As this went on a phone call was being made to the owner of the hospital Higa Izumi. By a man whose job was to be in charge of the hospital's daily operations. Eventually, Higa picked up the phone with a scowl on his handsome face.

"What is it?" Higa asked.

"Forgive me sir but that girl you said you wanted me to keep an eye on. Apparently a man has been sent by an agency to keep the girl company."

"For now it's of no importance. However, I want you to keep an eye on both of them. The girl is the important piece in my plan. She is not to leave the hospital grounds. If anyone tries to take her simply sound the alarm and they'll be dealt with."

"Do you think it wise to let this continue?"

"We'll see how it progresses but maybe your right. I'll have the Hire no Sekirei to kill this guy. Once he leaves the hospital."

With that Higa hung the phone up. Higa then went right back to planning his next move against MBI.

Naruto blinked he turned backed to door "_so that guy and his master were responsible for Uzume and her ashikabi …they used them for sekirei plan…thanks kyu chan you lend me your hearing ability_"

"Naruto what happened ?"Chiho asked.

Naruto blinked "ahh nothing I lost my thoughs"Naruto Chiho giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Backed to Izome house

Minato studying his owned room were Musubi ,Hinata , kusano and Akistu changed there outfit ,Akistu and Musubi spared with each , Hinata and kyu watched them and Yukari slept his brother/ ashikabi room.

Somewhere one person cell phone ring she picked the phone.

"hello" a voice said.

"you have another order to killed certain person"man replied.

" Just tell me who is it ?"

"A blonde name Uzumaki Naruto" Uzume eyes widened she bite her lips."okay but stay away Chiho all of this matter"

"okay but you have to complete your order" man replied he shut the phone.

"I'm sorry all of you"Uzume rushed towards the hospital.

Kyu blinked "_so Uzume finally made her moved towards hospital ?"_ kyu turned her towards Hinata " _Hinata Akistu its time too moved out "_

Akistu nobbed she turned head face to Musubi " Musubi you've to clean the floor , don't you ?

Musubi blinked " ohh I forgot clean floor , thank you Akistu "she turned her head towards shiina "hey shiina , do you want to help my hand ?" Musubi asked with smile.

Shiina nervous to answer her question instead her " Sure I helped you"

"So lets go.." Musubi grabbed his hand dragged the house.

"Please be gentle" shiina stopped look at shiina "sorry she turned to asked Naruto sekirei's to asked some helped,but they were vanished.

Musubi look around the backyard but no one was there " I think they were rest Naruto kun's room"

"okay shiina we worked together , yeah" she raised her fist in air.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Backed to hospital

Naruto empty stomached growl .Chiho giggled at him "okay I'll eat something then I'll talk to you later Chiho chan"

Chiho blushed when Naruto added her name with chan "okay Naruto"

Naruto waved to Chiho then promised he'd be back once he'd gotten a something to eat. The blonde haired girl waved to her new friend as he shut the door. As Naruto made his way outside he stood in front of the hospital, trying to think of a good place to eat. Sensing something heading toward him, Naruto jump to the side of the hospital to avoid cloth in the form of a drill hitting him.

Naruto noticed a woman wearing all white with a veil over her head drop down in front of him. Naruto dodged another attack by jumping off the side of the building. In two attacks he'd noticed she preferred long distance using the veil. Naruto wondered how she would do at short distance. With a smirk he decided to found out.

The veiled woman noticed Naruto moved closer and closer to her. She huffed as he dodged attacks that had taken other Sekirei down. The veiled woman attempted to create space between herself and Naruto whenever he got to close for her liking. The first two attempts she found herself successful. However, the third time was obviously not the charm as Naruto dodged her cloth. He then retaliated by kicking her in the side of the head.

The veiled woman stumbled but didn't fall. Quickly wrapping her head around, she was met with a kick to the chin. This time she did hit the ground and hard. Naruto made his way over to the woman intent on removing the veil from her face. What he received was a shot to the stomach via cloth from the woman giving her the space to get up.

"Why did you attack me and who are you? These are questions I want answered." Naruto demanded only to receive the silent treatment.

"I can tell from your moves you didn't want to fight me. If that's the case why not let me help you?"

"You can't help me no one can. Just stay away from this hospital. Next time I won't be as nice." The veiled woman answered_." my real mission to kill you that I don't want"_

Naruto smirked "it won't be nice Uzume chan" veil sekirei eyes widened "you can show off your masked Uzume chan"

Veil sekirei eye widened how did know that veil sekirei was none of other as take off his mask reveal her face to Naruto"so you revealed my identity ..so I've no choice to kill you"she rushed towards Naruto."_I'm sorry"_

Naruto look at Uzume eyes the pain and sorrow he knew why she doing this and he sighed "I don't have any choice" Uzume tried to kicked Naruto stomached but he disappeared. Uzume eyes widened that Naruto speed..he reappeared besides her "you don't underestimate me Uzume chan"he formed the middle level rasengun his right hand and strike her stomach the rasengun exploded the Uzume knocking her into a hospital wall.

Uzume tried to stand up but she fell on her knees beacuse Naruto rasengun was badly damage and most of her veil were ripped off. "_what was that technique I've to stop Naruto but I don't have enough strength to face him damn I don't have any choice ,sorry Chiho chan sorry"_Naruto walked towards Uzume her face fall on the ground..he came close to look at Uzume's Big b size boobs The bright blushed apeeared on Naruto's face

"**NARUTOOOOO**"both kyubi's sister yelled at him.

"_please sorry, sorry kami chan ,yami chan please I squared don't do that again_"Naruto apologised to Kyubi's sister.(pervert thouhs about Uzume).

Kami sighed "**its okay Naruto kun , you don't apolosied if you look any lady naked form its obivious you thinking about pervert things but we know you never betrayed kyu love"**

"_thanks kami chan , I really like you" _kami stunned at Naruto statement and yami got jealous about her turned look backed to Uzume"okay Uzume chan what could I do for you ,Uzume chan"

"You can do whatever you want Naruto"Uzume shocked and confused at her replied "What "

"Yes you should be touch me anywhere you want you can touched, sex with me, I can do anything that you want but stay away from the hospital"Uzume begged him tears continuously following on Uzumes eyes. Naruto eyes widened and he stare stared at her "_she really goes beyond off this far_"Naruto clench his fist but he did stay clam.

"okay"Uzume eyes widened she look at Naruto"there is one place that I can do whatever I want on you..no person can see us also"Naruto gave her evil picked up into bridal style and walked backed inside the hospital.

"**Naruto kun you betrayed my sister love…."**kami asked

"_No kami chan I never betrayed my kyu chan but I made little drama for those two people who watch mine and Uzume chan fight though I going to pervert things on Uzume chan but you know that I need Uzume chan to heal Chiho chan wound_"Naruto explained." I never betrayed kyu chan is important for me"

"**aww you're so sweet Naruto … I wished I'll find my mate who care about us and never betrayed "**yami blinked at them.

"_us? you mean you always shared each other mate_"both nobbed. " _then I must say that guy really blessing who got nice and caring women's like you_" Kami and yami stared at him.

"I'm sorry Chiho .. I'm sorry"Uzume murmured for her look at Uzume and smile "_just wait Uzume you don't suffered pain any more_"

As the two separated a man with sunglasses who'd been watching the entire fight from a hospital room picked up a phone and made a call.

"What is it?

"Higa, sir this guy defeated the veiled Sekirei in combat."

"Impossible he's a human. How could he fight with a Sekirei?" Higa answered annoyed.

"Sir I am completely positive I witnessed the battle with my own eyes. This guy took her down without any problems what so ever. Sir he is not one to be crossed."

The man heard a growl from the other end of the phone before he was unloaded upon, "I AM NOT TO BE CROSSED. Besides I'm sure the Veiled Sekirei was taking it easy on this guy. I'll just have to dangle more incentive in front of her.

With that the man shakily put down the phone. He soon wondered what would happen if Higa continued to cross this man. It was at that moment he decided it was the right time to look for a new job.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside of the hospital

"where are we going " Uzume asked to carrying Uzume in his hands.

Naruto smirked "Do you say that I'll do whatever I want on you , so I need a specific room so no one can see us and now closed your eyes till do not opened when I say"

Uzume depressed she would going to raped by one of his friends and betrayed to her ashikabi closed her eyes waited for Naruto said.

"here opened your eyes Uzume chan"Naruto said.

Uzume opened her eyes she was shocked they stopped in front of Chiho's room.

"Please don't..please don't Naruto"Uzume feared that he gain another contract with me to her in front off her did't want her ashikabi see this Uzume was raped by Naruto.

Naruto didn't listen her any single word both of them entered into Chiho room.

Chiho turned and her eyes widened when he seen her precious Uzume in Naruto was half naked and partly damage. Uzume hide her face in Naruto chest she can't face to her ashikabi .Chiho raged came up her mind because she seem her precious Uzume such a bad Chiho yelled at Naruto. Naruto stopped her "Don't yelled at me Chiho chan this is bad for your health but I'm here to removed your virus and Uzume chan I'm not going any pervert things on you because your my friend"

Uzume shocked look at Naruto she though he tortue me in front of my ashikabi instead he'll came here to help her ashikabi .Naruto put Uzume on chair that she comfortably take off her jacked to do covere Uzume upper part. he closed the hospital door that no one could see them. Naruto also sence that right now no sekirei near hospital.

"Chiho chan trust me I never take advantage on my friends and Uzume chan is my friend I never betrayed her as a friend. Naruto grinned" "Uzume chan I've solution that your ashikabi were recovered a in couple of minute"both sekirei and ashikabi blushed when he added her name with chan.

"you really have solution on this virus"Uzume replied 'but why you want to help us Naruto kun"Chiho blinked at Uzume he added her name with suffix kun.

"yeah I have solution that why I need your sekirei power and your second question I answer when we go home together with your ashikabi Chiho chan"Naruto said with smile.

Uzume tried to talked but it cut by Naruto "Uzume chan We need to quickly heal Chiho before brown hair man ordered other sekirei to attacks us"Naruto warned."You lost most of strength durning fighting with me"Uzume shocked she knew if she failed higa other sekirei will kill her and her ashikabi also.

"Uzume chan you fight with Naruto" Chiho asked "why did you do that ?"

Uzume face fall on down she embarrassed in front off her she could say it was cut off by Naruto "well Chiho chan I'm really sorry for that…it is my fault"Naruto lied. Naruto rubbed his shocked she look at Naruto why he defend her and Chiho confused.

"well I…accidently touched Uzume chan boobs that caused she fight with me"Naruto turned Uzume."Please Uzume chan forgive I never do that again ..please"Naruto fall on her knees apolosied her.

"Why he lied"Uzume though.

"Uzume chan please forgive Naruto it was accident that he touched your boobs"Chiho told her confused why Naruto behave like that she could asked him later.

Uzume grinned at her ashikabi "okay my lovey sweet heart "she look at Naruto and smiled "okay Naruto kun I forgive you"

Naruto get up and grinned at Uzume "thanks Uzume chan..infact I never seen beautiful and gorgeous lady like you" Naruto compliment at Uzume that cause crimson blushed appeared on there faces .

"Thank you"

"okay Chiho chan you have to kiss Uzume that she gain her all strength but before you have to wear this necklace"Naruto gave her his first hokage promised her and Uzume that he explained everything.

Chiho wear Naruto necklace."okay now Uzume chan kissed Chiho chan"Uzume nobbed she get up from chair walked towards Chiho and gave her passionate eyes widened she felt all power and strength came back to her broked the kissed she felt heathly. Naruto felt awkward that he seen kissing sence between two look away.

"yeah Naruto kun I feel really great ,so now what is next"Uzume asked.

Naruto look at Uzume "First your wound were heal and now "he pointed to his necklace that Chiho wear " just wait and watched" Suddenly Chiho body glowing into green shocked that her ashikabi glowing into green colour.

"Naruto kun what happening to my Chiho"Uzume gave death glare at Naruto.

Naruto smiled "don't worry Uzume chan that green light came from the my mother necklace is healing light. Kyu chan put some healing power into necklace. That healing it power that removed the viruses from Chiho chan body"Naruto explained "it doesn't give any harm to Chiho chan"

The green light vanished from Chiho body. Uzume ran towards her ashikabi " Chiho chan are you alright ?"

"Yes I'm fine look "Chiho felt really great she moved her leg up and down but shocked that Chiho's leg moved up and down.

"how you do you feel Chiho chan"Naruto asked.

"I'm really fine Naruto kun and I felt really great I don't feel any pain from my lungs"Uzume and Naruto blinked she added her name with suffix kun.

"Because your virus was completely removed other detail I tell you later…can I backed my mother necklace"Chiho gave his necklace to Naruto."but you still rest atleast 1 week"Chiho nobbed.

"Naruto kun"Naruto look at Uzume "thank you Naruto kun for healing my ashikabi in exchange I gave full permission to see my neck body" Naruto hold her hands before Uzume take off Naruto jacket.

"Uzume chan I do all of this because your're my one of the friends. You always kind with us but you always hide your pain because you don't have your ashikabi with you'Naruto moves his hands and smile "you always gave us fake smile to hide your sad face but your eyes told me you missed your ashikabi so much "Uzume eyes widened at Naruto words " that why I want to help you to recovered your ashikabi because your're my friends and friends never seen any one of us friend got hurt"Uzume face fall on the ground _"and I tried to kill my friends I'm really worst sekirei"_ Uzume look at Naruto and hugged him.

"I'm sorry that I tried to kill you"she said to Naruto lower voice not her ashikabi could heard. Uzume hugged him tightly "I'm really worst sekirei"

Naruto smiled he returned hugged her " I know you did this for your ashiakbi and " I Don't think you're worst sekirei"Uzume eyes widened she pull him away and look at Naruto "you're funny ,talkative , beautiful, gorgeous , strong sekirei I ever seen" Uzume smiled widened she hugged Naruto tightly her big b size breast touching his chest that made him blushed.

Chiho smiled at her sekirei "_she really got nice and interesting friend_"

Uzume broke the hugged and smiled at Naruto " Thank you Naruto , you're such a nice friends"Naruto grinned at her.

"okay Uzume chan ,Chiho chan I'm waiting for you outside"Naruto left the room.

"Chiho do you like Naruto kun,don't you ?" Uzume said.

Chiho eyes widened blushed appeared on her face and look away "What are you talking about Uzume chan ..i just met him today I'm not fallen in love him"

Uzume grinned "ohh but I only indicate word like not love uh" Chiho's blushed appered on face in crimson colour.

"stop it Uzume chan" Chiho yelled."You're only person I love…you got that"

"I know Chiho chan …I know"Chiho replied with smiled.

Some time later

Chiho and Uzume packed her relief she finally being with her ashikabi were safe and Uzume no carried any order from that baka sat on Uzume backed and both came out hospital were Naruto waited for wear pink top and blue jeans and Uzume wear same cloths were she wearing at Izome inns.

Naruto seem Uzume and her ashikabi came out from walked towards them."okay girls are you ready to go"Naruto said.

"but where we going to live ?"Chiho asked.

"Izome inns where me and Naruto kun lived I'll tell you about my new friends when we reached to our home"Uzume said with real smiled at Uzume he seen her real smile not a fake smile.

"hold it right there you guys" orange hair girl said.

Naruto ,Chiho and Uzume turned her heads look at orange hair sekirei.

"who are you ?"Naruto asked."_Damn it , where are you girls_ ?"

"I'm katsuragi sekirei no 86 ,I'm foot type sekirei" katsuragi replied.

Naruto stared at her "okay , why are you here ?"

"I'm came here to kill sekirei no 10 and her ashikabi also because she fell her mission" katsuragi face fall on ground she knew what her mission.

"Mission what type of mission ?"Naruto asked.

"the mission was kill uzumaki Naruto" katsuragi replied in pleasant tone.

Chiho eyes widened when she heared that Uzume gave mission to kill Naruto."is that true Uzume chan?"Chiho asked.

Uzume felt guilty to replied her ashikabi question. she couldn't look at her only shocked she knew why she carried this mission "this is my fault that you gave mission to kill your friends rights"Uzume and Naruto eyes widened look backed continued "I'm sorry Uzume chan.. I'm nothing but burden on you Uzume chan .I though you were happy and not work under M.B.I and now you were killed because of me.. I'm not perfect ashikabi…I' only burden on you" Chiho shocked her ashikabi's words her heart broke into million peace that cause tears coming from Uzume's eyes.

Naruto couldn't help he walked towards them."Chiho chan don't say that"Chiho and Uzume blinked and at look Naruto "Chiho chan you tell me in hospital Uzume is precious to you right and you care about her"Chiho nobbed. Naruto put her hand on Chiho face that caused she blushed "and I don't things Uzume chan think you as burden on her and imperfect ashikabi, Uzume chan chose you because she love you right Uzume chan"Naruto look at Uzume she smiled and nobbed.

"yeah Chiho chan , you're perfect for being my ashikabi because I love you and I never seen you burden on me"Uzume said with smile.

"but.."

"no but Chiho chan , love special bond between ashikabi and sekirei. She loves you more than anything in this world. Chiho chan , Uzume chan incomplete without you ,she care about you , love you and vice an versa."you belongs to Uzume and Uzume belongs to you" Naruto explained.

Chiho wiped her tears and smiled "Thank you Uzume chan , Naruto kun"

"Don't worry Chiho chan , Uzume chan I protect you two"Naruto said.

Chiho and Uzume shocked he protect them against sekirei.

"but Naruto kun she very dangerous and powerful she will kill you"Uzume warned him."I'll fight her"

Naruto smiled he put her hand Uzume face that made her blushed "don't worry Uzume chan I handle my self but you have to protect your ashikabi "he turned his head look at katsuragi. He walked towards her "if you want to hurt my friends then you have gone me first"

"why did you risk your life to protect them" katsuragi asked. "They were only tools for this sekirei plan" She gave him evil smiled " and they were no longer useful so my ashikabi gave me mission too kill them" Uzume and Chiho growled at her

Naruto gave her death glare to sekirei no 83. He closed his eyes take a deep breath "Its answer simple both are precious to me and you dare too called my precious friends tools ,I smashed you "Naruto replied that statement made Uzume and Chiho blushed.

"humps , I don't want to waste my power on you" katsuragi ran passed Naruto and made to punch Uzume only to get slapped back by a powerful blow that came out of nowhere.

Chiho and Uzume gasped what happen suddenly "I told you if you tried hurt my friends you goes on me first"Naruto said he taking his battle and Uzume eyes widened he able to hit sekirei. They couldn't believe there eyes a human could able to hit Katsuragi sekirei no 86 , the one of the Higa sekirei.

Katsuragi rubbed her right cheek which its turned to stand on her feet and take her battle stunt. " _I can't believed he hit me , you pay for this blonde_"

Katsuragi taking his battle stunt quickly brought her left arm back, and shot it forward, but before her left fist could connect with Naruto's face, he had locked it within his right fist, holding it tight, so Katsuragi couldn't pry it free from his grasp. Katsuragi just stared at Naruto's hold on his left fist for a second, not understanding why he couldn't have seen that coming, but then brought back her right arm, and shot it forward, trying to strike Naruto's face once more, but Naruto caught this as well, with her left hand, with a tight grip. Which prevented Katsuragi from pulling his fist free. Katsuragi quickly snapped out of it and shot her right knee upward, slamming it hard into Naruto's gut. Naruto couldn't help but wince at the contact between Katsuragi 's knee, and her abdomen.

"_Damn it , she really strong If I used my senin mode I defeat her but it would reveal my identity_" Naruto though. "_only one way I defeat her_"

Uzume eyes widened she saw Naruto capable to fight Katsuragi. "Now I get he really train by sekirei that why he able to fight me and Now Ketsuragi"Uzume turned to Chiho " Naruto know if I fight to katsuragi then other sekirei tried to kill Chiho" Uzume look at Naruto "Naruto you're really smart"

And before Naruto could recover, Katsuragi did it once more, but with her left knee, Naruto couldn't help but grimace, in pain, Katsuragi 's knee really had a hard impact on Naruto's gut. But before Katsuragi could do it once again, Naruto brought his head back and shot it forward, slamming her head, full force, into Katsuragi 's head. Katsuragi 's head flew back from the impact, blood dripping down her forehead, Naruto had busted his head open. But Naruto's head only had a few drops of blood on it, Katsuragi 's blood to be more specific. And before Katsuragi could recover from Naruto's hard headbutt, she shot his head forward, once more, headbutting Katsuragi again.

"_Kami chan I know I have no right to asked you but please lend me some power to protect my friends_"Naruto was now free from his he only asked help from kyubi's sister kami and yami.

Kami glanced at yami gave her nobbed "**okay Naruto kun I'll gave you strength but you pay high praise for it**"

"_I'll do anything you want but just lend me some power_"kami agreed she gave strength to Naruto to fight against felt his strength was completely came back and he ready to fight sekirei no 86.

"Thank you kami chan"Naruto stand up again and face to Katsuragi.

Katsuragi 's head shot backward once more, the blood sliding down her face, increasing from the blow, that was delivered to her face, by Naruto's head. Katsuragi was in a daze, her head was throbbing with extreme pain, and her eyesight was slowly losing it's focus. Naruto didn't give Katsuragi time to recover, he quickly brought his right knee up, and slammed it full force into Katsuragi stomach, this caused Katsuragi, to unintentionally, hunch over, and spit up a bit of blood. Naruto then let go of Katsuragi 's fists, brought his own right arm back, and shot it forward, slamming it right into the left side of Katsuragi 's face, sending her flying backwards, a bit of blood, spilling from her mouth as it happened.

"I never though any human gave me tough fight" Katsuragi though.

Chiho look at Naruto's fight " Please Naruto kun be safe" she pray for him.

Katsuragi flew back and didn't stop until he slammed into a wall, Katsuragi 's eyesight was out of focus, and blurry. Katsuragi managed to get to her feet, but as he did, Naruto was only a few steps away. But before Naruto could make a move, Katsuragi lashed out, striking Naruto in the face, full force, with his left fist. And before Naruto could turn his head, back to face Katsuragi, she shot her right knee upward, slamming it full force into Naruto's gut, which caused him to wince in pain.

"Damn my body can't handle much longer"Naruto though."only one move I finished her"

Then Katsuragi quickly shot her right arm forward, slugging Naruto, full force in his face, with his right fist. Katsuragi then, quickly shot her left leg upward, kicking Naruto,before her kick connected to Naruto head. Suddenly ice wall appeared in front of Naruto . Katsuragi kicked connected Ice wall. She moved backed quickly before getting another.

Naruto fall into ground someone grabbed im from his turned his seem that non of other red hair women kyu.

"kyu chan , you made it perfect time" Naruto said with happily.

"**you baka..i told you don't take it yourself**"

"Sorry but you know me I never let my friend die in front off my eye"Kyu sighed he knew he goes to his mother behaviour (protect those who precious to us)

"NARUTO KUN"

Naruto turned see Hinata and Akistu coming towards him. "Ohh god , Naruto kun what happen to you ? are you alright ?" Hinata asked worried . Naruto little hurt when he felt Hinata voice worried & hurt.

"Sorry but that sekirei no 81 tried to kill Uzume" kyu put him on the ground and heal him as Hinata do the same thing both healing his ashikabi. Naruto continue his speech "she was more powerful then I though . I tried my best to stop her. He look Akistu and smile " Thank you , Akistu chan if you don't stop that kick I would die" he look at kyu " Some credit goes to your sister kami chan too. I would never capable to fight if kami chan gave some of her strength.

Kyu blinked and kami blushed at Naruto's ignored at his statement she only look at his ashikabi. He seen his wound , blood coming from his mouth , his hands and most she seen his face pain in his 's ragged come at her mind and turned backed face to Naruto with smiled " Naruto kun I will came back on short moment "

Naruto turned backed to Sekirei no turned backed and ready to fight her.

"Well I'm surprised discard sekirei uhh I though you're only one who never wing but you're wing"she smirked "I wonder That blonde person is really discard human who tried to fight me I really called him Discard ashikabi " Akistu eyes shot opened she look to Kasturagi with killer intel.

" I told you last time , take backed **those words **what you called my ashikabi"

Kusturagi smirked "What only discard ashikabi can wing you discard sekire " she was cut off when she seem Akistu disappeared and reappeared in front of her "** you lost you chance , my ashikabi is NOT DISCARD ,take this RASENGUN" ** Akistu right hand form rasengun and strike at her stomach she flown backed to building wall and fell on in the uncouncious.

Somewhere in bushes "Damn it , that discard sekirei has defeat sekirei no 81 , master what we do? Can we attack her ?" A voice said.

"No master Higa order we'd for retreat now " brown hair man replied " we don't need to kill her and her ashikabi"

"okay"

Akistu turned backed walked to her ashikabi.

"Hey girls" Uzume shouted.

Hinata blinked she turned look at Uzume and her blonde ashikabi on her ashikabi.

"I'm sorry Naruto kun this is my fault"Uzume felt bad that she tried to kill her one of the friend .Naruto who help her heal and her ashikabi and protect her from sekirei no 86 Katsuragi and she really felt guity.

Naruto smiled at her "don't apolosied me Uzume you are our friends"

"and in friendship no thank you ,no sorry" Hinata replied with small grinned and Akistu and smiled at her friends.

"Uzume chan who is these girl's ?"Chiho said with small jealousy.

"ohh, Chiho chan this is Hinata , kyu , and Akistu Naruto's sekirei and Hinata this is Chiho my ashikabi" Chiho explained. Naruto's girls and Chiho blinked at same to time.

" Uzume's ashikabi is FEMALE"Naruto's sekirei smirked he also same though when he met Chiho.

"Naruto kun is a ashikabi and he'd THREE sekirei's"Chiho look at Uzume smiled "if Uzume chan trust Naruto kun then I do"

"okay time go home"Naruto healed Naruto all damages but he still weak .

"_Thank you kami chan for lending your power and all credit goes to given to you kami chan_"Naruto told her blushed and yami frowned at her sister got compliment of Naruto.

"Akistu and Naruto kun are you alright ?"Uzume worried about him."Did you defeat sekirei no 86?"

"yeah I'm fine because of angles came here to save"Naruto pulled her closed to , Akistu and kyu slightly blushed appeared on her face. " yes I no my precious ice queen Akistu chan defeated her because she tried to hurt you"

" ..you Naruto kun"Uzume shuttered at first time her life and blushed appered on her chan blushed flourished when Naruto compliment her ice queen.

"Naruto kun lets go home"Hinata said grabbed his hand and dragged him to outside off the hospital and Chiho look at each other and smile.

"lets go our home Chiho chan"Uzume nobbed both follow them.

O the top of hospital building silver head man standing on the roof he wearing black coat and black wearing masked that non one could Identify his man is non of other then homaru the gardian sekirei.

Homaru eyes widened when he seem entire fight between Naruto and sekirei no couldn't believed that human defeat sekirei and he so strong same as Musubi level.

"Takami was right he strange person and strong human"he look at unconscious body sekirei no 86." I don't believed he defeat her but how ?"homaru jumped at another building "I'll keep watch on him"

Xxxxxxxxxx

Izome inn

Minato room

Musubi entered his room. She seem her ashikabi were busy for his walked towards to window.

"Minato sama" Minato jerked up Musubi sudden voice.

"Musubi chan when did you come in my room?and what everyone doing ?"

"well kuu and shiina playing with yukar in her room. And Hinata ,Akistu and kyu rest into Naruto kun room.

"Musubi chan !"

"yes Minato sama"

Minato deep breath and asked " If sekirei looses his fight she can't being with her ashikabi" Minato said. Hhe confused when he seen yomi unconscious body lying on the floor in teicho garden.

Musubi shocked she looked at ground and nobbed "That right"Minato fall in his would lose her Musubi who love him from bottom of heart.

"but…"Minato looked at Musubi she launched at Minato both land on the floor she wrapped her arms around him "my feelings Minato sama is nothing like game"Musubi put her heat on Minato chest "Musubi want to continue to with Minato sama side "

"I won't lose " Musubi raised her fist in air. Minato paled at Musubi sudden change ib her attitude fist she sad then she energetic. " And ..she leaned closed to Minato " the professor didn't say anything but the rewards for ashikabi but rewards for us sekirei but last one remained can with her favourite person forever "

Minato lost his though to be her speech "so don't worry Musubi won't lose"

"I'm back" Miya shouted.

"ohh land lady sama is back" Musubi ran towards her leaved Minato on his thoughs.

"Yeah favourite person" Minato smile at her "but I tell to this to Naruto and Yukari before things gets in trouble"


	15. Chapter 15

"We are home" Uzume and Naruto shouted. Naruto , hinata , akistu and kyu have mission was successful to bring uzume and Chiho backed to izome inns.

"Is this place where you and Naruto-kun stayed" both nobbed. " Its really nice, place Uzume-chan. We would finally stayed here forever"Chiho look at Uzume's smile " _Would I able to stand on feet this week ? I can't wait to walk and see the outside. _Chiho thoughs.

Naruto looked at Uzume face that something bother her " Uzume chan , you're our friend if something bother you can tell us. Naruto asked her.

Uzume blinked she turned to Naruto and smile " No I'm alright Naruto kun , It just my Chiho…

" Chiho-chan will stand on her feet and she will be able to walk with you and forever" Naruto grinned. Chiho and Uzume smiled at him "Thank you, Naruto Kun" and other Hinata , akistu and kyubi stared at them " Great , new rivals" Naruto sekirei's same thoughs.

" hello Naruto san , uzume chan , hinata chan ,Akistu-chan and kyu chan" Miya looked at uzume backed a new person who she was carried "Uzume chan , who is new person? He turned to Naruto and look his body condition " Naruto san , are you all right ? what happen to you?

" uh well miya san its just…" Naruto was confused how to answer her question but it was cut off by uzume.

" Miya – san , first of this is chiho my friend and she was living with me. Today she was discharged from the hospital so I asked Naruto and his girls were gave me company. But when chiho was discharge some bad guys flirting me, chiho and akistu and her sisters. Thank goodness Naruto kun was there and he protect us. Chiho grinned " And Miya-san I must tell you Naruto-kun was fighting skill much better then Musubi-chan"

Naruto paled he turned see that Miya was glaring to him. Miya looked at Uzume eyes then turned to Naruto and smile " Okay , uzume chan , you should show chiho san your room and and Naruto san you should take a would be ready at soon.

" Okay , Naruto-kun I'll show my chiho sweet heart our Izome mansion" Chiho blushed at uzume what she referred her. Naruto and girls couldn't help but smile at them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Serveral minutes later

Hinata and akistu were helping miya in her kichen. Naruto and kyu were on in his own room kyu was heal Naruto wound.

"Kyu chan , is alright everything is fine. You don't have to worry about me I can handle myself.

But when he see looked closer he could still see the tear stains on her cheeks and that her eyes were slightly red (well her eyes was red). And as he looked past the redness and peered deeper into his normally electric red eyes he almost gasped in shock. Her eyes were a darker red and they were filled with such deep sorrow and regret he had to hold him self back from just tackling her and not letting go. he was now standing less than three feet away from him. And he says in her normal quiet voice.

"Why were you crying Kyu-chan? What's wrong?"

"Naruto kun , don't held yourself everything . She gave him angry glare " you're are only one person who make me happy besides my siblings. I don't want madara came after you and stole you away from me" kyubi cried she launched herself on Naruto. kyu has cried her face on Naruto chest. Naruto couldn't help but smiled and rubbed her head "Shuuu , I sorry that I forgot the important things in my life was my friends. You , hinata and akistu was important to me. I'm sorry"

Kyubi was shocked and look up to Naruto face " Naruto kun , its okay. You're my mate I love you more than anyone else. Just give me order I can do anything for you or..before she could say anything Naruto put his finger to her lips and said.

" Kyu- chan , Your too kind hearted at time that the reasons I care and love you so much" making Kyubi blushed. Kyu-chan first you was inside of me and you told me that you're power always used against your will that you hate it. No one would respect you because you had only source of power on their point of view." Kyu shocked at his speech but he continued " and Now you're free kyu chan! I just want you be happy! what people say about you I don't care? You're my kyu-chan not my salve. I love you , kyu chan with my heart"

Kyubi couldn't help but smile " Thank you Naruto kun , I realised what I did mistake in past life and…she leaned forward to hugged him " But now I get my perfect man". Naruto smiled and returned to hugged her.

"Kyu-chan, I would like the truth. How do you feel about me?" Naruto asked. Kyubi blinked she broke the hugged the look at Naruto with confused look. " I know you tell me before but that was jailor point of view. I want to know how do you feel about me initially?

"Well…I like you very much. B..But I like you as much more then just a f..friend. I have thought about you often and I have always wondered what it would be like to be…m..more to you then just a mate."

She looked at her fingers and fidgeted a little before she finally blurted out the words that Naruto was waiting for. Her color had not reduced and she visibly squirmed in her chair. _Please Naruto-kun…don't reject me._

"I know when I am home with akistu and hinata and you are not near me I am lonely and when we are together I am happy. When you hold me I feel safe and secure and all my worries and troubles go away. To be honest…you are the only boy I have ever felt this way about Naruto-kun." She looked in his eyes, but seeing the controlled look on his face she started to lose hope.

For a moment Kyu looked as if she might cry but she squared her jaw. "I hurt when we are not together…my heart feels empty and I do not want to do anything. I cannot lie to you…I do not think I could ever be with another man other then you." There. She said it.

Naruto shocked he never though the great nine tail demon fox was really pure heart. "I would do anything to make you , Hinata and akistu happy." Naruto nodded then kissed her hand in return. "I again asked you Kyubi,_hinata and akistu_ will you be my girlfriend?"

Hinata, akistu and kyu smiled and kyu laughed as tears ran down her face. "_YES! Yes I will be your girlfriend!" same answer came from Hinata and akistu._

Yukari looked from behind Naruto room and smiled. Minato came from the back and saw his leaning on the corner of Naruto room door with a silly grin on her face. "Yukari? What's going on?"

Yukari shushed him then gestured him to come forward. He leaned around her shoulder and saw Naruto and Kyu holding hands, and Yukari whispered to him. "Naruto just asked her to be his girlfriend, and she just said yes." they hugged laughing together.

Minato got misty and wiped his eyes lightly. "That is so sweet!" he turned and looked at his sister, and was surprised to see her wiping her eyes too. She looked at him then blushed a little. "Oh come on, you know I'm a sucker for happy endings!" Minato popped him with her towel and they laughed as he went to the back to stop spying on the young couple. As the time both Minato and Yukari was left Miya came after him then look into Naruto's room then.

"Naruto-san and kyu – chan did you forget the rules of the Izome in? Improper relationship would forbidden in Izome inn"Naruto and kyu blinked both of them really forgot the rules at Izume Inns " So tonight no dinner for both of you "

" Wait Miya- san .. before he could say Miya has gone.

" Damn , sorry kyu chan" Naruto apologize to her. But his mind spark up means he got a new ideas came up his mind " Kyu-chan…would you like go on date with me!

Kyubi's smiled widened at his statement " yes…" she grabbed his face and pull him into her breast " Yes Naruto kun"

" somebody…save ..me" Naruto sufforcate at kyubi's breast.

" KYUBI" Both her sister shouted her same time. Kyubi blinked she look down at she that Naruto trying to escape her. Kyubi let him go from her breast. Naruto was heavily breathing kyubi was really embarrassed herself she now act Musubi. Now Naruto was began to closed his eyes then he seen the serveral images

" Flash back of hinata"

8 year old Hinata

Hinata was scared, she was just reading a book in her room when a few adults barged in and dragged her out by her hair. It was very painful, she was dragged to the main training dojo of the Hyuuga mansion. They threw her on the ground, making sure she was bent on her knees.

She saw that her father and Hyuuga elders glared at her with hate. She was trembling in fear, she had never seen so much hate in her fathers eyes. She was about to ask what was going on, but the second she opened her mouth she was struck with a jyuuken strike to the face. She cried out in pain as the foreign chakra attacked her coils in her face.

One of the elders walked forward, "Hyuuga Hinata, you are to be punished for the actions that were committed by your crimes. We have decided that you and your sister are only good for one thing." The man gave a evil glare, "Breeding."

All the color drained from Hinata's face, she started to struggle. She watched in horror as some of the older men started to stalk toward her. She looked at her father, "Why father? Why are you doing this to me? We are your own flesh and blood!"

The Hyuuga head just scoffed, "Just like your mother you are only meant for breeding. You actually think I loved your mother? No she just normal, are meant for breeding and nothing else." He turned to the elders, "Do what you want she is no longer my daughter, just like that failure."

Hinata closed her eyes and prayed, 'Please Kami send someone to save me!'

Flashbacked Hinata end

Flashbacked of akistu

Akistu look out the window. Far below is a girl in a white and red outfit bounding away, leaving M.B.I. Tower. She leaps onto some rooftops and is quickly gone from sight. The Sekirei Plan is beginning. For the last month individual sekirei have been released from the Tower into the general population of Tokyo to seek out their ashikabis. Phase one has begun.

But what about me? What part do I have to play in any of this?

"You look very lonely right now."

She turn around to see Karasuba standing there with her usual grin. The Disciplinary Squad members are the only sekirei I have been allowed to interact with. I suppose that's because they aren't really part of the Sekirei Plan either. Haihane and Benitsubasa rarely bother to talk to me, I don't blame them. I'm not a very sociable person and why waste time talking to a broken product like me? Karasuba talks to me from time to time. I get the sense she can feel my misery and feeds off of it. Even though she talks to me she is not a friend.

"I am no more or less lonely than usual," she reply. I look back out over the city.

"Do you want to fly away too my broken wagtail?" She asks with a chuckle.

"Does it matter what I want?"

"Maybe," a different voice answers.

I turn around again to see Minaka standing there in his white suit and cape. He has a wide smile, since the beginning of Phase one he has been in a perpetual good mood.

"Akistu-chan" two familler voices shouted. she turned see the Yashima sekirei no 84 and Kaho sekirei no 87 were standing besides her.

"Are you alright , Akistu-chan?" Yashima asked. After the Takehito death akistu has only two friends who believed her and not even she never felt alone whenever they were closed to her.

Akistu smiled " It's okay , I'm alright"

" No" Kaho stand in front of akistu " tell me akistu-chan what happen to you? After the Takehito death you never talk to us ? You knew me and Yashima were worried about about you" Kaho cried she and Yahima were best friends of Akistu. Both of them knew why she silent all the time. Akistu was friendly with takehito even she can't winged she felt very better with Takehito after his death she alone now Because she care takehito more than her friends.

Akistu smile little widened as her friends was really care about her but she was upset because even they were her friends but they are sekirei's. when they winged by ashikabi's they were left her alone. They can't be forever with her even she was discard sekirei she was not even find her ashikabi. That's the reason akistu was kept silent and not even told to them.

"Tell me, what is it you want?" Minaka asks. Akistu , yashima and kaho turned to Minaka.

"To be needed and wanted," Akistu answer she turn to look her friends and the reason she was thinking. "I want an ashikabi." Yashima and Kaho was shocked at her statment statement.

"You want an ashikabi even though you can't be winged by him?" Karasuba asked teasingly. "You won't be able to use a norita even if you do get kissed." Yashima and kaho was give her death glare. Before Kaho could say anything Akistu interrupt her.

"I don't care about the norita or about getting a power boost," Akistu say. "All I want is an ashikabi who cares about me."

Karasuba shook her head and Yashima and kaho was surprised her tone while Minaka looked very amused. Then he did something typical of him, he made a sudden decision out of the blue.

"All right," he says and takes out a watch. "If you can get to the ground floor within sixty seconds I'll let you join the game and try and find an ashikabi."

Both my eyebrows leap up and even Karasuba's mouth opened as she stared at him in surprise.

"Are you serious?" he ask. Before she answer someone interrupted them.

"Yes," he answers still looking at his watch. "But you only have fifty five seconds left. If you can't make it in time you will have to stay here as a test subject permanently."

We are on the observation level, eighty stories up. She quickly hugged Yahima and kaho and whispered " thank you for beings my friends". Both of them shocked at her words before they could stop her she ran away from him. Single tear coming from yashima and kaho eyes they never say to good bye to her best friends. she cannot be sure of the elevator getting me down to the ground floor in time. Despite my great speed I am not sure I can race down the stairs fast enough either. That leaves me one alternative.

Akistu Flashback end

Flash back Kyubi

In this world there are nine bijuu. Kyubi was powerful bijuu is one of them. She has really care her other Bijuu but she was worried about madara uchiha that he capture her other sister and brother. He tried to stole them away from Kyubi. Kyubi made a deal with him that do not harm his any sister or brother. Hence Kyubi the Nine-tails demon fox has given her life to Madara Uchiha to saved his remaining families members"

Now Naruto sees its own flashback

Flashback of Naruto

One day a seven-year-old Naruto Uzumaki was walking in the park when he heard crying coming from behind a tree. He turned to see that two persons. First was women nearly 25 years old dark blue hair she was wear same clothes when shizune wears in Naruto shippuuden and second person is little girl little older then Naruto she has her same as light blue hair she was buried her head into older women chest "Huh? Who are you two?" he asked the little girl who was crying. Then older women and little girl had black hair with a hint of blue in it, pale skin that just suited her,Older women and little girl has large lavender pupil-less eyes. Older women pulled the little girl behind her to tried to protect her for him

" Who are you?" " I want let you hurt my child" Naruto had a look of shock and confusion on his face," wait a minutes Miss I just hanging out suddenly I just someone crying I just came here and check" the older women closely stared at him each word he told was the truth. " But why are you crying ?

" Go home boy before you regret it " Older women warned.

" Okay missed I let you and your daughter alone" Naruto turned and leaved this place suddenly he heard the her daughers voice " kaa san , wake up"

Naruto turned see older women suddenly fall into unconscious and her daughter tried to wake up her. Naruto ran over them and look what happen to her. Little girl look at boy who was closed to them " Please , don't hurt us" Little girl shutter.

Naruto shocked that she though he tried to hurt them. He took a deep breath and said " well look girl I'm not here to hurt you and your mother. I just check what happen to her" he checked her pules was normally work and she was bearly breathing " look girl , you're mother is alive she just passed out due to lack of power but she was alright" Little girl relief her mother was okay." Would you led me a hand , we place her nearby to tree" little girl and Naruto grabbed the older women lifted her and put him into of the tree were she was easily rested.

Missed After hearing Naruto's logic she realized she was being rude. "Gomen, I am Hinata Hyuga, Thank you for helping my mother" Hinata replied while wiping the tears from her eyes. "Who are you?" Naruto smiled; ever since the village orphanage threw him out he has had to fend for himself, trying to find the Hokage, but the villagers wouldn't let him near the Hokage's office. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you. You're the first person besides old man Hokage who doesn't speak to me like there going to shove me when I turn around." Hinata's eyes widened at that last remark. "Do people do that often?" Hinata asked with pure concern in her question. Naruto answered knowing she meant well, "Yeah"

"**Hey it, Kit**"

Naruto shocked was someone called his name, he look around and saw there was no one calling him besides little girl and olderwomen who was passed out.

"Listen kit ,I'm Kyubi what I'm saying look at the women cheeks" Naruto turned see that passed out women cheek was slightly red " yeah I see her cheek was red" The little girl was confused what he talking about.

" **Yeah , because someone slapped hurt her**"

"what ? what do you mean someone hurt her ?

"**Clam down kit, I can't heal her because, I was stuck inside you** " Naruto was shocked the statement. " **I'll lend you some of my power that you will help her just follow what I say**" Naruto nobbed he walk towards slowly put his own hand on olderwomen cheeks.

" What are you doing?" Hinata asked turned and gave her foxy smile " I've to heal you're mother because she was hurt by someone" Hinata shocked that mother was Hitomi hyuga was hurt by her father Hyuga Hiasha. Green light covered his hands and he heals the Hitomi cheeks , chest , her eyes and remaing bodies what kyubi mention to him.

" **Okay kit , Now she was wake in couple of second**"

" Thank you , kyubi-chan" Naruto said.

" **How did you know that I'm female fox**" Kyubi shocked " **Besides why you're credit give me ?**

" Because I didn't do anything Kyu chan" Kyubi blushed he mention her name with suffix chan " well somebody told me that womens were better understanding each other that why I guess you're female fox. And Thank you kyu chan for saving her"

Hitomi slowly opened her eyes he sees the boy standing in front him and very closed to her. Hitomi was very angry when she seen boys hands over her breast. Before she yell at boy suddenly hitomi felt better " What happen to me? I felt better and more comfortable around this boy. The pain was given to Hitomi by hiasha was heal by this boy.

Naruto noticed the Hitomi was awake he stopped healing removed his hands on her chest " are you alright ,maam ?" he asked.

"Kaa-san" Hinata hugged her mother was slightly happiness. Hitomi was confused what happened.

"What happen to me ?"

"You were passed out kaa san. Naruto helped you and healed you're wounded" Hitomi shocked she look at boy couldn't help but smiled.

" Naruto , thank you for helping you I've great debt on you"Hitomi said.

" Uh It's okay. I always helped beautiful women like you" Naruto said with slightly grinned. Hitomi blushed it was the first time someone mention her beautiful . Even her husband who was forcly married with her without her will.

Kyubi inwardly growled at her container he get all credit by himself but suddenly she was shocked .

"Umm , Hitomi-san you were though I was heal you're wound but it wasn't me. Hitomi , Hinata and Kyubi shocked Naruto put hand on his stomach and rubbed "If you want to give the credit then don't gave me. I'm don't want to lie you and Kyu-chan.

"Kyu-chan ?" Hitomi and hinata asked the same time.

" **Kit, don't tell them about me** ?" Kyubi warned his container " **If you're tell them about me they will.**."

" Hate me , right!. I know" Naruto grinned inwardly " I didn't to anything kyu-chan you know that! And the power that you gave me to Heal Hitomi-chan was all you're that powers was not mine" Kyubi doesn't believed her container was so sincerely , fresh and care person she got in her life.

" **Kit , whatever happen ? Now on I always help you Naruto-kun and stay by you side forever**"

" Thank you , kyu-chan"

In the outside

" The person who heal you bounds was…" Before he complete his sentence hitomi puts her finger on his lips. Naruto blinked look at hitomi who was smile at her face.

Hitomi grabbed his hands pull him into hugged… Naruto blushing madly when he felt Hitomi touch " Thank you Naruto kun for healing me and I know about kyubi. But I don't want my daughter would heard about Kyubi , okay" Hitomi wispared his ear. Naruto wouldn't helped but only nobbed. she broke the hugged and smiled.

Naruto smiled at her " Hitomi-chan and Hinata – chan would you like to become my friends"

Light blush appeared on hinata and hitomi face he added their name with chan suffix " S..ure "

" Yeah.. I got new friends. You heard that kyu-chan I got new friends" Naruto was being happy he got new friends Hitomi and hinata. Kyubi was smiled at his new container who respect her and her abilities also.

Flash back end

When he opened his eyes he seen akistu worried face as well hinata and kyu and miya stand besides them.

"Naruto-kun , are you alright ?" akistu asked.

"What happen to me ?"

"You were passed out , Naruto-kun. Miya turned to akistu " You're really person , Naruto-san as you got a girlfriend like akistu"

"What do you means Miya san ?"

"Well , while we're making a dinner, akistu suddenly felt something bad happen to you so we stop the making dinner and came over here to check you. When we came hered we see that you were lie on the ground and kyu chan tried to wake up you." Miya explained.

Naruto shocked at Miya explanation he turned to akistu and smile " Yes akistu chan I'm alright"Naruto get up and sat near the wall.

" Naruto-san and kyu-chan for this time you both can join to dinner with us I would take back my punishment" Miya said.

"Punishment ?" Akistu and hinata said at same time.

" Miya-san saw me and Kyu-chan were hugged each other" Akistu and hinata stared at Naruto and Kyubi then turned to Miya.

"Miya-san , I've something discuss with Naruto-kun along with my sisters" miya stared at akistu " its personal and I know rules about izome inns". Miya nobbed she left the room.

Naruto looked at the girls before he could say Kami interrupt her "** Naruto-kun , please don't do this! You seem Hinata , akistu and Kyubi painful thoughs but it would be better don't remind them. They will be hurt more if you reminds them. ** Naruto Agreed with Kami so he kept silent.

" Naruto-kun , what I behave during the fight i don't act like that please forgive me" Akistu aplosied. Hinata and kyu look at akistu then Naruto waiting for the answer but all the girls were shocked at Naruto respond.

"I'm sorry" all the girls were shocked at ashikabi's respond " I made you worried about me" Naruto stared at ground tried to not look at girls eyes.

" Naruto-kun don't need to apolosied to us. You will fight her to protect uzume and chiho right's."Hinata sits besides Naruto took his arms " and you not have any choice to fight sekirei no 86"

Kyubi stand up walked towards Naruto sat in front of him " grabed Naruto right hands " Naruto-kun , last time when Hinata and akistu fight with Mitsuna then we made a promise that if any thing or obstacle tried to harmed you and we seem the pain over your face.

" WE destroyed them" all of girls said at same time.

" Thanks you , girls" he turned to kyubi " Sorry kyu-chan , we can't go on date today , okay Naruto-kun"

"It's okay Naruto-kun, I don't mind but take some rest then we could talk okay" Naruto nobbed. " Kyu-chan you stayed here with Naruto-kun before Musubi came here took advantage on our Naruto –kun" HInata explained. Kyubi nobbed. Naruto tried to said something but he won't chance to say , Akistu and Hinata gave kissed to Naruto both left room. Kyubi bruied her over Naruto chest both fall on the sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In hidden room ,

" Arara , Now Four ashikabi's lives in Izome Inn" she turned see over the detail in the screen over each ashikabi.

She sighed " Now there is two prince of arebia , How will be I can choosen the one of them. " I was expecting forbidden love with Kind of ashikabi. And these Shiina he was uncommon male sekirei but he so cute..? but..she took her glasses and seem clearly " Is she really his younger sister who got sekirei no 107" She has seen other sekirei 's Ashikabi's Information " Naruto Uzumaki , he already got sekirei 07 , 71 and 100. But whenever he was I didn't seen his conversation and how he able to winged the discard sekirei 07 and the Mystic sekirei 100." She was really suspicious about Naruto. She doesn't has any information about him and related his info. Now she turned to other male sekirei was.

"Sahashi Minato , Humm" she look at him very close to screen blushed appeared on her. " are you cooler every time I seen you?" she look at his info was not very much interesting. Whenever she seen his her body get up the tremendous heat"Sekirei's and ashikabi's Body and mind"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At mid night

Musubi open her eyes and sit up, seeing Minato lying next to her, the two of us awoken by the sound of the scream.

_What was that?_

Kusano barges into the room. She practically throws the door open before she scrambles into Minato's futon and then crawls behind him, cowering in fear.

"A ghost…" She whimpers in fear.

Minato looks at Musubi, a look of questioning on his sleepy face.

"I'll go look." She quickly tell him. "Wait here with Kusano."

He nods, and Musubi stand up, revealing to both Minato and Kusano the gym clothes that Yukari gave me that She use as pajamas.

She open the door, gathering a small amount of light onto my hand. she use the light on my hand like a flashlight, using the light to scan the area. Looking around the hall, I don't find anything out of the ordinary.

The door down the hall opens, and Miya steps out into the hall, a look of concern on her face.

"Where did Kusano go?"

The next day Miya calls everyone in the Inn into the dining room after breakfast. Minato and I along with everyone else in the manor show up, and naturally the subject of the incident last night comes up.

"A ghost?" Uzume asks curiously.

Kusano nods, her face showing absolute terror as she recounts what scarred her so greatly. While shinna wrap his arms around her hugged him tightly tried to not scared.

"It was a long haired girl with glasses, dressed in all white…"

"A long haired girl in white with glasses?" Uzume mutters. "Isn't that…" She trails off when Miya shoots her a look.

"Uzume-san…" Miya says, the demon appearing behind Miya, and Uzume's face shows her terror.

"Yeah, I don't know anything!" Uzume frantically declares.

" Ohh My ..so that why Kuu-chan disappeared from her sheet I though sahashi san took and this and that." Miya said with small laugh. While Kagari was still annoying her conversation his eyes glanced at Naruto then Yukari both of them was glared at Uzume.

Minato completely froze at Miya statement "Miya-san what do you mean that?" Kagari though did both of them figure out what Kusano tried to say. Both of them was not dump as Musubi and Minato.

" uzume chan , how is Chiho-chan ? does she comfortable around us ? Uzume shocked raised at eyesbrows.

" No , Naruto-kun she is more comfortable in Izome Inns then That damn Hospital" Uzume said with big smile.

" Who is chiho" Yukari asked " how did you knew her?"

" Yukari-chan , chiho – chan is uzume new friend and her roommate and she was Naruto's friends since she was discharged from the Hospital" Miya explained. Yukari and Other understand.

"Where akistu and kyu-san" Minato asked he seen Naruto and Only Hinata sat besides him. Neither akistu nor kyu not attained the morning breakfast.

Before Naruto could answer uzume interrupt him " Both of they talking to chiho-chan in my room and they're doing breakfast together with chiho" Uzume small laugh at herself. She turned to Naruto and reminds her promised.

Small flashbacked

" _Uzume-chan if you like Chiho-chan will be walk on her stand in one hour but exchange I want you do the two things for me" Naruto asked._

_Uzume glared at Naruto what his intention to tried to help her"I'll do anything for chiho-chan , just tell me what you want"_

"_Are you sure about this ?"_

"_Just tell me what do you want!:_

" _Nothing big just you promise me that you stayed with chiho-chan forever and never fight Minato and Yukari's they will fight you then I'll protect you"_

Flashback ended

Uzume blushing madly when she reminds the last part Naruto said to her.

" Hey uzume , hey hey" Yukari waving her in fornt of Uzume face. Uzume came out her look over Yukari " are you alright ? why are you smiling ?

Uzume smiled at her look backed to Naruto who was talking to Hinata " I'm alright because I found someone who save me and bring backed my happinees"

Yukari come closed to Uzume and whisper her " You mean Naruto" uzume jerk up dark blushed appeared her face.

"No , No I mean to Chiho. She save me and bring backed my happiness" uzume whisper to Yukari.

Yukari stared at her " Chiho is your ashikabi right!"Uzume nobbed with embarrassed herself for telling her. " so do you want to fight with me ?" uzume asked she promised to Naruto that do not harm Minato and Yukari sekirei.

Yukari look at her and sigh " Nope" uzume eyes widened. Uzume eyes widened whiled Naruto ( hearing ability which given by kyu) and hinata ( reads their lips) heared all conversation between Yukari and Uzume and they smiled at them. Before Uzume could said Miya interrupted her.

"What are both of you talking about?" Miya asked Yukari and Uzume both are jerk up look back to Miya.

Naruto smiled at girls faces " Well Uzume-chan, there is something special for you" Uzume turned to Naruto " What is Naruto kun?" he turned his head over the door as same as Uzume look up the door her eyes widened. She has seem the Chiho standing on her feet. She has to wear the Pink shirt and light jeans. While akistu and Kyu walk her after wards and stand besides Hinata and Naruto. Uzume was happy to seen Chiho stand over her feet. Chiho stand up walk towards her.

"Chiho-chan , are you really stand on your own feet" chiho smiled at him and nobbed "I'm really happy for you ,chiho-chan" Without an excitement Uzume wrapped her arms around her neck and Kiss her in front of all people chiho surprised and returned kiss to uzume. Every one parties eyes surprised and widened includes Naruto and His girls.

Minato quickly covered Kusano eyes not to seen the adult things. While Minato , Kagari , Naruto and Shiina were stared at Women who kissing each other. All the men felt were very disgusting feeling coming from there stomach.

"Miya-san I… I need to have some fresh air.. I.." he look backed kissing couple " I've to go. Kyu-chan , Hinata-chan and Akistu-chan finished you're breakfast , okay" Naruto got up and left the room. Shiina and Minato did the same thing but Minato take Kusano with himself and left the rooms. Then Hinata , Akistu and Kyu all turned to Miya Look at his blank face while Kagari kept silent eating his breakfast tried to ignored the Miya's fear and new tetans kissing sence. Hinata , akistu and Kyu quickly got up and hide behind Yukari who sat exactly opposite also little fear interrupt her face they what happened next.

"Uzume-chan …" Miya said. Uzume quicky broke the kiss slowy turned Miya as she was looking more srcarier then she ever seen. " He..y hey Miya-san what up" she shuttered.

" Uzume-san improper relation would be forbidden in Uzume inns even its including Women also" uzume gulped and nobbed. Miya turned to Chiho " You also understand the rules of izome Inns" Chiho also gulped and nobbed.

Yukari and other girls were giggled at Uzume and chiho reaction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In outside Minato , Naruto and Shiina

"That was really disgusting" Shiina said he woona really omit at if he take any longer to stay in there. Naruto and Minato couldn't help but nobbed at his statement. He turned to Naruto " Naruto- oniisan , if you have time would you like to spar with me and I promise I will not used my power tried to kill you"

Naruto nobbed " Hey Minato would you like to become refree and take 10 minutes time limites" Minato nobbed he don't have work to do. While Kusano will happy as she seen his shi-chan fighting skills.

Naruto, overestimating Shiina, ran at him full speed. Shiina saw Naruto's movements clearly, but couldn't dodge with the spped on, so he blocked the roundhouse kick with his arm. Seeing an opening, Naruto threw a punch at Shiina's torso, using the remaining momentum from the kick to add speed and power. Shiina tried to jump backward out of the way, but wasn't fast enough with his speed on. Naruto's punch sent Shiina flying into air,tumbling onto the ground, where he stayed for a few seconds before standing up. Never one to take the defensive, Shiina charged Naruto and threw a punch at the boy's head. Naruto merely caught Shiina's punch and redirected it towards the ground before chopping the newly exposed back of Shiina's neck. Shiina, of course, fell to the ground with a dull thud. What surprised Naruto and (to a lesser extent) Naruto was that Minato got right back up, even though Naruto's attack had been a perfect knockout shot.

" Shiina if you want we can stopped the spare !" Naruto said he seen Shiina was really tried during the spared during the time limited.

"No! I can do this, I _have_ to!" With that, Shiina renewed his offensive. He threw a roundhouse at Naruto, which Naruto blocked, but then he spun around and followed up with a crescent kick from his other foot. Naruto barely had time to register the sudden increase in Shiina's speed before the attack hit his arm right above the first. While blocking the attack was well within Shiina's capabilities, the fact that it was unexpected and several times stronger than Shiina expected it to be, along with the fact that the first attack had weakened his guard, caused his block to give way. Naruto, having been kicked full-force in the face, found himself flying several feet through the air and landing in a heap on the ground.

Shiina, who had fallen after using both of his legs to attack, got up with a smirk. "_Don't_underestimate me, !" Seeing Naruto getting up as well, Shiina charged again. On the sidelines, Minato couldn't help but wonder how Naruto and Shiina was had suddenly gotten stronger in the middle of the fight, even if the change hadn't been terribly significant.

Dodging Shiina's punch, Naruto went into a leg-sweep to find that Shiina had taken to the air and was about to come down with an axe kick. In one smooth motion, Naruto brought his kick upward and into Shiina's back mid-flip, changing Shiina's position and orientation such that his kick missed Naruto completely. It wasn't that Shiina got up that shocked the whitepair, it was that he got up almost immediately, didn't seem winded, and showed no signs of being injured in any way. Considering that Naruto's kick had connected with Shiina's spine, it seemed unreasonable that he could be completely fine.

" Okay times up" Naruto and Shiina both spotted at the time. Both sat on the ground.

" Few, I never though you're really strong Naruto-nii-san" Naruto grinned at him. While Kusano ran towards Shi-chan watch if he was alright. He turned to Kusano and seem her worried face. " I'm alright , Kuu-chan" he rubbed her blonde hair.

" You really great spar , Naruto" Minato said. Naruto rubbed his backed head for a compliment. Naruto ,Minato , Shiina and Kusano blinked they heared someone voice. All they boys turned see Hinata , akistu , kyu , Uzume ,and chiho were clapping for them.

Naruto sekirei's ran towards his ashikabi and yukari ran towards his sekirei to check they were alright. Naruto told his sekirei that he was alright as same Shiina told His ashikabi. Both of them relief they were alright.

" Wow Shiina , you're so strong. Would you like to spared with me" Musubi said. Star were glowing her eyes.

" Musubi-chan, he and Naruto both were tired. Both of them unable to fight unless they will got some rest" Minato said. Musubi nobbed. Naruto and Shiina sighed that they didn't have to fight musubi. While Uzume stared at Naruto some point she walk forward

" Hey , ya Naruto-kun , Shiina nice fight" Uzume said she started to say something. both boys look her and grinned thanks Hinata , akistu and kyu were glare at her.

Naruto look at chiho as she was standing her feet"Chiho-chan , how are you ?" Naruto asked. " and you look much better in that hospital clothes" chiho giggled at him

" I felt really better Naruto kun" chiho smiled at him " and thank you for asking".

While Miya was not near with them kyu and hinata heal Naruto and Shiina look at party it was really interesting to her. uzume noticed her ashikabi like her new friends she follow the promise what she'd to kept with Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

One month later

Minato , Yukari , Naruto and Chiho was sitting in Miya's room. It was the time , they have to give the Money to the Landlady owner means To Miya. All sekirei was sat next to her or his own ashikabi's. All the people were available but Kagari was not there.

" Hey, Uzume-chan, is Kagari-san alright" Minato asked. "I don't see he was hear Did Miya-san kick him out because he did not pay his rent"

Uzume raised his eye brow " Nah, he paid his rent yesterday and I absolute guarantee you that he is alright" She gave him thumb point.

Chiho smiled at Uzume the whole one month Chiho recovered completely. With help of Kyubi and Hinata means Naruto Beast sekirei and Shinobi sekirei help her to recovered her. She has never feared on naruto personalities. He gave her time friendly manner, his talkative attitude make her and her sekirei make them happy but Naruto's sekirei were jealous about him. And about Uzume she was more happier then anyone else.

Yukari and Minato was became a very good friends of Naruto. Naruto was little bit scared at Yukari she was more pervert then Jiraya. She peek the Bath room when Minato , naruto and shiina were in Bath. But in case of Naruto when ever he tried to peek the girls bath Naruto sekirei easily catch him because of two reasons. First there mind were connected and second the Kyubi two big sister Kami and Yami were eye on him. In the one month Kami and Yami both attracted to Naruto and fallen him in love. Then both his big sister tried to talk Kyu, Hinata and Akistu. Kyu , Hinata and akistu are now trust them and they were not tried to stole Naruto away from him. Kyu , Hinata and Akistu were agreed because Naruto trust Them. While Naruto accepted Kami and Yami was the Being the lovers.

Tsunade Naruto new mother was happy that Naruto found a girls who care about him. Then Naruto gave Her the report about Hospital incident , uzume recovery and about the specific person who always wondering at Night means the Red hair women.

Sometime late Miya enter the room she look around and gave sweet smile "good morning everyone"

" Good Moring, Miya-san/ Landlady Sama" All people greeted her.

" Okay" She sat in front of all of them. " you've to pay rent now" Minato , Yukari and Chiho you've to pay 20 thousand Ryo. Now its turned to Naruto." Naruto-san you have to your rent but two additional people you've to pay thrice then original.

"Don't worry Miya-san I've the Money for that" Naruto smiled. He walked forward and gave 60,000 thousand Ryo. While Miya look at Money then to Naruto. Then she greeted everyone and left the room.

While Naruto was confused why she was glared at him. " _Kami-chan..Yami-chan do you know why she was staring me! I didn't do anything that made her mad" _But he felt someone hand on his shoulder. He turned see that Hinata standing besides him.

"What happened Naruto-kun?

" Hinata, I'm thinking that person who Kuu-chan watched the sun-glasses lady" Naruto asked. Suddenly Kusano grabbed Minato leg as she was scared so much. Minato gave her shy smiled and rubbed her hair.

"Kusano don't scared, okay your onii-chan here for you" kusano look at him and gave him small smile. "hey Kusano don't scared if I'm not scared like Onii-chan. I'm smarter and brave than my Onni-chan"

"Yukari, don't embarrashed me in front of my friends" Minato yelled at her. While Naruto , Chiho and there sekirei laugh at her.

" Come on chiho-chan" that get all attention towards Chiho and uzume. Uzume wrapped her arms around her. " Its time you gave me Good morning kiss"

"_Uh oh not again"_ Naruto, Minato and Shiina thoughs. Uzume gave Chiho passionate kiss and Chiho returned kiss her. When they broke up turned she look around see that No one was in the room.

" See uzume chan its really eembarrassing in front of our new tatents" Chiho madly blushed and uzume grinned she rubbed her head know that she were warned her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of the area

"Thank Goodness we managed to escaped before They continue kissing each other" Naruto said with panted. Minato and Shiina couldn't help but agreed with him. Last time when only Boys seen Uzume and Chiho kissing sense after the Lunch on the spot boys were oomitting in that place.

Kusano were confused "Onii-chan, Shi-chan why we suddenly ran away?" Kusano asked. Minato and Shiina were sweet dropped. Minato tried to answer but Naruto interrupt him,

"Because your brave onni-chan something bad happen if we stayed there any couple of Minutes" Naruto replied in the straight Man pose.

"Something bad happen? Like what?

"Like GHOST?

"AHH GHOST" Kusano ran toward Hinata and hide behind her.

"Naruto-kun, don't scared her like that? Hinata yelled at Naruto. She turned to Kusano put her hand over her head and rubbed it " Kuu-chan, don't worry that Ghost never touch you we all with you" Kusano smiled at her " Thank you , Hina-chan"

Hinata eyes widened when she heard those word "Hina-chan" which her Mother Hitomi since she was 7 year old. Naruto glanced at Hinata's facial expression as before she could recongnised anything.

" hey Minato how did you earned the money ?" Minato rubbed his head and said " I worked at the construction building" Hinata came out her though and look back to Naruto. Naruto turned to yukari an asked same question " Well I certainly asked my mother and he freely gave me" naruto nobbed he turned to minato he seen Minato shocking face. Before he could asked.

"_Girls covered your ears_" Naruto warned her sekirei's. Without any word Naruto, hinata, akistu and Kyu were put over the ears and tried save by Minato larger sound. " WHAT YOU LEND THE MONEY FROM MOTHER AND SHE GAVE TO YOU" Minato brust sound creep out Yukari , shiina and Musubi and little kusano were fall in the ground. Naruto and his sekirei were saved he known what happened in next.

"**Thanks naruto-kun you saved us" **Kami greeted. "_anything for my girls as my lover" _Kami blushed as smiled at Yukari rubbed her ears which is hurt by minato. Yukari get up and look flipped the dust over her clothes.

"So how can you earned so much money naruto-kun" Yukari asked to naruto. Kyubi smirked "_great now she changed the subject."_

"Well I used my banks account" Naruto replied.

"Okay, so I'll teach some cooking skill from Miya-san" she look at kusano " you want to come with me Kuu-chan" she happily nobbed. Both Yukari and Kusano left. " Well I'll do some study, so bye guys" before he left Kyubi stopped.

"**watch it, what you're saying Minato-san, if I seen you sleeping, you were not join dinner for the night. You got it" **kyu warned him.

"Y-ess, I got it" Minato ran off there he dosen't want to she her ragged he ran off. Naruto seen Minato leaving " Isn't that rude Kyu-chan. You can said to him more nice." Naruto blinked " What do you mean Naruto-kun I told him Nice Manner". Naruto sighed " he knew Powerful beast demon if she act nice with any human. He would easily scarred.

" Naruto-nii-san" Shiina asked. Naruto blinked turned to Silever hair sekirei " Can I ask you one question? Naruto stared at him what subject wondering his mind. Hinata and Kyu were supecious that he figure out he is ninja.

"What is it?" naruto replied.

" well…. he rubbed his head look away from naruto " Well , why don't we fought Naruto nii-chan" Naruto raised his eye browed along with Hinata, kyu , 'akistu and Musubi were surprised. " We are sekirei and it has to designated that we have to fight. And as per the sekirei game if we stayed is longer at last we had to fight each other. But I don't want to fight you and any one of you because.." But Naruto interfere his statement.

" You consider me as you onii-chan and you don't want to fight with me, right" Shiina nobbed. Naruto sighed. He walked forward put hand over his shoulder. " Look Shiina , it is right that sekirei has fight other sekirei but " Shiina look at his next word were surprising to him " You've to fight those sekirei which are tried to hurt your ashikabi and tried to kill him" Shiina understand what his meaning. " Shinna, do you love Yukari, right" Shiina nobbed "She love you and care about you Then don't tried anything that you hurt feelings and Kusano also."

Shiina was happy he hugged naruto " Thank you Naruto nii-chan. I promised I will became strong and protect yukari on my life." He turned to Musubi " Musubi –san would you like to spare with me"

"Sure" Musubi and shiina left leaving Naruto , akistu , Hinata and Kyu.

"Hinata-chan" Hinata turned to look at him " I'm sorry" Hinata shocked that why Naruto suddenly appolosied her. Akistu and Kyu were raised her eyebrow look at Naruto suspicious look. "Naruto-kun , why are you apolosing ? you didn't do anything that hurt me." Naruto smiled she really trust him and know very well as being. Naruto look down and not looking his eyes. Akistu look his ashikabi sad face she known the reason." Because Naruto though he was hurt you every moment whenever he praised sakura that Silly stupid crush in front of you" Akistu replied in cold tone. Hinata blinked she look at akistu then naruto who still not look at her.

" Naruto-kun , I won't angry at you" naruto blinked he look at her who was she smiling " Naruto-kun, you knew our minds are connect. We accept you as true man who love us in deeply"

" and never look back on your past naruto-kun. It always hurt you" Akistu said.

Kyu put his hand over his face " we don't want seen your face sad. And I know my sister will agreed with me" Inwardly Kami and Yami nobbed at her Sister.

Naruto smiled he wrapped his arms around Hinata, kyu and akistu given him full hugged. " All three girls blushing like madly when he felt Naruto touch.

" _now girls lets finished this mission then we go home" _naruto thoughs. Hinata,akistu and Kyu nobbed while her face still blushing. Naruto broke the hugged and smiled at his sekirei's.

"Akistu-san and Kyu-chan we're promised to helped to Miya-san" akistu and Kyu blinked and sighed both the girls were helped Miya but before they were leaved Naruto grabbed Kyu hand and stopped her. And that case Hinata and akistu also stop.

" **what happened Naruto-kun?" **she asked "Is Something wrong?"

" Kyu-chan" he look at her straight eye " Would you like to date with me? Hinata and akistu eyes wide. Kyubi is now blushing like mad girl. He asked her out in front of Hinata, akistu, kami and yami.

" **Naruto-kun I-I want to go with you but"** before she complete his statement Hinata put her hand over her shoulder " Kyu-chan , don't worry we can handle it. You just go and enjoy your date. But if you went to go with date with Naruto-kun you will need a suitable dress, right akistu" akistu nobbed.

" Yeah , come one Kyu-chan. lets get you proper dress" akistu said " without any proper replied from Kyubi Hinata and akistu dragged Kyu into Izome inns .

" **naruto-kun" **kami and yami said at the same time.

" _yeah, I know kami-chan and yami-chan I didn't asked you two before but Kyu-chan special person in my life. Because of her I live in this place and I love her so much as l love you two. And I promised next I date you two" _Kami and yami blushed at Blonde straight confession.

" **Kyu is little shy type just do this date best in her Life" Kami said. **

" I'll do it. Belive me dattabane" naruto said happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside of Izome inn

He was wearing a light blue button down shirt, knee-length khaki shorts, and white and blue sneakers. The Genin paused, unsure if he should knock, or just wait. Before he could decide, the door slid open, and Yami greeted him. The goddess women wore a sly look.

" Yami-chan , when did you came out, does somebody see you" Naruto shocked but Yami put her finger over chin " Don't worry naruto-kun. No other human or otherwise sekirei can see me. Other fact the is" Yami grinned. She grabbed his naruto head slap her lips against him. Naruto eyes widened and yami sudden reaction naruto moved his hands over her waist and gave her returned kiss. "**Ahem" **Kami interupt them. She stand besides him. Naruto and Yami blinked both broke the kiss. Both turned to Kami who was Little angry that shown her face. " **Naruto-kun, we just temporarly live in Akistu mind space" ** Naruto eyes widened he turned to yami who nobbed her. " **In case we don't want to bother or interfere with your and my little sister Kyu-chan date" ** Kami said with smile. Naruto also smile he walk forward and Hugged kami.

" And thank you Kami-chan to gave us Privacy. And for hump he midsentence stopped by Kami force kiss. Kami slapped her pink lips against Naruto lips his eyes widened he slowly moved backed and his backed slapped against the wall. Half minutes later Kami and Naruto broke the kiss both of them breathing heavily.

Yami sighed she walk forward ""My sister will be out in a minute," she told him, holding back a grin. He nodded, confused by her demeanor. It wasn't like he hadn't been over there often enough before.

A few seconds later, the kyu appeared. Her hair was braided again, and her lips looked pinker than usual. She wore a sheath dress in a deep navy blue. It was held up by three straps on either side, and was tight across her ample bosom and toned stomach. At her hips, it flared just enough to allow the Kunoichi to take a full stride. Her feet were covered by pumps of a matching blue, with a slight rise in the heel. Naruto stared at her, blushing slightly, which in turn caused her to turn red.

" Naruto , We leaved out big sister in your hand don't hurt her" Hinata said like her Little sister. Kyu blinked she turned to Hinata and smile that anyone has called her sister just that she always remember her sisters. While Naruto Nobbed her.

"**Akistu, are you ready" **kami said. Akistu nobbed both Kami and Yami

"**okay so we appeared here you can go" okay so we appeared here you can go"**Yami said and Naruto nobbed.

"Naruto?" she prompted him.

"Oh, sorry, Kyu-chan. It's just…" he took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"You are beautiful, Kyu-chan," he said, intensely and formally. Her blush deepened and she murmured a quiet thanks. When she reached back to close the door, she saw Hinata and Akistu Smiling at her. Kyu smiled at them and easily closed the door.

"Shall we?"

"Yes," she nodded happily. He extended his left hand, and she took it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyu was not sure if Naruto was trying to obfuscate their destination, or if he was simply lost, he stopped them at an intersection just off the City square.

"We're here," he announced. She looked around, but none of the four buildings seemed particularly likely. A bookstore, a clothing shop, a bakery, and the Golden Shoe, a fancy restaurant and dance hall. She started towards the bakery, but he tugged her hand gently.

"Not there," he smiled broadly, turned her gently towards the Golden Shoe, "Kyu, will you join me for a night of dinner and dancing?"

She was surprised by the invitation.

"I thought you hated dancing," she protested lightly, "In the academy, you always skipped infiltration class, when we had dance lessons."

"I'd like to think I'm a little more mature than back then," he remembered, "I always told myself dancing wasn't macho, or important. But to be honest, I was also afraid no one would be my partner."

"I would have," she said quietly.

"Well, you can be my partner now," he offered, but then paused in doubt, "Unless you don't want to?"

"Oh, no," she said quickly, "I love dancing, and I'd be happy to be your partner."

As they turned towards the club, she asked, "So how did you learn to dance?"

"Well…"

Small flash when he with Jiraya

_The ability to fit in at a party is only one facet of learning to dance," Jiraiya told the boy, "Dancing is all about rhythm, precise movement, and depending on the style of dance, strength and agility. A ninja who can master dancing will be a stronger warrior."_

_Naruto nodded, considering how dancing could help with Taijutsu, or in controlling the flow of battle._

_"But most importantly," the Sannin's teacher face changed into his lecherous face, "The ladies love a man who can dance."_

Naruto had obviously prepared, because as soon as they entered, a hostess lead them to a table. After they were seated, a waitress dropped off a pitcher of water, two glasses, and menus. Kyu opened the fancy, leather-bound pamphlet, and her white eyes went wide.

"Naruto, it's so expensive," she whispered.

He looked at his own menu, and nodded, "It is a little pricey. But you gotta splurge every once in a while, right."

She nodded back, mildly amazed. But she trusted him, and if she was honest with herself, she was flattered. After looking over the list of meals briefly, Naruto set down his menu, and Kyu hurried to make her decision.

"I'll have the twelve ounce sirloin, medium, with the sautéed mushrooms and baby red potatos," Naruto said swiftly, once their server returned, "And can I also get a small bowl of pear juice."

The order taker looked surprised by the final request, but took it down, warning him, "I'm not sure, but I'll ask."

She turned her attention to Kyu, "And for the young lady?"

"What?" she jumped, slightly, "Oh, I'll have the eight ounce sirloin, medium-well, garlic mashed potatos, and the steamed peapods."

"Anything to drink?" their attendant prompted.

"Yeah, a small glass of skim milk with the meal," Naruto ordered. The waitress cocked an eyebrow, and looked over to Kyu.

"I'll have the same."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Izome

"Hinata do you spared with me? I want to test my abilities"Hinata sighed she knw what at her statement. After naruto and Kyu were gone on date. Akistu was being with Yukari and kusano were with Miya-san. Shiina, Chiho and uzume were watching the T.V. But whenever uzume kissing Chiho. Poor Shiina goes to the bathroom and Vomit it.

"When we spared Hinata san ?"

"uhh..well..let me think…

"Musubi-chan , Hinata chan" Miya's voice comes from behind them.

Musubi look over her left shoulder to see the landlady standing in the doorway, a piece of paper in her left hand, and a wicker basket in her right.

"Would you mind doing me a favour ?" Miya asks, Musubi and Hinata set the cup of warm tea down, standing up before Musubi approach the landlady.

"Sure, what can I do for you?"Musubi replied. Hinata relief on Miya preference was saved her from Musubi spared.

"Could you do the shopping for me?" Miya asks, holding the basket and list out toward me. "Musubi got caught up in something, and she didn't realize her hadn't done it yet until just now." Musubi take a list walked away from the room before Hinata could walk Miya stopped her.

"We'll gladly do it." Hinata agree to her request, taking the basket with my right hand " sorry for trouble you Hinata chan but I would be sent Musubi but she always forgot the roads you knew what I meant"

"Its okay .. it would be my pleasure"

"Thank you." Miya thanks me with a smile. "I really appreciate it."

An hour later the shopping is done, and Musubi walk back to Izumo Inn with helped of Hinata, basket in hand, the list in a back pocket.

"Thank you for help Hinata I really forgot the roads"Hinata smiled at her.

Xxxxxxxx

In The Izome

The bath at Izumo Inn feels warm, and he sit on a stool in the bath, a towel wrapped around my waist as I wash my hair before I get into the tub.

There's a knock at the door, pulling me from my thoughts.

_Oh, Musubi-chan must've returned and wants to use the bath…_

"I'll be out in a bit." I call out without looking over my shoulder toward the door.

The sound of the door opening and then closing sends a bolt of lightning down my spine, and an ominous sense of foreboding danger fills me, as though a predator had just entered in the room.

"Musubi-chan, Kuu-chan…?" I ask as I look over my shoulder.

Who I see isn't Musubi, Akitsu, Kusano or even Miya…

_Who in the hell is this?_

A well endowed brunette with glasses stands between me and the door with a towel wrapped around her waist. She has long hair tied partially into two long braids while the rest of it hangs. She's wearing glasses, and has a rather large chest, but the thing that sends a chill down my spine is the smile she wears, like a hawk eying its next meal…

"Gah!" I yell out in surprise, falling backward toward the wall. "Who're you?"

She lets out a small giggle that doesn't assuage my mood at all.

"Minato Sahashi, 19 years old, previously lived with his grandmother, mother and younger sister; data relating to the father is completely absent. You've failed to get into Tokyo University twice, despite being one of the top 10 high school students in the academic rankings the year you graduated."

_W-w-w-w-what? She knows my life story? What does that matter?_

Backed to Hinata and Musubi

So, when those same instincts tell me that something is coming, Both of them jump forward without hesitation. Not **2** seconds later a beam of light flashes down from the sky, obliterating the second of street where I once stood. Both have enough time to land and wonder just what it was that created that beam of light…

_What was that?_Hinata though.

"Musubi are you alright ?"

"Yeah , I'm alright"

"Here it coming again" Hinata warned to Musubi both Hinata and Musubi start jumping, heading toward Izumo Inn as beams from a laser lance down, and blows up sections of pavement on the street as though I'm stepping on invisible land mines.

"_That beam has only target on us but who doing this?"_Hinata and Musubi dodged the beam and continue running towards Izome Inns.

"WHAT IS HAPPING ?" Masubi yelled at she kept running.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Naruto and Kyu date

They ate the rest of their meal in relative silence, enjoying the excellent food. As Naruto was finishing his potatos, and kyu her vegetable, the house band started tuning up on stage. They both finished their steaks at roughly the same time, and Naruto turned his attention to the dance floor. A few couples had trickled onto the hardwood deck, and were swaying in time to the slow, opening tunes. Naruto quickly drank the last of his milk, and stood. He extended a hand to his companion.

"Shall we?"

She wrapped her fingers in his, and rose to stand beside him. They walked to the edge of the dance floor, and waited for the current song to end, their hands still clasped. As the tune wound down, they stepped on to the platform. A slow waltz began to emerge from the instruments, and Naruto wrapped his arm around Kyu. He placed his fingers in the small of her back. He remembered the feel of her spine from when he spread suntan lotion on her back. He almost regretted he could not feel her soft skin through the satin dress. She placed her left hand on his shoulder, and untangled their hands, so they could have a more traditional grip. The couple started to rotate around the dance floor, keeping perfect time with the gentle music.

For the first forty minutes, the ninja pair blended in with the crowd, turning and stepping in pace with the orchestra. Then, Naruto leaned into kyu's ear, and whispered something. She nodded with a tiny grin, and he regretfully disconnected from her. He slid through the other dancers, quickly reaching the stage, where he flagged down the conductor. The musician walked to the edge of the bandstand, and crouched down. Naruto presented his case, and the director nodded.

"Well," the bandleader announced, "We've had a request to pick up the pace for the next song, so I hope you are all _in the mood_."

Naruto quickly made his way back to kyu, whose eyes were sparkling with anticipation. He took her hands lightly. As the up-tempo music started, he pulled her quickly to him, and they separated just as fast. They stepped in again, but this time Naruto moved his right hand subtly outwards. Kyu caught the signal perfectly releasing his left hand with her right, and twirling away instead of simply hopping back. When they closed the gap, their free hands again linked. Naruto was impressed by her skill, and a mischievous twinkle formed in his eye.

"Ready?" he mouthed, and she nodded, slightly nervous.

"'Here we go."

Naruto brought their hands together, and on cue, the pair each rotated in place; their hands still connected, so their arms formed an arch on the back beat. Naruto gave her the next direction, and they dropped one set of hands again. This time they twisted in different directions, so the both faced the same way. They continued the rotation, and ended up back to back. They finally let go, and each sidestepped to the left, their right arms trailing along one another until their hands caught like hooks. Naruto tugged Hinata, spinning her back, finally placing her right hand back in his left.

As the two teens' moves increased in complexity, the rest of the crowd stopped dancing, instead forming a parameter to watch them.

"He's pretty good," commented the fictional brunette to her equally disguised boyfriend, "They both are."

"Kyu doesn't surprise me," he told her, "I heard she took some private lessons after the academy, to work on her footwork. But Naruto… He still can throw me a curve sometimes."

Naruto pulled slightly on her hands, and Kyu jumped closer. His hands shifted to her hips, and hers to his shoulder, and he lifted her lightly, swinging her first to his left, and then to his right. He set her down smoothly, and the restored their grips as the music demanded they step apart. His next prompt made her blush slightly, but she executed the step, releasing his hands so they could bump their right hips, and then left hips.

As the melody began to reach its apex, Naruto crossed their hands, and turned Hinata so her back was to him. They hopped apart, and together like that, then he turned her back. Then he spun her clockwise, then counter-clockwise. The song ended, and on the final note, Naruto dipped Kyu low, only inches from the floor. His face was perilously close to hers. They straightened, and the other patrons started to applaud, as did some of the band and wait staff.

Seeing Kyu was breathing a little heavy, he led her back to the table. She sat thankfully.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Oh, a root beer, please," she said gratefully, "Thank you, Naruto."

The boy made his way over to the bar. The crowd was getting thicker, as people entered the club strictly to dance.

"A large root beer, and a large apple juice," the Genin ordered. As he lingered while the drink mixer poured, he noticed an unfamiliar man at the end of the bar, glaring at him. Uzumaki dismissed the minor intrusion, and carried the beverages back to his date.

"Sorry it took so long," he set the glass before her, "It's starting to get a little busy."

"No, thank you, Naruto," she told him again. She lifted the cup, and sipped the soda lightly.

"You are very good, Naruto," she complimented him.

"You're no slouch, yourself," he answered back, "You knew every single move I threw at you."

She turned red again, but her face also showed pride.

"Like I said, I love dancing," she explained, "So I took some extra courses."

They talked about dancing while they rested and rehydrated. The watched the other couples, occasionally commenting, and both trying to pick up some new moves. By the time they were ready to return to the deck, the crowd had started to thin. Many of the couples who had arrived early had reached their limit, and left. And due to atmosphere and cost, the Golden Shoe did not draw a casual crowd, so there were fewer replacements.

The young friends returned to the dance floor, and were given a wide berth. But this was not needed, this time they did not show off, but just danced gently within the rest of the patrons. After another twenty minutes, Kyu suddenly stepped back.

"Naruto, I…" she kept glancing anxiously towards the back corner of the restaurant, unable to voice her need. Naruto managed not to grin, though only just, when he realized she was looking at the restrooms.

"Go ahead," he said carefully, "I'll be at our table."

"I suppose I shouldn't have given her so much to drink," he chuckled after she left, making his way back to their 'base of operations'. He poured himself another glass of water, and pretended he wasn't watching for her return.

""I'm sorry about that, Naruto-kun," the bartender offered.

"Don't worry about it," he hid his pain behind a grin, "It's not your fault, and I'm used to it."

When Kyu got back, she found Naruto staring into the water glass, a slightly melancholy look on his whiskered face.

"Naruto, what is wrong?" she asked.

"What? Oh, hey Kyu, nothing's wrong," he answered unconvincingly.

"Are you not having a good time?" she looked down.

"No I wa… am having a great time," he told her. Not wanting her to get the wrong impression, he decided to tell her, "Look it's not a big deal, and I didn't want to spoil your night. But while you were gone, some guy was hassling me about… my tenant. It used to happen all the time, before the invasion. I guess I've gotten a little soft, if I'm letting it bother me."

She looked at him with sympathy, "Do you want to leave?"

"No," he said quickly, then he settled, "No. It's nothing really. A little exercise will get it out of my system."

He stood, and grabbed her hand. She allowed him to drag her back to the dance floor, and tried to help him forget the hatred .

Naruto's bad mood faded quickly. Kyu's arms, wrapped around him, made the disdain of one stranger unimportant. The training partners danced and danced, until, at five minutes to midnight, the bandleader announced the next song would be the last.

"Can we end this on a high note? So to speak…" the blond Genin asked. The finale number was another fast piece, and Naruto and Kyu again gave the remaining patrons an impressive display. Afterwards, Naruto settled their bill, leaving ample tips for both the waitress and bartender.

As they exited the club, they saw almost two-dozen people moving down the street towards them. The two shinobi paused, wary of such a large group at this time of night. But when the procession got closer, they recognized the leaders of the troop. Naruto broke out in a goofy grin.

"Seo, Hikari-chan,Hibiki-chan what are you guys doing here?" he asked, running over to them.

"Hey, kid," seo waved slightly.

"We are stopping for the night on our way to the go another job," Gaara indicated the young looking couple trailing behind them.

"What are you doing out so late?" Hibiki asked, looking at Kyu pointedly.

"I took Kyu dancing," the teen answered directly. Seo smirked, and Hibiki gave them his own version of a big smile.

"Well we should leave you alone" Naruto and Kyu were leaved that place and walk forward.

"Naruto," Kyu finally forced out, "I had a wonderful time." Naruto grinned at the time but before he could answer. He and Kyu sence something they turned see Musubi and Hinata were ran or behind them a powerful beam trying to kill them.

" Naruto, that Musubi and Hinata and what that beam?" Kyu asked surprisingly.

Naruto didn't know how and when that beam target them. Naruto quickly analysied that beam was so much faster and powerful than her Naruto's Rasen-Shuriken. Naruto turned see that Kyu only beat that beam with his tail beast bomb.

" Kyu-chan could you used Tails beast Bomb to Beat that beam" Naruto suggest.

" No. Naruto shocked" that Beam whatever coming from sky I could have much more power to beat that beam. And even if I used my tailed beast bomb then it will danger for Hinata and Musubi. Or rather they will die."

Naruto eyes widened he turned to the girls who ram towards him. Naruto sighed his right arm grabbed his the third hokage necklace pull it. He closed his eyes and " Then I don't have any choice to summon them"

Kyu eyes blinked " you can't summon any Ninja in here. In this place were lot of people they will found it what you're"

"No, I'm Not" Naruto opened his eyes and smiled to Kyu. " Shakaku, Nanabi, Sanbi, Nanabi and Hotomi I summon you" Naruto put some chakra into the cristal the crystal glow into green colour. Then five flashes was came out through green crystal and appeared around them.

"Shakaku, ran towards Naruto and Hugged his legs." Naruto-Nii-chan I missed you so much" The first one is red little girl is Sanbi same age as per Kusano, her red hair were on his shoulder, heart full shape black eyes as her yellow eyeboal look like sun and she has one tail who was swinging Behind her backed.

Naruto smiled rubbed his red hair " it good to see you again, sha-chan" Shakaku smiled at him.

Nibbi walked forward lifted shakaku in her hands" Its good to see you , naruto-kun" The second bijju is Nibbi she is two tails . teenage girl ran over, and embraced the weapons expert. She had vivid orange hair flowing just below her shoulders and deep grey eyes.

" hey, did here can eat a delicious food and stuff" the sanbi said. The trio brought them attention towards to him. Sanbi the three tail beast. He is average Naruto as same age white hair.

Nanabi , the seventails feamale bijju " Sanbi, if you didn't finish your exercise Naruto-kun didn't gave you any single food. You got that." Sanbi gave the angry glared to Nanabi interupt him when it come to the food. She turned to Naruto " She walk forward and hugged him " Its good to see you again Naruto-kun"

Naruto smiled he returned hugged him Nanabi blushed when she felt Naruto arms wrapped around her. " I missed you to Nanabi-chan" Jealousy coming from shakaku and Nibbi. Sanbi sighed that her sister jealousy.

Nanbi broke the hugged " But among us Hitomi was only peroson missed you so much. She cried every night whenever you was not closed to her. And she prey you for your safty" Naruto turned Hitomi she not a bijju. She is the sekirei 70 Hinata mother and Naruto's fourth Sekirei.

"Hitomi-chan" she smiled hapily he recognise her. She has ran toward him and hugged him " Hitomi-chan what happened" he rubbed her hair. Naruto eyes widened as he hear her sob. Naruto was deeply hurt her Naruto wrapped her arms around her and gave him tried comfort her. Hitomi felt better Naruto gentle touch. Hitomi broke the hugged and gave him passionate kiss. Naruto returned kiss her he seen the 14 Light Blue wings appeared behind her back" Naruto broke the kiss and seen hitomi smiled.

" Never ever Leave me naruto-kun" Hitomi said. Naruto put his finger over her lips that she blushed little " No Hitomi-chan, Now on you'll stay with me and forever" Hitomi smiled widened and she hugged naruto tightly. Naruto smiled at Hitomi kindness but he suddenly felt large amount of demonic killer intel coming from Shakaku, Nibbi and nanabi.

Naruto gulped at the women ragged before they could do " Sha-chan, Nibi-chan, sanbi , Nanbi-chan meet your big sister kyubi who standing behind your back" All human bijju form turn to red hair women.

Kyubi eye couldn't believe that her sister was infront of her. Kyubi suddenly felt the demonic chakra coming from them. Kyubi showly walk forward as she touch Shakaku hair. She felt it was real it was not genjustu or any illustion it real her sisters and brother was in front of her.

"Shakaku, Nibi, Sanbi, and Nanabi " Kyu said soft voice. Three sister and one brother smile widened at her sister has recognised her. All of them ran and hugged her. Kyubi also smile the happiest moment in her life was his sister was come back.

Naruto and Hitomi were smile they has seen the lost sibling were finally reunit. " Kyu-chan look happy, don't you Hitomi-chan? Hitomi hold naruto tightly rubbed her head over his chest.

"Yeah" Naruto and Hitomi smile.

While the happy moment for Kyubi and her Brother or Sisters enjoying the Party. Kyubi look around as it best moment in her life. Naruto interupt her before she asked.

" Kyu-chan, I know you've happy with meet you siblings but we've to do important things" Kyu blinked she know what he talking about, as she nobbed. Naruto smiled " Friends and Hitomi-chan I need your help"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back to Hinata and Musubi

Hinata and Musubi kept running they wouldn't know what going on? What type of beam coming from the sky ? and why they have been taget? All the several though coming wondering on Hinata head. Musubi and Hinata dodging and kept running musubi was so fast then Hinata. With the help of chakra hinata was able to move fast not as compared to Musubi speech. While beam was continue to destroy the path were the both sekirei was running. Suddenly Hinata ankle twisted and she fall on the ground. Musubi turned see Hinata lying on ground. She stopped at the moment running toward the Hinata to save her.

Hinata was not able to stand on her feet. " Damn it, my ankle" hinata eyes widened she turned her back beam were coming toward her. Musubi is full speed to reach Hinata. On the other side the beam was very close.

She would be die as she closed her eyes and tried connected naruto mind "_ naruto-kun if you heard me than I want say I happy to being with you , you given me reason to live but I don't think ' I'm able to live with you now. Sorry naruto-kun I love you. And kaa-san wherever if you hear me then I want to tell you I really love you and my whole heart…._" She has closed her eyes and wait for her death. Musubi used her full speed to reach Hinata " Hinata-san" She appeared next to Hinata grabbed her arm tried to save but It was late the bean was so closed to them

"Please someone save us" Musubi shouted she closed her eyes. Suddenly green surround by Musubi and Light blue light surround by Hinata and both of them disappear before the beam crash on them.

Hinata and musubi both girls opened her eyes seen surrounded was sand. Musubi lend her hand that she stand on her feet. "_wait the minutes, that sand shield only one person can use the sand was GAARA" _hinata thoughs

"No.." The small voice shouted behind the girls. Hinata and Musubi turned backed see little blonde Shakaku walk towards them as they seen frown over face " that baka did not use any single things without me. This sand shield required lot of stamina and power to maintain it. I should lot better than him"

For the one moment Musubi was confused what she saying and Hinata her eyes widened and horror on her face" That means she..she"

" Shakaku the first tails Bijju" Naruto said he stand besides her.

" Naruto-kun" Hinata removed her arms from musubi and ran toward naruto. Few step ahead she her foot was hurt and she lost her balance. Hitomi appeared in nowhere grabbed hinata before fall on ground. " Take it easy, Hinata." Hinata blinked she turned her head toward the unknown women. Her eyes widened when she seen her mother was alive " Kaa-san" Hitomi smiled her daughter recognised her immediately. " The one and Only one"

Musubi was confused when she felt someone has touch her shoulder she turned see that Nanabi was standing besides her. " Musubi-chan , she is Nanabi my friend. She is the one who save you" naruto said. Musubi nobbed " Thank you for saving me" she replied.

" Musubi-chan, she would sent you to Izome inn and tell miya-san me , hinata , kyu and Hinata mother Hitomi and her child Sha-chan were coming an half and hour" Musubi nobbed. Nanabi grabbed Musubi hand and Disappeared.

Hitomi let hinata sat on the ground and heal her ankle. Hinata stared at her mother at last 12 years she was died in her life and now she was alive in front of her. " kaa-san"

Hitomi turned to Hinata " yes , My hime"

" Where was you?" Naruto and Hitomi blinked but Hinata clench her fist she look her eyes an grabbed hitomi's shoulder " Where are you Kaa-san till last 12 years leave me alone in that Baka Hiasha Clans. Why didn't you lend me with you?

Hitomi eyes widened she know she would has to answer her. She look at from her daughter gaze " I…

" This all happen because of Your father hiasha Hyuga" Hitomi and Hinata blinked and turned to Naruto who holding Shakaku in his arms." Do you remember Hinata the Kumo was tried to Kidnap you" Hinata nobbed " Then Its not Hiasha tried to kill the kumo" Naruto smile " Its was hitomi-chan was saved you Hinata" Hinata eyes widened at Naruto statement.

"But when I wake up I seen my mother life less body lying on the Floor in front of my eyes" Hinata said.

" Its not your mother she was Hinabi real mother, Hana Hyuga" Naruto replied." Hiasha seen Hitomi-chan was used the Light arrow that her specific technique. Hiasha was summon some of Ninja which work under Danzo" Naruto turned Hitomi " the last 13 year Hitomi lifeless body was floting in the special tube. Hiasha and Danzo were tried study Hitomi-chan but they didn't find"

Two week ago I was in Konaha I felt Hitomi's power. I don't know how but I know that power was Hitomi. Sai was my teammate tell me about Danzo Basement arena" naruto smiled " And I finally find hitomi no me and My special bijuu friend were help me."

Hinata eyes widened at Naruto explaination now Hinata anger was gone beyond her limit. Hiasha the men who made Hinata and Hitomi life worst. And other side she turned Hitomi. Hitomi raised her head and show her face to hinata stunning face, Hitomi thoughs she would never forgive her after she left her instead she was surprise in few words.

" kaa-san" Hinata cried tears coming from her eyes. Hinata suddenly stand up on her feet without thinking her ankle was broken. She launch herself to hitomi wrapped her arms around her. Hitomi catch her before she fall " I love you, kaa san. I missed you very very much. Please never leave me alone" hitomi was happy to being her daughter back. Hitomi returned to her. " I never leave you daughter "

Naruto and shakaku smile at mother-daughter relation

"_naruto, its me Kyu"_

"_ha kyu what the situation from outside"_

"_Naruto-kun, I , Nibbi and Sanbi were watch but we couldn't sence any energy and power sence"_

Naruto raised his eyebrow " That means…. Oh I get it' Sometime later Nanabi appeared besides Naruto.

" Oh Nanabi-chan , Thank you for your help" Naruto smile. Nanabi smile at her " It would my pleasure Naruto-kun" She said with small smile.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Izome Inns

" I'm Home" Musubi shouted.

" Oh Well come back" Miya said" But where is Hinata-san"

" Ohh, she was with Naruto-kun. Oh Naruto-kun told he should came back in half an hour with Hitomi and His Daughter Shakaku they also living with Naruto-kun.

" Okay, Dinner will ready so you can take a bath" Miya said with smile. Musubi happy for taking Bath.

Back to bathroom

It's then that the bathroom door flies open, Minato and Matsu seen full naked,

" Uh Minato-sama, I glad You're here, Now I can wash your backed" Musubi suddenly notice the red hair women " Aro , who are you?"

"You've returned 72 seconds earlier than I anticipated, but not to worry!"

She jumps on top of me, pressing her ample chest against mine as I fall back toward the wall.

"Minato-sama!" Musubi calls out, but it's too little, too late.

She brings her lips to mine, the kiss, and subsequently the winging, happening in a split second. Matsu's wings of light appear, and I feel familiar warmth spread from the pit of my stomach, Matsu's feelings for me…

Her wings of light fade, and she pulls back, smiling at me with a blush.

_Her breasts…_

"Ach-hem!" Miya's voice comes from behind Matsu, and I look to see a sword hover over Matsu's right shoulder, the sword connected to a very angry looking Miya, whose eyes glow red like a demon from hell.

"I heard a commotion in the bath, and came to investigate only to find an inappropriate scene happening before my very eyes. You **know** that bathing with the opposite sex when you aren't married is forbidden Matsu." Miya finishes, the demon materializing behind her.

Xxxxxxxxxx

30 minutes later we all sit at the dining room table. I sit next to Minato on his left, while Kusano sits on his right holding onto him for dear life; Miya sits on another side to my left of the square shaped table while Akitsu sits on my right. The offender Matsu sits across the table from Minato now dressed in a white dress.

"I am Sekirei Number 02, Matsu." She reintroduces herself with a smile. "I apologize for my rash behavior."

Kusano cowers in fear, shivering. Kusano grabbed shi-chan tightly.

"Ghost…" Kusano mutters in terror. While Chiho and Yukari stared at Matsu.

_It must've been her that Kusano saw late that night… __Akistu thoughs. _

_"__What do you mean rash behaviour" Akistu asked. _

_" __Akistu, she did use the M.B.I technique to attack me and Hinata for get some time to Being Minato's sekirei" _

_"__so that why naruto suddenly plan to make date with Kyu-chan. As far Tsunade told us sekirei 1 st generation squad is no 1 to 5. Akistu turned to Matsu if she winged with Naruto it would risky for Naruto" __Akistu smiled inwardly but it her reaction suddenly changed when Musubi continued._

_"__But Naruto and her friends risk there life to save us" Musubi said._

_"__Is Naruto-kun alright?" Akistu said worriedly. " Yes he was alright and.._

_" __WE ARE HOME" Naruto shouted. As per she hear his voice Akistu ran off her place leaving all the party._

_Yukari turned to Matsu " You're glad that you didn't hurt her his boy friend, if you do. She would kill you in front of us" Mastu stared at Yukari. _

_" __Yukari" Minato yelled her._

_" __What? Onii-chan, tell me, if she were hurt You then" She turned to Musubi " Musubi tell me what will you do"_

_" __I would kill her" Musubi said without any suggestion. Matsu scared at all the party was agreed with her. _

_" __You was right yukari-chan" Naruto said. All the party turned to door were Naruto was enter with new two persons was hitomi and Shakaku the first tail kid bijju. While akistu with his right side grabbed his arms tightly her breast._

_Naruto blushed " Akistu-chan , I'm alright please can you leave me before Miya could do something" akistu blinked she turned to Miya who was demonic aura surrounded by her. She turned to Naruto gave him a passionate kiss. _

_Naruto eyes widened as he returned to kiss her " Kami-chan Yami-chan and Akistu-chan I'm Sorry for make you worry"_

_Kami and Yami came back to his mind through akistu kiss " __**We can talk about later okay**__" Naruto Nobbed.____ Naruto broke the kiss and smile at her._

_" __Miya-san , these two were new tetants who living with me this is" But Miya interupt him " I know who is she Naruto-san" she turned to Hitomi " Its long time to see you Hitomi" Hitomi smile " Its good to see you Miya" She walk forward gave her hug._

_" __Um, Miya-san" Miya turned Naruto who was rubbed his backed " For last one month you asking me for spare but I always ignore you. I know you mad at me so" Behind his backed he gave her Bondeque flower. " Please , I'm really sorry for that"_

_Uzume and Matsu eyes widened at Naruto as he dare. Miya was little surprised she look at Bondque flowers then Naruto. " Naruto-san give me proper reason why are you avoiding me and always ignored the fight " She said._

_" __Because I don't want to hurt you" Miya surprised at Naruto first sentence but he continue " Miya-san you're strong women like Musubi-chan , caring women like Hitomi-chan and Hinata-chan , you're beautiful like Kyu-chan and akistu but not as crazy type like uzume. There is most important point is you're landlady for this house and I never hurt Beautiful women like you" Naruto grinned at Miya while Miya was light blushed appear her face. _

_Miya stared at Naruto several second she blinked she took the flower and smile " I never though you're so romantic Naruto-san" she walk forward near to naruto " I would apolosied you if you really spear with me" _

_All the people blinked at Miya suddenly behaviour " Miya-san, that means you forgave me" Miya nobbed. Naruto relief that Miya apoloise her. _

_" __Hitomi and shakaku were living my room since you already have three women" Miya said. Naruto turned to Hitomi and Sha-chan " Hitomi-chan and sha-chan would like to stay with Miya" both nobbed. _

_"__Hitomi-chan and Shan-chan I don't know what her mind but be careful. I already figure out that she was sekirei and I know you also knew Hitomi-chan but she didn't know me as a shinobi so be precation" __Naruto said. Both Nobbed again. _

_" __Naruto-san, thank you for the flowers" Miya said Naruto grinned._

_" __Akistu, can you show Hitomi and Sha-chan My room were Hinata and kyu was rested" Akistu nobbed as Hitomi and Sha-chan follow her. Naruto turned to Matsu" so tell me about yourself"_

" I'm Matsu and I've been living here in hiding from MBI ever since I ran from them." Matsu explains. Naruto and akistu raised her eyebrow.

"She's been living in room 201." Miya speaks up.

"Room 201? There isn't a room 201?" Minato asks.

Matsu stands, motioning for us to follow. We all follow her up the stairs and to the top, where she shows us the hidden door at the top of the steps.

"I'm sorry, but I was reacting to Mina-tan, and I couldn't bear the thought of being fought off by Musubi-tan."

"You've could've gone about it differently." Minato points out, and I nod my agreement.

"I absolutely agree."

"What's done is done." Miya speaks up. "Now that you know about Matsu living here she'll be eating with us at dinner."

"It'll be nice not eating my meals alone." Matsu says with a smile.

"Though I won't have you doing what you did here today." Miya begins. "Otherwise I'll have to kick you out, Shameless One."

She pats Matsu on the head when she says the words 'Shameless One.'

"Miya-tan I won't ever do it again! Please don't kick me out!" She pleads, and Miya smiles, a clear indication she isn't going to kick Matsu out. "Though it isn't nice to talk about people like that…"

"It's the truth." Miya says, the demon appearing behind her.

Minato looks at Matsu and then Miya, shaking his head and sighing in frustration.

_" __Naruto-kun" Naruto turned to Chiho " Are you alright?"_

_"__What do you mean, Chiho-san. Naruto-kun is strong enough handle any situation if its comes to protects his sekirei's" Yukari said._

_" __and friends also, Yukari-chan" Naruto grinned. Yukari and Chiho smiled and nobbed._

_"__Naruto-kun" Naruto turned to Musubi " Thank you for saving me"_

_Naruto grinned "You're my friends beautiful girlfriend and my friend" Naruto suddenly fear that she would ready to gave him death hug. Before musubi spread her arms around him he ran of and hide behind Minato._

_" __and it would my pleasure but don't gave me you're death hug" Minato couldn't helped he laughed and other all women giggled at Him while Musubi was confused what just suddenly happened._

_Miya look at Naruto then boudeque flowers " Thank you Naruto-kun" She murmur._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxx_

_"__Well Miya , Hitomi-chan and Sha-chan were in Miya room and Akistu , Chiho, Uzume were in Kitchen and Minato was study Yukari help him with studies. Musubi, kusano and Shiina were playing at backyard. I wonder what Hinata and Kyu-chan doing." Naruto thoughs. He walk toward his room. He opened his door Hinata and Kyu turned see their Ashikabi and mate in front of door._

_" __Hey girl-" Kyu grabbed his collar and throw him over the Floor before he complete his statement. Hinata quickly shut the door and Kyu activate the privacy seal. _

_Naruto has look at girls what happen with them, But he was gulp as he seen the demonic aura surrounded at Hinata and Kyu._

_" __Uzumaki Naruto , without asking were risk your life to save my cousins and even Kill Madara Uchiha for My sake and Happines. And You bring back important person of Hinata life, That was Hitomi right" Kyubi said with his clam tone._

_" __Girls I know you're mad at me but I did this for your happiness" Naruto replied._

_" __Ohh , You did this for our happiness" Hinata turned to Kyu " so what will we do Kyu-chan" _

_"__There is only one way that we want to gave his reward" Kyubi replied and Hinata nobbed. _

_" __Girls, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked._

_"__This" Hinata said._

Naruto had no idea what he was doing at this moment…or even if this was some form of Genjutsu but here he was kissing none other than the Hinata the dauther of Hitomi. Kyubi was smiling warmly at the whole thing as the blonde Genin continued his hot lip-lock with the dark haired and white eyed teen who was blushing deeply as they continued to kiss one another and Kyubi was watching…however it was not going to be long before Kyubi would get involved with the current situation.

And Naruto was right in his suspicions as Kyubi moved forward and then was right next to him on the other side and then both Kyubi and Hinata smiled as Kyubi joined in and began to kiss his face and she began to remove Naruto's clothes…starting with his jacket and then his shirt though the two love birds had to separate in order for Naruto to be removed of the shirt…

As soon as he was bare of his shirt…Naruto was kissed once more by Hinata but she had quickly removed her jacket while his vision was averted and he was then greeted with the sight of her fishnet style tank top and the fact that her breasts were in front of him at the moment underneath and in her chest bindings…he couldn't help but blush bright red at the sight of Hinata's breasts and the rest of her figurw.

Kyubi however was already on the move as she was now behind Hinata and smiled at him and she then spoke to Hinata.

"It's all right Hinata….go ahead but if you need help I will do it."

"N-No-No….it's all right…"

Hinata blushed deeply once more as she reached for the binds that held her fishnet style tank top and when she was done with them….she removed her now looser tank top and then gently untied the back knot that held her bindings there and as they loosened she removed them and she was there before Naruto….naked from the waist up and it was a very seductive sight despite the deep red blush Hinata had on her face at the moment as she was now exposed once more…she tried to banish her embarrassment as well as her desire to twiddle her fingers as she hoped Naruto liked what he saw….

"Hinata….you're….wow…."

Kyubi smiled as she also removed her own clothing and was now in her own fish net tank top but she wasted little time and removed the clothing herself and took it further by removing her sandals and then her own wrappings and tat left her in a soft pair of red silk panties….real eye catchers and matching her eyes' own deep red color as she walked over to Hinata and to Naruto's utter shock and arousal she helped remove Hinata's pants and sandals…revealing Hinata to be wearing soft white silk panties as well and Kyubithen spoke to Naruto who was looking as red as her own eyes. It was then that she hugged Hinata…her breasts pushing on Hinata's own as she was a bit taller now... they then looked at Naruto in a VERY sensual way as Kyubi spoke seductively.

"Like what you see Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped as he TRIED to think an answer but his mouth and tongue seemed dead at the moment as he saw the two women pressing into one another and it was then that Kyubi spoke seductively…

"I don't think you're being fair Naruto-kun….Hinata-chan and I are already naked or close to that….but you're still dressed somewhat….take of your pants."

Naruto's brain was stripped of all reason at the sight of the two gorgeous women there before him at this very moment and he did so….removing his sandals and then his pants and both Hinata and Kyubi giggled at the sight of his cute boxers….and they gasped as they saw the sight of the tent that was on Naruto's boxers and both blushed at the sight as well.

"Naruto-kun…."

Naruto gulped once more as his eyes went up and down Hinata's nude form once more and then his eyes wandered towards Kyubi who smiled at him.

Kyubi's red hair was not as straight or as well combed at Hinata's but her wild, and long locks were still very attractive to the eyes and he had no doubts in his mind that a lot of men would have done anything to run their hands through her hair….her beautiful face and her cream white skin was further accentuated by her deep red eyes which were very hypnotic and her deep red lips were also attractive…..Naruto's eyes then drifted to her graceful neck, her shoulders, her deep cream white skin…and then her breasts….Naruto marveled at the large and firm but soft looking breasts that Kyubi had and the deep rose red nipples and areoles further added to the beauty of the red eyed Beast's sexiness as her breasts moved in time with her breathing….his eyes moved over her well toned stomach and shapely hips and then to her long and slender legs…..her strong but well formed thighs and calves and her soft and dainty feet.

Both women were very beautiful and to know that he was there before them being utterly naked and looking so sexy….

Kyubi then spoke to Hinata's ears.

"Are you ready Hinata-san?"

"Yes…."

Good….now then….go ahead and kiss him once more…."

Hinata nodded and walked over to Naruto and then kissed him once more…and that was enough to wake Naruto out of his stupor and it was also when Kyubi moved in to the other side and she then kissed Naruto's face and allowed her student and surrogate daughter to kiss her crush in the way she had dreamed of for so long. As the two deeply kissed….Kyubi added to the romantic situation by rubbing her hands on Naruto's muscles…making the blonde tense a bit at first and then began to relax as Kyubi made her moves on him….as Hinata continued the hot lip-lock between them, Kyubi reached down and removed Naruto's boxers….exposing his cock into the air and Kyubi moved upward and then kissed Naruto's shoulders and licked her way to his right ear and gently nipped his earlobe…making Naruto shake and tense up as she held him and kissed him from behind, licking his skin and nipping his ears while Naruto was very aware of Hinata's nude form on his front and Kurenai's own statuesque form behind his back…..and both women's breasts were there on him as well…with Hinata's planted firmly on his chest while Kurenai's own breasts were right on his back…

At this very moment….Naruto felt like the filling in a sandwich….but in the BEST possible way!

His sex was harder than even iron and was standing at attention and Hinata gasped as she felt her crush's sex prodding her lower stomach and she blushed at how hard and insistent it was….

Hinata broke the kiss and looked and she gasped at how hard and aroused Naruto's cock was and Kyubilooked to see from her vantage point and she smiled warmly at the sight as she examined Naruto's sex.

"My Naruto-kun….you've REALLLY grown up…."

Naruto blushed bright red once more….but he gasped out in surprise as Kyubi turned his head and kissed him deeply….and the way she moved her tongue in his mouth made him feel like this was no simple kiss….it was already qualifying as a sex act all on his own as the red eyed Beast continued to make love to him with her tongue….after a few moments….she broke the contact and moved away from Naruto and then both she and Hinata gently pushed Naruto towards the bed that they had been able to make a few weeks before. Naruto had NO idea what was about to happen as the two pushed him to sit on the bed…but he didn't have to wait very long as Kyubi looked at Hinata.

"Are you ready for this Hinata? If you don't feel comfortable….."

"It's all right….but only if Naruto-kun will let me…."

"Oh he will….won't you Naruto-kun?"

Naruto merely nodded….still blissfully unaware of just what was about to happen to him in the next few seconds and he spoke to Hinata.

"Do what you want to Hinata-san….I won't stop you…"

Naruto kissed her back until she moved away and then to his absolute shock….Hinata kissed the head of his cock in a very slow and hesitant manner….the kiss might have been slow and very cautious….but for Naruto….it felt like a lightning bolt had just slammed hard through his entire body in less than a heartbeat.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"Are you all right Naruto-kun?!"

Kyubi saw the way Naruto's eyes rolled back and the way he shouted told her that he was fine….he just was not expecting THAT to happen to him of all things. She smiled and looked at Hinata.

"Keep going Hinata….Naruto's all right…"

Hinata nodded as she looked to see that true to Kyubi's words….Naruto looked all right at the moment and she decided to kiss his cock gently once more and she marveled at the feel of his cock on her lips…it was hard, hot, but it was so nice to feel as she gently ran her hands on the sides of Naruto's hot, hard, and eager sex….and soon enough…with a little gentle prodding from Kyubiand from herself as she saw how much Naruto was enjoying her actions….Hinata pushed to the next step.

Naruto looked on and shouted as Hinata opened her mouth and licked his sex gently and before he could figure it out….he got his answer as Hinata took in his sex and in a slow but utterly pleasurable action….she began to take in his cock slowly and the feeling of Hinata's mouth and tongue on his sex was driving Naruto to the brink.

"Ahhhhh! Hinata!"

"Make sure not to run your teeth on Naruto's sex Hinata….that will hurt Naruto and would spoil the whole thing….use your lips to make it easier and take in only as much as you can."

Hinata made no reply but followed her sensei's advice as she took in as much as she could and when she was sure she could take n o more…she relaxed and gently sucked and licked Naruto's sex….making Naruto groan out in utter pleasure as he reached for her head….Kyubithen spoke gently to Naruto as she sat next tom.

"Don't grab Hinata's head or face Naruto-kun….this is a first for both of you….be gentle with each other so you both can really enjoy it…. all right?"

"H-Hai,…."

Naruto looked down at Hinata and saw her blush as she continued to move her mouth around his cock and the feel of her tongue on his sex….coupled with the warmth and wetness made him moan out even more as he caressed Hinata's hair….Kyubi then gently turned his head to face her as she kissed him once more and then grabbed his free left hand and then gently kissed his palms and licked his fingers…sending even more sensations. It was then that Kyubimoved to sit on the bed with her knees….bringing her breasts in line with Naruto's face and with a silent action and her nod of consent….Naruto began to suckle and lick Kurenai's large, firm and soft breasts while she parted her legs and guided Naruto's free left hand and placed it on her sex which was still covered with her deep red silk panties which to his aroused mind was wet, very wet….she then gently parted her panties and then guided Naruto's left hand to her sex and she moaned out to Naruto as he continued to lick, and suck on her large breasts.

"Oh yesssss…..Naruto-kun….move your fingers gently…"

Naruto did so and he felt his body heat up as he felt the softness of Kurenai's et sex and the soft patch of hair there…his fingers touched her vagina's outer lips and he felt the moisture there as well and he couldn't help but feel his body grow even more excited….

Kyubiwas in heaven as she felt Naruto's hot and wet tongue on her breasts and his left hand playing with her pussy's outer lips and his occasional brushing on her clit further added to the pleasure that was flowing all over her body….she had dreamed of being like this with a man and she was now living that dream to the fullest…..and for some reason….the fact that her student Hinata was with her didn't bother her in the slightest as she moaned out her pleasure as she caressed Naruto's head and felt his muscled form from front to back.

Naruto was in heaven as he licked and sucked Kyubi 's hot, firm, large, and soft breasts and nipples and feeling her tight, wet, soft, and hot sex with his fingers and he marveled at the feel of Kyubi's hot sex and her inner walls which caressed and held his fingers as he explored her innermost womanhood…the feelings he had were further magnified by the fact that he could feel the gently licks and movements of Hinata's actions on his cock….he was being pleasured from top to bottom by two women at this moment and the feelings were driving him mad at the moment as he sat there and enjoyed the sensations for as long as he could manage.

Kyubi felt like she was going to pass out….but she felt Naruto moan in his actions on her breasts and the way his body was tensing….told her that he was now reaching his limit and she was not going to miss this moment for as long as she was able….so despite the fact that she was enjoying his actions on both her sex and her breasts at the moment….she placed a halt on Naruto.

"Hold on…..are you going to come now Naruto-kun?"

"Y-Y-Yes!"

"I see….Hinata….slow down….I'll join you down there in a moment."

Kyubi did just that as she moved away from Naruto and then they looked at Naruto's wet cock and Kyubi smiled as she licked Naruto's cock…not minding the taste of Naruto and the taste of Hinata's saliva as well….she then licked Naruto's cock several times and then took in his sex into her mouth and Naruto moaned out loud at the sensations as Kyubi moved her head back and forth as Hinata watched the scene. Kyubi then moved away and nodded at Hinata and the Sekirei gulped as she moved closer and then they took turns licking and kissing Naruto's sex…and at times….Kyubiwould move to Naruto's sac and play with them with her mouth and tongue, careful not to harm them with her teeth….further adding the pleasure.

Naruto looked on at the sight before him and wondered if this was all a dream and nothing more than that….he watched as both Hinata and Kyubi took turns with his cock as they would both lick and kiss it and then take turns taking it in their mouths and pleasuring him orally….the way the pleasure rolled over his body was enough to make Naruto reach his limits greatly and he showed it as he shouted out his release….

"I…..I'M GOING…..AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Naruto felt his body unleash all of it's energy quickly and it didn't take long for his body to release his seed. Kyubiknew that and Hinata felt it as they moved back and they both got hit by Naruto's first spurts of his inner essence….Naruto's cock was releasing more of his seed at the moment and it hit their faces once more and then both women took turns taking in Naruto's seed into their mouth….Hinata went first and took a good amount and found it to her liking and when she took in as much as she could manage at the moment….Kyubi took her own share as she moved in and took in Naruto's cock in her mouth and took in the seed coming out and like her student Hinata….she liked Naruto's taste very much as she took in as much as she could manage….As she moved back….Naruto's last spurts caught them on their breasts and both women blushed as they felt the warmth of his seed on their skin.

Kyubi then ran Naruto's hot seed in her mouth a bit more and then swallowed it and Hinata did likewise and both women blushed hard and when they opened their eyes….and saw that Naruto was watching them with utter desire in his eyes burning like the fire inside their shelter at the moment and to their happiness…..he was back and hard at the same time.

Kyubi and Hinata saw that and Kyubi then nodded as the two women stood up and moved to either side of Naruto and then they each took turns kissing him and caressing his won sweat covered form….Hinata was on Naruto's right and Kyubiwas on his left and the fact that each woman's taste was mixed with his won didn't bother Naruto as his admittedly lust fogged brain was focused on other matters as the two women then moved to push him to lie down on the bed and they then slowly removed their wet panties and parted their legs slowly…and exposed their wet sexes before Naruto…making him even more aroused.

"N-N-N-Naruto-kun….it's your turn…."

Naruto looked at the deeply blushing Hinata and he knew how much Hinata had gone through to do this with him and he wanted to be fair to her but he was also wanting to make Kyubifeel great pleasure as much as Hinata….he looked at Kyubiwho smiled and nodded.

"Go on Naruto-kun…make Hinata-chan happy."

Naruto did so and crawled over to Hinata and once more kissed her deeply and then moved down to her wet sex…and he was amazed by the looks of it all as he studied Hinata's wet sex. Hers was pink and very moist and he couldn't help but be attracted to the sight and he moved closer and he recalled how he had felt great pleasure when he touched Kurenai's wet sex and he wondered if Hinata would mind him doing the very same thing to her sex with his hands. He did so and slowly touched Hinata's wet sex and namely the small bulb like object that he saw there…

"Ahhhhhh…."

Hinata gasped as Naruto touched her wet sex and her clit…making her moan out loudly in pleasure as she felt her lover's hands on her sex. Naruto then gently kissed her thighs and then he directed his attention to the wet pink lips there and made Hinata moan out her pleasure even more at the sensations that were being sent al over her body….as soon as he was sure that she was ready….he probed his fingers gently into Hinata's warm and wet sex and Hinata reacted by reaching out with her hands and holding Naruto's head to bring him closer so she could feel more of the sensations that Naruto placed on her as he licked her lips gently…taking in her moisture and using his fingers to explore Hinata's wetness and he was amazed by the tightness, and softness there as well as her moisture….which tasted similar to honey.

"Naruto-kun…..oh yes….right there….ahhhhhh."

Hinata was in heaven at the moment and Kyubidecided to get involved as she moved over to Hinata and held her close. Kyubithen decided to keep Hinata aroused as she massaged the young Hyuuga's breasts with her own hands and gently nibbled on Hinata's left ear. The sensations of having Naruto pleasure her and having her breasts fondled gently was making the young woman feel VERY aroused and light headed at the very same time. Hinata looked to see Naruto licking away at her pussy and feeling his fingers touching her clit and her innermost sheath was driving the young woman mad with pleasure and desire. Kyubi then reached forward and touched Naruto's head gently and then made Hinata look at her for a minute.

"Enjoying yourself Hinata-chan?"

"Yes….oh yes…"

"Good…"

Kyubi then kissed Hinata gently and then kissed her on the lips…making Hinata moan out loud and so did Kyubias well…and continued to fondle Hinata's breasts gently. Naruto looked upward and saw the whole sight…it was so erotic that he felt his libido begin to grow even more at the sight as he continued to lick and kiss Hinata's wet vagina…and the situation was growing even hotter by the second as the two women were enjoying the situation as well as Naruto was until Hinata began to grow in movement and actions and that told Kyubithat her student and surrogate daughter was about to finally reach her very first orgasm caused by the one she loved the most and she moved away and watched as Hinata's body showed the signs…and sure enough.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

Hinata shouted out with deep joy and bliss as she had her very first orgasm that was not caused by her hands….she had always wondered what it would be like to be able to have an orgasm caused not by her own actions and it felt better….she felt her breathing slow down as her body began could and relax as the waves of pleasure began to fade away from for body…

Hinata then moved on to her elbows and then she moved to be close to Naruto and then she kissed him….totally not minding the fact that she could taste her own juices with Naruto's own taste….Kyubi smiled at the two as both were blushing as they kissed one another in a very deep and strong fashion. Hinata then moved back and saw how hard Naruto was and she kissed him from cheek to neck and down to his toned chest.

"Now it's my turn Naruto-kun…."

Naruto turned as Kyubi kissed him hotly and she then moved away and leaned back to show her own sex which was deep red and glittering with moisture…and Naruto moved forward between Kyubii's parted legs and he kissed her thighs gently in the same way and Kyubi giggled at the pleasurably ticklish sensations and then moaned out loud as Naruto gently licked her pussy and then her clit and as he got into the rhythm of things….Kyubi smiled at how quickly Naruto was getting the hang of all this at the moment.

Naruto moved his tongue into Kurenai's wet sex and felt the sensations of her inner walls caressing his tongue and then his fingers as he gently pushed them into her wet sex….Kyubimoaned out her approval of Naruto's actions and she hugged his head gently and he moved closer to her sex and Kyubimoaned out louder as Naruto's actions on her sex was driving her wild.

"Yes! More….that's it….!"

Hinata was also being affected by the sight and she reached for Naruto's free right hand and kissed it gently with her lips and sucked Naruto's fingers for a few moments and then gently guided his hand to her breasts briefly and then all the way to her flat stomach and then to her wet and hot pussy and she hoped Naruto got the message and he did as he moved his hands gently in her wet sex and Hinata moaned out loudly at the sensations as she lay next to Kyubiand the two women moaned out loudly at the pleasure they were both getting from the young man with them.

Naruto was enjoying this immensely and the proof was there as he felt his heart beat faster and his desire for the two women before him grew into a blazing hot inferno…which in his mind would have given even the intense burning chakra of the Kyuubi inside of him a run for it's money at the moment. As he continued to pleasure Kyubi with his free left hand and tongue….his right hand was doing the same thing with Hinata and the two women's moans and sensual movements further added weight to the situation as the two women were enjoying things greatly at the moment. It was not long before Kyubi herself reached her own limits as she shouted her release.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto took in as much as he could as Kyubi i's orgasm unleashed a quick but strong torrent of moisture to his lips and tongue…plus the feeling of her sex's inner walls caressing his tongue and fingers in a very sensual and powerful manner that makes him even more aroused. The two women then moved upwards and then take turns kissing Naruto hotly as they recover from the actions they had undertaken….it was then that Kyubi moved away for a moment and this allowed Hinata to take over as she wantonly kissed Naruto and the two kissed deeply while Kyubilooked on at the scene.

It was then that Kyubi had a VERY interesting idea…

She moved over to Naruto as Naruto and Hinata were busy in the lip lock and she gently spoke to Hinata.

"Pardon me a moment…."

Despite her lust fogged brain at the moment…the sekirei Hinata moved away as Kyubi spoke to Naruto in a very sultry and hot tone.

"Make a Kage Bushin for me Naruto…while you and Hinata-chan have your time together."

Naruto blushed as he gazed at the nude Jonin and he did so and sure enough the Jonin smiled as Naruto's Kage Bushin appeared…and the Kage Bushin was as naked as Naruto was…and he was as hot and well built as the original…Kyubismiled as she sashayed her way towards the Kage Bushin and then as she reached the Kage Bushin…she wasted no time as she locked lips with the Kage Bushin who moaned all the while as the undeniably gorgeous woman was now touching the Kage Bushin in ways that were considered VERY hot.

Kyubiwasted no time as she began to lick and kiss her way to the cock of the Kage Bushin of Naruto and the clone of Naruto could only gasp out loud as Kyubibegan to lick his cock and then in a few minutes afterwards….Kyubimade the clone lie down on the bed as she continued her actions…only this time…she was on top of the Kage Bushin with her hips over his head and his head between her legs…the Kage Bushin lapped up Kurenai's wet sex with his tongue and used his fingers to caress her butt and her thighs and then used his fingers in conjunction with his tongue on Kurenai….Kyubimoaned out her pleasure as she felt the Kage Bushin perform his actions on her sex…and she reciprocated the actions by playing with the Kage Bushin' sac and took his cock into her mouth and went on with her oral foreplay with gusto and joy.

Naruto…the original Naruto however was totally focused on Hinata as the shy but undeniably sexy and beautiful woman and him were kissing each other deeply as she was caressing his cock with her hands gently…the feel of Hinata's hands on his sex was making Naruto's heart beat go even faster. He had no idea how long Hinata had been in love with him for so long and it had amazed him that she would be utterly in love with him..

Hinata moved back from their kiss and Naruto reached out to her large and rather firm breasts and as soon as he touched them and felt their warmth and softness…he gasped…

"Hinata…you're so soft…"

"Naruto-kunnnnn….your hands feel so good…"

Hinata always had some worry about her breasts…namely since they had grown rather large since the years she had been training after Naruto had left to begin his training with Jiraiya before…they were not that big….but were bigger than they were before and what was why she was rather worried about how the other ninja would act seeing her considerable bust…but she hoped that Naruto would comment on that it was nice.

Naruto however answered in a far better fashion than just words as he caressed her breasts gently and then took her right breast into his mouth, he licked and played gently with Hinata's nipple and massaged her left breast….making the young Hyuuga heiress blush bright red at the sensations that were flowing all over her body. The young blonde ninja was having fun with her large breasts as he laved attention on her left breasts with his mouth and tongue and he then directed his attention to her other breast as he played with the one he moved way from to make sure that the pleasure was still there for Hinata to feel and enjoy that the moment.

Kyubiwas enjoying this immensely as she felt the Kage Bushin lick her wet sex and move it's fingers into her innermost core and the red eyed woman then licked the sac of the Kage Bushin and the Kage Bushin moaned as she went back to his cock and she reveled in the feel of it in her mouth….she had thought that it would be bad and distasteful when she heard of it before when she was Hinata's age long ago. But as she got older and her maturity took root, she had become more understanding of the methods involved and heard that it was all up to the woman and the man…men loved it and some women liked it as well….and some did not….she had merely been curious and being friends with Anko did allow her to see some adult films before and she got the ideas and techniques, just for the look about on how it really works out.

Naruto…the original Naruto at the moment was enjoying the feel of Hinata's breasts in his mouth and hands as the young woman moaned out her pleasure and bliss to his ears…making him even more aroused in turn. Hinata moaned out loud and felt her body was burning up as she reached for Naruto's head and touched his hair….it felt nice in her hands as she moaned out even louder as the pleasure given to her by Naruto continued to grow in intensity and heat as Naruto's tongue and mouth took her breasts and his hands would caress her breasts from the underside and he would sometimes touch her hips and stomach.

Hinata then looked to see Naruto between her legs and the look in his eyes told her quickly just what he had in mind at this very moment….she could tell that he was dying to do it now…but wanted her to give her permission to him.

"Naruto-kun…."

"Hinata-chan…do you want this?"

Hinata smiled warmly at the endearment and nodded….she had dreamed of this for the past three years but was frightened at times on how many times she heard other girls say how painful it was for the first time for them and she knew for an absolute fact that this was the first time she would ever have sex with a man…and not just any man…but the one she loved for a very long time.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun…"

Naruto nodded and slowly pushed his way into Hinata's wet sex….as his penis parted the outer folds of her sex….Hinata gasped as she felt her lover's sex fill her most private place and it was beautiful to feel…she had never felt this full in her entire life…the feeling of being touched by her lover's sex and knowing that they were about to finally be united made Hinata swoon and be more alert as she relished each sensation as Naruto pushed himself deeper into her hot, tight, wet, and soft pussy…she could feel her inner walls stretching to accommodate Naruto's cock and it was delicious indeed to her at this very moment.

"Hinata-chan…you're so tight….oh kami….I…"

"Are you ready?"

"Yes….Naruto-kun….I want this….I've dreamed this for SOOOOO long…."

Naruto could see that Hinata meant those words and he pushed in….his cock hit the barrier and it broke away….to his relief….Hinata didn't cry out in pain…but rather moaned out loud with pleasure and some discomfort….apparently her years of ninja training had weakened her maidenhead somewhat….allowing it to be easier to break….the feeling of Hinata's inner sheath hugging his cock from all sides like a soft, wet, and tight vice was intoxicating to Naruto. He buried himself deep into Hinata's wetness and stayed there for few moments. As soon as he felt that he was ready…he began to pull out until his penis was nearly out and then to Hinata's joy….he pushed back in…making Hinata moan out loud.

"Yes!...Naruto-kun….more…."

Naruto agreed and continued to move his hips as Hinata held him tightly as he moved his cock in and out of her wet sex.

Kyubi smiled as she also lay down and brought the Kage Bushin closer to her after trading a hot kiss and tasting her own moisture in the Kage Bushin's mouth, she then moved up and lay down and the Kage Bushin went over to her and she parted her legs as she was next to Hinata at this very moment and hearing her student's passionate moans and the sound and smell of sex going on was making her even hotter….she smiled at the Kage Bushin and replied.

"Go ahead Naruto-kun….let me feel you…."

The Kage Bushin nodded and despite the blush present at the moment on his face….he began to push into Kurenai's wet sex. The Jonin moaned out loud as she felt her sex begin to stretch to accommodate the Kage Bushin's cock inside itself. The ninja training the Jonin had been in since she was younger had also worn down her own maidenhead so the Kage Bushin had no trouble moving through Kurenai's wet sex. But Kyubiwas still by all rights a virgin as she felt some level of pain and discomfort. The Kage Bushin moved slowly and gently, making Kyubismile at that….and she moaned out loud as she was filled to the brim.

"Ahhhh….yes…..go on…."

The Kage Bushin began to move his hips and sure enough he moved slowly first and Kyubimoaned at the sensations that came to her body as the Kage Bushin moved slowly and then began to pick up the pace….she moaned out loud and made her desire know.

"Yes! There….right there!"

The Jonin was enjoying this immensely as she played with her breasts and the Kage Bushin continued to move his hips and moved his cock in and out of Kurenai's wet and hot sex. Kyubimoved from playing her breasts and then made the Kage Bushin lean forward and the Jonin wrapped her legs on the Kage Bushin's waist and that locked the Kage Bushin in place as he picked up the pace and Kyubiwas enjoying the sensations.

"You are….inside me, Naruto-kun….you fill me…."

Hinata was in awe as she laid there for a moment….letting the euphoria of knowing that she now was united with Naruto in the way she dreamed of for years since he left for his training in the ninja arts with Jiraiya. She had dreamed for this situation for a very long time….she had just confessed her deepest feelings for Naruto nearly an hour or two before and here they were now making love and it was wonderful….she reached up and held Naruto and brought him closer to her as she kissed him deeply and the two went closer as Naruto kissed Hinata once more ravenously and then moved to touch and play with her breasts.

The Kage Bushin was in the same boat with Kyubi as the two continued with their own actions as Kyubithen reached down and brought the Kage Bushin to her own breasts and the Kage Bushin quickly caught on with the idea she was trying to impart to it and he reached down and touched her breasts and began lave more attention them both….making Kyubi even more aroused as she felt her lover's cock move in and out of her wet sex.

It was then that both women moved up and then kissed their respective lovers and that was enough for them to move their lovers off….both Naruto and the Kage Bushin groaned out loud in surprise and dismay….but those actions were quickly rectified when both women went to their hands and knees and they looked at both women suggestively and the two men didn't take very long to make their own moves and they moved forward and with a little work….they got back to what they had been doing as they pushed their penises right back into the respective pussy of their female counter-part.

Both Kyubi and Hinata moaned out as the sensations they relished came flooding right back into them as they held on for dear life.

"Oh yes! Naruto-kun! Harder! It feels great!"

"That's it Naruto-kun….Harder! Faster!"

Both women shouted as their lovers were moving their hips as they were on their hands and knees on the bed and they were moaning out louder as their lovers continued to move in unison with one another. Hinata felt Naruto's penis moving in and out of her vagina with growing intensity and speed and it was incredible to see at the moment Kyubihaving the same lustful and passionate expression on her own face. However….all good things come to an end eventually and this ridge had reached the end as both women came at the same time.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

The feeling that assaulted both women was incredible as they both orgasmed at the very same time. It was also when the Kage Bushin ran out of gas and poofed away as Kurenai's sex caressed his cock for the last time and the Jonin lay down with a smile on her face at the moment.

Naruto felt his brain being flooded by double the pleasure and release as his Kage Bushin had poofed away and he was hit by what the Kage Bushin had experienced when Kyubihad finally come as well as he did…the results were shocking as he felt his cock harden once more despite coming in Hinata's sex only moments before, he thought he was already spent…but his stamina came right back and he felt more than ready for another round. (+)

Hinata looked at her loved one's sex and smiled warmly as she saw that he was back to attention and so did Kyubias the crimsoned eyed woman smiled and sensually crawled over to the still recovering blonde Genin as well as Hinata…

Naruto managed to open his eyes to see both Hinata and Kyubilicking his cock in unison and the two women taking the time to kiss and lick his hard sex…making him feel even more aware of what had happened….the women did not mind the situation at the moment as they took turns and then they moved away as Kyubipositioned herself above Naruto's erect penis and with some careful positioning, she looked at him with a lustful smile and a deep blush as she moved down…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Naruto groaned out loudly in pleasure as he felt Kurenai's pussy engulf his cock and Kyubibegan to move her hips up and down and he reached for her breasts and touched them gently and played with the red eyed Jonin's nipples and breasts. Hinata was not going to be idle however as she played with herself a bit and then moved to kiss Naruto deeply as Kyubicontinued her actions. The Hyuuga heiress relished the deep lip lock and then moved away to allow Naruto to kiss, lick and suckle on her breasts when she present them to him.

"Naruto-kun…..oh yes….."

"That's it….more!"

Kyubi smiled and she played with her breasts and looked to see Naruto suckling on Hinata's breasts….she didn't mind the situation in the least as she was actually turned on even more by the sight of the two together. Hinata then moved away from Naruto and then parted her legs and was now showing her wet sex before Naruto and he quickly moved his hands to hold Hinata by her butt and he moved upward and licked Hinata's wet sex and Hinata moaned out loud in utter pleasure and joy with the actions being done to her by Naruto….

The two women moaned out loud at the sensations and then the two leaned forward and they were holding one another and their breasts were pressing close to one another they moaned out with pleasure and joy…..The two held one another for a longer period of time when the younger woman moved away. Kyubiand Naruto were enjoying the sensations Hinata once more kissed and it was then that Naruto came…..

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Naruto howled out his pleasure and Kyubimoaned out loudly as she felt Naruto's cock fired out his seed into her sex….the feeling of Naruto's seed in her womb was nice to her and she reveled in it as she moved away. Both Hinata and Kyubithen moved closer and they both kissed Naruto as they caressed his cock gently with their hands as they rubbed their sweat covered bodies on his own slick sweat covered form….the delicious friction making Naruto even more aroused….even after coming a number of times already.

The Kyuubi was enjoying this moment immensely and fed more of his chakra into his host get him back up to speed and the Kyuubi made sure to keep him up all night long for as long as possible…though the demon fox did want his container not to wind up like a drained husk at the moment.

Naruto could only hang on to his dwindling sanity as the pleasure began to overwhelm him again as Kyubi was kissing his penis once more…only his time…his cock was between her large and firm breasts and the Jonin was moving her body up and down….allowing Naruto's cock to move between the Jonin's soft, large, firm, and wet breasts….the friction of her breasts on all sides made Naruto's cock harden VERY quickly and the fact that she would lick the head and suck on it from time to time was delicious.

Of course Hinata was not far behind as she was deeply kissing Naruto and rubbed her body on his own….and the feel of Hinata's wet and warm form on his own and her breasts and nipples running on his chest was making Naruto even more aroused as his moans were being suppressed by the white eyed woman. Naruto moaned out even louder as he came and Kyubi took in as much of his seed as she could manage….not minding if some of the seed got to her chin and breasts….she moved away as Hinata moved in and took over and also began to kiss and lick Naruto's cock…starting from the base all the way to the tip and she then did the same thing Kyubihad done earlier and Naruto gasped as he felt his cock being engulfed in Hinata's breasts as she moved and kissed Naruto's penis gently.

Kyubi looked on and allowed Naruto to kiss and suckle on her own breasts as she moaned out loudly in deep pleasure and bliss at the situation she was in. The red eye Beast moved away after a few minutes and then kissed Naruto deeply as she caressed his chest with her hands ravenously and it did not take long for Naruto to finally scream out his release as he came yet again…..his seed being taken in by Hinata as some of his seed was on her face and then her breasts….the white eyed Chuunin didn't mind and gingerly took his seed with her hands and with a very seductive look, licked the seed of her hands for him to see…making Naruto come back to full attention….much to the enjoyment of the two women and to the surprise of the blonde ninja.

"Naruto-kun…..one last time….before we all pass out…."

"Yes….go ahead…."

The two turned and the only thing both Naruto and the Kyuubi could say together mentally was…

He pushed his penis first in Hinata's sex and Hinata moaned out loud at the feeling as Naruto began to move in and out of her sex and Hinata was relishing it as her body was growing in heat and pleasure at the moment and the fact was that her movements were also stimulating Kyubiat the moment as their clits were rubbing one another as well as their breasts and nipples touching each other, and the fact that they were covered in sweat and were rubbing one another…the result was very hot as the two women moaned and then kissed one another as they both moaned out in pleasure.

Naruto then moved to Kurenai's own sex and the red eyed woman moaned out loud at the pleasure that hit her as Naruto held her hips and moved in and out of her wet sex as she felt Hinata's clit rub her own and that doubled the pleasure…and more was sent her way as her breasts and nipples rubbed with Hinata's own breasts. Naruto continued to take turns and pleasured both women evenly and quickly, making them marvel at his stamina and strength as he continued to pleasure them both as they moaned out loud.

"MORE! HARDER!"

It didn't take very long for Naruto reach his limit as he came hard and he moved to push his cock in both Kyubiand Hinata's sexes for as much as he could manage and both women came at the same time as well as Naruto's seed flowed from their respective vaginas….

As Naruto fell back tire don the bed…the two women crawled up to him and then hugged him tightly as they went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxx


	17. announment

_**Sorry guys no update right now. Have things to look over, but at the call of a few people. I sought to make this announcement.**_

_**Well everyone it's that time of year again. The time where we all have to fight something entirely unnecessary that impedes us from being creative writers. SOPA is back with a vengeance and it's time for us to stand strong and tall. What we do is not piracy. We DO NOT STEAL! We also do not lay claim to anything other than the plots that we create. Having something like the SOPA exist is entirely unneeded and unwanted. Show your support and let's banish this piece of shit back to where it belongs, in the dark abyss of Hades burning in eternal fire and torment! Besides guys, if any of you want to see the ending of my stories then you'll need to support or this might never happen again. Sorry, dunno how many signatures we need currently, but we need one hell of a lot of them. We have to stop this nonsense by March 19 or something like that.**_

_**Google Stop SOPA 2014 and click the first link!**_

_**Stop 'em here and now! This act does law DOES NOT RESPECT THE CREAM AND THAT WILL NOT STAND!**_


End file.
